


Influence

by Psychoslasher



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Loneliness, M/M, Madness, Male Slash, Multi, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 76,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: Luis Torres a bien des choses à exprimer, même si cela implique d'être un homme mauvais pour masquer les apparences.





	1. Déni

Précision : Fic non centrée sur le MC mais sur Romero "Romeo" Parada, Luis Torres et Nero Padilla. Slash Nero/Luis et léger Romero/Luis. Je précise que Nero et Gemma ont bel et bien rompu afin qu'aucun problème personnel n'interfère dans les affaires avec le club, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Les noms de lieux sortent de mon imagination.

* * *

En cet après-midi de juillet dominé par un soleil de plomb, les Sons Of Anarchy, au guidon de leurs motos, crevaient de chaud sous leurs cuirs et aucun courant d'air n'avait la sympathie de leur caresser le visage. Pas même un petit vent pour leur inspirer un brin de volonté pour continuer leur route. Jax en particulier ne risquait pas de prendre l'air de quelque manière que ce soit, lui qui tenait si fort son guidon qu'il avait l'impression de l'arracher. La raison de cet excès de force? Il surchauffait intérieurement à cause des mots que Tara avait prononcés le matin même. En effet, elle était persuadée qu'un homme la suivait. Un basané, peut-être un Mexicain. Environ un mètre quatre-vingt, cheveux courts et bruns, roulant en 4x4 noir, la quarantaine bien tassée mais une prestance insistante et inquiétante. Jax n'avait pas perdu de temps avant de coller un visage sur cette description. Aucun gangster Latino de Charming ne s'en était pris aux familles à part jusqu'à présent et très peu de Latinos collaient aux basques de Samcro. Écartés les gangsters Mayans, il ne restait donc que les membres du Cartel et de toute façon, Jax aurait reconnu un de leur véhicule habituel.

Voilà pourquoi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'embouchure de Remington Hills, non loin de Lodi, les yeux vengeurs du président cherchèrent en tout premier lieu le brun en question. Il salua pourtant comme il fallait le leader d'un hochement de tête et fit son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'homme concerné par son humeur du jour, son lieutenant Luis Torres, sous peine de lui sauter dessus. Aucun hispanique ne chercha des histoires au club parmi le Cartel et pour preuve, ils furent tous aussi impassibles et scrutateurs que d'habitude, excepté un. De toute manière, la plupart des hommes de main avaient le crâne rasé et recouvert de tatouages, ou les cheveux longs et attachés. Seul Torres sortait du lot et si les autres furent tellement désintéressés en cet instant, ils étaient sérieux et sa démarche à lui devait être personnelle. Jax se questionna sans relâche durant les parlements entre les deux clans et jeta de temps en temps un œil sur Luis, dont les œillades étaient de plus en plus étranges. Au bout d'un moment, le regard du basané changea et ses yeux brillèrent en même temps que sa bouche se tordit lorsqu'il regarda Jax, malgré l'angle très sérieux du sujet abordé. Il ricanait.

Fixé, Jax commença à bouillonner devant ses regards douteux et insistants, se demandant si le basané savait que Tara l'avait informé à propos de lui. Malheureusement, le destin se joua de lui et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Jax n'étant pas du genre à se maîtriser quand on crachait sur sa famille, il sortit de ses gonds et cogna Luis au visage, surprenant tout le monde et déclenchant un mouvement de violence incontrôlable dans les deux camps. Les mots et injures fusèrent de la bouche du président des Sons et Happy, Ratboy et Tig passèrent directement à l'offensive contre les trafiquants de cocaïne, s'approchant de Jax et menaçant d'attaquer le premier qui toucherait à leur leader. Romero, plus consciencieux, s'interposa comme il put entre ses hommes et les bikers et Bobby en fit autant. Il y en avait au moins deux qui restaient concentrés... ou plutôt trois. Au bout d'une infinie minute, une rafale de coups de feu retentit et tout le monde en chercha la source. Un membre du cartel avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas chercher à répondre aux coups et d'aider son chef en sortant un fusil d'assaut pour le pointer en l'air. Assez maladroit étant donné le bruit mais essentiel au vu des circonstances. Parada le remercia d'un hochement de tête et s'en prit au seul responsable. Tel un chien enragé, le blond ne lâchait pas le morceau et son adversaire Mexicain non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous deux ? LUIS ! TELLER !

\- JAX ! ALLEZ ARRÊTE !

Romero maîtrisa d'abord tous les sous-fifres qui avaient suivi Torres dans sa riposte et braqua ensuite un regard furieux sur Jackson, ne comprenant pas sa lancée imprévue. Chibs non plus et il voulut en savoir plus avant de déclarer inutilement la guerre, demandant au passage à Happy de ranger son couteau.

\- C'est quoi le problème, Jacky boy ? se renseigna t-il.

Celui-ci cherchait au moins à se renseigner avant de provoquer une bagarre dans les règles, idem pour Bobby. Jax parla pour eux en évitant soigneusement de se faire entendre des Mexicains.

\- Ce Torres, je vais m'le faire. Il cherche à s'en prendre à Tara.

\- Sans déconner !

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Ayant abandonné Luis entre les mains de leurs gars parce qu'il refusait de se calmer, Parada s'avança vers Teller pour en savoir davantage sur cette échauffourée. Il n'en voulut pas à son bras droit d'être furax mais espéra que la raison serait plus que justifiée.

\- Ça rime à quoi cette embrouille, Teller ? Où est-ce que tu veux en venir en attaquant mes gars ? Il y a des moyens plus radicaux de mettre fin à des accords, tu sais.

\- C'est pas pour y mettre fin, Parada. Ton pote Luis passe son temps à traîner à Charming et suit ma femme comme son ombre quand elle sort de la maison le matin. T'étais au courant ?

\- C'est n'importe quoi !

Perplexe, Romero regarda son homme qui bataillait encore contre les siens et il s'énerva devant un tel manque de contrôle de soi.

\- LUIS, ÇA SUFFIT !

\- Ton gars a picolé ou bien il a pioché dans la came, scruta Tig.

\- Peu importe qu'il soit pinté ou camé, il harcèle ma femme, grogna Jax.

Voyant son chef et ami parler à voix basse avec leur associé, Torres tenta de porter la main à son arme mais se reprit. Carlos, un jeune brun tatoué de partout, n'hésita pas à le malmener pour le raisonner.

\- Allez reste tranquille, Luis. Parada va être dans une colère noire si tu fous le deal en l'air.

Plus loin, leur boss aux longs cheveux tentait de défendre son équipier comme il le pouvait.

\- C'est impossible, il est tout le temps avec moi.

Bobby, qui faisait confiance au jugement de Jackson, chercha à le piéger autrement.

\- Vous dormez aussi sous le même toit avec ton pote ?

Torres, impossible à contenir, s'était dégagé peut-être en menaçant les gars ou juste en simulant une reprise de calme. Il avait apparemment entendu les autres parler de lui car il n'hésita pas à se montrer direct :

\- C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?

Romero continua à tout contredire le temps des premières accusations mais s'arrêta en remarquant que son collègue devenait de moins en moins bavard au fil des mots et semblait même prendre un certain plaisir à écouter et encourager Jax à perdre le contrôle.

\- Luis, il dit vrai ?

Son ami ne répondit pas lorsque Jax sourit méchamment alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé celui qui harcelait sa femme.

\- Lou, regarde-moi.

Ce dernier, sans obéir, soupira et fronça les sourcils. Il répondit tout en continuant de toiser Jax sans ciller :

\- Non, et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

\- Mais c'est qu'il a l'air sincère, en plus... J'aurai pourtant juré que c'était toi que Tara me disait avoir vu en train de la suivre en 4x4, celui-là précisément. Un Latino plutôt sérieux avec des lunettes de soleil.

\- Bien sûr, quel imbécile je fais. J'oubliais que je suis le seul Latino dans ce coin torride à porter des lunettes de soleil. Euh... aride, pardon !

Provocation à laquelle Jax aurait volontiers répliqué si l'intervention de Bobby et Chibs n'avait pas eu lieu. Parada les regarda chacun leur tour.

\- Les gars, je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi vous jouez mais... " tenta t-il.

\- ... et elle a dit un regard de pervers quand tu as enlevé tes lunettes.

Luis grogna en voulant porter la main à son arme mais Romero l'en empêcha en lui attrapant la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Romero finit par bouillir, n'étant pas aidé d'autant plus que certains des siens affichaient des rictus plus loin au lieu d'agir avec lui devant ces joutes verbales. D'autres plus réfléchis commençaient nettement à s'impatienter d'autant qu'ils en avaient marre qu'un de leurs chefs ne s'emballe et lève la main sur eux alors qu'ils voulaient juste le contenir. Donc ils restaient en retrait.

\- Arrête tout de suite ! Les gars, on est là pour parler affaire et pas pour s'attarder sur vos querelles personnelles.

Jax se calma et sourit, de ce sourire qui en général envoyait beaucoup de menaces envers la personne désignée.

\- En gros, ma femme ment ? Parce qu'elle n'a pas menti pour tes yeux, en tout cas.

\- Alors amène-la ta bêcheuse et on verra si c'est vrai.

Torres se jeta sur lui et le cogna à la lèvre, Jax répondant à ses coups avec plaisir en demandant aux siens de ne rien faire.

\- Pfff... et c'est reparti.

Romero soupira de lassitude, se découragea et s'assit plus loin, décidant d'attendre avec tous les autres que les deux hommes des cavernes ne décident enfin de se comporter comme des gens civilisés. Il fit également signe aux siens d'attendre que les deux ne se soient lourdement défoulés. Se battre tout en tapant la conversation... impensable pour leur entourage.

\- Je vais te tuer, sous-merde ! cracha Jax.

\- Sale enfoiré.

Malheureusement, les coups devinrent de plus en plus sanglants sans qu'aucun ne daigne se fatiguer pour autant. Les membres de Samcro et de Galindo intervinrent comme il le fallut cette fois et n'hésitant pas à utiliser la violence du côté de Parada. Enfin séparés, les hommes ne purent s'empêcher de continuer à s'insulter mais chuchotèrent les dernières rien que pour eux. Une minute plus tard, ils avaient enfin renoncé aux poings, le visage parsemé de sang et d'hématomes. Ils tentèrent de conclure le rendez-vous le plus vite possible, surtout Romero. Une fois chose faite, Torres et Parada s'éloignèrent des leurs pour "raccompagner" les Sons à leurs bécanes. Les membres de Galindo étant suffisamment loin, Jax, avant d'enfourcher sa Harley, se tourna une dernière fois.

\- La CIA doit en recruter certains dans des hôpitaux psychiatriques pour que tu te sentes obligé d'agir comme un taré. J'espère au moins que tu joues les guetteurs en dehors de tes heures de boulot ?

Souriant pour éviter de replonger dans un bain de violence, Torres répondit juste :

\- Agent de liaison avec la CIA, blondinet. Nuance !

\- Voilà qui fait une large différence !

\- T'as pas intérêt à nous griller pour ça.

\- Garde ta queue entre tes jambes et je fermerai ma gueule. Si tu épies Tara sans que ton boss ne te l'ait demandé, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Les deux hommes se défièrent dangereusement du regard sans se soucier le moins du monde de la présence des autres. Chibs savait à quel point Jax était sensible en cas de simple provocation et qu'il frappait toujours le premier. Hors là, il s'agissait de personnes louches contre qui Samcro ne devrait même pas penser une seule seconde à entrer en guerre. Les cartels étaient les organisations les plus dangereuses du coin et leurs membres se trouvaient être aussi mauvais que leurs victimes étaient nombreuses. Cependant les Services Secrets de tous les pays avaient des habitudes, selon Jax, "très vicelardes et traîtres".

\- Viens Jacky Boy, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur dans ce genre de deals.

Dévisageant une dernière fois leurs partenaires, le blond approcha son visage de celui de Luis et leur balança un "au revoir" à sa manière.

\- On en reparlera, ça je te le garantie... Lou.

Luis fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils enfourchaient leurs bécanes et retournaient à Charming. Une fois les bikers loin de leur espace visuel, Romero se planta en face de lui avec la ferme intention de laisser éclater sa mauvaise humeur mais il tâta tout d'abord le visage de son ami. Une joue bien amochée et ce près de l'œil, il s'en était fallu de peu. Luis cracha un peu de sang qui lui sortait de la bouche.

\- Fais-moi voir ça, _idiota_!

\- C'est rien, j'ai vu pire que...

\- Tais-toi ! Tu mériterais que je t'en rajoute une.

Après lui avoir coupé la parole, il lui tourna le dos afin de bien choisir les mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche.

\- Je ne dirai pas que tu ne l'as pas volé mais que ça ne se reproduise plus. On ne va pas avancer dans ce merdier si tu leur fais des coups bas comme ça. Imagine que Jax Teller balance tout sur nous, hein ! Et puis...

Il tourna le regard derrière et se perdit dans les prunelles sombres de son ami dont la patience s'estompa.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout ton regard alors accouche, Parada.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire avec la femme de Teller ? Alors comme ça tu la suis ?

\- Pfff...

Torres commença à aller et venir dans tous les sens en regardant le ciel. Pour Romero, peut-être se faisait-il la moral en pensant "j'aurai fini par y passer".

\- Je l'ai suivie juste une fois, et alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit et sur ce coup-là, je le crois plus que toi. Parce que tu m'as menti deux fois en une heure, mon vieux. T'as quelque chose qui cloche ou quoi ? Tu en pinces pour elle ?

\- N'importe quoi, bordel.

\- Ah ouai, alors pourquoi tu la files, dis-moi ? Et pourquoi tu l'as démenti si c'est vrai ?

\- Les apparences.

\- Eh bien mon gars, tu mens très mal.

Romero s'éloigna plus et s'approcha du sommet de la colline, observant la beauté des étendues vertes et marrons enveloppées du bleu du ciel pour pallier son énervement. Il se demanda essentiellement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de son ami s'il se lançait sur cette voie. Le mensonge pourrait le mener à faire de pire en pire.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé si j'ai un truc qui cloche, Romeo ? J'ai l'air d'un cinglé ?

Romero se retourna. La discussion s'annonçait très personnelle et avec son ami, il ne savait jamais comment il fallait réagir pour l'empêcher de partir au quart de tour.

\- Ce ne sont pas les apparences qui comptent, tu devrais le savoir... c'est ce qu'on en fait. Un exemple parfait, tu fais le con avec ces bikers alors que...

\- Ah non ! je t'arrête tout de suite, ne me sors pas le speech sur le mec bien. Je sais que je suis une merde, sinon je ne nagerais pas au milieu de tous ces détritus.

Il montra les membres du cartel au loin dont certains s'amusaient à briser des bouteilles vides sur la porte de la grange, puis il s'assit dans l'herbe en regardant au loin. Parada vint le rejoindre et sourit devant le calme et la conscience dont il pouvait de temps en temps faire preuve.

\- Eh ben alors... Tu ne me ferais pas une crise de conscience, par hasard ? Arrête-ça, t'es quelqu'un de bien. Écoute-moi, je sais que tu n'as pas toujours été volontaire pour te mêler au cartel Galindo.

Le plus jeune retint un soupir et s'indigna.

\- Sans blague, on ne nous a même pas laissé le choix, ni à toi ni à moi.

\- C'est vrai, mais il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse et qu'on le veuille ou non, on y est. N'oublie pas qui tu es : tu es l'agent spécial Luis Torres, infiltré dans un cartel et non un membre confirmé de Galindo.

Il eut droit au regard désespéré et humide du plus jeune qui risquait de se laisser aller d'ici peu.

\- Je sais.

Sa voix avait tremblé.

\- C'est la preuve que t'es toujours un type bien, _mano_.

Son ami parut assez contrarié quand il tourna le regard à l'opposé :

\- Ah ça non, crois-moi.

Croyant savoir de quoi il parlait, Romero leva ses paumes et laissa la chaleur du soleil tomber dessus comme pour les adoucir et en posa une sur une pierre ronde et profondément enfoncée dans la terre sur sa gauche.

\- Quel est ton plus gros problème, alors ? Si tu crois en avoir un plus gros que le poids de ta conscience.

\- Je suis homo.

Parada releva la tête trop rapidement vers celui qui en regretta déjà d'avoir parlé, en plissant les yeux et lui demanda pour être bien sûr :

\- Sans blague, j'ai bien entendu "homo" ?

S'emportant, le plus jeune s'agita et serra le poing par réflexe.

\- Oui, tu as bien entendu "homo". Un pédé ou une tante, comme tu veux, t'es content ?

\- Hey hey calme-toi, je n'ai rien dit de mal. Pourquoi tu t'énerves, en quoi est-ce un problème ?

Luis se releva, lui tourna le dos et passa ses bras derrière sa tête avant de prendre une grande inspiration comme s'il savourait sa dernière dose d'oxygène avant son exécution. Puis il se retourna vers son ami, le regard chargé d'émotions.

\- Ça te fait quoi, alors ? Tu vas m'en coller une ou le dire aux autres ?

En même temps qu'il se remit debout, Parada serra les mâchoires.

\- Mais enfin Lou, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Je sais que les Services Secrets et le cartel, ça n'a rien à voir avec la Gay Pride mais l'unité fait quand même partie de nous. Tu as raison, à la limite je pourrais t'en coller une pour avoir osé penser que je m'éloignerais de toi pour m'avoir simplement avoué que tu es homosexuel. Je ne le dirai à personne et je ne te frapperai jamais.

Il s'avança de son ami avant de lui sourire et lui tapoter amicalement la nuque, réussissant à le faire sourire également.

\- Merci.

\- Allez, on y va. Il va falloir qu'on revoit les motards dans deux jours et on a du "ménage" à faire.

Ils reprirent leur sérieux et s'approchèrent des casseurs de bouteilles qui durent tout nettoyer avant de partir. Parada détestait voir un tel chantier, peu lui importait l'endroit et n'hésita pas à leur faire ramasser leurs ordures.

**Deux jours plus tard**

Les Sons avaient été forcés d'annuler leur prochaine rencontre avec le cartel à cause du shérif qui les suivait de trop près et Romero fut prévenu. Cependant, le Cartel ne prenait jamais de retard et n'annulait jamais une livraison, quitte à la laisser sur place avec un ou deux gars pour la nuit. C'est ainsi que Romero et Luis s'étaient tout de même rendus là où ils auraient du, un territoire agricole négligé et dont certaines parcelles de récoltes pourrissaient au sol, l'endroit idéal. Ils garèrent leur 4x4 boueux et attendirent le vieux pick-up rouge de leurs gars. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ils se servirent d'une grange dans le même état que les champs. Cette grange ne leur plaisait guère. Un toit presque croulant, de la paille pourrie et des rats partout en plus d'un vieux tracteur rouillé qui semblait dater de plusieurs décennies malgré son entretien évident. Leurs hommes mettaient du temps et ceux-ci transportant un chargement risqué, cela devint inquiétant pour leurs chefs. Torres s'agita dans tous les sens et commença à râler sur la ponctualité de leurs collègues mais son ami se décida à prendre les devants. Parada consulta leurs deux hommes de main présents sous le regard curieux de Luis et ils ouvrirent la porte. Nerveux, il demanda :

\- Où tu vas, Romeo ?

\- Je vais voir derrière les collines avec Fernando et Carlos. On se séparera là-bas, toi attends ici au cas où ils arriveraient. Il y a d'autres granges et des hangars dans le coin et les autres sont en retard, alors je vais vérifier qu'ils ne se soient pas plantés d'endroit. On n'a pas que ça à faire et on ne peut pas s'exposer trop longtemps au même endroit.

\- D'accord, fais gaffe.

\- Ouai.

Luis avait toujours tendance à se montrer prévenant avec son ami et ça, le plus vieux l'avait parfaitement noté. Leur transport de cargaison serait en retard étant donné l'annulation du rendez-vous et la tension montait rapidement dans ces conditions. En tant que trafiquants, ils avaient une réputation à soutenir.

Les collines étant plus grandes qu'elles ne le paraissaient en réalité, ses acolytes mirent un temps fou à traîner au dehors et le Mexicain commença à s'impatienter. Sans ouvrir la grande porte de bois, il regarda par une légère fissure et fulmina en voyant qu'ils étaient partis à pied, les voitures complètement exposées. Il avait le temps de les attendre... il recula et donna un coup de pied dans la roue du tracteur. "Merde ! on n'est pas dans un jardin quand même. Ils aurait pu réfléchir sur la distance".

Luis pesta encore de longues minutes avant d'entendre un moteur au loin. Il espéra avoir entendu une personne égarée repartir aussitôt ou voir venir leur fichu cargaison, même s'il détestait faire tout le travail tout seul. Il tourna en rond dans la grange en attendant que le vrombissement du moteur ne s'éloigne de ses oreilles mais ce fut le contraire. "Enfin cette livraison, j'en ai marre" pensa t-il. Il s'assit sur une botte de paille et attendit l'ouverture de la porte mais se releva immédiatement lorsqu'une femme s'avança dans la grange.

Incrédule, le Latino fixa l'intruse qui avait osé pénétrer dans le hangar sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Vous ?

Quant à Tara, elle reconnut son visage quasi-instantanément et paniqua à la seconde.

\- Je vous reconnais, vous. C'est vous qui me suiviez à Charming...

Tara voulut s'enfuir mais Torres se leva et la poursuivit sans réfléchir pour la plaquer sur le sol de terre sèche, sa tête heurtant durement une botte de paille.

\- Ravi de vous revoir, docteur Knowles ! lui souffla t-il à l'oreille.

Après lui avoir adressé un sourire lubrique, il plongea sur sa gorge pour y faire ce qu'il voulait : respirer son parfum, embrasser et mordiller sa peau, ce qui donna des frissons de dégoût à Tara mais un intense plaisir pour lui. Elle tenta de lui donner un coup de genou entre les jambes mais il le para facilement.

\- Ah ! n'y pense même pas la tigresse, sauf si tu veux que je sois méchant.

\- Je veux juste que vous me foutiez la paix, espèce de porc.

\- Tu t'es aventurée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, ma mignonne. C'est de ta faute et pour une fois que je peux m'amuser... Tu sais, mon métier n'est ni drôle ni reposant alors je ne vais pas me priver.

\- Vous priver de quoi ?

Il lui caressa les cheveux pour lui donner un aperçu de sa réponse et l'embrassa doucement, Tara serrant les lèvres. Il s'arrêta pour chuchoter :

\- Tu sais que tu es magnifique ? Et pourtant, je ne suis pas...

\- Et toi tu sais que tu vas mourir ? Je cherchais mon mari et il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il est censé venir ici, aujourd'hui.

Luis lui serra le visage entre ses doigts et lui colla un couteau sous la gorge.

\- C'est ça oui, fous-toi de moi. Ton mari n'est pas censé venir aujourd'hui. Si tu fous ton nez dans ses affaires alors tu devais forcément savoir ça. D'après moi, tu cherchais quelqu'un d'autre. Tu voulais me tuer, peut-être...

\- Pas du tout...

\- Ne me mens pas ! la coupa t-il.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et même si ses yeux sombres la mirent très mal à l'aise, Tara ne se laissa pas impressionner et lui envoya même un coup de tête, coupant de ce fait le contact visuel un court instant. L'homme faillit tomber sur le côté mais se reprit et éclata de rire.

\- Tu as du cran, j'aime ça. Je vais vite me mettre à bander si tu continues.

\- Je ne risque pas de le prendre au pied de la lettre, pauvre tâche. Je ne vais pas me laisser passer dessus par un Mexicain en rut.

\- Ah oui ? C'est mal me connaître.

Torres la frappa près de la tempe avec le manche de son couteau et Tara fut assaillie par une douleur fulgurante. Après cela, sa vue se brouilla un minimum à cause du coup et elle plissa les yeux. Profitant de sa position, le Latino se lécha les lèvres et embrassa Tara de la même manière que si elle avait été sa petite amie. Il y alla aussi doucement que possible en attendant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits. Il sentit tout à coup son jean lui être de plus en plus étroit et c'est à ce moment qu'elle revint à elle et réalisa avec horreur l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

\- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Je t'avais prévenue... embrasse-moi, chérie.

Bouche bée, Tara n'en revint pas d'entendre ça.

\- Quoi ? Non mais ça ne va pas chez vous ?

Il serra plus fort le couteau sous sa gorge et insista :

\- C'est seulement pour voir ce que je rate. Et vas-y doucement, c'est-à-dire sans morsure. Tu le regretterais, je te le dis tout de suite.

Par peur du couteau dont la lame très bien aiguisée commençait à la faire saigner, Tara obéit malgré elle lorsqu'il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il était très tendre pour un homme qui lui donnait un baiser forcé mais cela ne la mit pas à l'aise pour autant. Luis monta d'un cran en forçant le passage de ses lèvres malgré le fait que la jeune femme refusa les premières secondes.

\- Je vous en prie, vous travaillez avec Jax alors ne faites pas l'imbécile.

\- Pas pour le moment. On n'est que tous les deux, tu vois bien.

Même si intérieurement Tara le trouvait séduisant depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris à la suivre, il en restait autant inquiétant et dangereux et elle au moins ne se laissait pas aller aux pulsions physiques comme ça. Elle était mariée, aimait Jax et de toute façon ce Mexicain aussi beau qu'il pouvait l'être lui faisait peur. Luis caressa son visage et l'embrassa beaucoup moins doucement cette fois, agressant sa cavité buccale et sa langue de façon obscène et éloigna discrètement son couteau d'eux. Il plaqua une main derrière la nuque de Tara pour approfondir leur contact autant que possible puis il commença à en réclamer plus, palpant toutes les formes qu'il voulait explorer, ses cuisses, son ventre, ses seins et tenta de plonger une main dans le pantalon de Tara, grondant d'excitation face à sa combativité. Tara voulut rejeter sa main mais ne put pas parler, les lèvres avides de Torres étant toujours plaquées sur les siennes et l'empêchant presque de respirer. À chaque tentative de rompre le baiser pour lui parler, il revenait à la charge. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent un court instant, Tara décela une certaine lueur dans les yeux de Luis qu'elle aurait pu traduire par les mots "aidez-moi, par pitié ! arrêtez-moi". Elle en aurait eu de la compassion pour lui mais eut peur de tenter une quelconque riposte de peur qu'il ne lui fasse du mal en retour. Les caresses osées du Latino eurent raison de sa patience et il voulut défaire le jean de Tara mais celle-ci ne se laissa toujours pas faire. Entre gémissements et grognements, que ce soit de plaisir ou frustration, la respiration du Latino s'accéléra de façon inquiétante, montrant à Tara qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il délaissa enfin ses lèvres et la laissa respirer.

\- Quel effet tu me fais... " murmura t-il.

Il passa sa main entre eux à toute vitesse pour la porter à sa ceinture mais Tara l'arrêta, cette fois terrorisée.

\- Non, pas ça s'il vous plait.

Railleur, l'homme la détailla.

\- C'est bien, continue comme ça.

Puis il continua et dénuda son érection avant de vouloir baisser le jean de Tara, mais celle-ci resta encore une fois une femme solide. Elle posa une main sur son visage et l'obligea à la regarder.

\- J'ai vu autre chose tout à l'heure dans vos yeux. Vous n'avez pas du tout envie de faire ça, je le sais.

Sur l'instant, Torres déglutit, ferma les yeux et tourna la tête pour ne pas lui montrer son hésitation.

\- Je suis désolé, pardon. Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal... ce sera vite fini.

\- NON...

Il lui posa durement la main sur la bouche et se jeta sur son pantalon, Tara pleurant et lui commençant à se torturer l'esprit tout en agissant pour se reprendre face à son comportement qu'il considérait lui-même comme détestable. Il pleura mais son excitation ne disparut pas malgré ce changement d'émotion considérable et il opta pour une autre solution. Abandonnant le pantalon de la jeune femme, il respira l'odeur de son cou, embrassa ses seins à travers son t-shirt et ensuite envahit encore ses lèvres avant que Tara n'entende un bruit indépendant à ce contact mais qu'elle reconnut facilement : il se masturbait. C'était visiblement la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour lui éviter la pénétration et les autres contacts interdits entre eux avaient pour but de l'aider à atteindre la jouissance. Tara ferma les yeux et vérifia discrètement que son pantalon était bel et bien fermé. Elle accepta à contrecœur d'embrasser Torres en priant pour qu'il finisse au plus vite, n'en pouvant plus de voir et sentir son corps au-dessus d'elle. Sa respiration haletante ainsi que les bruits gênants qu'il faisaient en se touchant la dérangeaient, lui remémorant par ailleurs le souvenir d'Otto qui s'était caressé tout en reniflant son parfum à la prison. Il ne fallut plus beaucoup de temps avant que la semence de Torres ne se répande tant sur le jean de Tara que sur le sol terreux, le Mexicain grognant cet orgasme qui l'avait totalement détaché de la réalité. Intérieurement, Tara lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir touchée de façon plus personnelle. Voulant remonter sa main, elle toucha involontairement le liquide chaud qui commençait à s'imprégner dans son jean mais voulut éviter de montrer son dégoût.

Quant à Luis, il eut beau être repu de son plaisir, il osa à peine regarder sa victime dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne murmure :

\- Merci de ne pas être allé plus loin. Ça suffit, maintenant.

Croisant cette fois son regard humide, Luis lâcha enfin sa verge, se pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Tara voulut lui adresser la parole mais il l'embrassa de nouveau, tout doucement. Elle ne sut plus du tout quoi penser, tremblante d'appréhension et l'accablement prenant le dessus. Luis se rhabilla lentement pendant qu'il l'embrassait, sa respiration tremblotante devenant plus régulière au fil de ses gestes. Tara posa les mains sur sa poitrine pour le faire reculer avec force et fut choquée de le voir retrouver un visage serein après avoir frôlé la crise de nerfs. Il insistait toujours lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit sur Romero, Fernando, Carlos... et les Sons qui avaient du réussir à trouver une combine pour se débarrasser du shérif mais ayant du se garer plus loin, aucun bruit de moto n'ayant été entendu. Ils virent en premier lieu le tracteur et derrière Torres au-dessus d'un corps de femme qui les vit la première, Luis n'étant toujours pas entièrement redescendu sur Terre.

\- Devine qui on... LUIS !

\- JAX ! hurla la brune après avoir dégagé ses lèvres à la vue de son mari.

Intérieurement, la panique s'empara de Romero qui sut parfaitement comment allait se dérouler la suite de ce rencard avec les Sons et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

\- TARA ! LAISSE-LA, ORDURE.

\- Et merde ! s'inquiéta Luis.

Autant surpris que les autres de trouver sa femme dans cet endroit inattendu, le blond se précipita sur l'assaillant et le retourna d'un coup de pied dans le flanc gauche avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever. Par réflexe bien que déconcertés, les autres membres du cartel s'en prirent à Jax pour couvrir leur chef et les Sons s'en prirent aux membres du cartel, si bien que Parada dut éviter un affrontement général. Aussi à cran que leur président, les Sons attirèrent Tara près d'eux tandis que Jax menaçait de sortir son pistolet.

\- On est là ma grande, il t'a fait du mal ? s'enquit Chibs.

\- Ça va, merci. Non, il ne m'a rien fait ! mentit la brune.

Après avoir fait confiance à son épouse sur ce propos, Jackson se retourna vers le basané pour cracher sa haine :

\- Espèce de merde, si tu t'approches encore de ma femme je t'explose. Tu m'as bien compris ?

\- C'est ta femme ?

Jax ragea et frappa sur la roue du tracteur.

\- Tu le sais parfaitement, sale enculé.

\- Jax, s'il te plait calme-toi ! tenta Tara.

Luis se releva et se massa légèrement le flanc avant de s'approcher en étirant son cou pour se moquer :

\- Comme c'est mignon... tu me menaces ou je rêve ?

\- Ça suffit, maintenant ! intervint Romero.

\- Alors tu ne suivais toujours pas ma femme à Charming ? Comment t'expliques avoir voulu te la faire dans un endroit pourri censé servir de lieu de rencontre ? Tu l'as amené ici parce que tu te doutais qu'on aurait le shérif au cul, sale fumier. C'est peut-être même à cause de toi qu'on l'a eu.

Romero pointa un doigt sur lui alors que Luis se plaisait à titiller Jax.

\- Arrête, tu t'imagines des choses. Jamais je ne l'aurai laissé faire et il y a des moyens plus subtiles de donner un coup de canif dans un contrat.

\- Je n'y peux rien, ce n'est pas moi. Il faut croire qu'elle m'a dans la peau.

\- Ta gueule, Luis.

Jax, totalement à bout, voulut se jeter sur lui mais Parada se posta devant son collègue pour le faire reculer, n'hésitant pas à le menacer du regard. Il ne comprit pas du tout pourquoi son ami le provoquait et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux. Tara, quant à elle, se demanda si ce Mexicain jouait le caïd pour masquer ses émotions ou s'il avait vraiment oublié aussi vite ses actes. Emmené plus loin, Torres cessa de ricaner lorsque Parada lui secoua le col.

\- Non mais t'es dingue, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend en ce moment ? Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper. Reste ici, je m'en occupe tout seul.

Chibs tenta d'immobiliser Jackson, réalisant que les Sons étaient sous-armés par rapport aux membres de Galindo. Jax serra les dents mais resta aussi stoïque que possible et demanda clairement à Romero de surveiller son ami et ce sans relâche. Torres se calma et observa Tara.

\- Arrête de la regarder ! cracha Teller.

Le brun avait fini par arrêter de sourire.

\- D'un côté je dis vrai, elle s'est pointée ici toute seule alors fais-toi une idée.

\- Luis, ne cherche plus la merde.

L'homme aux cheveux longs n'en pouvait plus de voir son collègue s'en prendre gratuitement à une femme de Samcro et chercha vite à mettre fin à ce rendez-vous désastreux. Il donna à Teller les coordonnées d'une personne de chez eux à contacter et lui intima également de faire en sorte que Tara ne fourre plus son nez dans ce genre d'affaires et surtout, qu'elle ne cherche pas à le trouver s'il est censé "travailler", ce qui avait entraîné de déplaisantes conséquences en ce jour. Acceptant, Jax entraîna Romero à l'écart des autres et vida son sac après avoir vérifié qu'il pouvait lui parler sérieusement et discrètement.

\- Être des fédéraux et bosser avec la CIA ne vous donne pas tous les droits et tu le sais. Je ne sais pas s'il a toujours été comme ça ou s'il a retourné sa veste mais garde-le en laisse.

\- Non, c'est toujours un agent ! le coupa Romero avec conviction.

\- Sans le moindre honneur, alors. Ouai... bah en tout cas t'as intérêt à le surveiller sinon je te jure que je me chargerai de lui, représailles ou non tu peux me croire.

\- Inutile de menacer mon équipier. Il a commis une erreur et je le reconnais mais ce n'est pas un pervers. Il a seulement un problème en ce moment. Ta femme sera tranquille, tu as ma parole que Luis ne l'approchera plus.

\- Ah ça oui, il a un problème et un gros.

Jax le regarda dans le blanc des yeux avant de relâcher la pression.

\- Très bien.

Ils se serrèrent méchamment la main et chaque homme repartit dans son clan. Jax attira sa femme à part, il avait peur. Heureusement pour elle, tous les membres du club avaient été tellement occupés à vouloir tomber sur Luis qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention aux tâches sur son pantalon.

\- Tout va bien ? N'hésite pas à me le dire s'il t'a touchée. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce bizness est dangereux et ces types aussi, tu ne dois jamais interférer dans les affaires du club...

\- Stop ! Doucement s'il te plait.

Devant la mine qu'afficha Jax, à la fois inquiet et énervé, elle mentit car elle n'avait aucune envie de faire foirer les affaires entre le cartel Galindo et Samcro. Et intérieurement, Luis Torres était un homme qui lui avait plus fait pitié qu'autre chose et elle était soulagée qu'il se soit finalement retenu. Malgré sa peur à ce souvenir, elle décida de lui faire une fleur.

\- Alors non, ça ne va pas. Non, il ne m'a pas touchée et enfin je te cherchais pour te dire que Gemma a été arrêtée pour agression. Je ne pouvais pas te joindre en pleine campagne désertique mais c'est urgent vu ses autres antécédents d'agression. L'adjoint du shérif voulait la faire carrément interner parce qu'elle avait consommé quelque chose et hurlait. Elle attaquait tout le monde, c'est impossible de la laisser à l'hôpital.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Tara fut soulagée que son mari ne lui pose pas d'autres questions sur ce moment dans la grange mais par contre, elle allait devoir se donner le courage qu'elle avait su donner à Gemma après son agression par des membres de la League. Elle se mit cependant dans la tête que leurs cas étaient différents, Gemma ayant physiquement tout subi.

Passant un bras rassurant au dessus de ses épaules, Jax ne sentit pas le minuscule soubresaut qui l'avait prise et la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture, les motards faisant ensuite la route avec elle jusqu'à Charming.

Les nerfs sur le point de lâcher, Parada renvoya ses hommes à leur planque commune avec la cargaison alors qu'il restait sur place afin de passer un savon à son lieutenant et dans les formes. Plaqué au mur extérieur, Luis voulut repousser son aîné mais sachant que son emportement était justifié, finit par se laisser faire.

\- Tu savais que c'était la femme de Teller que tu suivais.

\- Non !

\- Si mais tu as refusé de l'entendre, pourquoi ? Tu cherches à tout foutre en l'air ou quoi ?

\- Je n'en savais rien, au début.

\- Mais après oui, alors pourquoi tu as continué alors qu'il t'a mis en garde la dernière fois ?

Luis baissa la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter, il faut croire que j'ai pris goût au jeu du guetteur.

\- Et tout à l'heure, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu n'as pas pensé qu'on allait revenir peut-être ?

Embarrassé que Romero lui remémore l'agression dont il ignorait heureusement la gravité, Torres n'osa plus affronter son regard, tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils en gigotant un maximum pour que son ami le relâche.

\- Je ne faisais plus gaffe. J'avais trop envie, je ne me retiens plus dans ces moments-là et je ne pense plus à rien.

Une mine de profonde peine apparut dans ses yeux alors que ses mots avaient foudroyé Romero.

\- De quoi tu me parles, là ? "Envie"... apparemment on est arrivés à temps espèce de... je préfère me taire. Je ne te laisserai même plus seul, ne compte plus là-dessus. Tu as franchement un problème, Torres.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien ! assuma son ami.

Il fut encore plus atteint lorsque son ami lui tourna le dos, tellement il en avait l'habitude, mais il releva vite la tête en sentant son chef se rapprocher rapidement. Romero aussi sembla perdu.

\- Au fait, et les mecs dans tout ça ? Tu m'as avoué être homo...

\- Ça suffit !

La voix de Torres avait été à la fois tremblante et agressive, il ne s'était jamais adressé à son meilleur ami de cette façon et celui-ci le sonda du regard, finissant par abandonner leur dispute le temps que ce regard qui l'avait stupéfié ne disparaisse. Il pensa à rouvrir la plaie mais si son ami recommençait, il n'arriverait pas à l'aider. Changeant d'avis, il allait partir mais son lieutenant lui attrapa l'épaule et passa devant lui pour le regarder en face.

\- Tu devrais avoir passé ta crise d'ado depuis longtemps, Luis.

\- J'en suis conscient. Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça, Romeo. Je suis désolé.

Romero lui baissa la tête et l'embrassa sur le front, chose qu'il lui avait déjà faite une fois, après que le plus jeune ne lui ait sauvé la vie lors de leur quatrième mission pour les Services Secrets.

\- Tu es gay, il n'y a pas à tortiller. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas courant dans notre milieu mais tu as quand même confiance en moi, j'espère ?

Le plus jeune releva doucement la tête, comme irrité par lui-même.

\- À propos de moi ? Comment j'aurai pu le savoir ? Même mes parents l'ont beaucoup moins bien pris, j'ai perdu ma famille le jour où je leur ai annoncé.

\- À ce point là ?

Torres lui tourna le dos mais le regretta, sursautant lorsque Romero lui passa un bras se voulant rassurant derrière les épaules en se mettant à sa hauteur.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire flipper. Pauvre petit Lou, va.

Mais Luis n'eut pas le cœur à plaisanter et une émotion nouvelle commença à envahir son visage lorsque ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.

\- Ils ont été cruels à ce point-là ?

Torres afficha un air désintéressé en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je dirai que ma chère mère m'a gentiment repoussé, quant à mon père...

Dépité, il jeta un œil sur son épaule gauche.

\- ... il m'a laissé par terre. De toute manière, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

Une affliction non camouflée emplit le visage de Parada tel que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

\- T'es en train de me dire qu'il t'a frappé ?

Le regard de Torres se perdit entre deux pierres sur le sol terreux qu'il foulait du pied.

\- Tabassé à vrai dire. J'ai mis plus d'une heure avant de réussir à me relever, je crachais mon sang et je ne sentais plus mon corps tellement il m'avait donné de coups. Je ne l'ai jamais répété à ma mère mais de toute façon, elle n'aurait rien fait pour m'aider.

Son regard perçant - à la pensée du père - dirigé sur lui, l'aîné jura en donnant un coup dans un caillou :

\- Quel vieux con ! et il est encore vivant ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et je m'en tape, ça fait un long moment que j'ai oublié ma famille et de toute façon, je ne serai jamais allé jusqu'au crime de sang même si ça me démangeait.

\- Et après ça, tu me dis que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien.

Romero lui sourit et lui passa une main dans les cheveux, pensant au fait qu'ils en prenaient de plus en plus l'habitude, et chercha à connaître des détails un peu plus gais et qui lui auraient apporté du bonheur au point de pouvoir lui remonter le moral en cet instant.

\- Pour changer de sujet, tu as déjà eu un mec dans ta vie ?

Gagné ! son ami sourit instantanément même s'il garda une ombre de peine et une posture voûtée.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, _mano_.

Le sourire de Luis se mua en rire franc et il s'assit près de son commandant qui en fit de même.

\- C'est vrai, ouai. Je voulais me fiancer avec lui, je n'aurai jamais pu l'oublier. Il s'appelait Rodrigo Montoya et il avait trois ans de moins que moi. D'ailleurs, ses parents non plus n'étaient pas fiers qu'il soit différent et ne voulaient pas qu'il sorte avec moi. Ajouté à ça le fait qu'on vivait dans un quartier pourri rempli de gangsters... on avait du mal à se voir tranquillement.

\- J'hésite à le demander... mais où est-il maintenant ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. De toute façon, il n'assumait pas le fait d'être homosexuel à cause du côté croyant qu'il avait hérité de ses parents, il a du épouser une femme si ça se trouve. Ça m'a fait du mal pendant des années mais j'ai fini par tourner la page.

\- Ouai enfin pour ce que ça implique pour toi de tourner la page... t'agresses des femmes, ça ne rime à rien. _Idiota_!

\- Ça va là j'ai compris, n'en rajoute pas.

Les jours suivants furent très calmes pour tout le monde, même trop. Luis refusant d'ailleurs de se présenter aux rendez-vous avec le club, les rencontres se déroulèrent sans accrochages ou hurlements. Parada pensa d'abord que son ami voulait un peu de solitude pour réfléchir sur lui-même. Malheureusement, même en dehors il se fit de moins en moins présent y compris parmi les siens et cela ne rata pour personne. Il ne répondait jamais quand un des siens cherchait à le joindre et le boss en vint à se faire du souci.

Romero avait cherché son ami partout, s'énervant sur son téléphone après être tombé sur sa messagerie encore une fois. Il avait même pris un risque calculé en s'approchant de Charming pour voir s'il ne l'apercevrait pas dans les alentours mais sans succès.

"Cet imbécile m'énerve de ne pas répondre, je suis déjà censé le surveiller. S'il est à Charming en train de jouer au chat et à la souris, ça va chauffer."

Il chercha donc son ami à l'intérieur de Charming et non plus dans ses alentours, sans pour autant parvenir au moindre résultat. Il opta pour un autre endroit : Langton, une petite ville près de Charming dans laquelle ils avaient tous les deux désigné une planque il y a quelques mois. Une vieille maison, petite, sans prétention, discrète et qu'ils n'utilisaient que très rarement. Sa façade était détériorée mais elle était entourée d'une cour et d'un portail d'une hauteur imposante qui découragerait le moindre intrus ayant de mauvaises intentions. Sur la route, Romero tenta de le joindre à nouveau, toujours rien alors il attendit de se rendre sur place. S'il ne l'y trouvait pas, cette fois, il n'avait plus d'autres options.

Arrivé à Langton, il se gara sans bruit sur la vieille pelouse non entretenue devant le hangar situé à gauche de la maison. "Toujours aussi pourrie, cette baraque" pensa t-il. Volets fermés, certains brisés et nécessitant un coup de pinceau, portail rouillé par le temps, rien de très accueillant. Les drogués des villes alentours adoraient se servir de ce type de vieilles maisons pour se défoncer. Il sortit par prudence son arme en cas de squatteurs éventuels et entra doucement, longeant les murs de chaque pièce à la recherche de son collègue et se promettant d'ouvrir chaque fenêtre plus tard pour faire partir l'odeur de renfermé. En dehors de la cuisine, toutes les pièces étaient dénuées de lumière diurne et vu la taille de l'habitation, Parada ne tarda pas à trouver son ami, qui il fallait s'y attendre, n'avait pas menti sur ses viles manies. Étendu à caresser le ventre d'une femme inconsciente, il n'avait pas entendu Romero entrer.

\- Lâche-la, Torres. _Hijo de puta_ , c'est quoi ton problème ? Je croyais que tu avais compris la dernière fois.

Tournant lentement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, l'autre Mexicain s'énerva au moins autant que lui.

\- FOUS-MOI LA PAIX, PARADA.

Fou furieux, il se releva et saisit une barre de fer par terre à côté de son lit. "C'est quoi ce bordel, à quoi il joue ?" pensa Romero. Au cas où le coup serait réservé à la pauvre inconsciente, Romero se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol avant de le frapper pour la lui arracher des mains.

\- Depuis quand tu te comportes comme une bête ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça dans ta piaule ? Luis...

Il avait prononcé son prénom d'une petite voix peinée et à cet instant, il sentit une vive réaction entre les jambes de Torres et sut par son intensité qu'elle était là depuis longtemps. Le plus jeune tourna d'ailleurs le regard vers l'étrangère, source de sa réaction, et attendit que son aîné ne se relève pour en faire autant.

\- Merde alors ! Tu es sûr d'être gay, toi ?

L'autre ne répondit pas et frappa de toutes ses forces dans sa table de chevet.

\- Dégage d'ici, laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle. Je ne vais pas te laisser te comporter de cette façon, je sais que t'es pas comme ça.

\- Ah oui ? J'ai tout essayé pour m'en empêcher et rien ne changeait alors j'ai tout simplement laissé tomber. J'ai voulu abandonner les hommes en pensant y arriver mais c'est impossible et les seuls moments où les femmes me font de l'effet, c'est quand je les force. Voilà ! Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le redis. Je me dégoûte mais j'ai des besoins à assouvir et en forçant une femme, j'y arrive. Celle-là est inconsciente. Dans le meilleur des cas, j'aurai fait en sorte qu'elle se réveille ailleurs sans se souvenir de rien.

Outré et ouvrant de grands yeux devant un tel détachement de conscience, Parada lui envoya son poing dans la figure jusqu'à le propulser sur le lit.

\- _Puto_ mais va te faire soigner ! tu deviens vraiment fou à vouloir renier qui tu es. Pourquoi vouloir changer de bord si c'est pour devenir aussi mauvais ? Tu fais comme ton ex, tu n'assumes pas.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire.

\- Trouve-toi un autre mec, putain, le premier venu fera l'affaire mais fais quelque chose.

Sans prévenir, Torres s'avança à toute vitesse et viola son espace personnel, plaquant ses mains derrière sa tête avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser durement. Parada se dégagea avec difficulté et recula, totalement ébahi.

\- Ben quoi, tu as dit le premier venu si j'ai bien entendu.

\- Il est hors de question que je te serve de défouloir à bite juste parce que tu ne sais pas te comporter normalement avec les femmes. Et puis regarde-moi, j'ai l'âge d'être ton père.

Luis recula, l'air grave.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je leur fais du mal par méchanceté ? C'est seulement pour arriver à quelque chose, mon vieux.

\- Luis ! tu es homo, d'accord ? Alors arrête de violenter des femmes pour pouvoir ressentir quelque chose entre tes jambes et reste braqué sur les hommes. Ça ne fait pas de toi un criminel ou un monstre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que disait mon père. Tu n'imagines pas toutes les horreurs qu'il a pu me sortir, ce jour-là.

Torres observa la jeune femme avec un regard plus doux et se posa sur le lit près d'elle sous la surveillance constante du plus vieux.

\- Tu te conduis comme ça parce que les paroles de ton enfoiré de paternel te reviennent à l'esprit depuis tout ce temps ?

Son ami acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tu m'auras tout fait, Torres. Chasse ce type de ta tête, il n'a plus rien à y faire alors coupe le cordon.

Romero s'interposa en voyant son ami tendre un bras vers le visage de la personne allongée mais Torres se défendit.

\- Du calme, d'accord ? Je veux l'amener à la cuisine.

\- Soit ! je vais te filer un coup de main.

Romero aida Luis à porter la jeune femme jusqu'à la cuisine afin de la réveiller doucement avec de l'eau sur le visage.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait à la femme de Teller.

\- Elle était consciente quand vous êtes tous arrivés, non ?

Devant des yeux remplis de reproches et de supplications, Torres n'eut pas le cran de lui dire la vérité.

\- Rassure-toi, je ne l'ai pas touchée.

Lorsque l'inconnue reprit connaissance, elle fut prise de peur et Luis s'excusa mais avant que Parada ne parle pour la supplier de ne pas porter plainte, elle commença à débiter tout un tas de paroles en espagnol. Elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d'une attaque et ne reconnaissait pas le plus jeune, c'était apparemment une immigrée clandestine ne parlant pas un mot d'anglais, ayant fui le poste de police le plus proche et qui même si elle l'aurait envisagé, n'aurait pas pu porter plainte à cause de son statut. Parada lui donna de quoi se nourrir quelques jours en lui indiquant l'adresse d'un endroit fréquenté par des gens dans la même situation qu'elle. Il lui autorisa de-même à se servir de cette maison comme abri si elle n'en trouvait aucun autre à sa convenance mais à condition qu'elle ne le crie pas sur les toits, précisant par ailleurs qu'ils ne s'y trouvaient que très rarement, lui et Luis. Liz, tel était son nom, mit donc les voiles sans demander son reste et en les remerciant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ce qui était le cas pour elle.

Une fois la malheureuse expérience passée, Luis garda le silence un bon moment à broyer du noir concernant ses bévues. Il ne finit par avoir une réaction qu'au moment où son collègue lui annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche et l'avertit :

\- Je sais que tu n'as jamais pris la peine de rester ici plus de cinq minutes alors ne t'attends pas au luxe, il n'y a qu'une dose limitée d'électricité dans cette maison. On ne peut pas trop allumer d'appareils en même temps. C'est pareil pour l'eau chaude.

\- Nous revoilà au Mexique, ma parole !

Parada fut soulagé de voir son ami rire un peu. Pourtant, la salle de bain étant collée à la cuisine, ce dernier l'entendit se plaindre tout au long de son lavement et le vit revenir tout en se plaignant d'avoir du se laver à l'eau tiède.

\- C'est dingue, comment tu fais pour supporter ça ?

Le plus jeune haussa les sourcils et s'exclama :

\- Ce n'est qu'une planque, après tout. Je n'en fais pas toute une histoire vu que je viens ici juste pour dormir... ou alors je faisais autre chose.

Parada rafficha une mine mauvaise à ces mots.

\- Oui, question idiote. Combien de fois as-tu fait ça ?

Il finit par hurler à l'adresse de son ami qui semblait perdre l'usage de la parole, il détestait ce type de silence. Cela lui semblait être un de ces interrogatoires de fédéraux durant lesquels le suspect gardait le silence en se mordant les doigts d'être un criminel.

\- HÉ !

\- Deux fois en tout, elle plus une autre. Et je te déconseille de me gueuler dessus une fois de plus.

Parada l'observa attentivement, l'air de penser à autre chose et Luis tourna la tête, agacé par un tel regard et finit par se lever en toute hâte pour sortir de la cuisine.

Ils évitèrent d'en reparler les heures qui suivirent, ainsi que les jours suivants. Par contre, Parada le prévint de se tenir à carreau lors de la prochaine rencontre avec les Sons Of Anarchy.

**Trois jours plus tard**

Pour le prochain rencard, Chibs n'avait cessé de recommander à Jax de convier Nero et plusieurs de ses gars pour être plus en sécurité. En effet, les Hispaniques avaient tendance à ne pas se provoquer entre eux et de toute façon, Nero refuserait tout litige avec d'autres Latinos et était le meilleur pour s'occuper d'un "bordel".

Terré dans un coin pour se retenir de causer le moindre dérapage, Luis dut néanmoins essuyer un ou deux avertissements de la part de Romero et rien que ça commença à l'énerver alors que les bikers venaient d'arriver. Le moment fut mal choisi, en somme.

\- En tout cas, la prochaine fois que je te vois t'en prendre à une femme chez toi ou ailleurs, ça va barder pour ton matricule.

\- Oui p'pa, relax ! je n'ai pas...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il a recommencé ? s'écria la voix de Jax.

Le président, de son côté, commença déjà à faire du mauvais esprit et Torres ne se gêna pas pour le suivre.

\- Oh le revoilà, lui.

Les Sons venaient d'arriver en compagnie de leur escorte basanée menée par Nero. Le blond repensa à Tara et n'ayant pas aimé ce que que l'homme aux cheveux longs venait de dire, ne laissa pas son pistolet dans son étui cette fois-ci et tous dégainèrent en dehors de Nero et sa bande. Le maque, en retrait derrière les motards, garda un œil sur les hommes de main du Cartel qui les braquaient juste derrière eux.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, Teller, alors mêle-toi de tes affaires.

\- Mes affaires ? Je te rappelle que la dernière que t'as tenté de violer c'était ma femme, si c'était la dernière, d'après ce que je viens d'entendre. Tu sais ce qui arrive aux mecs comme toi, à Charming ? Ils sont plombés ou castrés à vif.

Torres se planta devant Jax et approcha son visage pour lui balancer :

\- Il ne s'est rien passé alors maintenant tu fermes ta gueule, Teller.

\- Luis, attention à ce qu'on a dit.

Puis il s'avança également de Jax avant de faire reculer son ami qui risquait de déclencher une énième bagarre et parla uniquement pour que lui ne l'entende.

\- Je t'ai dit que je le contiendrais et c'est exactement ce que je fais, on est d'accord ?

Il fut le premier à baisser son arme et fut suivi par Jax, leurs amis se décidant à les imiter, faisant baisser cette lourde tension. Les sujets purent enfin être dévoilés et débattus avec sérieux entre la mort de Laroy, le méfiance à l'égard de Pope et l'IRA qui mettait un temps fou à se décider sur le fait de travailler avec des gens de couleur. Durant tout ce temps, les hommes étaient restés à cran, chacun dévisageant un membre du clan adverse. Seuls Jax, Torres et Parada semblaient être dotés de la parole même si les regards que le biker adressaient au brun cachaient beaucoup de non-dits.

\- Et qui dirigera le marché du côté des Niners maintenant ?

\- Ils ne sont pas encore décidés, Pope a fichu la trouille aux gars en leur montrant la dépouille de leur chef alors ils ne se pressent pas pour prendre sa place.

Le reste du topo fut énoncé dans le respect et le calme même si les regards mauvais continuaient de se croiser, Nero laissant tomber l'environnement agricole et les membres du Cartel derrière lui. Son regard finit par croiser celui de Torres aussi rapidement qu'il croisait les autres. Ils seraient passés à autre chose si ce n'était pas arrivé une deuxième fois et cette fois, Luis s'attarda en oubliant la conversation qui les concernait tous. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils même si Nero était loin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi leurs regards ne se décrochaient pas mais il dut se résoudre à rejoindre la conversation, n'ayant aucune envie de jouer le provocateur avec un homme inconnu. Il avait déjà l'étiquette du pervers et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Un quart-d'heure après, le deal était conclu ou presque, ils n'auraient plus qu'à attendre la réponse prochaine des Niners et des chefs de l'IRA. Chacun des deux clans venait de se disperser de son côté pour décider personnellement de choses et d'autres. Soulagé par la retenue dont avait fait preuve son bras droit durant ce moment tendu, il s'en serait fallu d'un rien pour que Luis n'essuie aucune remarque mais voyant son ami fixer un autre gars que Teller, Parada demanda de manière aussi neutre que possible :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Non rien !

\- Ben si, t'arrêtes pas de regarder ce mec et tu fais une drôle de tête, lui aussi en plus.

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

\- Ne te torture pas les méninges pour un mec que tu crois avoir "déjà vu quelque part", Luis.

Plus loin, Chibs passa un coup de fil aux différents leaders concernés par leur important deal et Jax s'approcha de Nero.

\- Tout va bien ? J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas d'être venu, il ne s'est rien passé tu vois...

\- Oui enfin rien... tu as failli déclencher une bagarre au début. On venait à peine d'arriver que tu sortais ton flingue, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on règle une affaire, monsieur le président.

Teller parla plus bas afin que seul Nero ne l'entende.

\- C'est à cause de Torres, je me méfie de ce type.

\- C'est lequel ? Il n'est pas fiable ?

\- Pour le boulot si, très fiable mais le problème vient d'ailleurs. Il harcèle Tara et n'hésite pas à la suivre sans même penser à rester discret, elle a fini par s'en rendre compte et m'a averti. Ce mec est un déséquilibré, j'en suis sûr.

Il avait grogné la dernière phrase, attirant la curiosité du maque qui reposa son regard sur l'autre Latino.

\- Plus qu'étrange pour un agent fédéral de harceler quelqu'un ouvertement, peut-être un déséquilibré comme tu dis. Le brun aux cheveux courts avec ses lunettes... c'est bien lui, Torres ?

Jax tourna légèrement la tête et acquiesça de la tête.

\- Luis Torres, le meilleur pote et lieutenant de Parada ! Il a un truc qui cloche à un certain niveau et ça a failli tout faire foirer, tout est de sa faute. Pour Tara, j'ai le droit de m'emporter.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Nero.

\- Ah je préfère éviter de ramener ce sujet, si tu veux bien. Fais gaffe ! arrête de le regarder comme ça, il est du genre irascible.

\- Comme toi, Jax.

Obéissant, Nero détourna le regard mais quelque chose lui tournait dans la tête.

\- J'ai l'impression de le connaître, c'est bizarre.

Jax rit avant de lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- Tous les Mexicains se connaissent par ici.

\- C'est presque vrai, ce que tu dis là.

Alors qu'ils se laissaient aller à la plaisanterie, Jax redevint sérieux.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je pense qu'il a touché Tara.

Hésitant à répéter, l'aîné voulut tout de même satisfaire sa curiosité.

\- Par "touché", tu veux dire...

\- Exact ! et si cet enculé lui a posé la main dessus, il me le paiera.

Un coup de chaud aux joues, Nero devint nerveux par rapport à ce sujet.

\- Ouh ! On se calme, Jax, Tara t'en aurait parlé, tu imagines si...

\- Les aryens ont violé Gemma.

Révolté par cet aveu, Nero ne parvint plus à ouvrir la bouche et se demanda également pourquoi Gemma ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça.

\- Mon Dieu !

\- Ils s'y sont pris à plusieurs rien que pour atteindre Samcro. En tout cas, elle n'en a parlé à personne au départ jusqu'à ce que Tara ne l'apprenne et ne l'aide à avancer.

Fulminant contre les aryens, Nero se reprit.

\- Tu vas lui demander de parler à Gemma ? Tara ! pour savoir, je veux dire.

\- Non, j'observerai sa façon de vivre pour voir si elle changera ses habitudes et si c'est le cas, j'aviserai.

Ce deal n'en finissant plus, Chibs et Happy en étaient à leurs derniers coups de fil et les deux chefs Jax et Romero se concertèrent tous les deux à l'écart. Luis en profita pour s'isoler un moment et fit le tour du seul bâtiment proche qui était une grange, en ruine et semblable à celle dans laquelle il avait humilié Tara rien que de l'extérieur. Marchant tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures pleines de boue, il approcha de l'angle et percuta durement Nero qui arrivait dans le sens inverse. À demi sonné et énervé par ce choc, il ne fit pas et n'attendit pas la plus petite excuse avant de tempêter contre l'autre homme :

\- Eh ! L'ami de Teller, je te reconnais. Regarde où tu vas.

\- Tu peux parler, mon gars. Entre nous, tu n'es pas excusable.

Reprenant leurs manières, Luis regarda Nero droit dans les yeux et sans savoir pourquoi, mit fin à ses boutades et fut incapable de lui lancer une pique.

\- Bon, je vais être direct. On s'est déjà vus quelque part ? Parce que t'as une façon de me regarder assez singulière par rapport aux autres.

\- Pas plus que la tienne. Torres, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça ! approuva l'autre homme.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part, après ce n'est peut-être qu'une idée...

\- Non ! moi aussi mais reste à savoir où. Sauf si c'est une idée comme tu dis...

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant que Cesar, un des hommes de Nero, ne l'appelle au loin. Celui-ci attendit un instant et prit congé de son vis-à-vis non sans le saluer d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire, que Luis lui rendit inconsciemment en le suivant du regard et se posant tout un tas de questions. Puis n'en pouvant plus de tourner sans relâche autour de la bâtisse, il pénétra à l'intérieur et y jeta un œil avant que tous ne quittent le lieu de rendez-vous d'ici peu.

"Ces endroits sont tous les mêmes, dans le coin" pensa t-il.

Des poutres aux bottes de paille, cet endroit était presque identique à l'autre. Cet autre... Luis se perdit dans ses pensées et vit une des mallettes pleines de cocaïne, ouverte sans pour autant avoir été touchée. Parada ! il évitait toujours de laisser exposée une partie de la marchandise par simple soin. Soin... le mot en lui-même lui évoqua Tara et son esprit retraça ce qu'il avait osé lui faire, le mettant à genoux. Une de ses mains se posa sur le sol campagnard avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Fuir ou assumer... Luis n'en pouvait plus d'être ce qu'il était, un homme incapable de faire des choix pour lui ou pour le bien des autres et il s'en voulait éperdument. Il se frappa la poitrine avec violence pour se sortir de cette vision infecte qu'il s'était lui-même infligée. Les larmes naissantes, il ragea pour les retenir et se défoula sur un vieux vélo rouillé collé contre la poutre instable. Il vit une masse traînant à deux mètres de lui et se mit à l'abattre sur le cycle, sur les roues, le guidon et la selle, avant de l'abattre sur la poutre qui chancela bruyamment dans la grange. "C'est ça, tombe-moi dessus. Guéris-moi de ces poussées qui font du mal à tous ceux que j'approche. Tue-moi" pensa t-il. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait qu'au moment où la masse n'atterrit sur le capot de la voiture de Parada. Défoulé, ses mains tremblantes ne se séparèrent pas du poids de l'outil comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, au cas où l'un réclamerait l'utilité de destruction de l'autre. Il jeta un œil au 4x4 de son ami en ironisant sur le fait qu'il allait encore prendre cher, comme si c'était le pire qui avait ou aurait pu lui arriver. Il se servit de sa main libre pour envoyer dans le décor tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver et au moment d'en finir avec ses nerfs, il allait démolir pour de bon le véhicule noir qui signifiait autant de problèmes que de souvenirs avec son seul ami, sa seule famille. Il cracha dessus et commença à lever l'outil avant d'être interrompu par une voix qu'il avait très peu entendue mais appréciée.

\- Luis ?

Le concerné, bouillant de rage contre lui-même, avait balancé la moitié des objets traînant en travers du bâtiment et achevé le vieux vélo abîmé à coups de masse. Nero tendit un bras vers lui, percevant une avalanche de fureur à la moindre intonation de voix mais l'autre homme se calma et tourna la tête vers lui, l'air désintéressé, humide et ailleurs.

\- Lou ?

Le regard de l'autre homme changea du tout au tout, Nero pensa sur le coup à une mauvaise substance ingurgitée ou injectée dans le sang de Luis. Il jeta un œil inquisiteur au chantier et à la mallette dont le contenu intact était la cocaïne et se questionna sur les raisons d'une telle colère.

\- Je n'ai rien consommé, je ne touche pas à ça. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Nero lui sourit.

\- J'imagine que tu veux dire que tu ne touches "plus".

Torres fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea curieusement.

\- On se connaît ou quoi ? Je commence à croire que oui. Il n'y a que deux personnes dans ma chienne de vie qui savent que j'ai déjà pris de la cocaïne : Romeo et quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a très longte...

Le fin de sa phrase mourut en même temps que le son de sa voix alors que Nero s'approchait encore plus de lui, ignorant la peur de le voir dégainer son arme par méfiance. Chose qui n'arriva pas, rien que la mine plus que pensive de Torres, tellement que la main du maque sur son épaule ne le fit pas réagir.

\- Oui, c'est moi. J'ai fini par me souvenir de toi, ou plutôt de la façon dont on s'est connus. Je suis même plus qu'étonné que ce soit moi qui me souvienne de toi et pas l'inverse, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais. Toi tu étais presque sobre, en revanche.

Torres perdit son regard sur le côté, réfléchissant à s'en donner mal au crâne et ses expressions finirent par se transformer face à la risette de Nero.

\- Neron ? C'est toi ?

Tout sourire, le proxénète tapa dans ses mains et les plongea dans ses poches.

\- Bingo ! Salut Lou, ça faisait un bail, hein ? Au moins vingt ans. Mais ici, je suis plutôt connu en tant que Nero.

\- Oui enfin à une lettre près, tu es toujours le même.

Stupéfait, Luis regarda derrière Nero et veilla à ce qu'aucun des autres ne passe par la porte depuis l'extérieur.

\- Ça me fait vraiment bizarre de te retrouver ici et dans ces circonstances.

\- Il en va de même pour moi, le monde est petit comme on dit.

L'agent acquiesça et finit par se détendre, balançant la masse loin du vélo qui ne ressemblait plus à rien.

\- Tu avais besoin de te défouler, on dirait.

Assumant son pétage de plombs précédent, l'agent détourna le sujet :

\- Alors comme ça, t'es devenu un maque ? Tu as su t'entourer comme il fallait, dis donc.

\- Hé oui ! Les affaires marchent comme sur des roulettes si on traite bien le personnel, il faut croire que cette voie m'était destinée. En fait, les filles sont géniales et on forme comme une grande famille. Quant à toi, tu es un agent fédéral... j'en reviens pas.

\- J'étais déjà à moitié dans le bain à l'époque, juste un débutant qui cherchait à faire ses preuves.

\- Et tu as réussi, on peut le dire.

Luis recula nerveusement le visage lorsque Nero s'approcha pour le lui frôler de la main mais se rendit compte à quel point ce contact lui avait manqué toutes ces années et le laissa faire la deuxième fois. Nero se sentit bizarre et déglutit devant son propre geste avant de voir Luis en faire autant. Ils eurent la sensation de revenir au moment de leur rencontre mais en plus doux cette fois. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à sentir leurs souffles se mélanger et ils auraient eu le loisir de pousser la chose plus loin si la voix de Jax n'avait pas retenti de l'extérieur, les obligeant à faire marche arrière. Torres se mit à protester tout bas contre Jax :

\- Celui-là, un jour...

\- Relax, rit Nero. Allez, je vais voir ce qu'il veut avant qu'il ne ramène toute la meute ici.

La main de Luis frôla une dernière fois celle de Nero avant qu'il ne le voit passer la porte et la refermer. Récupérant bruyamment sa respiration, son cœur s'alourdit au fur et à mesure que leur souvenir lui remontait à la surface et il se couvrit la bouche en se retournant. Il dut s'appuyer de la main contre la poutre vétuste pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre tellement il se sentit mal.

\- C'est fait, ils s'en vont. Dis, tu le connaissais ce maque ? Il m'a demandé de te saluer en repartant.

Parada ne prenait jamais la peine de s'annoncer en entrant quelque part et il avait fait tressaillir son ami qui lui jeta un regard accusateur avant de se retourner face contre la poutre, le souffle court.

\- Respire, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Vous vous êtes battus ?

\- Non, tout va bien.

Le timbre de sa voix avait été aigu, indiquant évidemment le contraire.

\- À d'autres, j'ai l'impression que tu vas avoir une attaque. Tu me fais peur mon vieux, c'est à cause du mec qui vient de sortir ?

Sur ce même ton fraternel, il allait reprendre lorsqu'il entendit son ami pleurer. Pas un simple sanglot, un flot de larmes profondément enfouies dans cet être rendu froid par la vie et qui s'étaient frayées un chemin jusqu'à la surface en un instant. Sachant qu'il n'en était pas la cause, Romero se plaça à côté de lui avec un sentiment de douleur et lui posa doucement une main sur la nuque avant de passer les doigts dessus. Sans la moindre préoccupation d'être surpris par quiconque, Luis se tourna aussitôt et le prit très fort dans ses bras, laissant éclater ses larmes alors que Parada regardait le chaos autour d'eux.

\- Allez, pleure un grand coup.

Caressant le dos de son ami tremblant, il pensa qu'il aurait eu tort d'imaginer une bagarre. Il n'en aurait pas résulté un tel état chez son ami. Seulement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la masse, le vélo défoncé, la poutre tordue et...

"Bordel de merde, la bagnole !" pensa t-il. La seule envie le prenant sur-le-champ fut de secouer son ami par les épaules en prétextant que fracasser leur véhicule n'arrangerait pas ses problèmes, mais malgré tout il s'en passa. Si son collègue allait aussi mal qu'il le paraissait, la voiture attendrait.

**à suivre...**


	2. Question de choix

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic.

* * *

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sans incident du côté des membres du cartel Galindo, les affaires marchaient mieux et les tensions étaient retombées entre tous les clans. Seuls deux hommes parmi tous ne purent trouver le sommeil depuis que leur passé en commun avait refait surface. Luis, de son côté, devenait silencieux et Nero complètement distrait lorsqu'une de ses filles lui adressait la parole. Le proxénète mourrait d'envie de le revoir, de lui reparler au moins quelques secondes et surtout, il voulait finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé avant d'être interrompus par la voix tonitruante de Jax. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait eu de cesse de penser à revoir Luis par tous les moyens nécessaires et avait cherché à repérer des informations permettant de suivre les déplacements des membres du cartel à ses risques et périls.

Du côté du cartel, les hommes commençaient à s'habituer à leur planque décrépie non loin de Charming et à la chaleur de la région qui ne changeait rien à celle du Mexique. Ils faisaient ce qu'il fallait et savaient se mettre à l'écart pour passer inaperçu. Par chance pour eux, leur planque se situait dans un petit village sans histoire, où les habitants restaient polis et n'étaient pas curieux pour un sou. La plupart nettoyaient leurs armes dans la maison à cause de la chaleur, d'autres se détendaient au soleil en plaisantant et les plus discrets avaient tenté une balade dans les rues. Les derniers n'aimaient pas rester à l'ombre, dont Romero, et s'occupaient comme il fallait en restant dehors. Lorsque Parada vit une silhouette connue s'approcher du portail et se laisser "contrôler par la sécurité" non sans rechigner lorsqu'ils le questionnèrent, il fit le tour pour aller voir l'homme concerné par cette visite inattendue. Pensif, Luis était à l'arrière de la maison à regarder les vastes étendues naturelles offertes par la vue de leur terrain. Il passait son temps à ça en dehors du travail, il se renfermait beaucoup trop et Romero s'inquiétait pour lui. La voiture noire avec les portes ouvertes à côté indiquait qu'il s'en occupait après avoir du retaper la carrosserie. Distrait, il avait du faire une pause.

\- J'avais raison, tu l'as bien connu pour qu'il revienne te voir jusqu'ici. Il s'est embrouillé avec Fernando et Eduardo juste pour venir te voir, ils sont en train de le fouiller par sécurité. Il savait qu'on serait ici, c'est toi qui lui as dit ?

Malgré le fait que Torres n'aimait pas être extirpé de ses moments de solitude, il ne lui en voulut pas et le regarda en réfutant poliment et même avec un sourire :

\- Pas du tout, il a du suivre l'un de nous.

L'aîné se posa face à lui et s'enquit sur ses habitudes récentes :

\- Tu vas bien en ce moment ? Où est passé le Torres complètement barje de ces derniers jours ? C'est vrai que t'as des excuses à faire à cette voiture mais de là à t'isoler comme un pestiféré...

Son ami ne répondit pas et son regard se rembrunit en longeant l'horizon azur, puis Romero marmonna en tournant la tête :

\- Tiens, regarde qui voilà. Je vais vous laisser, je crois.

Le visage de Luis reprit des couleurs lorsqu'il vit Nero arriver de loin en évitant de passer trop près des autres qui se questionnaient sur sa présence. Il admira son cran d'approcher autant les membres de Galindo sans la moindre sécurité à ses côtés et vit Romero lui tourner le dos.

\- Tu peux rester, tu sais. Plus on est de mecs et plus on s'éclate.

Abasourdi, Parada vit son ami se moquer de la mine qu'il lui avait provoquée et lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

\- Hé mon vieux, c'était pour rire.

\- C'est ça, oui. En tout cas, là tu retrouves ta langue. "Plus on est de mecs"... tu vas voir ton cul, toi.

\- Quand tu veux, Parada.

Torres n'hésitait jamais à le provoquer rien que pour l'embêter mais comme Parada n'était jamais sûr de rien avec lui, il ne répliqua pas. Aussi préféra t-il changer de sujet le temps que Nero n'arrive, au passage abordé de part et d'autre par les gars dont les premiers qui le rattrapèrent pour lui rendre son arme non chargée.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'as connu, au fait ? poursuivit Romero pour passer le temps.

Luis tourna un regard malicieux vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix savoir, espèce de curieux ?

Parada le bouscula légèrement de l'épaule en soufflant près de lui :

\- Pour ça. Je ne t'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça avant. Autre chose : ton portable a sonné quand tu dormais alors comme tu avais besoin de te reposer, j'ai décroché au cas où Teller aurait voulu te menacer. Mais non ! c'était Padilla et en parlant le premier, il t'a appelé "Lou". Ce surnom vient de lui ? C'était à cause d'un souvenir avec lui que tu n'aimes pas quand je t'appelle comme ça ?

Le plus jeune répondit après un bref hochement d'épaule.

\- Oui, il a été le tout premier à m'appeler comme ça et ce souvenir est parfait dans ma mémoire. Je l'ai connu dans un bar, j'étais seul dans mon coin et il est venu me voir. J'ai tout de suite vu qu'il était différent quand il est venu m'aborder. J'ai arrêté de boire en lui parlant, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais l'envie m'était passée. Lui était bien entamé mais il tenait encore debout et il parlait correctement. Il s'est mis à me faire des avances et on a fini chez lui, de la piscine à son lit. La première fois que tu m'as sorti ce nom, ça m'a...

Voyant son ami hésiter, il sourit en lui posant une main sur l'épaule et tourna la tête vers Nero.

\- Quelle bande de nazes... LAISSEZ-LE PASSER, LES GARS.

Voyant approcher son amant encore trop loin à son goût, Luis lui adressa un sourire et continua :

\- Son souvenir m'est revenu en tête et le fait que je sois sans arrêt seul m'a percuté en même temps. Voilà pourquoi je m'énervais, je pensais juste à lui. Depuis ma rupture avec Rodrigo, il a été la seule chose de bien qui me soit arrivée, hormis toi évidemment. Même s'il n'a été qu'un coup d'une nuit, à l'époque.

\- Plus maintenant, faut croire.

\- Par contre, ne fais pas comme si j'avais un sourire différent en le voyant, ce n'est pas vrai tout de même. Hein ?

Légèrement tendu par son indiscrétion, Luis haussa les sourcils en cherchant à s'imaginer avec ledit sourire.

\- Oh qui si,  _mano_.

Rien qu'en pensant soudain à ses face-à-face avec Nero, le même sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Luis et ses yeux s'emplirent d'une lueur difficile à louper pour Parada qui ressentit un amusement non dissimulé.

\- Et voilà, tu recommences.

Torres allait protester en défendant son droit de sourire lorsqu'il entendit la voix qu'il aimait la plus ces derniers temps.

\- Messieurs ! les salua Nero.

Parada le salua poliment alors que Torres n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot, probablement à cause de la présence de son meilleur ami qui mit fin à la torture.

\- Allez, je vous lâche la bride. J'ai du boulot.

Padilla le remercia du regard alors qu'il se levait mais avant de s'éloigner de son ami, Romero se pencha et lui jeta au visage pour le taquiner :

\- Sinon tu risques de rester muet longtemps, gros timide.

Il se prit un regard noir de plein fouet et Nero tourna la tête en se forçant à serrer les lèvres pour éviter de rire alors que l'aîné s'éloignait en ne cachant pas le sien.

\- Celui-là alors ! l'entendirent-ils.

Entourés d'hommes, ils n'eurent pas droit à un contact physique ou à un regard trop explicite de peur d'être aperçus. Les membres du Cartel furent débordés suite à un coup de fil, Nero et Luis n'eurent pas beaucoup d'intimité car le bras droit avait comme devoir de seconder son supérieur même si ce dernier chercha en partie à se débrouiller seul. Ils purent néanmoins parler de toutes ces années passées chacun de leur côté et de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Luis n'eut pas grand chose à dire, cachant ses pires méfaits personnels et professionnels à son amant mais lui se fit un plaisir de lui balancer tout ce qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Les filles et son boulot de proxénète, Lucius et sa maladie, le gang, même son aventure avec Gemma et son amitié avec les Sons furent posées sur la table. Malgré la haine entre lui et Jax, Torres adorait entendre Nero tout raconter en détail car au moins, il avait une vie convenable.

Trois heures plus tard, Parada soupira de soulagement après avoir fini de remplir une tonne de paperasse. Il avait insisté pour tout faire lui-même pour que Luis et Nero puissent rester un peu tous les deux, s'attirant par ce fait toute la sympathie de Padilla. Il s'étira jusqu'à entendre ses os craquer, se leva de sa chaise et entendit frapper à la porte. Eduardo Cruz, le plus fureteur de ses gars, venait se renseigner sur la présence du maque en ce jour mais étant donné son manque d'assurance, les autres avaient du lui forcer la main pour le faire. Romero mentit par sécurité et prétendit qu'il s'agissait d'une très vieille amitié entre Nero et Luis et l'autre homme partit en faisant mine d'avoir accepté, Parada sachant qu'il allait faire le commère devant celui ou ceux qui avaient réclamé l'information. Il ressortit tranquillement pour respirer l'air qu'il avait amplement mérité et trouva le proxénète assis là où ils se trouvaient lors de son arrivée.

\- Salut ! désolé pour le bordel mais on a beaucoup à faire. Où est Luis ?

\- Ne vous-en faites pas, je m'y connais en bordel. On a chacun le nôtre, si ce n'est que le mien est rempli de gonzesses.

Ils rirent entre eux avant que Parada ne réitère sa question précédente.

\- Parti faire la distribution de bières à vos gars et il revient. En parlant de ça...

Nero en sortit une de la glacière, la lui tendit et l'homme aux cheveux longs la prit avant de le remercier et la faire claquer contre la sienne. Il s'assit ensuite et profita de l'absence de son collègue pour savoir s'il y avait des choses qu'il ignoraient encore sur lui.

\- C'était il y a si longtemps que vous vous êtes connus avec Luis ?

\- Oh oui.

\- Et c'était au Mexique ?

\- Ouai, exact ! enfin... il avait la vingtaine et moi un peu plus. Il venait de rompre avec son petit ami et moi j'étais en train de me défoncer dans un bar avec deux amies lesbiennes. Résultat, je me sentais un peu de trop et je sniffais pour passer le temps.

\- Le tenancier vous laissait faire ?

Nero fit une légère moue avant de le regarder.

\- C'était un ami alors oui, il me laissait me faire des lignes tant que je n'allais pas trop loin. Quand j'y repense, ça me fiche la honte. J'ai fini par négliger ma copine et elle qui se droguait aussi a négligé sa grossesse, c'est à cause de nous que le petit est malade. Ce jour-là, j'ai vu un autre mec qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer autant que moi alors je n'ai pas cherché à me refuser un peu de compagnie masculine et j'ai été le voir. Vu la tête qu'il a faite quand je me suis assis en face de lui, j'ai su qu'il n'allait pas m'envoyer voir ailleurs. Il me faisait craquer, mignon comme il était dans son coin même s'il me faisait de la peine. J'ai vu qu'il allait mal alors j'ai essayé de lui remonter le moral, d'ailleurs j'ai du réussir puisqu'il a arrêté de boire au fur et à mesure qu'on parlait. On a été chez moi et on a parlé un peu - enfin surtout moi - avant de... vous voyez...

\- Oui, je vois très bien ! coupa Romero.

\- Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose.

Riant, Nero se remémora cette soirée et soupira sous l'effet de la nostalgie.

\- J'ai été à lui toute la nuit et je peux vous garantir que le lendemain, avec tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, il avait du en oublier son ex.

Il y eut un très court silence avant qu'une voix basse et exaspérée ne retentisse.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Comme ils auraient du s'y attendre, Luis avait entendu Nero parler avec Romero et le fait que cela s'était passé dans son dos ne fut pas particulièrement apprécié. Sa bière à la main, il les doubla en les regardant de travers et s'éloigna vers le bout du terrain. Un morceau fragile de la clôture en bois lui permit de passer comme à chaque fois que la compagnie des autres lui devenait insupportable et il rejoignit la colline la plus proche derrière sous le regard accablé de son acolyte. Nero se frappa la tempe en jurant :

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux être con.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ça lui passera. Il a d'énormes coups de blues en ce moment, ça fait des semaines que ça dure.

\- Ah bon ?

Nero n'osa pas se renseigner là-dessus mais se posa pas mal de questions dans sa tête. Deux minutes après, ils virent Carlos en alerte qui se pointa en contournant le terrain et prit Parada à part.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un problème, Luis est derrière la colline et il regarde partout autour de lui. On est repérés ?

\- Non, ce n'est rien. Il a juste voulu rester seul un moment.

Soupirant de soulagement, l'autre homme posa une main sur son front.

\- Oh ok, j'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que ça aurait pu avoir un rapport avec votre invité.

Il avait désigné Nero du bout du nez mais rassuré, il s'éloigna et partit calmer ses rapides battements de cœur ailleurs. Romero conseilla au maquereau de rejoindre son amant car s'il fallait calmer une hypothétique dispute, cela ne donnait jamais rien d'agréable avec lui au point qu'ils avaient déjà manqué d'en arriver aux mains plusieurs fois. Surpris, Nero s'y colla et emprunta le même chemin que Torres alors que Parada partait rassurer d'éventuels nerveux. Au fil de ses pas dans les hautes herbes, Padilla aperçut ce qui plaisait autant à son compagnon. Le calme, la nature, l'idée de laisser son esprit vagabonder à sa guise devait être libérateur et il l'envia. Il s'en approcha silencieusement autant que les hautes herbes le lui permirent et Torres réagit à peine en réalisant qu'il y avait une personne qui venait vers lui. Personne qui, se souvenant des paroles de Romero, ne chercha pas directement le contact. Nero resta à un mètre au moins et ne parla pas trop fort.

\- Pardon Luis.

Il allait continuer mais vit Luis se retourner et préféra attendre qu'il n'ait dit ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- J'ai bien fini par l'oublier avec le temps, c'est juste que je déteste qu'on parle de moi dans mon dos.

Nero hocha positivement la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Je suis désolé, ton pote et moi on s'est laissés emporter par la discussion.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, plus j'oubliais Rodrigo au fil des jours et plus je voulais te revoir, tellement que j'en devenais malade. Comme je n'avais aucun moyen de te retrouver, ça m'a rendu cinglé et j'ai passé l'éponge comme pour le reste, mais en faisant des conneries.

\- Des conneries... du genre sans conséquences ou très graves ?

Luis haussa explicitement les sourcils et lui prit les mains avant de souffler :

\- Du genre qu'on n'oublie jamais.

Se souvenant des dires de Romero, Nero ne se renseigna pas en imaginant que ce sujet risquait de mettre l'autre homme à bout de nerfs. Pourtant, il ne se souvint pas avoir autrefois pensé que Torres était de ceux qui savaient si bien franchir la ligne, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas bien. "Redescends sur terre. Luis Torres est un agent fédéral et forcément, il ne doit pas être un ange" pensa t-il. Oubliant la possibilité d'être surpris par un des gars du cartel, Nero le prit dans ses bras malgré la torture que fut sa retenue de l'embrasser. En cas de surprise, ils auraient pu expliquer une accolade mais pas du tout une embrassade.

\- On n'est pas obligés d'en parler, d'accord ?

Il sentit Torres approuver d'un mouvement de tête dans son cou mais sut qu'à l'avenir, lui n'arrêterait pas d'y penser, exactement comme son amant.

ooOOoo

À Charming, le lendemain, Tara ouvrit sa porte d'entrée de bonne heure après avoir réveillé Abel afin de le préparer pour l'école. Elle resta sur le palier à le regarder mettre son manteau en souriant et en même temps, la pestilentielle odeur de la cigarette s'évaporerait aussi. Elle pensa à se concerter avec Jax pour ne plus fumer dans la maison dans l'intérêt des petits. Regardant au dehors, elle découvrit une très belle fleur rouge sur le palier au moment où elle faillit marcher dessus. Leur maison n'était pas parsemée de verdure et le peu qui l'entourait ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Celle-ci avait été coupée et entretenue avec respect. N'étant pas calée en horticulture, elle la laissa sur le bord de la fenêtre en attendant d'avoir affaire à un expert, ce qui arriva presque en fin de matinée lors de la visite de Nero. Il se flatta d'être pris pour un maniaque des fleurs mais le démentit en disant ne pas trop s'y connaître. Cependant, celle-ci était parmi ses favorites. Il s'agissait d'un dahlia, fleur en partie originaire du Mexique selon lui. La taquinant joyeusement à propos du fait qu'elle avait un admirateur basané et que Jax n'allait pas apprécier, celle-ci marcha dans la blague même si elle ne sut pas à quoi cela rimait au départ. Ses connaissances en la matière concernant le Mexique s'arrêtaient à quelques personnes qu'elle n'allait pas oublier de sitôt et dont la principale était Luis Torres.

Sans en être certaine pour autant, elle ne vit aucune autre option à cet élan de provocation que de frapper au cœur du problème. Elle lut les messages de Jackson pour vérifier la date et le lieu - devant lequel elle jura - de leur prochaine rencontre avec les Mexicains et en prit note, décidant de se rendre sur les lieux le jour même mais avant l'arrivée des Sons pour ne pas créer de conflit. Elle se gara suffisamment loin et observa les "marchands" : leurs rondes, leurs discussions et autres habitudes de groupes. Revoir cet endroit lui donna envie de vomir. Par chance, le responsable de sa présence ne montra pas le bout de son nez. "Peut-être qu'il est dans la grange" pensa t-elle. Elle vit Romero de loin, seul et se rendant à l'arrière du hangar pour s'allumer un cigare en surveillant. Elle contourna la petite colline et courut vers cet endroit avant qu'il n'en ait fait le tour, finissant par tomber nez à nez avec Parada comme voulu, qui ne s'attendait pas à sa présence.

\- Mais... madame Teller ! Dites-moi que je rêve, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est encore sur moi que ça va retomber.

Tara continua d'avancer sans la moindre méfiance ce qui força l'homme à reculer au cas où elle ne serait pas seule et que ce serait un piège.

\- Votre mari n'est pas encore là alors veuillez repartir avant que des ennuis n'arrivent encore.

Tara fulmina.

\- Des ennuis ? Des ennuis ? Un dahlia rouge, ça vous parle ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Quelqu'un a eu assez de cran pour s'approcher de chez moi et en a déposé un devant ma porte. D'après un ami, c'est une fleur de chez vous alors il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour deviner parce que je ne connais aucun Mexicain d'origine à part vous et votre bande de criminels.

\- C'est vrai que vous vous y connaissez en criminels ! rétorqua Romero. Personne parmi mes gars n'a approché votre maison, de même que votre ville. Ils ne vous connaissent que de vue et même Luis est resté tranquille...

Tara le coupa et le pointa du doigt.

\- Ah ! ce brave monsieur Torres. J'espère que vous n'alliez pas me dire qu'il s'est calmé parce que ce type de pulsions dangereuses, j'en ai connues des tas et c'est irrémédiable. Je suis médecin, souvenez-vous, alors les victimes de viols j'en ai vu défiler pas mal, ainsi que des violeurs dont les victimes s'étaient défendues. À la différence que ceux-là avaient des menottes aux poignets.

Les yeux de Romero s'élargirent et des tonnes de questions commencèrent à s'entrechoquer dans sa tête.

\- Victimes de viol ?

\- Évidemment, ça m'aurait étonnée qu'il vous en parle. Pendant plusieurs minutes, j'espérais voir n'importe quel inconnu se pointer pendant que ce cinglé m'embrassait et se branlait au-dessus de moi. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie dans cette putain de grange et aujourd'hui il veut en rajouter. Il est à l'intérieur ?

Mal à l'aise, Romero bégaya :

\- Torres vous a...

\- Oh parce que ça ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit ? Vous pensiez que ce sadique s'était allongé sur moi pour me dire bonjour ? Vous l'avez vu vous-même, votre ami.

Le regard de l'homme aux cheveux longs changea d'une manière terrifiante et il eut envie de fracasser tout ce qui se trouvait autour. "On n'est pas partis longtemps... ce con m'a encore menti" pensa t-il avec rage. Voyant que son regard faisait légèrement paniquer Tara, il calma au maximum son expression et ses propos et s'excusa de toutes les façons imaginables, précisant au passage qu'il n'était pas responsable des mauvaises pulsions de Luis et qu'il allait violemment le remettre dans le droit chemin s'il le fallait. Cependant il savait bien que ce n'était pas cela qui remonterait le moral de la jeune femme et il n'avait pas besoin d'être à sa place pour ça. L'acceptant avec mal, Tara repartit en vitesse avant qu'un des autres ne se pointe et l'aperçoive. Fulminant, Romero vit Tara disparaître derrière les herbes et serra les poings tout en pensant à son acolyte qui était resté chez eux sous son conseil.

Les Sons of Anarchy se pointèrent un quart d'heure après et la rencontre lui parut aussi éternelle et stérile qu'une journée passée à ne rien faire avec les siens. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de flanquer une raclée à son meilleur ami. Par chance, aucun sujet sensible ne fut étalé sur le tapis dans l'après-midi et Teller ne tenait également qu'à en finir. Ils prévirent encore deux rencontres dans les prochaines semaines mais uniquement entre chefs et à Charming. Les Sons se rendant à plusieurs en dehors de la ville éveillaient trop les soupçons du chérif alors que des bruits couraient de plus en plus sur "un certain cartel Galindo". Rentrant tard chez lui, Romero ne fut pas d'humeur à supporter une dispute et d'ailleurs, Luis manquait à l'appel. Il se promit de s'y coller le lendemain en pensant qu'il le chercherait toute la journée s'il le faudrait.

Chose jurée, chose faite. Le jour suivant, il passa des heures à téléphoner et harceler des connaissances pour retrouver son collègue mais y parvint et se mit en route.

Nero s'éternisait dans sa salle de bain en sachant que Luis devait lui rendre visite, il était toujours très long et avait donc laissé la porte d'entrée déverrouillée pour que son amant puisse entrer et se mettre à l'aise. D'ailleurs ce dernier l'attendait, arrivé depuis dix minutes. Cet appartement n'était pas grand mais avait l'air reposant et même si les voisins n'affluaient pas, il était resté discret en arrivant. L'attente fut longue à cause de l'impatience innée et des pensées maussades de Torres qui firent surgir sa mauvaise humeur malgré lui, et il pensa à l'instant tomber la personne qui s'était mise à tambouriner à la porte. Son poing le démangeant, il ouvrit méchamment la porte et pourtant fut le premier à prendre un coup, se retrouvant sur la moquette. Désorienté d'en recevoir une de la part de son commandant et pour rien, il afficha une mine d'incompréhension d'autant plus qu'il croyait que personne ne savait où il était, lui qui vivait tel un vagabond et changeait d'abris comme de chemises... Parada l'avait retrouvé en trouvant une des adresses de Nero.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend ? Et puis comment tu m'as trouvé ?

Parada s'avança en gardant son allure menaçante.

\- Fernando. Alors comme ça tu ne l'as pas touchée ?

\- Bordel, de quoi tu parles ?

Torres tenta de se relever mais ce fut une erreur car il n'était qu'à la moitié de la hauteur de son ami lorsqu'il s'en prit une autre. Parada ne l'avait pas regardé ainsi depuis qu'il avait su qu'il s'en prenait aux femmes.

\- Je te parle du docteur Knowles,  _puto_. Je me disais bien qu'il s'était forcément passé quelque chose ce jour-là. Et en plus, tu oses la harceler ?!

Plaçant un bras devant son visage en se remettant debout une nouvelle fois, Luis s'attendit à une nouvelle attaque et perdit l'équilibre en voulant reculer.

\- Non, attends...

\- LA FERME ! Elle est venue me voir pour me parler d'un dahlia sur son palier, j'ai tout de suite su que ça venait de toi. Tu es un campagnard pure souche et je connais ta manie de t'attarder sur de la verdure dès que tu en vois.

Les yeux brillants, son collègue baissa la tête et fixa un coin sombre de la pièce.

\- C'était juste pour m'excuser, Romeo.

\- Les excuses ne servent à rien pour ça, tout le monde le sait. T'es complètement timbré, mon pauvre.

Il le releva de force mais se retint de le frapper à nouveau en voyant son regard maintenant noyé et perdu. De plus, il ne voulait en aucun cas que son meilleur ami ait peur de lui et c'était bien parti, celui-ci continuait de garder un bras devant lui par méfiance. Romero le lui abaissa doucement mais l'autre homme voulut le relever sur le champs.

\- Romeo !

\- Shht !

\- J'ai déposé le dahlia et je suis reparti aussitôt, je te promets qu'on ne s'est même pas croisés, tu as ma parole.

\- DU CALME !

Regrettant cruellement de lui avoir hurlé dessus, Romero lui posa une main ferme derrière la tête sans que son ami ne se calme et regarda sa lèvre légèrement ensanglantée. Il lui sembla que l'autre homme paniquait davantage alors il baissa d'un ton.

\- Regarde-moi, Luis. Tu as intérêt à arrêter tes...

Sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase, il fut attiré en arrière par Nero qui fit son possible pour ne pas lever la main sur lui pour avoir battu l'homme qu'il aimait. De toute façon, il connaissait très bien ce genre d'amitié indestructible qui les liait tous les deux et savait que Parada aimait profondément son ami.

\- Lâchez-le, Parada. Calmez-vous tous les deux.

L'homme en colère se dégagea et regarda Nero avant de grogner :

\- Vous êtes bien ignorant, Padilla. Si vous saviez...

\- Non !

Tandis que son collègue s'affola en le voyant sur le point de tout déballer, Romero changea d'avis et repartit sans un mot de plus envers qui que ce soit mais Luis frappa dans le mur une fois la porte refermée, ne cachant pas sa douleur autant physique que morale. Sans rien comprendre, Nero l'éloigna du mur et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu engendrer une telle scène entre eux. Un sujet sensible, c'était évident et Parada l'avait presque révélé. Il était impossible de parler à Luis sans qu'il ne s'énerve mais là, le sujet restait obscur.

\- Viens là, inutile de maltraiter mon mur.

Nero l'attira à lui et dut le sommer de ne pas réitérer un tel coup, déjà que les voisins avaient du entendre leur querelle... Les larmes de Torres avaient fait place à une mine contrite et il respira un grand coup tout en ne se détachant plus de Nero qui essaya de parler d'autre chose.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu. Mais c'est dommage, j'avais bien fait gaffe à ne jamais révéler cet endroit aux autres. Va savoir comment tes amis l'ont découvert.

Il chercha de quelle manière il pourrait finir sur une note plus enjouée mais Torres parla avant qu'il ne puisse seulement y réfléchir.

\- J'ai l'impression que mes problèmes m'épient partout où je vais, désolé pour Romeo.

\- C'est rien, voyons. Si tu savais le nombre de disputes que j'ai pu avoir avec mes amis et ma famille... Vu ta réaction, j'imagine qu'il allait dire quelque chose de trop.

Il sentit Torres baisser la tête et devina qu'il ne répondrait pas mais garda un petit espoir. Néanmoins, il resta sans réponse concernant cet incident sur lequel Luis garda le silence tout l'après-midi, refroidissant tellement l'atmosphère entre eux que le maque lui proposa en début de soirée d'aller se dégourdir les jambes tous les deux pour penser à autre chose. Nero en profita pour lui faire visiter ses lieux favoris en ville ainsi que ceux qu'il valait mieux éviter de fréquenter seul ou même accompagné. Luis regretta de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin lorsque Carlos lui passa un coup de fil. Le cartel avait besoin de lui et au moment où il prononça un "Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, à la prochaine" aussi timide que frustré à son amant après l'avoir prévenu, Nero lui attrapa les épaules par derrière et le retourna doucement. Il lui caressa la joue avant de l'entraîner dans la ruelle près de laquelle ils passaient et lui sourit, Luis s'interrogeant devant sa façon de le regarder.

\- Nero ?

Le maque posa un doigt sur sa propre bouche avant de parcourir le long de celle de Torres et dit :

\- Ne dis plus rien.

Luis sembla se poser une foule de questions et lui plaqua les mains sur la poitrine avant de regarder la rue où passaient les gens.

\- On est en ville, Nero. Tu sais que même d'ici on peut nous voir ? Cette benne ne nous cache pas des masses.

\- Je le sais.

Il approcha son visage du sien et souffla en souriant :

\- Mais je m'en fiche parce que je suis fou de toi et que ton boulot te prend tout ton temps. En parlant de ça, il y a une chose qu'on n'a toujours pas faite tous les deux alors je veux t'avoir pour moi juste quelques minutes.

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre, Nero lia ses lèvres à celles de Luis et les fit reculer contre le mur pour profiter du contact corporel. Il sentit Luis sourire contre ses lèvres avant que sa respiration ne s'accélère et qu'il ne lui rende son baiser avec plus de puissance et de domination. Inversant leurs positions et imposant la présence de sa langue à Nero, celui-ci l'accueillit avec une frénésie non contenue et ils se laissèrent aller comme des bêtes contre le mur durant plus de temps que Nero ne l'aurait espéré. La brusquerie de leurs attouchements et embrassades témoignait de l'absence de l'autre ressentie pendant si longtemps. "Voilà le Luis que j'ai connu" pensa Nero avec effervescence. Malheureusement pour eux, le téléphone de Torres retentit de nouveau et son interlocuteur sembla lui mettre la pression, cette fois.

\- Dis-lui que t'es avec ton mec ! dit Nero.

Le regard de l'agent redevint sérieux mais il ricana avant de lancer à la personne dérangeante :

\- Je n'y peux rien si ça n'avance pas, dis-toi que je suis dans un embouteillage et que j'arrive.

Il raccrocha en rouspétant contre son téléphone alors que Nero riait ouvertement en posant une main contre le mur.

\- Tu déconnes, un embouteillage à Charming... elle est bien bonne. C'était qui ?

Luis haussa les sourcils et remit son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Romeo.

Le proxénète afficha un air autant amusé que surpris.

\- Eh bien notre petite séance m'a extasié et je suis ravi de t'avoir revu mais... tu veux bien de moi à tes funérailles ?

\- Arrête ! il ne va pas me tuer, enfin pas comme on l'imagine. Il va me secouer, c'est sûr.

Ils veillèrent à se ressaisir lorsque Nero affirma que le fait d'être secoué ne lui ferait pas de mal sur un certain point. Se faisant une idée, Luis en pensa de même et vit de moins en moins de monde qui passait devant la ruelle, ils se remirent en route et il surveilla son ton avant de demander à Nero :

\- Tu veux savoir comment j'ai fini par oublier Rodrigo ? Enfin... en détails ?

Il pensa au départ que mentionner son ex ne plairait pas à Padilla mais au contraire, celui-ci l'encouragea.

\- Oui, dis-moi.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais envie de te revoir à force de l'oublier mais sans t'avoir dit comment. Je pensais à toi. Je n'avançais pas avec son image dans ma tête et j'ignorais au départ si ça voulait dire quelque chose, mais avec la nuit qu'on avait passée tous les deux, j'ai voulu remplacer son visage par le tien.

Il s'arrêta de marcher pour lui caresser la joue en ignorant les autres.

\- Wow Luis ! tu as vite changé d'avis sur les passants... on n'est plus dans la ruelle. Oui, je t'écoute.

\- Quand j'imaginais ça, son visage disparaissait et un jour, il ne m'est plus resté que le tien. Avec le temps, ça a fini par me faire du mal parce que je voulais te revoir et j'ignorais comment m'y prendre parce que j'avais quitté le Mexique. En plus, voyant comment je changeais physiquement, je me demandais si j'arriverais à te reconnaître si jamais je te recroisais, parce que c'est vrai que tu as changé aussi. Ça a fini par me torturer et j'ai commis des horreurs en voulant chercher une autre voie.

Les derniers mots mirent Nero à vif car il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire et qui méritait d'utiliser un tel mot, mais avant que l'agent ne s'en rende compte, il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui posa un baiser sur le front. De toute façon, c'était probablement ce qu'avait voulu évoquer Romero et seul le silence lui répondrait en cas d'interrogation.

\- Je pourrais essayer te faire oublier cette période même si j'en ignore les zones d'ombre, on verra.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ces choses-là ne s'oublient pas. Le pire étant que je n'en ai pas fini, ça me prend encore des fois.

Préférant éviter d'installer un blanc entre eux, Nero l'embrassa chastement et le serra contre lui. Au bout des meilleures secondes de leur journée, Luis chuchota :

\- Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir rester près de toi.

Nero lui renvoya également cet espoir et ils furent sur le point de se séparer lorsque le maque devint sérieux devant l'agressivité soudaine sur le visage de son amant.

\- Tu veux ma photo, toi ?

Il suivit le regard de Luis qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'agresser un passant, sûrement à cause d'un simple regard, et leva les yeux au ciel. Un jeune Afro-Américain avec des tresses, vêtu d'un baggy et d'un maillot de l'équipe des Bulls de Chicago, s'arrêta les mains dans les poches et sourit innocemment.

\- Hé m'sieur, on se calme.

\- Luis, arrête ça ! calma Nero.

Le maque constata avec stupéfaction qu'il lui en fallait très peu pour s'énerver, son amant semblait très susceptible et le jeune homme se défendit à sa manière :

\- J'ai pas de problème avec les gens comme vous mais je supporte pas les histoires, alors fais gaffe.

\- Ah ouai ? T'étais en train de me fixer, petit connard.

Torres s'avança vers lui et Nero insista avec plus de colère, plaçant une main ferme sur sa poitrine.

\- Luis ! fiche-lui la paix, ce n'est qu'un gamin.

\- Je te fixais pas, je trouvais juste que vous aviez de sacrées burnes de vous exposer comme ça. Ce quartier est loin d'être calme.

Regrettant de s'être emballé, Luis grogna et lui présenta ses excuses.

\- Dac, sans rancune.

Le plus jeune lui tendit d'ailleurs la main en signe de respect, continua ensuite sa route en solitaire et Nero décida de raccompagner son amant jusqu'à la planque avant qu'il ne fasse pire que provoquer une dispute. Ils retournèrent chez Padilla et ce dernier prit ses clés de voiture avant d'emmener Torres à destination.

Garés devant le lieu une demi-heure plus tard, Nero posa sa main droite sur la cuisse de Luis. Ce dernier avait gardé le silence pendant tout le trajet par honte de son emportement et eut du mal à regarder Nero dans les yeux. Il assuma néanmoins sa culpabilité et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre homme.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu te maîtrises avec un tel caractère. Je sais que tu es sur les nerfs en ce moment et c'est normal, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour attaquer tout le monde. La terre entière n'est pas ton ennemie, Luis.

\- Je sais, oui.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Torres descendit contre sa volonté, regrettant déjà le départ de son amant.

Malgré son moment magique passé en compagnie de Nero, l'accrochage avec le garçon et l'engueulade de son chef dans l'après-midi avaient suffi à le dégoûter de la compagnie des siens et Luis se mit en tête d'aller dormir ailleurs. Il jeta un œil à la vieille maison où l'attendait sûrement Romero pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé le jour même. Son cœur manqua un battement et il s'installa au volant de leur véhicule le plus discret au lieu d'entrer, en direction du premier endroit qui lui conviendrait. Il ne mit pas si longtemps à en trouver un mais s'éloigna suffisamment des siens en choisissant un petit motel en bord de route et dont l'enseigne était brisée. Il parla le moins possible au gérant et loua une chambre pour deux semaines au cas où. En se rendant à sa chambre, il décida tout de même qu'il passerait quelques jours chez les siens durant cette période afin que Romero ne s'imagine pas des choses à propos de lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, il ne chercha pas à faire le bilan de la pièce et verrouilla la porte. Enfin, il ôta lentement ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le grand lit avant de sombrer dans un monde où il se sentirait mieux.

Au matin, il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que son téléphone sonna, c'était Nero. Romero lui avait parlé de son absence et il aurait du s'attendre à ce que son amant lui avoue l'avoir raccompagné la veille. Les deux étant inquiets, Torres inventa une excuse et prétendit être allé boire au lieu de rentrer, s'étant retrouvé par la suite complètement ivre et endormi dans la voiture. Sachant que Nero n'était pas dupe et allait découvrir son mensonge, il coupa court à la discussion et raccrocha le plus vite possible en prenant soin de ne rien dévoiler sur sa position. Il s'en voulut d'avoir envoyé son amant balader mais il n'avait pas eu le choix car il souhaitait avoir la paix. Nero l'aurait questionné sur tout et rien et aurait voulu le voir. Sauf qu'en mentant à ses amis, il n'arrangeait pas son cas concernant les agressions sexuelles. Il se chaussa et sortit s'acheter un repas rapide au premier endroit qu'il apercevrait, évitant soigneusement de reprendre le moindre appel. Il se doutait bien que son meilleur ami devait être sur ses traces mais pas par inquiétude pour lui, plutôt pour d'éventuelles malchanceuses qui croiseraient sa route. Il ne lui en voulait pas sur ce point car il estima que sa conduite ambiguë avait du les faire paniquer. Il finit par trouver une station-service et acheta des réserves pour ses deux semaines, ne sachant pas combien de jours il repartirait chez les siens. Son regard se posta par hasard sur les revues diverses parfaitement rangées et en particulier sur les magazines gay et malgré la haine d'imaginer des regards inquisiteurs rivés sur lui alors que ce n'était pas le cas, il en choisit un qu'il connaissait très bien avant de passer en caisse.

Il évita de fixer la caissière mais celle-ci vit bien qu'il était mal à l'aise et chercha à le détendre.

\- Si on en vend, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Il releva les yeux vers elle en haussant les sourcils, se demandant comment certaines personnes pouvaient aussi bien aborder les inconnus sans complexe. Lui ne niait pas avoir toujours été un peu timide.

\- Mon bébé de quinze ans a découvert son homosexualité il y a deux mois de ça, alors je sais de quoi je parle. Le pauvre, il a eu du mal à m'en parler alors j'en lis beaucoup avec lui. Ça nous aide à mieux communiquer, tous les deux. Son père et moi sommes bisexuels alors on s'y connait un peu en la matière.

Elle lui avait chuchoté la dernière phrase même si personne ne leur prêtait attention. Pour conclure, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et réussit même à le faire sourire. Luis la trouva différente des autres femmes et se comporta correctement, la remerciant chaleureusement avant de repartir. Une fois au volant, il regarda son sac de provisions avec le magazine qui dépassait. "Hard Life" avait toujours été son favori, il le lisait depuis qu'il avait ressenti son premier sentiment amoureux envers un autre garçon. C'était aussi grâce à lui qu'il avait accepté sa condition, le menant à sa toute première relation. Excepté Rodrigo, Luis n'avait eu que Nero dans la vie et avec les parents qu'il avait eus, sa confiance en lui avait vite rechuté entre temps. En dehors, il était le mieux placé au monde pour parler de solitude. Il pesta tout à coup contre la fatigue en général en apercevant un panneau indiquant "Charming" à seulement deux kilomètres du motel où il s'était installé. "J'aurai juré m'être assez éloigné... ". Sa journée passa rapidement dans cette chambre où il s'ennuyait et il chercha à la ralentir le plus possible. Ne trouvant rien à faire à part lire, il décida de retourner voir son meilleur ami le jour suivant quitte à être interrogé à la manière mexicaine.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain, le shérif avait tellement dispersé d'hommes dans et autour de la ville que tous les rendez-vous avaient du être annulés. D'autres policiers en civils devaient surveiller les villes à proximité de Charming, à l'affût du moindre suspect. Pour résumer, pendant que les Sons faisaient semblant d'être d'honnêtes citoyens en travaillant au garage ou traînaient autour des employées de Nero, les membres de Galindo, de l'IRA et autres gangs extérieurs se faisaient oublier et ainsi la police ramait. Seuls les Niners paradaient en ville en jouant les caïds de seconde zone pour sauver les apparences et remplir leurs fonctions, et aussi un tant soit peu pour détourner la police de son objectif initial.

Du côté de Galindo, les hommes avaient décidé de passer les prochains jours à boire pour accélérer le temps et avaient pour ça fait le plein de bière et autres alcools, par précaution. Ils avaient en plus acheté plusieurs films pour se distraire étant donné qu'ils se méfiaient du pistage local d'Internet, ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour passer le temps en pleine campagne perdue. L'architecture de la maison et de la cour leur permettait de pouvoir mettre le nez dehors hors de vue de la route et ils en profitaient un maximum. Quant à Romero, il veillait à maintenir l'ordre parmi la meute avec Luis, qui était revenu le matin. Il restait aussi près de son ami pour le surveiller mais savait que cette finalité n'avait pas échappé à Torres. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'exaspéra parce qu'il savait que la bouche de Parada regorgeait de questions sous lesquelles il voulait le noyer et qu'il n'avait encore rien demandé à propos de son escapade.

Après avoir pris une douche pendant laquelle il avait abandonné l'idée de harceler Luis, Romero pénétra dans sa chambre avec juste ses vêtements du bas, ou plutôt leur chambre car il s'agissait de la seule qui avait deux lits. Les autres avaient rouspété pour avoir leur intimité en prétextant que de toute façon, Romero et son lieutenant se connaissaient bien. Torse nu, il ouvrit le tiroir du haut de la commode, tout abîmé, et en sortit un débardeur blanc et une chemise pour finaliser son habillement mais dut se bagarrer avec le tiroir qui ne voulait pas se refermer.

\- On va s'ennuyer pendant plusieurs jours.

Luis était allongé sur son lit, la tête contre son oreiller avec le nez dans un livre.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, tu viens de la campagne.

\- Oui, ça ne s'oublie pas.

\- Le hic, c'est qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire pour s'occuper ici et on ne peut pas mettre le nez dehors à cause des flics. Et une télé pour tous...

\- Ouai, surtout avec ces primates.

Romero lui conseilla de rester discret avec ses insultes puis réussit enfin à fermer le tiroir qu'il n'hésita pas à insulter et analysa le silence un instant considérable. Il était rare que Luis reste silencieux en sa compagnie et il réalisa une chose toute bête. Une chambre commune... il s'en voulut d'avoir agi sans réfléchir et ne se demanda plus pourquoi aucun mot ne s'élevait dans la pièce, si ce n'était lui en train de mettre son débardeur en quatrième vitesse.

\- Euh Lou... ne m'en veux pas si j'ose te poser la question, mais tu ne serais pas en train de me mater par hasard ?

Aucune réponse ne parvenant à ses oreilles, il tourna la tête et vit un sourire taquin et sournois sur le visage de son ami qui le fixait, son bouquin mis de côté et ses doigts croisées sur son torse.

\- Ça va, t'es à l'aise ?

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Tsss...

Romero tourna de nouveau la tête vers la commode pour terminer de s'habiller.

\- Tu sais, je suis content que tu sois sorti du placard mais évite ce genre de choses, surtout ici. Les gars tournent en rond et s'ils te voient me reluquer ou faire des choses louches, ils vont se poser des questions. Déjà, Fernando m'a dit qu'il te trouvait changé après ta petite fugue d'avant-hier.

\- J'ai passé l'âge pour qu'on appelle ça une fugue.

Le visage de Torres se durcit.

\- Les autres, je les emmerde. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient entrer dans la chambre...

Sans se retourner, l'homme aux cheveux longs haussa les sourcils et avant même qu'il n'ait pu lui demander de mesurer ses paroles ou de parler plus bas, il sentit son ami l'enlacer par derrière et le sentit caresser les tatouages de sa poitrine sous son débardeur avec délectation. Sidéré, il pensa à se retourner pour lui administrer une paire de claques afin de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas son jouet ni un quelconque substitut sexuel.

\- Torres ! moi aussi tu m'emmerdes. On ne peut pas... tu es casé avec Padilla alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Je n'ai même pas le droit de le voir pendant plusieurs jours, putain. Il me manque et je n'ai pas pu le mettre au courant.

\- Il doit le savoir. Ce n'est pas une raison pour jeter ton dévolu sur moi, je ne sers pas à le remplacer dès que tu as envie de tirer un coup.

Il n'arriva pas à trouver d'autres mots en sentant ses lèvres gourmandes dans son cou.

\- T'es vraiment chiant.

Malgré son énervement croissant, il sentit son lieutenant continuer et l'entendit même rire.

\- Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu sens bon !

\- Je pourrais être ton père vu mon âge, et physiquement je suis loin d'être un mannequin alors ne te sers pas de moi.

Torres fut tout à fait sérieux en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

\- Ne vois pas les choses comme ça, Romeo. J'aime Nero mais je ne me sers pas de toi, pourquoi tu crois que je te tourne autour ? Tu n'as jamais pensé que j'aurai pu en pincer pour toi quand je t'ai avoué qui j'étais ?

\- Avec mon physique, je ne me serai jamais posé la question. Mon apparence m'a toujours rendu volontairement solitaire.

Luis afficha une mine chagrinée en y songeant mais l'embrassa chastement dans le cou en lui remontant le moral à sa manière :

\- Personnellement, je t'ai toujours trouvé attirant. Ça te choque ?

\- Pas vraiment ! Comme on dit, tous les goûts sont dans la nature.

\- Et tes goûts à toi, quels sont-ils ? Brunes ? Blondes ? Rousses ? Blanches ou de couleur ?

Devant sa curiosité soudaine, son ami tourna la tête en répondant simplement :

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de préférence pour qui ou quoi que ce soit. Comme je viens de te le dire, tous les goûts...

\- ... sont dans la nature, oui je te suis. Tu es en train de me dire que tu aimes autant les hommes que les femmes ? Intéressant !

\- Oui mais on ne devrait même pas parler de ça, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie alors profites-en.

"Tu es vraiment immature quand tu t'y mets" pensa Parada mais lorsqu'il y réfléchit, c'était ce qu'il adorait chez Luis. Ayant le début de la quarantaine et donc étant plus jeune, il avait forcément une façon de penser, d'agir et des envies différentes qui influaient autant dans leurs affaires que leur vie personnelle, ce qui n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose. De plus, Torres se conduisait toujours de façon plus ou moins juvénile lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Il restait sérieux, bien sûr, mais se laissait aller de temps à autre. Le fil de pensées de Romero se coupa brusquement lorsque Torres passa ses mains sous son débardeur.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous, là ?

\- Je passe le temps. Depuis combien de temps tu ne l'as pas fait, dis-moi ?

Cette façon de creuser le sujet en lui posant une question pareille énerva son supérieur.

\- Disons que si tu n'avais pas violé autant de femmes, on en serait sûrement au même point au niveau du nombre.

Luis fut quelque peu refroidi et éloigna sa tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah bravo ! ça c'était facile, mon vieux.

\- Quand on me cherche, on me trouve. Tu pelotes souvent tes amis pour passer le temps ?

\- Je n'ai que toi comme ami et tu le sais.

\- Peu importe, arrête et trouve-toi un passe-temps plus respectueux. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour ton mec. Si tu aimes Nero, ne joue pas l'infidèle et soit honnête envers lui. Il faudrait franchement que tu parles à quelqu'un de ce problème.

Les caresses accrues par Torres déstabilisèrent pour de bon la patience de Parada qui lui immobilisa les mains devant son buste, agaçant son ami qui soupira.

\- Je l'aime, oui, mais à cause de qui je ne peux pas le voir ?

\- C'est à cause du boulot... t'es en train d'insinuer que tu te venges sur moi ?

Réalisant qu'il allait une fois de plus trop loin, le plus jeune déglutit et répondit :

\- Non. Je me suis un peu emballé, je ne cherchais pas à t'énerver.

Romero relâcha ses mains blanchies au niveau des poignets et finit par se tourner pour le regarder en face. Ce fut un acte irréfléchi car Luis était tout près et ne fut donc qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. À se trouver aussi près de son boss pour un face-à-face, il devint nerveux à éterniser le contact visuel et n'osa plus bouger. Son cœur battit la chamade et son regard planté dans celui de son collègue, il manqua de faire une bêtise mais s'estima heureux que son ami ne le coupe dans ses pensées.

\- Ose me regarder dans les yeux et me dire qu'il ne se passe rien entre tes jambes en ce moment.

Effectivement, Luis lui-même n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail et il baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il fit deux pas en arrière, embarrassé comme jamais.

\- Il faut croire que je n'ai aucun moyen de m'en sortir.

Compatissant, Romero le vit vouloir sortir de la pièce mais le retint et lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

\- C'est différent cette fois, je pense. D'après toi, ça vient de tes foutues pulsions ou de ton envie de voir Nero ?

Torres tenta de retenir ses larmes de rage et leva les yeux au plafond avant de s'exprimer franchement :

\- Je n'ai qu'une envie là, c'est de le voir. Quand je suis avec lui, au moins, je n'ai pas forcément envie de m'envoyer en l'air. Il est comme toi, il me rend meilleur. J'aime Nero et je veux être avec lui. J'ai l'impression que quand on est tous les deux, j'arrive à me retenir de jouer les obsédés et de faire du mal aux autres, je dirai que sa présence m'arrache mon côté pernicieux.

Malgré le fait qu'il soupçonnait un petit quelque chose d'autre, son aîné souffla un grand coup et lui tapota doucement le cou avant de sourire.

\- Eh ben mon frère, t'es carrément mordu.

Mordu ou non, son ami déprima de plus en plus au point que Parada ne le quitta même plus des yeux. Luis pouvait ressentir ou montrer son dégoût par rapport à ce qu'il faisait subir aux femmes, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne dominait pas ses pulsions.

ooOOoo

Deux jours plus tard, Nero gardait Abel au club et jouait avec lui pendant que Chuck veillait sur Thomas. Il caressa les cheveux blonds du petit et vit Parada franchir le portail d'entrée. Il lui demanda de rejoindre Chuck et parcourut le reste du chemin jusqu'au commandant. Il n'aimait pas du tout parler aux membres du cartel mais c'était différent avec lui, Parada était le meilleur ami de son amant et il éprouvait de la sympathie pour lui. Il se serrèrent la main respectueusement et Nero fit simple :

\- Romero ! Si vous cherchez Jax, il n'est pas là. Ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour vous de vous exposer en pleine ville comme ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour parler à Teller mais pour vous voir, et je viens jusque là parce que je n'ai pas le choix.

Hormis Jax, un seul homme pouvait les relier tous les deux et le pousser à venir jusqu'ici, et cet homme n'était pas à ses côtés alors Nero se troubla.

\- Luis ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il va bien ?

Parada passa sa langue devant ses dents et secoua la tête en haussant les épaules.

\- Non ! Je ne ne vais pas vous mentir, il ne sait plus du tout où il en est depuis que vous avez ressassé votre fameux souvenir ensemble. Il est déconcentré, il s'en prend à des gens sans la moindre raison, se barre pendant des heures sans me dire ce qu'il a fait, et devient assez indiscret vous concernant tous les deux. Je crois qu'à force de s'en faire pour vous, il a peur de vous perdre du jour au lendemain et il est totalement démoralisé.

\- Merde.

Nero se passa les mains derrière la tête et expira difficilement. En cet instant, il voulait le voir plus que jamais.

\- Mais le pire reste pour moi, reprit Romero.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Voyant que Romero avait du mal à trouver les mots et balayait le moindre recoin de la cour, Nero l'entraîna loin des regards indiscrets. La caravane d'Unser fit très bien l'affaire, celui-ci étant parti avec Gemma.

\- Alors ?

\- Je crois que ça le tue d'être seul, sentimentalement parlant. Il profite tellement de vos moments ensemble qu'une fois que vous n'êtes plus là, il se renferme et déprime.

Cela fit du mal à Nero d'entendre ça. Il ne sut pas s'il devait se féliciter d'avoir retrouvé l'homme avec qui il voulait désormais partager sa vie, ou s'il devait justement se lyncher d'avoir placé des œillères entre lui et son boulot d'agent fédéral. Être infiltré dans un cartel était la chose la plus dangereuse qui soit et Luis devait marcher droit sans faire de sentiments.

\- Il se fait du mal ? s'inquiéta le maque.

\- Pas à lui mais aux autres... j'imagine qu'il ne vous a pas parlé du docteur Knowles ?

\- Quoi, Tara ?

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous devriez le faire vous. Elle n'est pas la première et s'il n'a ni vous ni moi près de lui, elle ne sera pas la dernière non plus. Il a beau faire de son mieux pour se maîtriser mais la solitude le rend vraiment mauvais.

Sous le choc, Nero fronça les sourcils en pensant à ce que lui avait dit Teller.

\- Merde ! alors Jax avait raison, il l'a agressée. Oh attendez... J'ai du mal entendre, vous dites que c'est un violeur en série ?

Le Mexicain prononça honnêtement un "oui" car Nero avait le droit de savoir.

\- Nous sommes tous les deux les seuls à être au courant mais là n'est pas le principal problème. Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

Nero regarda par la petite fenêtre, veillant à ce qu'ils soient seuls et répondit sans la moindre hésitation :

\- Oui, je l'aime. Mais quel est le rapport entre vous, moi et les femmes ?

\- J'adore Luis, on se connaît depuis de nombreuses années et c'est mon meilleur ami en plus d'être mon collègue. Il m'a appris pour son homosexualité il n'y a pas si longtemps et il était persuadé que j'aller le rejeter. Le problème c'est que quand il ne vous voit pas et qu'il a peur de faire une connerie avec une femme, il se jette sur moi et ne me demande pas franchement mon avis.

Sous la surprise, Nero pencha la tête en réfléchissant sur ça.

\- Oui, vous avez bien entendu. J'ignore si c'est aussi pour combler le vide mais je vois parfaitement que c'est par pulsion sexuelle pour lui. Il a besoin de vous et moi je préfère éviter d'en arriver là avec lui parce que c'est mon ami et j'ai passé l'âge, surtout avec un homme. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous savez bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'infidélité. Mais il me saute dessus comme je l'ai déjà vu le faire avec vous parce qu'il préfère cette connerie là à une autre bien plus grave. Il vous a déjà dit à quel point il en a bavé à cause de son père ?

Imaginant les pires agissements commis par son compagnon, le cœur de Nero s'accéléra.

\- Euh... non. La nuit de notre rencontre, il est resté muet sur le sujet familial et défoncé comme j'étais, je ne me serai pas souvenu de grand chose. Il pleurait beaucoup à cause de son ex petit ami, ça je m'en souviens. Il a juste dit qu'il était parti et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble, ça l'a complètement bouleversé. On n'a pas trop parlé d'ailleurs, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je l'ai laissé faire ce qu'il voulait parce qu'il avait besoin de se laisser aller. Le lendemain, on s'est embrassés et il est reparti, même si j'ai toujours espéré le revoir.

Parada se retourna et jeta un œil sur le fusil de Wayne qui trônait dans un coin.

\- Il se comporte de plusieurs façons avec moi, je ne vous apprends rien en disant qu'il lui arrive d'être un tantinet immature et inconscient.

\- C'est vrai.

Nero en sourit, c'était une des particularités qu'il aimait le plus chez Torres.

\- Je suis plus vieux que lui, il pourrait être mon fils. En dehors des femmes, je pense qu'il est comme ça avec moi pour équilibrer le fait que son père ne l'ait pas accepté tel qu'il est et que moi oui. Mais je crois qu'il y voit en même temps une occasion de donner libre cours à ses instincts pour compenser votre absence. Luis est quelqu'un qui a très peur d'être seul, il ne me l'a jamais dit mais je l'ai remarqué il y a longtemps.

Ils s'assirent sur le petit canapé en évitant de se regarder et restèrent sans rien dire un moment. Le maque fut quelque peu énervé, autant par les agissements de son amant que par ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver dans sa jeunesse et qui l'avait rendu ainsi.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il s'en prenne à des innocentes.

\- Ecoutez, il s'en veut assez alors ne lui rajoutez pas le poids de vos reproches sur les épaules, il a assez avec les miens. Quand son père a appris pour lui, il l'a passé à tabac.

\- C'est pas vrai ?!

Nero serra les poings, sur le point de tout envoyer dans le décors.

\- Après ça, il a essayé de renier le fait d'être gay en voulant s'intéresser aux femmes mais il n'y est pas arrivé. D'après lui, un jour, il a fini par s'énerver et... ça me gêne de vous dire ça mais il a découvert qu'en les forçant, ça pouvait le faire bander. Tout ça, c'est à cause de son père.

Choqué à l'extrême, les pensées de Nero dévièrent cette fois sur le père de Luis contre qui il eut des envies de meurtre.

\- Il vous a dit tout ça ? demanda Nero.

\- Oui, il y a pas mal de jours. Quand je suis arrivé à temps pour en arracher une de ses griffes et qu'il avait carrément kidnappée, cette fois.

Cette fois, Nero ne retint pas un hoquet sous le choc.

\- Seigneur ! la pauvre.

\- Je lui ai parlé et j'ai pu le calmer, après on a libéré cette femme. C'était une immigrée en fuite alors je lui ai donné de quoi tenir un peu en mangeant. Il a eu de la chance, comme il l'a assommée elle ne s'est souvenue de rien le concernant.

\- Mais il ne l'a pas...

\- Non, il n'a pas eu le temps.

Nero, les larmes aux yeux, se tourna et frappa dans le placard de Wayne en sentant l'énervement le submerger. Cela faisait beaucoup à encaisser en quelques minutes et il sentit Romero poser une main assez brusque sur son épaule, mais qui pourtant se dénuait de toute rudesse. L'habitude de la vie au milieu du cartel, sans doute.

\- Tenez le coup, mon vieux. C'est pour toutes ces femmes que c'est dur.

Inquiet comme énervé, Nero s'agitait dans tous les sens.

\- Il faut que je le vois, je dois le voir à tout prix.

\- Calmez-vous, ça va être impossible pendant une bonne semaine au moins.

Le désespoir se lut sur le visage du proxénète et il demanda au fédéral de se justifier.

\- On doit tous se tenir à carreau et éviter de s'approcher le temps que les flics baissent la garde, d'ailleurs il s'inquiète de ne pas avoir pu vous tenir au courant alors je lui dirai que je l'ai fait. Je sais que ça va être difficile pour vous deux mais vous allez devoir vous y tenir, Luis est déjà au parfum alors je ne vous raconte pas... en attendant, je vais le surveiller.

\- Le surveiller ? répéta Nero.

\- Bien sûr, je n'ai pas le choix. Il a besoin de quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il ferait si on venait à s'engueuler ? Il se barrerait et après en ne le voyant plus je pense que...

Nero se plia en deux tellement ce fut dur à avaler pour lui.

\- Mais c'est maladif, putain... Alors il n'assume toujours pas qui il est puisqu'il continue de faire ça, hein ?

Parada hocha la tête et avant de repartir, lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule et lui promit de garder son ami à l'œil. Malheureusement pour Nero, il passa ensuite un très mauvais moment à gamberger sur leur relation, tellement instable que l'homme qu'il aimait en devenait dingue. Il sortit de la caravane et resta prendre l'air avant de retourner près des enfants à qui Chuck avait fait faire leur sieste. Soulagé, il l'en remercia et courut s'isoler une bonne heure. Il voulait envoyer des tonnes et des tonnes de messages à Torres mais ignorait si les lignes étaient surveillées ou non, donc il attendit que le temps passe.

Le lendemain, la chance lui sourit enfin lorsque l'effectif des policiers diminua considérablement dans les rues de Charming, ainsi les messages fusèrent pour son amant. Peut-être même un peu trop car celui-ci arrêta de lui répondre dès que le sujet principal fut orienté vers la visite de Parada la veille, précisant qu'il avait été assez bavard. Rien de grave selon Torres mais voyant que l'homme aux cheveux longs ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, il n'envisagea qu'une possibilité.

**à suivre...**


	3. Hauts et bas

**Motel Harlington**

N'en pouvant plus d'être sans arrêt épié par son collègue, étrangement interrogé par Nero dans ses messages et entouré de bandits, Torres était retourné dans la chambre du motel isolé après leur avoir faussé compagnie. Il appréciait l'isolement et la tranquillité de cet endroit. Il les avait feintés en faisant mine d'aller finir de travailler sur la voiture et au risque d'être harcelé au téléphone ensuite. Seul Nero réussit à le retrouver miraculeusement, se pointant à la porte de la sixième et dernière chambre. Effaré bien qu'agréablement surpris, Luis vérifia derrière le dos du maque pour voir s'il était seul.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre.

\- Comment tu m'as trouvé ? J'ai passé des heures à tourner en rond pour semer la moindre voiture et...

\- ... et moi j'ai passé des heures à tourner en rond pour te suivre, bébé. Il a fallu que j'approche de votre baraque pour attendre que tu sortes seul. Et puis, on n'est pas loin de Charming.

Frissonnant depuis la prononciation de ce surnom qui remontait à très loin, Torres le laissa entrer non sans regarder une dernière fois à l'extérieur, puis referma.

\- C'est plutôt joli, ici.

\- C'est surtout tranquille.

La chambre était très meublée pour un motel, le mur de bois clair et la moquette verte donnant un aspect élégant et un lit de deux places trônait contre le mur droit de la pièce avec des draps moins modernes que le reste. Juste dans le fond, derrière le lit, une vieille baie vitrée avec le store à peine descendu donnait sur une prairie ensablée digne de la réputation de la région. La médiocrité du double vitrage, en revanche, rendait la chaleur du soleil aussi douce au départ que lourde par la suite.

\- Personne d'autre ne sait que tu es ici, tu peux rester zen. J'ai fait attention à ne pas être suivi.

Luis délaissa enfin la porte mais n'en fut pas rassuré pour autant.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr que toi. Si tu m'as trouvé, les autres le pourront aussi.

\- Je te répète que je t'ai suivi, et je n'ai vu personne sortir de la cour pour regarder ta voiture partir. En plus, ce serait dommage pour nous.

\- Je disais surtout ça par rapport à Romeo, il a tendance à beaucoup me coller au train en ce moment.

"Tu m'étonnes, il a bien raison" pensa Nero.

Des froissures sur le lit face à la baie vitrée indiquèrent à Nero que l'autre homme était assis avant son arrivée et pour preuve, il se rassit au même endroit. Le visage devant la fenêtre avec le soleil en pleine figure.

\- En dehors de ton boulot, comment tu vas ?

À l'évidence, Torres s'était attendu à sa curiosité puisqu'il répondit en vitesse, de façon banale et évasive.

\- Ça va, et toi ?

\- J'en avais marre de ne plus te voir, ou plutôt de te voir uniquement entouré de tes potes qui me regardent de travers.

\- Pas tous.

\- Je sais... Romeo ! c'est vraiment quelqu'un, ton pote.

\- C'est vrai ! sourit Torres.

Nero s'adossa au mur du fond malgré le faible écart entre la fenêtre et le lit, puis savoura le soleil qui perçait à travers la fenêtre afin de le laisser caresser son visage.

\- Attention à toi, tu ne devrais pas tarder à avoir mal à la tête si tu restes au soleil comme ça.

\- Ah bon ?

Luis s'expliqua et Nero jeta un œil rapide à la fenêtre :

\- J'ai fait exactement la même chose que toi le lendemain de la location et ça n'a pas perdu de temps. Ça m'a donné une bonne excuse pour m'endormir, au moins ça m'a fait du bien.

Devant un tel sourire, Nero lui caressa la joue avec tendresse et ajouta :

\- Ça fait aussi du bien de voir un rayon de soleil sur ton visage.

Hésitant, son amant lui déposa un baiser sur la main et s'enquit :

\- Au sens propre ou figuré ?

Nero s'abaissa à sa hauteur pour continuer.

\- Je dirai les deux.

Ils ne décrochèrent plus leur regard l'un de l'autre, songeant que cette fois ils étaient seuls sans personne pour crier ou pour les interrompre. Nero ne ressentit qu'une seule envie sur l'instant et se retenir lui fut insupportable.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si je t'embrassais maintenant ?

Luis releva les yeux vers lui, sérieux :

\- Ça ferait que je ne répondrais plus de rien.

Pour répondre au regard interrogatif de Nero, il lui adressa une mine très explicite.

\- Alors une petite provocation physique et le beau brun n'est plus responsable de ses actes ? Je demande à voir.

Encouragé sur sa lancée, Nero lui saisit la main pour le relever du lit et l'attira à lui. Ils restèrent un moment à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre, mélangeant leurs respirations et se caressant. Tandis que Luis reluquait les lèvres de Nero sans cligner des yeux, son amant lui caressait le visage dans les moindres recoins.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Luis. Et je ne parle pas seulement de ces derniers jours.

Les pupilles dilatées quittèrent enfin l'antre buccale du proxénète pour partager son regard et Torres songea à leur première nuit.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, tu m'as manqué aussi. J'ai passé mon temps à regretter d'être parti le lendemain, après je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je n'avais plus personne.

Il attira doucement son visage au sien et captura ses lèvres, les gardant tendrement mais fermement jusqu'à en sentir l'ouverture. Depuis leur baiser dans la ruelle, les deux hommes n'avaient eu de cesse de vouloir reproduire ce moment et cette opportunité arrivée les mena là où ils avaient le plus envie d'arriver. Nero sentit la chaleur du soleil se poser sur son amant et malgré cette douceur, il garda en tête l'avertissement de Torres et baissa à moitié le store de droite, qui avait le plus d'impact dans la pièce. Une fois plus à l'ombre, Luis sentit Nero déboutonner sa chemise et le fit s'allonger sur le lit avant de passer au-dessus. Caressant son torse sous le tissu et plaquant la paume de sa main sur la cicatrice de Nero, Torres délaissa les lèvres qu'il aimaient pour sentir la peau de son cou, ainsi que la gorge et la clavicule. Sous les gémissements du maque, il sut que cette zone était toujours aussi érogène chez lui et continua avec insistance, retirant sa chemise après avoir senti tous les boutons être enlevés. Redressant Nero pendant qu'il s'attaquait au tissu encombrant son buste tatoué, il sentit le bas de son dos le brûler légèrement à cause du soleil et insulta l'astre.

\- L'erreur est humaine ! plaisanta l'aîné.

Son compagnon dut se relever et Nero se décala contre le mur, savourant au moins une meilleure position ainsi que le confort du traversin et de l'oreiller derrière son dos. Ses mains attrapèrent les deux autres et il accueillit avec un sourire langoureux l'homme qui se posa à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Plaquant envieusement ses lèvres sur les siennes, Luis n'attendit pas avant d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche de Nero et chacun profita longtemps du contact humide. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent par manque d'air, Luis grogna à cause de l'étroitesse de son pantalon imputable à son érection et aux mains de Nero sur ses cuisses. Ce dernier l'attira à lui, sentit la respiration de Torres s'accélérer dans son cou et entreprit de caresser les frissons qu'il sentaient sur son torse, dus aux frottements de plus en plus durs entre leurs poitrines dénudées. Les images de leur fameuse nuit qui avait un temps rendu le moral à Luis disparurent, remplacées par ce moment et il se laissa porter sur un nuage... jusqu'à ce que de simples mots ne brisent leur tendre moment.

\- Je t'en prie, tu veux bien me dire pour Tara ?

Une façon radicale malgré lui de couper court à tout romantisme en cet instant. C'était sorti tout seul, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en parler. Luis recula tout doucement pour vérifier qu'il avait bien entendu et son regard changea. Ni colère ni tristesse, juste de l'incompréhension venant du fait que Nero ne parle de la jeune femme.

\- Romero est venu jusqu'en ville pour me parler, ça je te l'ai dit. Mais ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est qu'il m'a révélé pas mal de choses très inquiétantes à ton sujet.

Torres inspira difficilement, ferma les yeux et plaqua doucement son front contre le mur en priant intérieurement de réussir à garder son calme. Il n'en voulut pas à Nero car après tout, étant son amant, il ne devait rien lui cacher et particulièrement si cela risquait d'avoir des conséquences sur leur confiance mutuelle. La chevelure de Nero dans son cou frôla ses frissons et ses pensées se bousculèrent alors que le maque posa doucement ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- S'il te plait, je veux seulement que tu te libères. Jax sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose mais vu que Tara ne lui en parle pas, il pense sans arrêt à toi de la pire façon et il finira par agir. Quant à moi, le connaissant, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose s'il vient à en avoir la confirmation.

Son amant n'avait pas écarté son front du mur tellement il avait peur de voir Nero le regarder avec une seule lueur de mépris ou de colère. Il se mit à trembler mais fit tout pour se retenir, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les choses et il se rendit compte que ses yeux commençaient à pleurer. Il tenta de retenir ses larmes mais l'une d'elles tomba dans le cou de son compagnon et le fit réagir.

\- Regarde-moi, Luis. Allez !

Torres obéit lentement et Nero décela dans ses yeux brillants la réponse à ses tourments. Néanmoins, il voulait l'entendre de sa propre bouche, une vérité avouée était toujours un grand pas pour lui.

\- Je t'aime toujours, je veux seulement que tu enlèves ce poids de tes épaules même si ça te fait du mal d'en parler. Tara est mon amie et si tu l'as blessée, tu dois me le dire.

Son homme fronça les sourcils pour se forcer à rester neutre et serra les poings parce que le sérieux de Nero le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Je...

Il souffla un grand coup et le maque perdit son regard à côté de lui sachant que c'était ce qui le rendait nerveux.

\- Je ne l'ai pas violée de la façon que tu le penses.

Son amant le regarda de nouveau, l'air confus.

\- Mais il s'est bien passé quelque chose sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état, bébé.

\- Disons que je l'ai caressée à certains endroits, embrassée aussi. Rien d'autre, j'ai voulu me la faire mais elle a réussi à m'arrêter. J'ai fini comme un con à chialer comme une fillette, alors je n'ai pas été jusqu'au bout et il a fallu que je me finisse à la main, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Quand je l'ai vue tenter de s'enfuir, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Nero inspira très fort, appréhendant le reste qu'il n'avait plus envie d'entendre mais comme il l'avait prédit, l'agent semblait s'être soulagé d'un poids évident. Nero lui montra du doigt une certaine partie de son corps et Torres hocha la tête.

\- Embrassée ? Alors pour résumer, tu t'es astiqué sur elle en l'embrassant et en la touchant ? Wow !

Nero, les joues cramoisies, se passa la main de la mâchoire au menton en haussant gravement les sourcils. "Tara, si tu savais comme je suis navré" pensa t-il.

\- Bon sang, il vaudrait mieux que Jax n'apprenne jamais ça.

\- Il connaît une partie de la vérité comme tout le monde, j'emballais sa femme de force quand ils sont tous revenus. Je pensais tellement à ce que je venais de ressentir entre mes jambes que je ne me suis rendu compte de rien.

\- Oh putain...

\- Ouai ! maintenant, tout le monde la ferme mais dans les consciences, je suis le violeur attitré.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

Nero avait bien vu le dégoût que son compagnon s'était lui-même provoqué en parlant ainsi.

\- Et pour ta gouverne, pleurer fait de toi un être humain et non une fillette. Elle a réveillé ta conscience, ça prouve que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais et qu'au fond de toi, tu n'en avais pas envie. Si Jax le sait, c'est sans en être sûr et c'est déjà ça.

Moyennement soulagé, Nero n'en fut pas moins chamboulé et serra Luis contre lui, mais son compagnon hésita sur l'interprétation qu'il devait donner à ce contact. Était-ce un dernier ? Un adieu ? Il se maudit un moment d'avoir parlé, maudissant également son père au passage et plus encore, se maudissant lui-même d'être ce qu'il était. Incapable d'assumer pleinement son homosexualité, il en faisait beaucoup de mal et il devrait porter ce fardeau sur ses épaules pour le restant de sa vie. Il eut même aussitôt l'envie de voir Tara pour s'excuser, quitte à prendre une balle de la part de Teller une fois sa confession faite. Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand la main de son amant se promena dans son cou avant que ne résonne sa voix.

\- Ça n'a rien changé pour toi de m'en parler ? demanda Nero.

La mine lasse, Torres assuma ce qu'il pensait bientôt devoir supporter : la solitude. "Après tout, j'en ai l'habitude" pensa t-il.

\- Avec ce que je vois dans tes yeux maintenant, non.

Il se dégagea, se releva et balança en voyant que Nero allait se relever pour le suivre :

\- Je vais seulement prendre l'air, Nero.

Il sembla décidé et allait remettre sa chemise mais Nero s'y opposa fermement.

\- Hors de question que je te laisse tout seul.

\- Je crois entendre Parada. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, monsieur le maque. Et au cas où tu t'en ferais pour une pauvre femme qui aurait le malheur de croiser ma route, je vais justement là où il n'y a personne à croiser. Oh ! suis-je débile, il n'y a personne autour de ce motel perdu. Regarde un peu le décor, on se croirait dans "Psychose".

\- Pas la peine de partir au quart de tour, je n'ai jamais dit que tu allais faire quelque chose de mal. Soit dit en passant, la psychose, elle est dans ta tête. J'ai confiance en toi, Luis.

\- Tu ne devrais pas.

Padilla, qui s'était décalé jusqu'au bord du lit, se leva et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il vit non pas un air blasé sur le visage de l'autre homme mais plutôt un fort découragement. "Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas une erreur de la nature ?" se demanda Nero. Il parcourut le peu d'espace qui les séparait et enlaça doucement Torres, masquant son visage dépeignant le regret, l'abandon et un désir naissant.

\- Je t'aime, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de croire qu'en tant qu'être humain, tu as tes faiblesses. J'en ai aussi et tout le monde en a, mais quand on cède à ce type de faiblesses, c'est qu'on se croit seul au monde et tu ne l'es pas. Je ne te laisserai pas seul, on est d'accord ?

Le fédéral fut incapable de lui répondre, se contentant de serrer son amant avec encore plus de chaleur.

\- J'essaierai de parler à Tara pour voir si je peux faire quelque chose.

S'imageant le visage de celle qu'il avait salie, l'agent resta calme.

\- Si quelqu'un doit lui parler, ça devrait plutôt être moi.

\- Surtout pas, Luis. Promets-moi que tu ne t'approcheras pas d'elle, ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

Son amant accepta et lui fit cette promesse bancale malgré sa mine renfrognée et masquée. Le regard sérieux, Nero déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et ajouta :

\- En attendant, on va laisser faire les choses par elles-mêmes.

Luis voulut réagir à ces mots peu revigorants mais le maque serra plus sa prise pour le dissuader de s'en mêler. Il le ramena vers le lit et l'allongea avant de parcourir son torse du bout des doigts en l'embrassant. Luis, bien que mal à l'aise les premières secondes à cause de son mauvais caractère ressorti, finit par se détendre et laissa son compagnon déboutonner son pantalon. Constatant avec stupéfaction que son érection était toujours présente, Luis fut heureux de ne pas être sorti car avec la tension suivant leur froid, la première inconnue autour du motel - ou même le premier - aurait fait l'affaire. Il se fit peur à lui-même en pensant être même prêt à forcer un homme et Nero vit son regard changer.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Il sursauta et joua franc-jeu.

\- Oui bébé, tout va bien. J'ai un peu... pensé de travers.

Préférant éviter d'aborder ça tous les deux, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Torres renversa Nero sur le dos pour le dominer, le forçant à encaisser les sauvages baisers qui lui furent donnés par la suite. À en juger par la brutalité inconsciente de son amant, Nero fut soulagé d'avoir pu l'empêcher de sortir. Les contacts étaient aussi puissants que l'excitation entre ses jambes et il n'aurait jamais tenu en croisant une seule personne dehors. "C'est effrayant d'y penser mais s'il était passé à l'acte, il ne se serait même pas soucié d'être surpris par une tierce personne avec une telle agressivité. C'est pire qu'une maladie... " pensa Padilla. Il se reprit en sentant les lèvres gourmandes de Torres rejoindre son boxer que ses mains ne tardèrent pas à faire disparaître, libérant son érection vite saisie. Luis masturba Nero en embrassant son torse, plus particulièrement la cicatrice au niveau du cœur.

\- Tu as une furieuse envie, ma parole.

Ce dernier releva les yeux avec un sourire qui en dit long pour Nero et revint vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser brutalement, susurrant près de ses lèvres entre deux légères morsures :

\- Mon envie, c'est de te bouffer jusqu'à l'os.

\- Ouai... à mon tour là, sens propre ou figuré ?

Luis recula et tira avec puissance sur les jambes de Nero avant de le plaquer totalement sur le dos de façon bestiale et répondit :

\- Figuré, monsieur le maque.

Il se rua sur ses lèvres en ôtant son propre pantalon pour exhiber son envie.

\- C'est dingue ce que j'ai envie de toi... je n'en reviens pas qu'on n'ait toujours rien fait depuis qu'on s'est revus.

Emporté par l'extase, Luis s'arrêta et réalisa que la faute était sienne, évidemment.

\- Laisse.

\- Nero, je...

\- Passe à autre chose, bébé ! coupa Nero.

Le maque attira le visage de son amant près du sien et l'embrassa chastement.

\- C'est juste qu'être avec toi me fait oublier tout le reste, mes débordements compris.

\- Ça vaut mieux, non ? On est là tous les deux et c'est tout ce qui compte. On va faire exactement ce qu'il faut pour toi, on va rester là et oublier l'extérieur.

Le regard et les sens embrasés, Torres l'embrassa avec ardeur et sentit son érection toucher celle de Nero. Entendre ce dernier gémir en prononçant son prénom lui donna une envie instantanée et qu'il n'avait pas eue le soir de leur rencontre. S'abaissant, il lui humidifia le buste de ses lèvres et sa langue et caressa sa cicatrice avec douceur, marque qu'il n'avait pas encore à l'époque. Il descendit encore plus bas et empoigna le sexe de Nero avant de le sucer sur toute sa longueur avec un désir presque palpable. Déglutissant, Nero se cambra sous le délice et s'empêcha de bouger, il gémissait mais ne prononça plus un mot de peur de ficher en l'air cet intense moment de plaisir. La douce torture dura encore un moment, entre ceux où Luis remplaçait sa bouche par ses mains pour remonter s'occuper de ses lèvres et ensuite recommencer.

\- On ne va pas rendre les choses aussi faciles, hein ! sourit Torres.

Nero lui rendit son sourire et l'allongea sur lui en lui faisant savourer le même plaisir, allant et venant sur le membre de son amant pendant que leurs langues se battaient avec une ferveur grandissante.

\- Non, ce serait trop court.

Nero suivit tout à coup le regard du fédéral qui s'était posé sur la fenêtre.

\- Un problème ?

\- Ben en fait, je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'on aurait l'air de deux gros pervers si quelqu'un venait à passer derrière la fenêtre.

Nero s'esclaffa.

\- Tu sais, on ne serait pas plus pervers que celui ou celle qui s'attarderait à nous mater de dehors. Il n'y a rien de pervers à montrer à mon homme que je l'aime. On ne va pas fermer totalement les stores à cause de ça parce que j'ai envie de voir ton beau visage et parce qu'on est dans notre chambre, là où les gens n'ont pas à regarder. Et puis c'est l'arrière du motel, qu'est-ce qu'ils iraient y faire ?

\- Plein de choses. Passer un coup de fil, s'envoyer en l'air contre le mur de bois chaud, se battre, tirer encore un coup...

\- Ah carrément, toi. C'est bon, j'ai compris ton idée. On verra ça la prochaine fois, va.

Luis serra les lèvres avant de simuler l'innocence en s'exclamant :

\- Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

\- Fous-toi de moi, c'est ça.

\- Wow... ma queue, Nero !

Le proxénète venait d'y exercer une pression suffisante pour être qualifiée de désagréable et fut enfin remplacée par une caresse plus douce avant que Nero ne dise :

\- Songes-y la prochaine fois, ça t'apprendra à me mentir.

\- Je ne t'ai pas... OUH !

\- Attention bébé.

\- Tu vas voir, toi.

Luis se lécha la lèvre et fit un moulinet du doigt, que Nero interpréta parfaitement bien avant de se tourner pour se mettre sur le ventre. Il demanda tout de même en espérant que Torres serait gentil :

\- Ok ! je vais le payer cher, c'est ça ?

\- Pas si tu te rattrapes à temps, chéri. Si tu veux que ceux-là te donnent un coup de pouce, tu sais quoi dire.

Il lui exposa ses doigts devant la figure.

\- Mais tu n'avais qu'à pas mentir...

\- Mauvais début, monsieur Padilla.

Pour montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas sur le sujet, d'autant plus que son envie devenait douloureuse, Luis colla son pénis au bord de l'antre de Nero et ce dernier s'agita.

\- D'accord, d'accord bébé. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Ben voilà, c'était pas compliqué.

\- Tortionnaire.

Luis se plaça sur le dos de Nero et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de lui fourrer deux doigts dans la bouche, caressant sa langue à l'intérieur autant qu'elle les mouillaient. Il finit par les enlever pour les changer d'endroit et déposa un doux baiser sur le dos de Nero avant de laisser ses doigts faire le début du travail. Padilla grogna sous cette présence mais se résigna vite et accueillit le deuxième sans broncher, sans doute que les mots doux à son oreille y étaient pour quelque chose. Il mit une main en arrière sur la nuque de son amant et affirma être prêt, Luis concluant par un baiser et pénétrant doucement son anus. La préparation avait été suffisante et il commença à effectuer ses va-et-vient dans le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait en le caressant suavement. Exprimant son plaisir par tous les moyens, Padilla l'encouragea à continuer même en sentant le contact être de plus en plus douloureux. Cela faisait partie de lui, Luis ne serait pas resté un ange longtemps et de toute façon, Nero l'adorait comme ça. Comme il l'avait connu.

\- Nero...

Ce dernier fut en extase d'entendre Luis gémir son prénom en cet instant, rendant le moment encore plus chaud que la température extérieure. Le dominant devint plus brutal et chercha à aller de plus en plus loin dans le corps qui lui était offert. Passant une main sous Nero pour lui malaxer la hampe, il lui mordit le cou et entendit son amant grogner. La respiration de Torres s'accéléra tellement qu'il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il finit par presser durement les épaules de Nero en se sentant jouir en lui. Son amant gémit et enfonça ses doigts dans le matelas en savourant le contact de la semence qui se déversa en lui. Il écouta le plus jeune reprendre sa respiration, attendant qu'il se dégage avant de se retourner.

\- Ça t'a secoué aussi, on dirait ! sourit Nero.

\- Tu m'étonnes, depuis le temps que je n'avais pas fait ça avec un homme...

Le regard de Torres se fit très tendre et il lui caressa le torse.

\- Tu étais le dernier autrefois et tu le seras encore maintenant.

Il se pencha, embrassa suavement Nero en s'occupant de lui et ce dernier l'attira totalement sur son corps, plus excité par l'entièreté de la présence physique de Torres sur lui et lui souleva une cuisse qu'il fit remonter le long de son propre corps. Torres gémit dans sa bouche et accéléra ses mouvements de main avant de sentir Nero éjaculer entre eux. Ils sentirent le sperme filer entre eux alors qu'ils s'étreignirent sans séparer leurs lèvres. Caressant son visage barbu, Luis regarda Nero et sourit en se perdant dans ses pensées.

\- C'est en partie ce qui fait que je ne t'ai pas reconnu quand on s'est revus, ta barbe. Ça te va bien.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est que du laisser-aller.

\- Un très beau laisser-aller.

\- Merci. Toi aussi, tu as été gâté par les années et le changement.

Il arrêta de parler pour écouter la respiration de Torres redevenir plus régulière et se décala pour l'allonger à côté de lui. Ils passèrent quelques secondes magiques à se regarder dans les yeux, impossible de s'en défaire au point de faire craquer Nero.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Suite à ces mots, Torres déglutit et releva la tête avec les yeux presque humides. Il semblait devenu muet mais Nero sut ce qui le tracassait et lui caressa la lèvre en tentant de le rassurer.

\- Shht... je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as tout le temps, bébé.

Néanmoins perturbé, Luis l'embrassa en gardant un visage aussi neutre que possible. Il n'avait pas prévu d'entendre exprimer aussi vite les sentiments de Nero et se sentait idiot maintenant. Mais autant épuisé que lui, Luis se leva sans envie et baissa le store pour boucher la vue extérieure avant de se rallonger auprès de son amant. Il disposa le drap sur eux et ils parlèrent un petit moment, s'embrassant et se câlinant avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, le soleil et la chaleur de l'après-midi rendant la chose plutôt délicieuse.

Ils dormirent plusieurs heures et restèrent au lit même à leur réveil. Nero se réveilla le premier et vit malgré l'obscurité que le portable de Luis s'était un peu rapproché du bord. Étant sur vibreur, il avait du recevoir un message. Par simple curiosité, il vérifia le dernier qui se révéla être un message de Parada : " _Réponds un peu aux messages de temps en temps, Lou. J'espère pour toi que t'es avec ton mec, c'est ta seule excuse valable pour ME filtrer_ ". Nero sourit malicieusement en pensant à la tête qu'allait faire son amant en l'apprenant, enclencha le flash du portable et se permit de lui envoyer une courte réponse accompagnée d'une photo de lui et Luis toujours en train de dormir : " _Salut Romeo_ ". Quoi de plus convaincant pour rassurer l'autre homme qu'une photo en prime annonçant un prochain pétage de plomb de la part de celui qui était photographié à son insu, en plein sommeil.

Romero sourit en recevant le tout et commença à ricaner en se promettant de taper sur les nerfs de son ami à son retour. Il jura de conserver ce trésor dans son téléphone au cas où son ami ferait le malin et envoya un dernier message aux deux amants : " _C'est super pour vous les gars, mais n'oubliez pas la règle. On doit s'éviter un moment. Alors Nero, faites ce qu'il faut. RHABILLEZ-VOUS, sortez du lit de mon partenaire et veillez à me le ramener vite fait, merci. Les jours passeront vite, vous verrez_ ". Lorsque Nero le reçut, il soupira sachant que son ami avait raison mais retrouva le sourire en entendant Luis sortir de son sommeil. Il se leva et en ouvrant le store, constata que le soleil était encore bien haut avant de se pencher au-dessus de son compagnon qui avait encore les yeux fermés.

\- Allez, bel endormi. Je me suis fait agresser par ton pote pour te raccompagner. Je vais te ramener.

\- Mmm... t'es au courant que j'ai ma voiture ?!

\- Je dois te raccompagner, ordre de Parada. Je te suivrai, tu n'auras qu'à faire comme si j'étais à côté de toi.

Ils sourirent même si Torres garda les yeux à moitié fermés à cause du soleil, demandant :

\- Comment il a su que tu étais avec moi, celui-là ?

\- Va savoir ! avec lui, tout est possible. Je commence à le connaître, ton ami.

Nero tourna la tête en se retenant de rire et laissa Luis se préparer. Il soupira gentiment en constatant à quel point son amant était lent dès le réveil.

\- Tu as mal dormi ou pas assez ?

\- Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je ne fais aucun cauchemar. J'ai toujours du mal à sortir du lit, tu n'as qu'à demander à Romeo.

Il était heureux de sa "nuit" en compagnie de celui qu'il aimait mais Nero commença à se questionner, soucieux à propos des cauchemars en question.

\- Ils sont comment, tes cauchemars ?

\- Comme ceux de tout le monde, une bonne trouille et hop... ! sourit Luis.

\- Ne tourne pas autour du pot, je veux juste savoir s'ils sont communs ou s'ils concernent tes problèmes personnels.

Torres s'approcha et passa ses bras derrière le cou de Nero avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je vais très bien. S'ils étaient communs comme tu dis, j'aurai vraiment un problème à en faire plusieurs par nuit depuis mon enfance. T'as bien raison, ils concernent mes problèmes mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être encore debout.

\- Il faudrait que tu en parles à quelqu'un ! s'inquiéta le maque.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Rien. Déjà que je réveille Romeo sans le vouloir à en faire presque toutes les nuits... estime-toi heureux d'avoir pu dormir. Allez, on fonce.

Nero aurait souhaité plus de détails mais si son petit ami avait passé un si beau moment, il n'allait pas le lui pourrir surtout s'il pouvait continuer dans ce sens. En chemin, Luis passa presque la moitié du temps à regarder la voiture de Nero dans le rétroviseur pour profiter de la vue qu'il voulait garder en tête. De toute façon, la route fut loin d'être longue jusqu'à leur destination et à l'arrivée, le visage de Romero se fit apercevoir à la fenêtre du véhicule de Nero alors que Luis les rejoignait après avoir garé le sien, se plantant aux côtés de son ami avec une mine suspicieuse.

\- Juste une question, comment tu savais que Nero était avec moi ?

\- J'en savais rien, je l'espérais ! mentit l'aîné.

\- Je te crois, fous-toi de moi.

Voyant que Nero et Parada ne se quittaient pas des yeux alors que le maque semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire, il tendit la main vers l'aîné.

\- Tu peux me faire voir ton téléphone, s'il te plait ?

Romero jeta un regard furtif vers lui et fila vers la maison en sifflant :

\- Allez ! à la prochaine, Nero. S'il ne m'a pas tué d'ici là.

Torres les regarda chacun leur tour en serrant la mâchoire parce qu'il savait que quelque chose se tramait. Il s'approcha vite et embrassa passionnément Nero à la fenêtre en finissant par le pointer du doigt.

\- On se reverra plus tard et tous les deux vous allez voir. File-moi ton portable, toi.

Parada continua de s'éloigner pour que son collègue le suive et Nero rigola en regardant son amant le harceler, regrettant cruellement de devoir s'en aller. "Quels gamins quand ils sont tous les deux" pensa t-il.

Cette fois, pour respecter les conditions de sécurité, plus aucun contact entre les différentes bandes n'eut lieu pendant une semaine et demi en dehors de brefs coups de fil et ceux-ci affluèrent dans tous les sens. Jax fut l'auteur de l'un d'eux en ayant réfléchi à propos des Irlandais, il n'avait pas tout dit à ses deux "alliés" Mexicains et avait ressenti une petite envie de passer le temps en taquinant un certain agent. Une prochaine rencontre mêlant le cartel et l'IRA aurait prochainement lieu et un certain Torres devait se tenir prêt à rester calme étant donné la mauvaise humeur provocatrice de Galaan O'Shay des derniers jours. Énoncer les termes racistes remplissant majoritairement son dictionnaire n'était pas la pire chose dont était capable le "boucher de Belfast", loin de là.

_(DRING)_

\- Ouai ?

- _C'est moi. Passe-moi ton ami, j'ai quelque chose à lui dire._

Romero soupira à cause de Jax et espéra qu'il ne cherchait pas la provocation.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Si c'est pour un lynchage verbal, oublie tout de suite.

- _Non, commandant Parada. Je tiens juste à lui parler des Irlandais._

L'agent supérieur continua de s'y opposer en prétextant tout savoir sur eux mais Jax insista.

 _-_  D'accord, mais je te préviens que si je l'entends hausser la voix, je coupe la conversation.

- _Entendu._

Parada appela son ami mais mit le haut-parleur avant de lui tendre le téléphone en lui précisant de rester près de lui. Sans réponse de son ami en demandant qui était à l'autre bout, Torres ronchonna alors que parler dans un téléphone faisait partie des choses qu'il détestaient le plus. Il grogna directement à la personne de s'annoncer avant qu'il ne raccroche et la voix de Jackson n'améliora pas ses intentions.

-  _T'es pas à la chasse aux femmes, Luis ?_

\- Enfoiré !

\- TELLER ! râla Romero.

Il entendit le blond rire et s'excuser au téléphone avant de résumer la raison de son appel précisément adressé à Luis, à savoir le côté "grande gueule" des Irlandais auxquels ils allaient devoir rester tous hermétiques.

\- Je sais, si un de ces crânes rasés prononce encore les mots "Métèques" ou "Négros Latinos", je suis obligé de la fermer. La dernière fois, personne n'a rien dit et ça a fini en fusillade.

-  _C'est déjà arrivé, non ? Le club a du s'y faire alors j'imagine que tu le pourras facilement vu qu'on a le même caractère de merde. Ils ont la langue de travers mais ils ont le sens des affaires, alors soyez honnêtes et ils le seront aussi_.

Pour éviter un probable accrochage en cas de poursuite de conversation, Jax n'hésita pas à lui raccrocher au nez dès que le sujet fut clos et l'autre homme put pester à volonté avant de rendre le téléphone à son supérieur en le menaçant de le jeter contre un mur s'il lui passait encore un coup de fil du motard.

Deux jours passèrent. Romero était satisfait du professionnalisme que son ami manifestait depuis son retour, et il régnait en lui la plaisanterie due au fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas avoué à Luis pour le message de Nero. Il avait aussi envie d'inviter discrètement Padilla pour surprendre son ami qui méritait cette présence qu'il n'osait jamais réclamer devant les autres. Il était peut-être stoïque devant tout le monde mais continuait de se renfermer si son ami lui tournait le dos ou s'occupait autrement, il avait besoin de se réfugier dans ses pensées. Luis avait toujours besoin de calme, de gamberger, de rester seul pour mettre ses rares belles pensées en ordre lorsqu'il pouvait se concentrer dessus. Au bout d'un troisième jour à voir son ami se réfugier de plus en plus dans leur chambre, Parada se dit que le moment était venu pour Nero, qui ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état à toujours s'en faire pour Luis. Il était comme le jumeau de Romero. Avant d'imposer une semaine et demi sans l'homme qu'il tenait tant à voir, trois jours avaient été amplement à la limite du supportable pour lui et il lui fallait un "remontant".

- _Romeo ! dites-moi que tout va bien._

\- Tout va très bien, oui. Il est très calme depuis que vous me l'avez ramené et c'est justement pour ça que j'appelle. Il avait un comportement irréprochable à faire peur mais il commence un peu à se mettre à l'écart, alors n'hésitez surtout pas si vous voulez passer le voir, votre présence lui remonterait un peu le moral.

Il entendit des bruits de paperasse et de tripatouillage indiquant un grand désordre là où Nero se trouvait.

-  _Alors je passerai cet après-midi, si vous voulez bien. Je veux le voir aussi mais on a un gros problème en ville, un type agresse des accompagnatrices alors je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps, les flics tournent en rond, je dois rassurer mes employées et faire attention aux clients louches._

\- Des accompagnatrices ?

-  _Terme élégant pour désigner les prostituées, voyons. Un peu de culture, Romeo !_

\- Chacun son univers, l'homme à putes.

-  _Quelle vulgarité, c'est révoltant. On se dit donc à dans quatre heures, toujours au même endroit ?_

L'homme aux cheveux longs soupira :

\- Toujours, oui.

_\- Mon pauvre, vous allez finir par prendre racine._

\- Vous savez, on a l'habitude d'être parqués comme des bêtes dans cette baraque.

Raccrochant après l'avoir salué, le commandant se mit en direction de la pièce dans laquelle il s'attendait à trouver son frère d'arme et pourtant, il la trouva vide. Soit son ami avait arrêté un instant de se morfondre et s'était occupé soit... Parada évita de penser à la seconde et très mauvaise hypothèse et chercha son ami en espérant le trouver. Malheureusement, la seule chose qu'il constata fut l'absence du 4x4 noir et il commença à rager. Sans envoyer de message menaçant à son ami, il se promit de le bousculer bien comme il faudrait en le voyant rentrer.

**Cristal Park**

Tara regardait Abel jouer dans le parc public en le gardant à l'œil. La joie qu'elle ressentit fut sûrement égale aux progrès que faisait le petit jour après jour pour s'intégrer parmi les autres enfants. Il souriait plus, parlait plus, il devenait heureux. Elle jouait avec la main de Thomas en lui montrant son grand frère qui s'amusait et lui souffla dans le cou pour le faire rire.

\- Je suis désolé, docteur Knowles.

Elle sursauta et se retourna, prête à hurler à tout moment. Chemise bleue, jean beige et lunettes noires, Luis resta calme et l'incita à en faire autant, il ne semblait pas être venu ici pour chercher les histoires.

\- Bonjour ! Ne craignez rien, c'est sûrement la dernière fois que vous me voyez. Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur des paroles inutiles étant donné que vous passez un bon moment. Je vous ai vue en voiture et je suis juste venu me... m'excuser. Dites-vous que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, comme ça vous n'aurez pas à accepter mes excuses. C'est juste que je me suis toujours forcé à en faire quand il le fallait et là il le faut.

Il se força à lui faire un dernier sourire et commença à lui tourner le dos.

\- Le dahlia, c'est bien de vous ?

Torres s'arrêta mais n'osa pas se retourner, sentant venir une insulte ou un rejet brutal à la hauteur de ce qu'il méritait.

\- Je sais que ça ne vaut rien mais j'ai quand même voulu essayer.

Appréciant ce malaise, Tara dévia un peu le sujet.

\- Vous aimez les fleurs, vous ?

Une légère gêne, l'homme répondit :

\- Oui, j'adore ça.

\- Tournez-vous, s'il vous plait.

Tara sentit que sa voix tremblait et manquait d'assurance. Elle s'approcha de lui pour dire moins fort ce qu'elle devait extérioriser et lui ôta ses lunettes après qu'il ne lui ait enfin fait face. Au départ, Luis baissa la tête mais la redressa à la demande de Tara et c'est là qu'elle constata l'ampleur des dégâts émotionnels sur lui comme elle en avait encaissés aussi. Ses yeux étaient tellement rouges qu'il semblait avoir pleuré des heures durant. Le regard sombre de Torres s'adoucit en se posant sur Thomas et la logique le poussa à chercher Abel du regard. Souriant, il le montra à Tara du visage, heureux qu'elle porte le sien ailleurs que sur lui. Abel se disputait le toboggan avec une fillette rousse plus petite que lui et les deux ne lâchaient pas le morceau.

\- Abel ! doucement avec la petite fille, le toboggan est à tout le monde.

De loin, ils virent la petite tête blonde les regarder et dire :

\- Oui maman.

Il laissa gentiment passer la fillette et celle-ci le remercia chaleureusement avant de lui faire un câlin, attendrissant tous les adultes autour et encore plus les parents, Tara et Luis, lui qui n'était pourtant pas du tout un dingue des enfants. Tara reporta son regard sur lui.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un d'étrange, rares sont les hommes comme vous qui présentent des excuses à leurs victimes. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, je l'ai bien remarqué. Vous masquez les apparences mais vous êtes meilleur que ce que vous voulez faire voir, c'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas allé jusqu'au bout.

Luis regarda ailleurs en y repensant, reprit une grande respiration et finit par trouver en lui le courage de regarder Tara dans les yeux. Après un dernier sourire réciproque, il fut le premier à prononcer un mot.

\- Adieu, probablement.

Souriant toujours, Tara admira presque cet homme qui avait plus de cran qu'un autre et répondit humblement :

\- Oui, ou peut-être au revoir. On ne sait jamais.

Après un dernier regard à la petite famille, Torres fit enfin demi-tour et marcha jusqu'au bout de l'allée où il avait garé sa voiture. Le cœur toujours aussi lourd, il décida de retourner à la maison même pour affronter l'Inquisition à la manière Parada.

ooOOoo

Torres venait de franchir la porte d'entrée et se félicita d'être passé à l'insu des autres même s'il redouta les questions à venir. Il fut en plus interpellé par la présence de la voiture de Nero garée à l'intérieur de la cour. Connaissant presque ses horaires de travail par cœur, il s'étonna que le temps soit passé si vite même s'il ne sut pas ce qu'il faisait là. "Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, chéri ? Pfff... j'imagine que Romeo t'a appelé pour te balancer que bibi a disparu." Il réfléchit et se demanda tout à coup s'il ne valait pas mieux repartir car si sa pensée s'avérait exacte, cela voudrait dire qu'ils seraient en train de l'imaginer faisant les pires choses, encore une fois. Quoi que repartir aurait justement aggravé la chose.

\- Pourquoi il vient souvent, lui ? Aux dernières nouvelles, on ne trempe pas dans la prostitution.

Au moment où il sortit de sa voiture à l'intérieur du garage, Carlos et Fernando y firent leur entrée. Celle de Carlos était plus effacée et il parut mal à l'aise de par la curiosité trop fréquente de son compère. Pas du tout d'humeur à être harcelé par les hommes et n'ayant pas de réponse à leur donner de toute manière, le lieutenant ne put qu'inventer en espérant qu'ils lâcheraient prise ensuite.

\- Teller lui a sûrement demandé de passer un message à Romeo, c'est ce qu'il fait à chaque fois.

\- Jour d'exception, alors. Parce qu'à chaque fois, ce n'est pas à lui qu'il en a parlé. Il a plus l'air de venir pour toi en général, même s'il s'agit d'affaires.

\- Arrête, c'est quoi ton problème ? s'étonna Carlos.

\- Vous devez vous dire des choses différentes parce que quand vous vous parlez tous les deux, c'est loin de Parada.

Surpris, Luis fronça les sourcils et claqua la porte en la refermant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu insinues quoi, là ?

Croyant que le jeune le prenait pour un traître, Luis fulmina. Fernando secoua négativement la tête et marmonna dans son coin en se retournant, exaspérant son supérieur qui le rappela avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop.

\- Ne me tourne pas le dos et regarde-moi.

L'autre homme se retourna avec une suffisance malhonnête pour un sous-fifre et qui hérissa le poil de son chef.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu me le dis en face, connard.

Fernando fit mine de réfléchir et s'approcha de son supérieur en franchissant sans hésiter son espace personnel.

\- En réfléchissant bien, pourquoi pas ?

Les voyant sortir les crocs, Carlos s'inquiéta et chercha à s'interposer.

\- Les mecs, faites pas ça. Romeo va nous tuer tous les trois si vous vous battez.

Malheureusement, les deux hommes l'ignorèrent et continuèrent de se regarder en chien de faïence. Fernando croisa les bras et se mordit méchamment la lèvre inférieure avant de déballer ce qu'il avait en tête :

\- Tu traficotes quelque chose avec ce type ? Non parce que s'il a un message pour Parada, c'est à lui qu'il devrait aller en parler. J'ai l'air d'être le seul à avoir remarqué qu'il ne vient que pour te voir et ses allers-retours sont plus que louches même si Romeo nous dit que c'est ton pote. Il est surtout pote avec Teller et ce motard de mes deux n'est pas des nôtres.

Son boss commença à s'impatienter et sortit les mains de ses poches.

\- Et tu te permets de me faire la morale à cause de ça ? Tu ne sais même pas de quoi on parle.

\- Ah ça c'est sûr, si encore vous parlez.

\- Tu veux en venir où, là ?

Carlos s'énerva devant le manque de respect de son acolyte et chercha à l'éloigner mais sans succès.

\- Ta gueule, Fernando.

Il tenta de le faire reculer plus fort mais le rebelle le bouscula et le regarda avec dédain. Pensant qu'il pourrait hypothétiquement lui faire du mal, Torres se posta juste devant lui.

\- Laisse-le faire, Carlos. On dirait que monsieur grande gueule a quelque chose à me dire.

\- Alors j'ai raison, tu traites avec ce maque ? l'agressa le plus jeune.

Luis improvisa de nouveau :

\- Si ça peut régler les problèmes avec ces motards, oui.

Un sourire moqueur, Fernando cracha à ses pieds et Luis fronça les sourcils en serrant les poings. Faire ça aux pieds d'une personne était profondément irrespectueux, y compris chez les membres du cartel Galindo. Ce fait avait souvent été relaté dans des cas d'exécutions.

\- Et c'est la langue au fond de sa gorge que tu comptes régler nos problèmes avec les motards ? Je savais que tu me mentirais, espèce de pédale.

Carlos hoqueta et recula par inquiétude. Luis avait écarquillé les yeux et Fernando n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, il se prit une volée de coups au visage. Le lieutenant fut plus choqué par l'irrespect d'un homme de main que par le terme homophobe. Après tout, il en avait entendu toute sa jeunesse dans la bouche son père. Étalé sur l'autre homme à lui massacrer le visage, il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se défendre. Carlos s'approcha et fit une tentative pour le calmer mais ne parvint pas à le redresser.

\- Arrête. Fais pas ça, Luis.

Voyant que son supérieur ne réagissait pas, il s'éloigna, nerveux à l'idée de voir débarquer Parada ou pire, enterrer Fernando. Le tabassage prit fin au moment où ce dernier cracha une de ses dents sur le côté avec du sang.

\- Tu crois que parce que je baise avec un mec alors je suis incapable d'en tuer un autre ? Tu t'imagines aussi que je fais ça avec tous les mecs que je croise ? HEIN ? Que je suis une mauviette ou une pute, aussi ? Réponds-moi, petit enfoiré.

Le jeune homme articula :

\- ... ai pas dit chha...

Il cracha le sang qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de sa bouche et qui déformait ses paroles. Luis sortit son arme et lui flanqua un coup de crosse au niveau de la tempe. Il lui ajouta quelques coups de pieds dans la hanche au passage, s'attirant une volée de jurons de Fernando qui continuait à cracher son sang. Carlos se couvrit la bouche, ne sachant plus quoi faire et finit par avoir pitié de son ami avant qu'il ne soit complètement défiguré. Il fit reculer Luis au risque de prendre un mauvais coup ou même une balle.

\- Il en a eu assez, arrête tout de suite.

Torres accepta de se calmer mais força ensuite Fernando à se mettre à genoux et lui maintint le visage.

\- T'as encore quelque chose à dire ? Tiens, goutte-moi ça.

Torres lui enfourna son arme dans la bouche, enleva la sécurité et le jeune homme se mit à implorer son pardon, pour ce qu'il pouvait comprendre.

\- C'est pas vrai... " désespéra Carlos.

Devant les morceaux de mots du blessé qui ne ressemblaient à rien, Torres saisit mais fit semblant de ne pas comprendre et ricana alors qu'un nouveau venu faisait son entrée dans leur dos, désorienté par la scène.

\- Désolé, tu dis ? Pas de chance, je ne comprends rien. Mais souviens-toi bien de ça avant de me manquer de respect. C'est pas ma queue que je t'ai foutue dans la bouche, c'est mon flingue.

\- Luis, allez ! tenta encore Carlos.

Parada stoppa ses pas déjà lents et ne parvint pas à prononcer une syllabe devant cette "conversation". Pour que son lieutenant et collègue ne pointe son arme sur un des membres du cartel Galindo, il fallait que ce soit grave mais c'était à lui de prendre les décisions et Luis avait pour obligation de toujours en référer à son ami. Il espéra qu'aucun des deux n'ait été découvert mais voyant Carlos dans le coin, nerveux mais sans pour autant agir, il sut qu'ils n'en étaient pas là. Il garda donc son air impassible et pour ne pas décrédibiliser son bras droit, les regarda à tour de rôle en demandant aussi calmement que possible :

\- Aucun conflit entre nous, vous vous souvenez ? Luis, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un comportement pareil est toujours puni et vous le savez tous les deux, pourquoi tu me l'as mis dans cet état ? Enlève ça de sa bouche.

Sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, Torres ôta enfin son arme de la bouche de Fernando qui se retint de vomir à cause du goût du métal et reprit bruyamment sa respiration.

\- Il m'a insulté, c'est aussi simple que ça.

En tant que leader, Romero sortit son arme et observa son gars qui assuma sa culpabilité.

\- C'est vrai ça, Fernando ?

\- P... pardon. Ça ne se reproduira pas, Romeo. Je le jure.

Parada s'accroupit devant lui et lui coupa l'envie d'en rajouter d'un seul regard.

\- Tu as plus qu'intérêt.

Fernando s'excusa une dernière fois devant Luis, apparemment sincère et le lieutenant ajouta froidement :

\- Je te préviens,  _cabrón_ , la prochaine fois je te l'enfoncerai si profondément dans la gorge que tu t'étoufferas avec ta gerbe.

\- Lieutenant, ne va pas trop loin.

Le jeune baissa les yeux et Romero attira le bras de son ami pour calmer les choses. Carlos n'avait pas bougé sachant très bien que son ami avait mérité une bonne leçon. Lui ne se rebellait jamais devant l'autorité et n'avait pas cillé lorsque Fernando avait pris les coups, il avait juste veillé à ce que son supérieur le laisse en un seul morceau. Carlos les vit ressortir, Luis envoyant un signe de tête dans sa direction alors qu'il se mettait à tourner autour de son ami.

\- J'espère que t'as pigé ta bourde.

\- Tu t'es bien régalé, ça va ?

L'autre homme haussa les sourcils pour bien lui exprimer son désintérêt face à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

\- Tu l'as pas volé,  _mano_. On n'a pas le droit de se faire remarquer de cette manière et encore moins par nos boss. C'est un milieu dangereux,  _puto_.

\- Je sais, je sais. C'est sorti tout seul, j'ai la rage à cause de ces fachos d'Irlandais.

\- Et ça vaut la peine d'insulter un de nos chefs parce qu'il est homo ? En plus Luis... t'as de la chance d'être encore en vie, tu sais comment il est. Je vais te dire un truc, quand je vivais encore avec ma famille, j'avais un oncle homo aussi. Je l'adorais même quand j'ai appris qu'il était comme ça, parce qu'il a été le seul à vouloir m'aider à m'en sortir. Ça ne change pas la personne, d'accord ?

\- Arrête tes leçons de m...

\- Ta gueule. Dans la vie, on peut avoir une mauvaise opinion sur une personne sans pour autant avoir à la lui cracher à la figure. Si un gars te plaît pas, tu l'ignores, t'es pas forcé de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Avec Luis, c'est pareil. En plus, il a toujours été cool avec nous et c'est assez rare alors ne le provoque plus. La prochaine fois, il te tuera et je serai là pour y assister même si je ne le voudrai pas.

Luis suivit Romero qui, comme prévu, le plaqua contre le mur dehors en le bombardant de questions en tout genre dont la plus attendue :

\- Où est-ce que tu t'étais encore barré ? Dire que j'ai fait la connerie de l'appeler... j'espère que tu sauras quoi lui dire.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, je n'ai fait de mal à personne. Je n'ai pas non plus à être surveillé comme un enfant, c'est humiliant pour moi, Parada ! pesta Luis en prenant la fuite.

\- Luis, tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas à te harceler si tu n'étais pas celui que tu es.

Romeo s'arrêta en remarquant que Luis en avait fait autant et se tourna vers lui. Le plus jeune semblait blasé du manque de confiance de son ami même s'il était justifié.

\- Je n'ai fait de mal à personne. Personne, tu m'entends ? J'ai juste eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un et je t'interdis de me demander qui. J'ai parlé à cette personne et je suis revenu tout de suite après, ça te convient ?

Romero le regarda sans ciller et accepta pour cette fois.

\- Ça me convient, oui. Mais préviens quand même, la prochaine fois.

Légèrement fatigué, Torres se dirigea vers sa chambre avec la ferme intention de s'allonger. Baillant, il pesta contre la vieille habitude de Parada de laisser la porte grande ouverte - même s'ils n'avaient rien à cacher - et entra sans pour autant trouver l'énergie pour la refermer derrière lui. Il s'écroula sur son lit et sourit en regardant le plafond, il repensait à sa conversation avec Tara. L'issue avait été bonne même si sa conscience restait telle quelle, et parler avec Tara d'une façon contraire à celle dont il avait agi avec elle le rassura.

\- Il paraît que tu as pris la fuite.

Luis sursauta en entendant la voix de Nero et regarda à la porte après s'être à moitié redressé. Personne n'entra mais elle fut fermée de l'autre côté, Nero l'avait attendu et était resté derrière. Ayant oublié qu'il avait vu sa voiture en arrivant, Luis s'assit au bord du lit et lui lança un regard neutre. Bien sûr, il était heureux de le voir mais comme Romero ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle depuis son retour, il en voyait venir de même avec son compagnon.

\- Salut Nero.

L'homme en face lui sourit.

\- Tu vas jouer au flic, toi aussi ?

Il vit le maque s'avancer pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Non, je veux juste être avec toi dans le calme.

Padilla se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement et sentit son amant l'étreindre avec douceur en retour. Luis les allongea tous les deux et ils se régalèrent de ce moment. Le lit n'avait pas de place pour deux mais ça ne les empêcha pas de rester l'un contre l'autre, les caresses rendant leur temps partagé intense en plus de la tranquillité. Les instants de sérénité et de calme étaient si rares pour eux qu'ils passèrent l'après-midi l'un contre l'autre à parler de sujets non fâcheux pour garder ce moment gravé en eux.

Nero craignait pour le lendemain. En effet, une rencontre - et la seule - devait avoir lieu au Club-House, innocente mais redoutée car Galaan lui-même serait présent. Romero avait prévu d'y aller avec Luis et deux nouveaux afin de compléter leur intégration. La tension était insupportable entre les Mexicains et les Irlandais depuis la fusillade et devant l'insistance de ses autres hommes, Parada dut accepter leur venue. Fernando et tous les autres avaient utilisé comme argument, et non le moindre, que les Irlandais chercheraient à les dépasser en nombre au cas où tout partirait encore de travers. Il leur donna raison malgré le risque d'exposition et accepta que tout le monde vienne.

ooOOoo

Avant l'arrivée de leurs invités, les Sons ainsi que Nero et les filles se détendaient en buvant modérément. Ce jour étant synonyme de stress, les employées resteraient donc au studio avec leur patron le temps que la transaction ne se fasse. Finalement, les Irlandais eurent vent de policiers déployés sur leur route suite à un braquage et durent annuler leur venue, amenuisant au moins certaines futures discordes.  Tout le monde pourrait au moins se comporter de façon habituelle même si les Sons et Galindo parleraient tout de même affaires.

\- Salut Gemma ! tu gardes tes petits-fils cet après-midi ?

\- Eh oui ! le grand couillon qui leur sert de père est censé bosser alors il me l'a proposé. Tara travaille toute la journée alors les petits démons sont pour moi, ils vont arriver.

Tous les deux adossés au mur intérieur du garage, ils gardaient les yeux posés sur tous ces hommes dangereux qui constituaient leur entourage et leur famille. Dix membres de Galindo étaient arrivés il y a quelques minutes à peine et plus de la moitié était venue pour la première fois à Charming. Se faisant discrets pour arriver jusqu'au club, ils avaient choisi de rouler dans trois vieilles voitures passées incognito, sans encombre. Même si leur surnombre ne servit finalement qu'à impressionner le reste du monde, ils profitèrent du temps et de la vue avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ils se dispersèrent tout de même pour ne pas rendre la famille et les filles nerveuses. Certains restèrent dans leur coin pour être entre eux et ne déranger personne, les plus anciens et expérimentés restaient avec Romero ainsi que deux nouveaux.

Jax était en train de parler avec les Mexicains à côté des motos. Bien qu'elle le regarda d'une façon étrange, Gemma reconnut une chose :

\- Il est mignon ton mec, Nero. J'irai volontiers lui dire bonjour.

Sa dernière phrase sonna fausse mais de toute façon, Nero refusa. Il regretta en même temps de lui avoir parlé de sa relation avec Luis.

\- Garde tes distances et laisse-le tranquille, Gemma.

\- On se calme, bébé, je ne cherche pas les histoires. Tu mènes aussi la barque façon macho avec lui ?

Riant, Nero répondit :

\- Non, pas avec lui.

Sans insister, Gemma lui donna un léger coup de coude et le regarda au loin travailler avec les siens.

\- Tu as plutôt bien choisi.

\- C'est pas vrai, toi aussi tu vas dire qu'il te plait ?

\- Non. Il te lance des regards depuis tout à l'heure et il écoute à peine Jax quand il leur parle.

\- C'est normal puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture.

\- Ou alors il est jaloux, ton Mexicain.

\- Ah pour ça, c'est sûr que tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville. Il est jaloux comme un tigre, une vraie teigne ! rit Nero.

Pensive, Gemma resta braquée sur lui de longues secondes pour observer à quelle fréquence il regardait Nero. Cependant, son regard insistant vers Torres n'échappa pas au concerné qui eut l'air de s'énerver et la regarda directement. Nero intercepta leur échange et vit son amant agiter les doigts contre le côté de son jean noir avant de voir Parada lui adresser la parole.

\- Ne le cherche pas, tu veux, il a un mauvais caractère et je n'ai aucune envie que vous vous disputiez. Surtout devant ton fils, il y a assez d'animosité entre eux et je ne veux pas les voir se bastonner.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas peur de frapper un homme si ça arrive, j'ai encore moins besoin que mon fils me défende.

Le regard de Nero s'assombrit sous l'affliction.

\- Je ne vais pas vous laisser frapper Luis... Ne joue jamais à ça avec lui, Gemma. C'est quelqu'un de violent qui n'hésite pas à lever la main sur les femmes et tu ne feras pas exception à la règle parce qu'on s'est aimés, bien au contraire. Déjà le fait qu'on soit en train de se parler est en train de mettre le feu aux poudres.

Celle-ci le regarda sérieusement de haut en bas avant de soupirer.

\- Tu as choisi un homme qui frappe les femmes ? Eh ben mon pauvre, tu devais être désespéré pour te faire un mec pareil, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas choisi pour ça. On s'est rencontrés quand on était jeunes et on avait passé une nuit ensemble, je dois dire que j'ignorais presque tout de lui jusqu'à se qu'on se retrouve.

\- Tu avais déjà couché avec un homme, petit cavaleur... Tu ne m'avais rien dit.

Elle revint en arrière et pencha la tête en voyant son air sombre, posant même une main sur son visage.

\- Jure-moi qu'il ne lève pas la main sur toi.

Nero, étonné, lui adressa l'expression qui servait à lui remonter le moral autrefois.

\- Non  _mamá_ , rassure-toi.

\- Je te connais et même si tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser faire, tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer et je ne voudrai pas t'entendre dire que tu le laisses te frapper.

\- Non, il ne me frappe pas. On s'engueule ou dans le pire des cas, on se bouscule.

\- C'est quand même un début alors fais attention à toi. Ma parole...

Souriant, Nero se figea en fixant le sol, réalisant que Gemma venait de lui caresser le visage et par réflexe, il posa les yeux sur son amant. Ce dernier n'avait évidemment pas loupé ni apprécié le geste, il pinça les lèvres et son regard fut un avertissement suffisant pour le montrer. Il ne tourna les yeux qu'en recevant un coup de coude de Parada.

\- Sacrément jaloux, c'est vrai. C'est dingue...

\- Je te l'avais dit, rit Nero.

Ils entendirent un vrombissement et en regardant de l'autre côté, virent la voiture de Tara se garer dans la cour. Abel en sortit pour courir vers Jax et le père le prit dans ses bras.

\- Alors mon grand, tu t'es bien amusé avec maman ?

\- Oui papa.

Il le serra contre lui et le chatouilla avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Papa a du travail, il doit parler avec ces messieurs. Tu nous laisses un instant ? Je viendrai te voir après, c'est promis.

\- Ok !

\- Je t'aime.

Jax l'embrassa et le reposa à terre avant de tourner l'œil vers Parada. Par égard pour son intimité, il s'était tourné vers les siens pour respecter le cercle familial et Luis également même s'il le regarda au dernier moment. Abel sembla se souvenir de lui et lui dit bonjour en lui faisant un signe de la main en s'éloignant - geste que l'adulte lui rendit avec un léger sourire -, rejoignant sa mère alors qu'elle déposait Thomas.

\- Un truc me chiffonne, Luis.

Sans le vouloir au fond de lui, Jax déclencha une énième prise de bec. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et désigna Parada et les autres, l'aîné se demandant déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Abel les a tous regardés sans exception et sans leur dire bonjour parce que je lui ai toujours appris à ne pas dire bonjour aux inconnus. Mais quand il t'a vu toi, il t'a dit bonjour. T'as quand même pas approché mon fils ?

\- Ne commence pas avec ça, je ne lui ai jamais parlé.

\- Il a eu l'air de te connaître alors ne te fous pas de moi.

\- Ne commencez pas, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez vous ? s'énerva Romero.

Luis s'approcha de Jax avec son visage imperturbable.

\- Ce qui cloche ? Une tête avec des cheveux blonds.

Le président prit ça à la rigolade pour ne pas sortir de ses gonds.

\- T'as un problème ?

\- Pas encore.

Romero soupira tellement il en prenait l'habitude.

\- Quelle bande de brèles vous faites, les enfants, c'est pitoyable.

Se sentant légèrement rabaissés, les deux hommes se reconduisirent en adultes.

\- Jackson !

\- Les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Nero et Gemma s'approchèrent pour calmer le jeu au cas où les choses se gâteraient à nouveau car ils les avaient vus s'approcher de loin. Les deux derniers membres de Galindo s'étaient éloignés pour parier sur le prochain vainqueur d'une éventuelle bagarre. Parada, qui avait voulu former les nouveaux, eut droit à une démonstration parfaite d'immaturité de leur part, chose dont ils allaient payer le prix en rentrant. Jax reprit :

\- Avoue que c'est bizarre, quand même.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir jouer au dur devant ton gosse ? demanda Luis.

Il désigna le petit indiscret qui se trouvait toujours là où avaient lieux les problèmes et qui semblait attiré par les tons hautement agressifs. Il avait suivi Tara qui repartait à sa voiture afin de lui dire au revoir et avait relâché sa main en voyant Jax s'énerver. Malgré son jeune âge, il connaissait très bien son père et son attitude présente le déstabilisait. Tara également, qui jeta un œil après avoir senti la petite main lui échapper. Une telle réunion ne lui donna pas l'envie de s'éterniser au club et elle embrassa le petit garçon avant de remonter en voiture pour partir. De son côté, Jax se calma afin de ne pas effrayer son fils : "Après tout, il l'a peut-être confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre" pensa t-il. Il songea tout de même à poser la question à son fils plus tard mais lui et Torres s'ignorèrent tout le reste du temps. Ils oublièrent les tensions et discutèrent normalement jusqu'à ce que Torres ne reçoive un appel sur son portable et ne s'éloigne jusqu'à l'entrée, Nero le dévorant inconsciemment des yeux et le suivant quelques secondes plus tard. Romero le vit aller le voir mais il remarqua que Jax l'avait vu également et il espéra que ce dernier ne se déciderait pas à faire le curieux en rejoignant Nero, histoire de voir ce qu'il pourrait trafiquer avec un membre du cartel. Il avait peur qu'il ne les voit dans une posture un peu trop explicite, rien qu'une caresse sur le visage signifierait tout et comme il l'avait avoué à Nero, Luis devenait trop indiscret et il risquerait de se laisser entraîner s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

L'après-midi fut très long et l'attaque du soleil sur la ville empêcha tout le monde de profiter de l'extérieur, les rares endroits à l'ombre suintant le tabac ou la mécanique. Ils étaient en pleine pause, les Sons avaient offert une bière aux Mexicains et le portail fut fermé au cas où des voitures de police passeraient dans le coin, empêchant ainsi les regards malvenus. Dehors, Romero et Torres parlaient avec un sourire sadique de ce qui attendrait les deux nouveaux une fois retournés chez eux, Nero surveillait la fin du tournage au studio, Chuck faisait encore le baby-sitter avec Lyla, et enfin Gemma aidait son fils à mettre de l'ordre dans tous leurs dossiers de clients, le classement n'étant pas dans les priorités du blond. Le reste des motards se détendait au bar en sirotant quelques bières.

Sortant du studio, Nero sortit par l'arrière pour rester au calme mais croisa Gemma qui apaisait seule sa perte de patience à expliquer à son fils l'intérêt du rangement. Lui parlant de ça, ils rirent aux éclats en imaginant Jax classer des dossiers avec une tenue de secrétaire, mais ce rire ralentit lorsqu'en voulant faire le tour du bâtiment, ils tombèrent sur Torres et Romero. Stoïque, l'aîné vit les muscles de son ami se raidir en fixant Gemma et il lui tapa doucement dans le dos avant de continuer sa route en faisant demi-tour et murmurant :

\- Pas de querelle, Luis.

Cependant, une fois son supérieur éloigné, Luis ne put se retenir plus longtemps et désigna l'arrière-cour d'un signe de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore avec elle ?

Nero soupira et Gemma haussa les sourcils en ricanant devant cette jalousie si aisément exprimée.

\- Lou, arrête un peu.

\- Au lieu de fumer pour un rien, tu n'as pas plutôt envie de faire connaissance ?

Elle se prit un regard dédaigneux.

\- J'en ai autant envie que de me jeter sous un train.

\- Bébé, tu pourrais être plus agréable ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle, Nero ?

\- Calme-toi tout de suite ! s'énerva le maque.

D'humeur à le titiller, Gemma fit semblant d'avoir mal interprété la question.

\- La liste est longue, chéri. Mais si tu veux réellement savoir ce qu'on faisait... la levrette était notre position favorite mais sinon il y avait...

\- Hé ! je ne parle pas de ce que vous faisiez au plumard autrefois. En plus de ça, on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble.

L'approuvant sur le premier point et demandant à Gemma de ne pas en rajouter, Nero regarda fixement son amant.

\- On parlait de tout et de rien. Toi aussi, tu étais occupé. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je ne vais pas m'enfermer et ne plus parler à personne parce que tu es jaloux.

La reine des bikers posa un regard narquois sur Torres et lui toucha la lèvre vite fait du bout des doigts, le faisant sérieusement s'enflammer.

\- Ne me touchez pas.

\- Et si tu veux tout savoir mon chou, je lui ai même sucé la queue.

Outré, Nero se tourna en posant une main devant sa bouche.

\- Gemma, ce n'est pas drôle. Tu n'arranges rien.

Rien que d'avoir l'image en tête, Luis la mitrailla du regard en menaçant de se jeter sur elle.

\- Tu me cherches, ma jolie ?

\- Bébé...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait comme bruit ! continua t-elle.

\- Gemma !

Torres fit un pas vers elle.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- C'est qu'il s'énerve, le beau Latino.

\- Vous m'écoutez un peu, tous les deux ?

\- Je connais parfaitement le bruit des lèvres sur une queue, pétasse. Et si tu cherches à m'énerver, tu vas vite le regretter.

\- Luis, non.

\- Parce ta queue a une taille à faire du bruit ?

Nero leva les yeux au ciel, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

\- Si tu veux me la pomper pour savoir, c'est quand tu veux.

Gemma se passa la langue devant les dents.

\- Oh le vilain.

Agacé devant un comportement aussi infantile et vulgaire, Nero les fit reculer brusquement chacun d'un côté.

\- Non mais vous avez quel âge, bordel ? Toi tu gardes ta queue là où elle est et toi pareil avec ta langue. C'est pas possible, ça.

\- Tout va bien, on plaisante. Ton mec a du répondant, Nero.

\- En tout cas, vous faites la paire. Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?

\- Ouai bébé, laisse-nous. Elle a apparemment envie de se remplir la bouche.

Luis ricana en un éclair sans la quitter des yeux et Nero s'inquiéta, il connaissait suffisamment son amant pour savoir à quel moment ses paroles étaient sincères, voire méchamment sincères et là, Luis avait mis un terme à la plaisanterie. Il devenait très vite mauvais dans ces moments-là et Gemma, en le provoquant sans peur, venait de déclencher quelque chose de dangereux et irréversible : la haine de l'agent à son égard. Nero pensa qu'elle était aussi jalouse pour oser le chercher ouvertement. Nero reçut un appel et fut obligé de le prendre, leur demandant à voix basse de rester corrects. Profitant de leur moment seuls, Teller abaissa un peu ses lunettes de soleil et s'approcha si près de Luis qu'il put sentir son parfum. Au moment où celui-ci décida intérieurement de partir, il recula la tête devant ce visage effronté qui provoquait chez lui un gros malaise mais quelque chose en lui l'empêcha de faire un mouvement.

\- Tu as l'air partant... tu accepterais que je te le fasse ? Un homme comme toi qui se bat constamment avec mon fils et homo en prime...

\- J'accepterai si je voulais jeter un autre pavé dans la mare. Bon cette fois, je me tire.

Gemma attrapa le col de son blouson pour l'empêcher de faire demi-tour et prit un ton consolant.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Pauvre chéri, va. T'es tellement ronchon que ma main refuse de m'écouter.

Torres vissa son regard sur le béton et resta concentré sur tout ce qu'il aurait voulu faire subir à Gemma en cet instant. Nero raccrocha et il lui chuchota avec impatience :

\- Je vais me la faire, Nero. Je te préviens que si tu ne lui dis pas de me lâcher, c'est mon poing dans la figure.

Il commença sérieusement à arriver à ses limites et recula pour ne pas perdre ses moyens. Nero se réveilla enfin :

\- Allez, viens.

Nero lui prit l'épaule et après avoir vu Teller retourner au club, non sans un regard étrangement mauvais vers Luis, l'emmena dans un endroit où ils seraient plus au calme. Le club avait un petit terrain vague à l'arrière où aucun des bikers n'avait jamais cherché à pénétrer, totalement isolé par des épais murs de tôle, des grillages et envahi par la mauvaise herbe. De plus, il était adjacent à l'arrière-cour du Club-House, où personne n'allait sauf dans les rares cas où un des motards ne souhaitait emmener une femme pour un coup en plein air. Et hormis Tig... personne n'osait, ils étaient tous à l'intérieur ou occupés ailleurs.

Dans le terrain, Torres laissa exploser sa rage tellement il venait d'encaisser, reprochant en même temps à son amant d'avoir laissé Gemma agir en toute liberté.

\- Pourquoi elle m'emmerde comme ça, ton ex ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? s'enragea t-il.

\- Doucement, je ne t'ai pas isolé pour que tu hurles sur le monde alors respire un peu. Elle veut juste te taquiner parce que ta jalousie crève les yeux.

\- C'est facile pour toi, tu n'as pas eu à supporter cette...

\- Luis !

\- Tant qu'on y est, quand tu m'as parlé de cette Gemma, tu as oublié de me dire que son nom était Teller.

\- Pour éviter cette réaction, oui. Écoute, tu as un peu répondu et il s'en est fallu de peu mais tu as gardé le contrôle de toi-même et tu dois continuer, c'est seulement pour aujourd'hui. HÉ !

Son amant continuait de s'énerver et avait tapé contre une tôle rouillée.

\- Je suis resté zen parce que tu m'as pris le bras et qu'on est partis mais sinon, j'en aurai fait de la bouillie. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas bronché tout à l'heure.

\- J'avoue que je voulais voir aussi jusqu'où pouvait aller ta patience, mais ce n'était pas pour t'emmerder.

\- Raté, alors.

\- Tu vas rester calme ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Je préfère rester ici.

\- Comme tu veux, andouille. Je t'aime.

Malgré son état, Nero lui saisit le visage et l'embrassa avant de repartir travailler, entendant une nouvelle fois Luis frapper sur le mur avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Les filles tournaient encore un film pornographique, ce qui signifiait une montagne de paperasse à remplir pour sa régularisation vis-à-vis de la loi et Nero avait un stylo qui ne demandait qu'à être vidé de son encre. Il croisa Parada en chemin, ce dernier cherchait son associé et bien que lui indiquant où il était, il lui déconseilla d'aller le voir à cause de son humeur, pourtant l'aîné insista mais Carlos fit appel à lui au loin pour dire que Teller avait une fiche d'armes à lui faire examiner. Il dut repartir mais Nero lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour lui demander encore une chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Luis ? Il était très bien hier, il était détendu et il souriait. Il s'est passé quelque chose quand je suis parti ?

Nerveux, Parada se rapprocha doucement de lui et haussa les épaules.

\- Pas quand vous êtes parti, il a fait des cauchemars toute la nuit et pas des petits. Il n'a presque pas dormi alors il est claqué et ça le met de mauvaise humeur. Il m'a réveillé trois fois, je l'entendais bouger dans tous les sens et quand j'ai réussi à le réveiller, il s'est rapidement foutu dans le coin de son lit en tremblant. Il transpirait et il s'est mis à pleurer, il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi et ce matin, ce n'était pas la peine de lui parler.

Baissant la tête, Nero regarda le mur séparant la cour du terrain vague et se mit en tête d'en parler plus tard avec Torres, c'était son devoir. Ils durent néanmoins repartir chacun de leur côté et le laisser derrière.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure passée seul mais en paix, Luis vit une femme arriver par l'entrée qu'il avait franchie et en le voyant, elle n'avait pas eu l'air de s'attendre à voir quelqu'un. Blonde avec des mèches rouges, fumeuse et... une des actrices du studio que l'homme reconnut tout de suite. Luis baissa la tête comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui témoigner de l'intérêt si elle n'en voulait pas. De son côté, elle sembla contrariée à l'idée d'interrompre sa tranquillité.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Si vous voulez, je peux repartir.

Souriant faiblement, Luis hocha la tête.

\- Non, restez. C'est juste que Nero m'a dit que personne ne connaissait cet endroit à part lui, et là je vous vois arriver.

La jeune femme s'approcha et s'assit à une bonne distance de lui pour ne pas envahir son espace.

\- Moi, c'est différent. Je connais les moindres recoins de cette ville, surtout les squats et les terrains vides comme celui-là. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai fait gaffe que personne ne me suive.

Regardant ses bras avec insistance depuis le moment où elle s'était assise, luis fronça les sourcils et demanda :

\- Junkie ?

Elle choisit la franchise, non troublée par le côté direct de Luis pour aborder un sujet pareil.

\- Autrefois, oui. Mais grâce à Nero, j'ai pu sortir de ce calvaire. Je n'avais aucune situation avant et maintenant, j'ai un boulot.

\- Oui enfin... avant vous vous piquiez pour atteindre le bonheur et maintenant, vous restez sur Terre pour faire des cochonneries avec des inconnus. De temps en temps, devant une caméra.

Contre toute attente, la jeune femme éclata de rire.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses... Moi, c'est Penny.

Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il serra par courtoisie en se présentant également.

\- Luis.

Ils bavardèrent un peu jusqu'à ce que Torres ne la voie sortir une flasque de son sac, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.

\- Je vois, tu as laissé tomber une addiction pour une autre. Avoue que c'est la raison de ta présence ici, boire un coup.

\- On ne peut jamais se défaire d'un vice. Si tu y parviens, tu te sentiras bien, ensuite mal mais il t'en faudra un autre tôt ou tard pour combler le vide.

Pensif, Torres chuchota sans s'en rendre compte :

\- Oui.

Il la vit tendre la flasque vers lui.

\- Tu en veux ? Whisky purement écossais, le meilleur.

\- Connaisseuse ? Non, merci. Je n'ai bu qu'une seule fois dans ma vie et il a fallu que je fasse une crasse.

\- Comme danser nu sur une table ? sourit Penny.

Malgré le rire provoqué par cette image, Luis resta sans répondre en espérant qu'elle n'insisterait pas. Pourtant, elle se révéla curieuse.

\- Alors ?

\- La première fois que j'ai bu, j'avais plus de trente ans. Mon père était alcoolique et je ne voulais pas suivre son exemple alors je n'y avais jamais touché jusqu'à ce jour-là. Étant gosse, j'étais à peine rentré des champs ou des cours que l'odeur de l'alcool emplissait tout mon être, c'était dégueulasse.

\- J'ai connu ça avec ma mère, moi. J'avais droit à la ceinture si je n'étais pas sage, dans ses mauvais jours. En tout cas, chapeau bas pour ne pas y toucher, je t'admire.

\- Ça vaut mieux pour les autres.

Les jambes croisées, Penny chercha plus loin avant de boire une autre gorgée.

\- Les autres ?

\- La fois où j'ai bu, j'ai agressé une femme.

Penny referma la flasque et l'observa en serrant les lèvres, Luis tourna la tête.

\- Dans le sens que je l'imagine ?

Torres approuva de la tête.

\- Ce jour-là, l'alcool m'a révélé mon vice à moi.

\- Tu as quand même du cran pour me dire un truc pareil. Ton vice... tu disais que tu ne buvais pas alors qu'est-ce... oh !

Elle avait deviné. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Luis déglutit.

\- C'est par méchanceté ou tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ?

\- La première fois, je peux dire que ça l'était. Mais depuis, ça se produit différemment.

Un peu stressée de se retrouver face à cet homme dont elle ignorait la nature il y a quelques secondes encore, Penny se reprit pour ne pas le lui montrer. Elle sourit et changea de sujet pour le faire penser à quelque chose de moins négatif. Ils parlèrent de n'importe quoi de plus gai en y ajoutant du superflu pour faire traîner les choses. Malheureusement, le temps passa plus vite et Penny dut retourner au travail.

\- J'aimerai bien te revoir, c'est dommage que tu ne viennes pas souvent.

\- J'ai du mal à m'entendre avec la famille Teller. Ah au fait... me revoir ? Si c'est pour...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais juste envie de te proposer un marché. Je sais que tu es homo, je t'ai vu avec Nero. Pas discrets, les gourmands.

Torres fit les gros yeux, inquiet.

\- Comment ça se fait ? Tu nous as vus quand ?

\- Votre embrassade de tout à l'heure, t'en fais pas. J'ai toujours fantasmé sur le fait de caser deux mecs ensemble.

Elle le rassura au maximum en lui avouant être muette comme une tombe et il la remercia. Par pulsion subite, Luis lui réclama juste une gorgée pour digérer son indiscrétion avec Nero et la fit rire en en avalant plusieurs d'affilée. Il lui rendit sa flasque en toussant et ils se saluèrent avant qu'elle ne reparte.

Torres respira un grand coup, cette conversation lui avait fait du bien et il pensa à retourner avec son collègue. Sauf qu'il se releva trop vite et retomba directement, pris d'un vertige. "Une autre raison de ne pas boire" pensa t-il. Il s'y remit plus lentement et posa une main sur la tôle, non sans se brûler à cause des rayons de soleil qui se reflétaient dessus. Il saisit la partie ballante du mur pour repasser de l'autre côté mais aperçut Gemma arrivant dans l'arrière-cour. Elle semblait composer un numéro sur son portable en jurant.

\- Pas elle !

Luis relâcha le morceau de tôle un peu trop fort, le faisant claquer contre les autres. Pour ne pas s'énerver, il attendit un peu puis décida de retourner au même endroit pour s'asseoir, mais sans en avoir le temps.

**à suivre...**

 


	4. Souffrance inutile

\- Ah ben c'est toi... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tiens... je n'avais jamais fait attention à ce terrain, c'est pas mal comme endroit.

Il l'ignora de peur qu'elle ne l'incite encore à s'énerver et s'assit comme prévu sans même la regarder. Par contre, le mélange de soleil et whisky commença sérieusement à lui marteler la tête et il dut se relever, pris par l'envie de retourner à l'ombre. Il se massa le crâne et entreprit de se diriger vers elle, non pour la bousculer mais pour la dépasser et s'échapper de cet endroit brûlant. Il croisa inconsciemment son regard et cette dernière sembla au top de sa forme.

\- J'espère que tu es seul, que personne ne te sert de poupée sexuelle.

Cette fois, il s'emporta et fit volte-face pour revenir se planter face à elle.

\- Je l'étais alors si tu veux que je le sois à nouveau, va t-en.

\- Tu m'as regardée ?

\- BARRE-TOI.

Il avait hurlé sans en avoir la moindre envie et cela n'arrangea pas sa douleur, mais il commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête de la famille Teller.

\- Ce terrain est une propriété privée, pauvre idiot. Toi aussi, tu dois t'en aller d'ici et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Si tu cherches de l'intimité pour tes plaisirs glauques, éloigne-toi de ma famille.

Luis Torres n'acceptait jamais aucun ordre qui ne provenait pas de Parada ou de ses supérieurs fédéraux et il n'hésita pas à le lui exprimer en soufflant :

\- Ta putain de famille est loin de moi, dans ce bâtiment derrière où je n'entrerai même pas sous la menace alors ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire et fiche-moi la paix.

\- Nero sait que tu traînes ici ?

Torres ne souhaita pas relater devant elle ses conversations, conseils et confidences avec Nero. Il s'abstint donc de lui préciser que le maque lui avait désigné cet endroit afin qu'il se calme car de toute façon, elle en aurait profité.

\- Nero est mon petit ami, pas mon père.

Torres se retint de serrer le poing mais lui lança un regard mauvais avant de s'approcher le plus près possible de son visage pour la détailler autant que possible. Plus il en voyait et plus sa colère grimpait.

\- Cesse de me jeter ce regard, je vais vraiment finir par paniquer ! ironisa Gemma.

\- T'as beau être bien foutue pour ton âge et c'est peut-être la seule qui excitait Nero chez toi mais...

\- Une jalousie pareille n'est pas possible, tu es juste possessif.

\- ... mais tu pues le cambouis et le cuir. Tu t'es faite escalader par des bikers toute ta vie et l'odeur est restée collée sur toi, c'est immonde.

\- Toi tu sens l'alcool, comme quoi... et tu t'exprimes par les insultes. Tu n'aimes pas les motards ? Parce que moi, j'en connais un à qui je suis sûr que ça ferait plaisir de passer une nuit avec toi. Par contre, tu n'aurais pas le dessus avec lui. Tu n'en finirais pas de l'avoir dans le cul, c'est moi qui te le dis.

\- La ferme !

Gemma lui tourna autour et le mata sous toutes les coutures en écoutant ses râles.

\- Pauvre Nero, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien trouver d'attirant chez toi ? Ton côté bad boy, ta manie de frapper les femmes, ta faiblesse d'esprit, peut-être...

\- Je vais vraiment finir par t'en coller une, il ne faudra pas te plaindre.

Gemma se ficha de lui et l'accusa d'être aussi susceptible qu'un gamin. Cette fois, il leva le poing mais réussit à le retenir au dernier moment.

\- Ta gueule, maintenant.

Il lui tira les cheveux en arrière et serra les lèvres au point de se les mordre pendant que Gemma lui jetait un regard digne d'elle, gardant sa personnalité solide et provocante.

\- Je savais que tu n'étais qu'une brute, c'est écrit sur ton front. Nero finira par vraiment souffrir avec toi si ce n'est pas déjà fait, il doit rester avec toi par pitié ou alors il voit quelqu'un d'...

Le regard humide, Luis venait de lui serrer une main autour de la gorge et fronça les sourcils mais il eut beaucoup de mal à dissimuler la douleur provoquée par ces mots.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de Nero, il est très bien avec moi.

\- Mon pauvre, tu es parano et plein d'illusions. Il n'y a rien à aimer chez toi, ça saute aux yeux comme la Faucheuse sur le cuir de ces bikers.

Luis perdit tout contrôle et la poussa violemment contre le mur brûlant, Gemma ressentant la douleur à travers le tissus léger de son haut. Il repoussa ses mains ainsi que ses pieds et se plaqua contre elle, la gifla en rageant et cracha :

\- J'ai envie de te bouffer les lèvres, de te les arracher avec les dents.

Gemma, dont la force du coup avait fait tourner la tête, la retourna avec résolution et le brava.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu n'as rien à faire avec Nero : tu es un cinglé, un sociopathe. Nero Padilla est un homme qui a un cœur en or, il est capable d'aimer et il respecte les gens, tout l'inverse de toi. Vous devriez vous donner un peu d'espace et vous séparer avant que tu ne lui fasses trop de mal.

Blessé d'entendre une chose pareille alors qu'il croyait Nero heureux, Luis se détesta de se poser la question à cause d'elle.

\- J'AIME NERO.

\- Que tu crois, il est mélancolique comme tu ne peux pas savoir depuis que vous vous "aimez". Décolle-toi de moi parce que je te signale que d'une seconde à l'autre, tu peux te prendre mon genou dans les noix.

\- Je te le déconseille. Tout comme je te déconseille d'approcher mon mec à l'avenir, tu n'as pas à lui parler.

\- Nero a beau être mon ex mais il est resté mon ami donc je lui parlerai si je veux. Garde ta putain de jalousie au fond de ton crâne et grandis un peu, Torres, parce que la vie est ainsi faite. Et recule tout de suite, je n'ai aucune envie de te sentir bander contre moi.

Bien qu'il se demanda le but d'un tel avertissement, Luis sourit méchamment et plaqua sans douceur une main sur sa nuque pour s'approcher au maximum de son visage.

\- Tu voulais me sucer, tu as changé d'avis ? Parce que moi, non.

\- N'y pense pas.

Gemma le sentit lâcher sa main pour lui toucher la hanche et lui embrasser le cou mais collée contre lui, elle ne put répliquer avec ses bras en n'ayant aucune visibilité directe. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout en l'entendant s'attaquer à sa ceinture.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu te berces d'illusions.

Le repoussant aussi fort que possible, Gemma lui envoya un coup de pied entre les jambes et il s'écroula sous la douleur.

\- Espèce d'animal.

Il encaissa encore un coup de poing mais reprit le dessus au moment où Gemma voulut s'enfuir, et pour se venger en ayant plus de contrôle, il la fit tomber et se plaça à califourchon sur elle en lui appuyant une main sur la bouche. Combative, elle se la dégagea et Torres s'amusa en la voyant gigoter.

\- Tu as peur d'aimer ça ?

\- Aucun risque, pauvre timbré. Attends que ton mec l'apprenne...

\- Il n'en saura rien, ça j'y veillerai.

Il cloua sur elle un regard qui lui fit froid dans le dos malgré son courage, la menant à se demander s'il irait jusqu'à la tuer. Cependant la fierté de Gemma l'empêcha de hurler pour appeler à l'aide alors que les siens n'étaient qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière des murs.

\- Tu n'es qu'une ordure, Luis.

\- Et toi une hypocrite... Gemma. Tu caches bien ton jeu quand Nero est là mais dès qu'il s'en va, tu vides ton sac. Je te conseille de ne plus m'emmerder après ça. Je vais éviter de te défigurer, rassure-toi, on va faire ça proprement. Allez, ouvre grand la bouche.

\- Non...

Au moment où il lui ordonna à nouveau en ouvrant son pantalon, il se prit un nouveau coup entre les jambes, beaucoup plus douloureux que le précédent. Il s'écroula sur elle sous l'effet de la douleur et en profita pour lui bloquer tous les membres et éviter encore un coup. Il sentit son parfum à force qu'elle ne se débatte et le respira malgré l'ajout à sa douleur crânienne. Puis il se lécha les lèvres et lui baisa la clavicule et le cou.

\- Arrête de me baver dessus et relève-toi, tu sues comme un porc. Au fait...

Il fit une pause pour l'écouter.

\- Comme elle me l'a demandé, je ne dirai rien à Jax mais... ça, c'est pour Tara.

Elle gifla violemment Torres qui estima ne rien avoir à recevoir de sa part concernant l'agression de Tara et au moment où il l'étouffa pour la faire taire et leva le poing, elle entendit une voix plus rassurante :

\- GEMMA !

Nero venait de passer par le morceau de tôle et courait vers eux en criant, horrifié de voir son cauchemar du moment se réaliser.

\- LUIS ! RELÈVE-TOI, NE LA TOUCHE PAS.

L'agent était uniquement concentré sur celle qui manquait d'oxygène et il chuchota :

\- Venant d'elle, je l'aurai accepté mais toi tu vas me le payer.

\- ARRÊTE, DEBOUT !

Nero ne parvint pas à le redresser et dut violemment l'entraîner sur le côté pour laisser Gemma respirer, lui hurlant de se calmer et aidant ensuite son ex à se relever. Les deux provocateurs ne se quittèrent plus des yeux, la fureur ancrée dans leurs yeux et Luis ne tenait plus en place. Le maque, qui dut l'empêcher deux fois de se rejeter sur elle, analysa la situation et se retint avec beaucoup de difficulté de faire un carnage. Sans les regarder de peur d'exploser, il resta figé sur l'herbe.

\- Vous me décevez gravement tous les deux. Lou, comment tu as pu faire ça ? Rattache-moi ce pantalon. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai entendu du bruit derrière, c'est normal de vouloir vérifier ce que c'était ! se justifia Gemma.

\- Je l'ai laissé seul ici pour qu'il se calme à cause de toi, justement.

\- Il ne voulait plus me laisser partir, Nero.

Torres frappa le mur et descendit la fermeture de son blouson en grognant :

\- Quand tu t'es ramenée, je t'ai ordonné de t'en aller plusieurs fois.

Un point pour lui, apparemment. Nero sembla déjà en vouloir à Gemma mais la défendit quand son amant la menaça.

\- Tu finiras par y passer, j'en ai assez de tes grands airs.

Nero fit les gros yeux, stupéfait qu'il ose la menacer devant lui. Il semblait avoir perdu la raison.

\- Oh non... que je ne te revoie jamais faire ça.

Gardant les yeux sur sa rivale, Luis resta beaucoup trop calme.

\- Pas sous tes yeux, d'accord.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Nero le secoua et se planta droit devant lui pour lui ôter Gemma de la vue.

\- Hé ! ni sous mes yeux ni derrière mon dos, Luis.

Torres se dégagea assez brusquement de sa prise et repensa à ce qu'il avait encore fait, estimant au plus profond de lui que son emportement était justifié, pour cette fois.

\- Tous tes bons sentiments à l'égard de cette mégère ne lui serviront plus à rien, Nero. Quant à toi, veille à ne pas rester seule sinon tu ne tiendras pas longtemps, reste bien auprès de ton fiston.

\- Ben voyons.

\- Je rentre, Nero, à plus tard. Ou pas, ça sera comme tu voudras.

Étonné, Nero eut un haut-le-cœur.

\- Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Luis les dépassa en ôtant entièrement son blouson et en effet, son t-shirt gris en dessous était couvert de sueur et lui collait à la peau. N'écoutant pas Nero qui le rappelait, il prit le passage avec l'intention de s'éloigner de cet endroit. Il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et en entendant les deux autres se disputer derrière, il s'arrêta dans l'arrière-cour pour reprendre une respiration régulière en s'appuyant contre le mur, mais il fulmina en entendant les voix se glisser par ce passage qu'il maudissait déjà :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire ou lui faire ?

\- Laisse-le partir, c'est un homme mauvais et il ne te mérite pas. Tu es trop gentil et trop laxiste avec lui.

Sa respiration redevenue à peu près normale, Luis reprit la fuite avant que son amant ne le rattrape mais Nero fut plus énergique et courut.

\- Lou !

\- Fous-moi la paix, je ne veux plus parler à personne.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça, tout à l'heure ?

Les yeux en pleurs, Luis s'arrêta et se tourna en répondant :

\- Demande à ton ex, c'est elle qui prétend qu'on n'a rien à faire ensemble et que tu n'es pas heureux avec moi. Si c'est vrai, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire.

Il afficha une mine désolée à Nero qui ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, et leur tourna le dos.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à foutre dans cette ville.

Nero hurla son nom encore un fois avant de demander à Gemma, presque en pleurant :

\- Comment tu as pu te permettre de lui balancer une telle chose ? C'est d'une cruauté sans pareille, même pour lui.

\- Affronte la vérité, tu n'a rien à faire avec ce violeur.

\- C'est moi que ça regarde.

Luis n'était pas assez loin pour ne pas entendre ça et stoppa son allure alors que sa silhouette était masquée à Gemma par celle de Nero. Celui-ci préféra chuchoter tellement il était en colère envers son ex.

\- Ferme-la, j'en ai vraiment marre. Je suis assez grand pour prendre des décisions tout seul et je sais avec qui je veux vivre ma vie. Tu n'avais aucun droit de lui dire une chose pareille. Je l'aime, Gemma.

Le temps que la rage de Nero provoquée par cette agression verbale ne disparaisse, Luis s'était rapidement rapproché en balançant son blouson et le bouscula avant de frapper Gemma de toutes ses forces. Peu surpris même s'il l'avait cru parti, le proxénète l'arrêta au moment où il allait recommencer.

\- Arrête.

Malgré les avertissements reçus, Gemma n'en fut pas moins stupéfaite et secouée par l'impact et Nero dut les séparer tous les deux quand elle passa aussi à l'offensive, ne sachant s'il devait prier pour que du renfort arrive ou bien s'estimer heureux qu'ils ne soient seuls à l'arrière. Gemma ne put atteindre Luis au visage et changea de cible en voulant lui donner un coup de pied dans les parties génitales, mais l'agent esquiva d'un geste rapide et voulut l'atteindre encore une fois.

\- NON !

Nero se tint solidement au milieu et éloigna Torres de toutes ses forces, mais ce dernier finit par lui mettre son poing dans la figure sous le coup des nerfs. Malgré le fait qu'il ne le regrette après coup, la chose était faite. Sous le choc, Gemma stoppa tout mouvement et regarda Nero. Tremblant de rage à cause d'eux, il plaqua violemment son amant contre le mur où Luis se cogna la tête très fort. Le coup lui fit fermer les yeux quelques secondes et Gemma posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Nero lorsqu'il voulut le frapper. Luis rouvrit doucement les yeux et ne voulut plus se défendre contre lui. Pourtant, Gemma avait fini par l'en empêcher car elle ne souhaitait pas assister à une bagarre entre amants, surtout d'une telle violence.

\- D'accord ! cette fois on arrête. Nero, pas toi.

L'un saignait à la bouche et l'autre à la tête, chacun avait fait couler le sang de l'autre et Nero considéra que le prix avait été payé. Son regard menaçant rappela à Luis celui de son père et le plus jeune voulut le voir disparaître.

\- P... pardon Nero.

Le maque décida finalement de le relâcher et Luis gémit de douleur avant de partir lentement tout en ramassant son blouson, Nero tendant tout de même un bras dans sa direction. Gemma tourna les yeux pendant que Nero fixait le sol et elle finit par se masser la joue.

\- Il cogne encore plus fort que Clay.

Enragé d'en être arrivé là avec son compagnon à cause d'elle, Padilla donna un coup de pied dans le mur.

\- Luis n'a rien à voir avec ton ex-mari alors ne les compare pas. Il est difficile à contrôler et je fais tout ce que je peux pour essayer de le faire changer, même lui y met du sien. Ça le bouffe de l'intérieur de se conduire comme il le fait, c'est pour ça qu'il essaie de s'en sortir et si c'est vraiment toi qui l'a provoqué dans ce terrain, tu lui as fait faire un putain de bond en arrière.

\- Mais enfin Nero... il s'est attaqué à Tara. Ton propre mec a violé une de tes amies et c'était il y a peu de temps alors ton bond en arrière, tu peux te le mett...

\- Il ne savait pas que je connaissais Tara et même s'il l'avait su, on n'était pas encore ensemble lui et moi.

\- Peu importe, c'est arrivé. Ce type est violent et il te rend violent, il est fou dans sa tête.

Le regard de Nero devint extrêmement froid.

\- Doucement, je l'aime alors fais attention à ce que tu dis.

\- Je comprends, Nero, mais tu n'étais pas comme ça avant.

\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça. Tu ne le connais pas et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu vivre. Il est tout le temps en train de mettre sa vie en danger, comme ton fils. Ce genre de choses, ça change une personne.

\- Sauf que mon fils ne cherche pas à corriger ça en se branlant sur la première venue. J'en sais assez sur ce Torres pour savoir que tu l'aimes tellement que tu le laisses te taper dessus, je ne t'ai pas connu comme ça. Nero, tu as l'air de vouloir échapper à la réalité, ton mec vient de te cogner.

\- À cause de qui, hein ? Je t'ai dit ce qu'il était capable de faire et toi tu l'as carrément poussé à te frapper. Il serait capable de te tuer si je vous tournais le dos, maintenant. En plus il a raison pour Tara, ça ne te regarde pas.

Il avait apparemment entendu leurs dernières paroles. Indignée, Gemma pointa du doigt le club à côté d'eux.

\- Tara est de ma famille, je te signale.

\- Elle ne s'est pas mêlée de ce qu'il t'est arrivé, elle.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Nero baissa la tête.

\- Ton fils m'a dit pour les aryens, je suis désolé...

\- Quoi ? Le petit con...

\- ... mais peu importe parce que Tara n'a pas versé d'huile sur le feu, à l'époque.

\- Sauf que Tara ne se tapait pas un de ces aryens, il me semble.

\- Je parie que tu l'as forcée à parler.

\- Il le fallait bien sinon la pauvre n'aurait rien dit, j'ai fait comme elle a fait avec moi. Jackson m'a demandé de la surveiller parce qu'elle se conduisait différemment mais j'ignorais qu'elle m'avouerait un truc pareil. Comment tu sais que je l'ai brusquée pour parler ?

\- Parce que même si Luis lui a fait du mal, elle lui a montré beaucoup plus de respect que toi. La preuve, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle t'a demandé de ne rien lui dire et de ne pas t'en mêler.

Il s'accroupit en posant les mains de chaque côté de son visage, le regard rivé sur le béton.

\- Il a plus de droiture que tu ne l'imagines, tu ne comprendrais pas ce qui le pousse à agir de cette manière de toute façon.

\- Parce que toi oui ?

Gemma s'avança et lui parla sur un ton plus doux.

\- Nero, il allait me forcer à lui en tailler une avant que tu n'arrives et il ne me l'a pas caché.

Le maque releva un regard empli de dégoût et de douleur bien qu'au fond de lui, il s'en était douté sur le moment.

\- Je voudrai qu'il me parle de son problème, lui seul en connaît l'origine mais quelque chose le bloque et ça doit être de taille. Je sais seulement que son père le battait à cause de son bord. En dehors de ça, j'essaie de le rendre meilleur et c'est tout ce qui compte, Gemma. Si toi ou d'autres le poussent à rester mauvais, mes efforts ne serviront à rien.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant que Nero n'entende avec une grande surprise des excuses de sa part, ajoutant qu'elle avait juste vengé Tara à sa manière. Gemma lui posa ensuite une main sur l'épaule.

\- Tu devrais le rattraper avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un. T'en meurs d'envie et ça se voit.

\- Je sais mais...

\- HÉ ! hurla Jax.

Nero se releva. Le président se dirigeait vers eux et semblait furieux mais pas autant que Gemma qui croisa les bras en constatant que ce hurlement lui était partiellement adressé.

\- Je te prierai de changer de ton quand tu t'adresses à moi, Jackson Teller.

\- Je veux bien mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé avec Torres ? Je sais que ça a mal démarré avec lui mais...

\- On s'est disputés mais je vais régler ça, improvisa Nero.

\- Rien que ça ? Il a du sang plein la nuque et toi sur le visage alors c'est loin d'être une dispute ordinaire.

Refroidi d'avoir à y repenser, Nero fronça les sourcils et Gemma parla avant lui :

\- C'est de ma faute s'ils en sont arrivés là. J'ai provoqué Torres, il m'a flanqué une droite et ils se sont battus.

\- Il t'a cognée ? répéta Jax.

Nero eut peur de voir une autre personne s'en prendre à Luis mais au lieu de ça, Jax s'énerva plus sur sa mère :

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que ce mec s'énerve dès qu'on lui adresse la parole ? Et puis pourquoi il a fallu que vous parliez loin des autres, tous les trois ? Ça aurait forcément fini par arriver, une merde pareille.

Jax jura et regarda son ami en secouant la tête pour l'avertir.

\- Il est complètement dans le cirage alors j'espère qu'il n'est pas venu en voiture parce qu'il repartait, là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je l'ai blessé à ce point là... où... où il est ?

\- Il est reparti alors si tu veux le raccompagner... merde ! c'est à lui, ça ?

Ils suivirent son regard posé sur le mur, Nero n'y avait pas été doucement en le plaquant. Le mur de briques abîmées contenait de nombreux trous et bosses et celle qu'avait percuté Torres avait une légère pointe. Padilla s'avança et s'affola immédiatement :

\- Lou !

Gemma ne cacha pas sa crainte non plus et se sentant coupable, l'accompagna lorsqu'il courut rechercher son amant qui risquerait d'avoir un accident en prenant le volant, étant donné la quantité de sang qu'il perdait. "Ils sont amis ces deux-là ou quoi ?" pensa Jax. Nero repensa aux mots de Gemma comme quoi Luis le rendait violent et se rendit compte que cela n'était vrai que lorsque leur amour était mis à l'épreuve par une tierce personne qui cherchait à faire du mal à l'un d'eux.

Il arriva près de la voiture et s'arrêta à quelques mètres en voyant Luis écroulé sur le volant. Sa nuque était rouge de sang et ses mouvements mal coordonnés. Tout à coup, le maque réalisa qu'il s'était penché pour prendre un pistolet dans sa boîte à gants. Pistolet qu'il arma en mettant une balle dans la chambre et qu'il tourna vers son visage avant de regarder le canon.

\- Oh ! Luis, non... donne-moi ça.

Il vit Gemma à la fenêtre du siège passager.

\- Il va perdre connaissance.

Le maque sentit sa main s'humidifier et constata avec horreur qu'elle était pleine de sang alors que Torres délirait et réclamait son arme.

\- Il n'est plus là, il n... plus là, il...

\- Je suis là. Tu as pris un mauvais coup à la tête à cause de moi, shhht.

\- Je suis tout seul... où est Nero ? Romeo ?

\- Lou ?

\- Nero, il déraille. Il faut le conduire à l'hôpital sans tarder, il perd trop de sang.

Ils s'entendirent pour s'entraider et le mettre à l'arrière sans le malmener mais Torres s'avéra être lourd. Ils eurent de la chance que Jax ne revienne accompagné de Tig et Happy. Ce dernier donna un chiffon propre à Gemma qui, une fois qu'ils eurent placé Torres à l'arrière avec elle, le posa doucement sur la blessure afin de ralentir le saignement. Jax regarda Nero par la fenêtre et posa une main sur son bras :

\- Je vais prévenir Parada, n'hésite pas à passer un coup de fil.

Roulant doucement et prudemment, Nero parlait à son amant pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans l'inconscience quand son ex l'interrompit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire, à l'hôpital ? s'enquit Gemma.

\- Je dirai que c'est mon cousin venu du Mexique ou autre chose, je verrai bien. Je donnerai une fausse identité au cas où. On est à Charming, ils ne s'attarderont pas sur la paperasse.

\- Oui, bonne idée. En tout cas, c'est un costaud, j'en connais qu'une telle perte de sang aurait déjà tués. Oui ?

Torres avait posé une main sur sa joue et garda les yeux ouverts autant qu'il put.

\- C'était ma faute, je te demande par... pardon.

\- C'était notre faute à tous les deux, Luis. Je suis autant responsable que toi, même plus.

Malgré sa profonde inquiétude, Nero sourit tout en blâmant le fait que seul un drame parvenait à rapprocher des gens qui s'exécraient. Toujours conscient, Luis se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées en regardant le siège de devant.

\- Nero, ne me mens pas. Il a un problème, non ? Tara m'a dit que quand il s'en est pris à elle et même après, il a été jusqu'à lui présenter des excuses.

\- C'est juste un problème de maîtrise, je pense. Luis est loin d'être mauvais, il faut le connaître c'est tout. À la moindre provocation, il répondra toujours parce qu'il est comme ça, comme toi. Mais si le résultat fait trop de dégâts, il finit toujours par le regretter.

\- Un vrai petit ange, finalement.

**Hôpital St. Thomas**

Luis se réveilla sans ouvrir les yeux, avec une douleur supportable mais qui lui coupa l'envie de faire un mouvement. Sauf dès lors qu'il sentit le confort trop étrange de ses draps doux et là, il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Non, pas ça.

Il n'était pas chez lui ni au motel, il chercha alors à se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs et jura en se rappelant sa blessure. "Évidemment, je suis à l'hosto. Dire que je n'y ai pas pensé alors que c'est limpide... " pensa t-il en regardant la pièce clair et vide de toute ambiance. Torres haïssait les hôpitaux et malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi dans la vie, jamais il n'y avait mis les pieds. Du moins, pas en tant que patient. Il tenta de se relever pour descendre du lit mais fit trop de bruit, alertant le personnel qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Un chirurgien et deux infirmières plus jeunes que lui et décidés à faire leur travail.

\- Monsieur, vous savez où vous êtes ?

\- Monsieur, vous devez vous recoucher. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang et vous avez des sutures, il faut vous reposer.

\- Je ne veux pas me reposer, je dois voir quelqu'un.

\- C'est impossible pour l'instant.

\- Laissez-moi, bande de...

Assailli et encerclé, Luis commença à sentir cette montée d'adrénaline qui le submergeait toujours en pleine fusillade, mélangée à une dose de stress de laquelle il se serait bien passée. Claustrophobe limité, il paniqua brutalement lorsque les médecins voulurent le canaliser en l'empêchant de bouger et chercha à frapper le chirurgien. Ce dernier le maîtrisa avec aise et ajouta à sa collègue :

\- Daphne, allez chercher la sécurité sinon monsieur ne se calmera pas.

Au moment où elle voulut y aller, elle croisa Nero qui revenait avec un café dans la main. Il le posa sur un chariot à proximité et leur proposa son aide.

\- Hé ! non, laisse-les faire.

\- Nero, sors-moi de là ! supplia Luis.

Le maque éloigna les blouses blanches avec vigilance et lui prit les poignets.

\- Tu as eu une commotion, tu dois rester au lit.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

Nero jeta un œil à sa montre et soupira :

\- Tout juste trois heures vingt-sept, je comptais les minutes tellement j'avais peur.

\- J'ai mal au crâne.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas t'énerver.

Les médecins proposèrent de les laisser un peu, le temps que leur patient ne reprenne son calme.

\- On revient dans dix minutes pour votre antalgique.

\- Sûrement pas. Pas de piqûres, je déteste ça.

\- C'est fini, oui ? Tu y passeras et j'y veillerai sévèrement.

Remercié par le personnel, Nero fut enfin tranquille avec son compagnon qui parut soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Ces horreurs qu'on nous fait porter... Déjà à la télé, je ne supporte pas de voir ça mais le vivre, c'est encore pire. Je me sens à poil là-dessous et c'est franchement désagréable.

Nero afficha un sourire et baissa la tête pour lui montrer en lui tapotant sur la cuisse.

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu l'es.

Luis fit les gros yeux en le regardant puis se recouvrit lentement en regardant son amant qui mourait d'envie de rire.

\- C'est comme ça, il va falloir t'y faire. Excuse-moi un instant, je vais emprunter tes W.C. et je reviens.

Il se leva en lui caressant le bout des doigts et disparut par la porte désirée au moment où celle de l'entrée pivota pour laisser entrer Gemma. Incapable de réagir, Luis se contenta de la suivre des yeux, méfiant et mystérieux.

\- Nero est là ?

\- Euh... pas loin, oui.

Elle s'approcha de lui sans réel tact mais lui demanda tout de même s'il allait mieux. Le voir hésiter à parler l'éclaira sur le fait qu'être seul avec elle ne le rassurait pas du tout.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es mal à l'aise quand on n'est que tous les deux. Je vais aller chercher Nero, si tu veux.

\- Non, attends...

Au moment où elle se leva pour faire demi-tour, le brun lui attrapa doucement la main et respira profondément.

\- Pardon de t'avoir mis mon poing dans la figure.

\- Tu sais, chéri, j'ai l'habitude des coups. En revanche, ce que tu as voulu me faire dans le terrain ne m'était jamais arrivé.

\- Désolé, je sais que c'est dégueulasse et...

\- Roooh !

Gemma lui caressa les doigts pour le rassurer.

\- Chéri, on se relaxe. Tu n'as pas arrêté de t'excuser dans la voiture, j'ai failli en faire une overdose. Voilà ce que c'est que d'avoir une blessure à la tête, on oublie tout.

\- J'ai tendance à réagir trop vite quand on m'énerve.

\- Je le sais, Nero m'avait prévenue mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je voulais me battre avec toi pour avoir le plaisir de t'en coller une.

Sans comprendre véritablement, Luis demanda :

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit : parce que j'ai estimé que Tara avait été trop gentille. J'ai juste voulu que tu reçoives la correction qu'elle ne t'avait pas infligée et comme elle ne veut pas que Jax soit au courant, quelqu'un devait agir.

Réfléchissant au sujet, Luis perdit son regard par la fenêtre et en la regardant à nouveau, finit par lui donner raison.

\- C'est vrai, oui.

\- Je vais devoir aller chercher mes petits enfants. Remets-toi bien et ... ouh ! salut, toi.

Nero avait volontairement attendu avant de sortir pour éviter de montrer qu'il avait tout entendu mais ne fit aucun commentaire, souriant et saluant son ex. Il se rassit auprès de son amant et ils parlèrent tous les trois, Luis comptant de plus en plus les minutes.

\- Allez les garçons, je vous dis à la prochaine.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Nero après un sourire échangé. Luis insulta la lumière qui lui donnait mal à la tête et ferma les yeux en se posant une main sur le front, si bien qu'il ne vit plus rien, pas même Gemma se pencher sur lui pour lui dire au revoir à sa manière. Figé, il serra les lèvres en rouvrant les yeux après avoir réalisé qu'elle avait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue avec la porte refermée, Nero rit en voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cil et passa une main sur son visage rougi.

\- C'est sa façon à elle de se comporter avec ses proches, même Tara y a déjà eu droit, c'est dire.

Il lui prit la main et ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, savourant ce silence bienvenu. Puis Nero s'assit au bord du lit et lui posa une main sur le ventre, perdant son sourire en même temps.

\- Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir failli te tuer.

Son amant soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Laisse tomber. Je t'ai collé une pêche et j'aurai sûrement recommencé si personne ne s'était calmé, moi surtout. Tu as fait la seule chose qu'il fallait faire, tu m'as remis les idées en place.

Outré, Nero retint ses larmes.

\- Les idées en place ? Lou ! Jax est venu nous engueuler parce que tu étais à moitié évanoui et que tu allais prendre le volant et... on a vu le sang sur le mur. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu en avais perdu autant. Si Jax n'était pas arrivé, tu serais sûrement mort dans ta voiture.

Malgré son chagrin, Nero se rembrunit.

\- En plus de ça, tu avais l'intention de te coller une balle quand on est arrivés. Tu as voulu te...

\- Nero, ne reviens pas là-dessus ! coupa Luis, plus ferme.

Torres l'attira contre lui pendant que Nero se perdait dans les regrets et les larmes. Cependant, lui était très contrarié d'avoir été surpris dans une telle posture même si son compagnon lui avait sauvé la vie.

\- Je suis là, pas dans la voiture. Et pour le flingue, j'ai juste déliré.

\- Non, bébé.

Nero sentit qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui mais voulut recoller doucement les morceaux. Il l'embrassa doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur derrière la tête de Luis ne se fasse sentir et Padilla le rallongea lentement. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Parada qui entra en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Hé fiston... comment t'as atterri ici ?

\- Voici venir mon papa poule.

\- Ta tête, ça va ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais...

Souriant, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Parada et Nero commença à se demander quelle allait être sa réaction en apprenant la vérité.

\- Au moment où Teller m'a prévenu, des flics ont débarqué au club en masse et on a été obligés de se planquer. Ces cons ont eu un faux tuyau, ils avaient les boules et pourtant ils refusaient de repartir. Je flippais à mort pour toi et je ne pouvais pas sortir, alors une des femmes a proposé de passer à l'arrière dans un terrain vide pour faire le tour et revenir avec une bagnole.

\- C'est gentil de sa part, ça ! reconnut Nero.

Romero haussa les épaules.

\- Ouai, elle avait l'air inquiète même si j'avais plus l'impression qu'elle était pressée de nous voir repartir. Les gars ont du attendre le départ des flics avant de se barrer.

\- Inquiète ? Comment elle était physiquement ?

\- Des cheveux blonds et rouges et un parfum à l'odeur de rose. Avec Lou, je m'y connais.

\- Penny ! dit Nero.

Interrogeant soudain Luis en voyant son sourire instantané, l'agent leur expliqua son instant de tranquillité et de discussion en compagnie de cette femme. L'instant d'après fut tellement silencieux que Torres devina quels seraient les prochains mots. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour réfléchir à une excuse à fournir et qui éviterait à son boss de filer un coup de poing à Nero. Il s'estima chanceux d'en trouver une au bon moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors, quelqu'un t'a attaqué ?

Nero commença.

\- C'est...

\- Je ne me rappelle pas.

Au moment où il avait décidé de tout dire, Torres lui avait coupé la parole. Le maque choisit donc de ne pas fausser son explication par un regard fuyant ou un mot de trop, se doutant que Luis voulait lui éviter une colère énorme de la part de son meilleur ami.

\- Les médecins disent que c'est temporaire, c'est dû au choc mais ça va me revenir. Mais... Romeo, qu'est-que tu fabriques ?

Son aîné s'était approché pour vérifier l'arrière de sa tête : les sutures, les produits et ses cheveux rasés.

-  _Mano_ , je crois que tu vas devoir passer la nuit ici, ou plus.

\- Ah non !

Sursautant avec de grands yeux, Luis s'énerva et voulut sortir de son lit mais ses amis l'en empêchèrent en le gardant plaqué dessus, essuyant par-là quelques injures par rapport à leurs bras sur les siens. Il fut aussi pris de panique l'espace d'un instant, fait observé par les autres et les obligeant à se regarder discrètement.

\- S'il le faut, tu resteras là.

\- Moi vivant, jamais.

\- Si, mon cher.

Les médecins refirent leur apparition pour le plus dur moment de la journée, les manches relevées et une table pleine de seringues au cas où Torres ne s'en prendrait au matériel médical. Parada demanda la cause d'un tel attroupement et souffla après l'explication de Nero, l'un comme l'autre n'étant pas confiant du tout.

\- Votre blessure était suffisamment importante pour vous garder en observation au moins une nuit.

Luis fusilla l'infirmière du regard et regretta que le coup de feu n'ait pas pu partir dans la voiture, non sans maudire cette pensée par rapport aux deux seules personnes qui comptaient pour lui dans la vie.

\- Vous m'avez regardé ? Je ne supporte pas ce genre d'endroits et en plus de ça, personne ne me donne d'ordres. Oui bon d'accord... à part toi, mon vieux.

Cette fois, son supérieur lui jeta son regard professionnel et le força à se taire pour laisser les personnes compétentes faire leur travail. Il paraissait aussi différent depuis quelques minutes et les regardait chacun leur tour encore et encore. Malgré son calme, Nero finit par s'irriter et lui demanda de tout balancer si besoin et c'est ce que fit l'homme aux cheveux longs après avoir croisé les bras.

\- J'ai croisé Gemma Teller en bas, ça m'a étonné de la voir ici mais elle m'a tout dit. Et quand je dis tout... c'est tout.

Par respect, les médecins s'occupèrent de leurs affaires pendant que Luis regardait son amant avec une expression bien à lui.

\- En plus, il vous a coupé la parole et je ne suis pas né de la dernière averse. Je voulais seulement voir s'il me dirait la vérité et ce con m'a menti.

Nero posa la main sur le bras de Luis et ils se regardèrent avec hésitation, laissant croire à Parada que les choses "semblaient arrangées", et tous les trois restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le pire arrive.

\- Alors, on est au taquet pour l'antalgique ? sourit le médecin.

\- Pas le moins du monde, non ! râla Luis.

Cette fois, Nero éclata de rire et Romero demanda :

\- C'est vraiment obligé ?

\- C'est dans son intérêt, sinon il risque de très mal dormir. Ne vous en faites pas, il est loin d'être le seul à craindre les aiguilles. Mais à son arrivée, il est devenu si agressif qu'on a du se mettre à plusieurs pour le sédater.

\- Mais ce n'est rien, je vous ai dit ! râla Luis en tournant la tête.

L'infirmière Dawson, une blonde d'une vingtaine d'années avec d'épaisses lunettes qui ne cachaient rien de son charme, lui posa une tape sur le pied.

\- Bah ! s'étonna Luis.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien... En attendant, dans votre délire, vous avez voulu frapper le docteur Velasquez quand il vous a approché.

Puis elle regarda Nero avec une grande mine de soulagement.

\- Par chance, notre collègue est très doué en self-defense et l'a calmé en menaçant de prévenir la sécurité.

L'infirmière le prit à part et prit soin de ne pas se faire entendre de Torres.

\- Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là. Comme il a peur des piqûres et qu'on doit lui faire son injection contre les maux de tête... si vous pouviez lui parler, ça nous éviterait d'avoir à l'endormir.

Nero fit les gros yeux en se grattant la nuque, cela lui était sorti de l'esprit.

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous me parlez, même moi je n'y arriverai pas. Il serait capable de m'en flanquer une et de tomber sur tout le monde ensuite. Il est très chiant quand il s'énerve, vous l'avez remarqué. Mais bon... je vais le tenir s'il le faut.

Reconnaissante mais légèrement désespérée, l'infirmière appela du renfort et finalement, Luis resta plus calme qu'ils ne l'avaient tous espéré étant donné sa migraine mais il ne resta pas sans broncher. Parada le força à le regarder dans les yeux pendant ce temps-là et Torres s'énerva, se comparant à un aliéné en proie à sa folie.

\- Aurelio, c'est pour ta tête alors ne fait pas l'enfant.

Luis eut du mal à réagir par rapport au prénom et jeta un regard noir à Nero pendant que deux médecins costauds le maintenaient solidement.

\- Je déteste ça, putain. Tout ce qui pique et coupe me fout les jetons, Nero.

Nero adoucit son regard et lui caressa la joue.

- Il le faut, c'est pour t'éviter d'avoir la rage.

\- Tsss... très drôle.

Romero haussa les sourcils et parut pensif.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de ton couteau, il me semble. Pourtant, il est plus que tranchant.

\- J'ai ce couteau depuis toujours,  _mano_. J'en suis autant proche que je suis proche de vous deux.

Nero se força à sourire.

\- Ravi d'être comparé à un couteau.

Une fois le tout effectué correctement par le docteur Velasquez, ils écoutèrent en soupirant et en souriant Luis râler et insulter tout le monde, y compris ses amis. Il fut d'ailleurs nommé le "pire patient de l'année". Romero reçut un appel et dut partir sans le vouloir, non sans demander à son ami de prendre soin de lui. Nero retourna voir celle qui jetait le matériel usagé tandis que les renforts sortaient avec tous les honneurs et que le dernier médecin vérifiait l'assoupissement de Torres, qui luttait de toutes ses forces contre le produit.

\- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ? Vous êtes de la famille ?

\- Oui, on est ensemble.

Il avait finalement opté pour une vérité partielle, devant laquelle l'infirmière fut troublée et demanda :

\- Ensemble alors qu'il vous frappe ?

Le maque rit nerveusement.

\- C'est déjà arrivé mais c'est une longue histoire.

\- J'imagine, oui. Et est-ce qu'il fait des cauchemars la nuit ? Parce qu'il s'est agité pendant l'opération au point qu'on a du lui redonner une dose de peur qu'il ne se réveille en plein milieu.

\- Il en fait pratiquement toutes les nuits et ça dure depuis plus de vingt ans.

\- C'est anormal, comment est-ce possible ?

Nero n'hésita pas à parler à cette femme car elle était médecin, même si Luis s'y serait opposé en étant pleinement conscient.

\- Son père lui faisait du mal et il ne s'en est jamais remis, je n'en sais pas plus.

Devant l'expression furieuse de Nero qui se perdit dans ses pensées, elle ne demanda rien de plus et imagina le pire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais c'est sûrement à cause de ça qu'il est aussi nerveux et agité.

\- Oh ! vous êtes mignon, doc.

Ils tournèrent rapidement la tête vers Luis pour le voir en train de sourire et de faire des signes de main au docteur Velasquez qui riait en attendant qu'il ne s'endorme.

\- Un tel changement surprend toujours même si on a l'habitude. On est à Charming, après tout. Un Mayan sous morphine m'a déjà demandé en mariage, c'est dire.

Nero haussa les sourcils en souriant.

\- Le monde est vraiment étrange.

L'infirmière tenta de le rassurer à propos de ce genre de comportement.

\- La preuve qu'un être humain a toujours deux facettes. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est courant chez les patients. Qu'ils soient renfermés, violents ou même adorables et un tantinet dragueurs, le produit est toujours le plus fort.

Nero sourit en direction de Luis qui tapotait sur la main de Velasquez en marmonnant des compliments.

\- T'inquiète, je n'ai pas de femme.

\- HUM... mais moi, je suis toujours à côté de toi.

Torres tourna la tête vers lui et Nero lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Hé ! coucou bébé. Regarde, j'ai un médecin ultra canon rien que pour moi.

Nero éclata de rire.

\- Si ton pote pouvait voir ça, il serait aux anges.

Il préféra éviter de nommer Parada publiquement pour la même raison que Luis était devenu Aurelio. Le secret restait le secret, ils avaient déjà de la chance que dans une ville aussi surveillée, les médecins n'aient pas fait les difficiles à propos de ses origines troubles. Par pur enfantillage, Nero sortit son téléphone et filma Luis quelques secondes, le temps d'une nouvelle séance de drague avec le docteur Velasquez. Puis il demanda avec précaution avant que son amant ne le fasse à son prochain réveil, s'il pourrait sortir le lendemain. Le chirurgien l'approuva à condition que son patient prenne soin de lui mais Nero lui fit part de sa crainte de le laisser seul, aussi bien par rapport à lui qu'à eux.

ooOOoo

**Le lendemain, 12h00**

À l'extérieur de St. Thomas, Gemma venait de terminer une discussion légèrement houleuse avec Tara à propos de ce qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire et la plus jeune était retournée travailler après avoir fini sa cigarette. Par simple honnêteté, la matriarche de Samcro s'était mise en tête d'avouer la vérité concernant Luis et bien que celle-ci fut mal accueillie, Tara apprécia néanmoins par reconnaissance, espérant qu'aucune étincelle n'en avait été rallumée.

Gemma, après avoir également fini de fumer, était sur le point de repartir au moment où Jackson se gara devant l'hôpital, descendant de sa voiture en compagnie de son fils. Il embrassa sa mère et demanda :

\- Salut ! ça te dérange de prendre Abel pour l'emmener à l'école cet après-midi ? Il faut que je retrouve les Niners et je suis à la bourre.

Toujours partante pour le petit blond, Gemma lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Non, bien sûr. Tu vas rester avec moi, Abel, on va aller où tu veux.

Gemma prit la main d'Abel et lui proposa de faire ce dont il avait envie, le petit voulut aller se promener à pied et manger une glace.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon bébé. Mais après, nous irons te donner à manger correctement parce que les glaces ne vont pas te calmer la faim.

Ce à quoi il répondit avec le sourire :

\- D'accord.

Les embrassant à nouveau tous les deux, Jax repartit en vitesse pendant que sa mère et son fils s'éloignaient du bâtiment dans l'autre sens, main dans la main. Elle adorait ces instants familiaux passés avec son petit-fils, qui lui rappelait tant Jax lorsqu'il était enfant. En marchant, elle constata prendre de la distance par rapport à Abel et se retourna. Il fixait quelque chose ou quelqu'un derrière et Gemma suivit son regard : Nero et Luis s'embrassaient plus loin, le maque étant assis sur un muret et posant les mains sur la taille de Luis. "Il est déjà sorti ?" pensa t-elle. Elle sourit, adorant voir divers types de personnes oser exprimer ouvertement leurs différences. Cependant, elle oublia un détail.

\- Oups ! Par ici, Abel.

Haussant les sourcils, Gemma dut détourner le regard du petit qui n'avait pas de scrupule à se montrer trop curieux. Ils reprirent la route sans se soucier de rien même si l'enfant se retournait encore de temps à autre.

\- Nero, il aime un monsieur ?

La question fit rire Gemma par sa façon mignonne d'être posée.

\- Eh oui mon chou, ça arrive. Tu sais, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal dans la vie.

Tout en marchant, Abel leva la tête vers elle et manqua de tomber. Elle le rattrapa et vérifia qu'il allait bien.

\- Attention mon bébé, tu aurais pu te faire mal.

\- Mon copain Trent, il vit avec deux mamans. C'est pareil ?

Gemma sourit largement devant l'innocence de son petit-fils.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, mon bébé. Oui, c'est exactement pareil.

Au loin, Luis se sépara rapidement en voyant que Gemma et le petit étaient passés à quelques mètres d'eux sans qu'ils ne s'en soient aperçus. Nero vérifia sa tête encore sous l'effet d'une légère douleur. Torres avait tenu à rester sans médicaments à prendre pour la moindre douleur, décidant de se contenter d'aspirines ordinaires malgré l'inutilité de la chose. Il était déjà nerveux de devoir retourner ultérieurement à l'hôpital pour faire retirer les fils.

\- Tu ne te sens pas tranquille, toi. Je vais te ramener.

\- Oui, merci. J'ai vraiment mal dormi, ici.

\- Motel ou maison ?

\- Direction la maison, j'ai envie de revoir mon partenaire aussi. La solitude ne m'a jamais autant pesé que dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Nero lui fit réaliser son exagération venant du fait qu'il n'y avait même pas passé vingt-quatre heures et en chemin, il lui jeta des regards en biais avant de se décider à parler lorsqu'ils atteignirent presque sa voiture.

\- Romero s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu venir te récupérer.

\- Mon  _papi_  ne va pas en faire un drame, quand même.

Les deux hommes sourirent mais Luis remarqua que Nero semblait préoccupé.

\- Lou, tu es claustrophobe ?

L'agent garda la tête baissée en marchant.

\- Tu n'as pas honte, j'espère ?

\- Non. Enfin... disons que cette peur n'était pas remontée à la surface depuis des décennies. Mais je l'ai toujours traînée derrière moi, mon père m'enfermait tout le temps et il m'attachait à mon lit quand j'étais gosse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, à la moindre connerie. Il y a prescription, t'en fais pas.

Heurté, Nero s'arrêta et planta son regard dans le sien en lui caressant la joue.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pu te faire d'autre, ce fumier ?

Ce fut une question qui resterait sans réponse et il le savait, il l'avait juste posée par réflexe. Il prévoyait également de lui parler de toutes ces cicatrices qui lui déchiraient le corps, chose dont il n'avait pas osé parler le soir de leur rencontre. Luis ne se livrait pas comme ça et affichait juste une mine exprimant le doute pour répondre à tout. Ils se remirent donc en marche mais Nero recommença à lui jeter des regards de côté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Allez, crache le morceau.

\- Ok ! Juste une chose : pourquoi fais-tu autant de cauchemars ?

Le visage du fédéral ne cacha pas le regret d'avoir insisté et Nero abandonna assez vite tout en se demandant si Luis lui faisait assez confiance pour lui en parler un jour.

Arrivés à la planque des membres du cartel, les deux amants se rendirent au garage, le seul endroit où d'après Torres, il n'y avait presque jamais personne. En gros, ils y avaient plus d'intimité et ils avaient besoin de rester seuls tous les deux. Nero était resté dans le vieil endroit miteux pendant que Luis revenait de la cuisine avec deux bières et découvrant Nero assis sur le capot de la voiture de Romero, il imagina la réaction de ce dernier s'il le voyait. Déjà qu'il râlait pour le 4x4... alors sa voiture personnelle, ce serait encore pire.

\- Je te remercie.

\- Ah ben, tu peux. Ça a été un vrai parcours du combattant pour éviter tout le monde, sans oublier Parada. Personne ne sait qu'on est là alors autant en profiter.

Nero attira la tête de Luis près de la sienne et vérifia l'arrière en conseillant à son compagnon d'y aller doucement avec la bière.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi. Par contre, tu sais que ton joli cul est posé sur la voiture de Romeo ? Il va nous tomber dessus s'il te voit comme ça, dans le pire des cas où il se pointerait, même si c'est improbable.

\- S'il arrive, on l'entendra ! assura Padilla.

Luis confia ses doutes à ce sujet, précisant que lorsque son collègue souhaitait être discret, il y parvenait sans mal et même trop souvent, comme s'il le faisait exprès pour surprendre tout le monde. Nero changea de justification :

\- Qu'il se rassure, ce n'est pas comme si on allait faire ça dans sa voiture. Là, il aurait le droit de nous tomber dessus.

Torres leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher du proxénète.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée de me parler de ça et tu le sais.

Pensif, Luis regarda Nero et ensuite la voiture : sa hauteur, sa longueur, la largeur du capot... et posa les bouteilles au sol.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça sur une voiture.

\- Quoi ? Non, pas ici. Réfléchis, pense à ta tête.

Il eut droit à un clin d'œil qui manqua de le faire céder.

\- Euh... Luis !

Torres lui posa les mains sur les cuisses, les caressant jusqu'à passer en dessous afin de les lui écarter suffisamment, lui permettant de se glisser entre elles et se coller à lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement, les mains de Nero se promenant prudemment dans ses cheveux, hors de sa blessure. Gémissant à l'unisson lorsque leurs langues s'unirent, Nero fut ravi de constater que son amant ne cherchait pas à aller plus loin au fil du temps. Ces derniers temps, Torres faisait de son mieux pour contrôler ses pulsions hors de l'incident "Gemma", ou plutôt les rediriger depuis qu'il était avec Nero. Chose assez facile, il n'avait désormais plus qu'à les calmer ce qui n'était pas aisé pour autant. Malheureusement, le temps qu'ils passèrent à poursuivre leurs baisers et caresses engendra ce que Luis n'aurait pas voulu sentir venir et il s'arrêta pour respirer un grand coup. Voyant l'air compréhensif de Nero, il voulut reculer mais ce dernier le garda contre lui en insistant.

\- Nero, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester calme si on continue. Si tu veux tout savoir, ça commence à me démanger sévèrement.

Le maque plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne pour un baiser plus court mais plus sauvage avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres :

\- Je le sens mais il faut que tu te retiennes. Tu dois montrer que tu peux le faire, aussi bien pour toi que pour les autres. Un simple moment de retenue peut tout changer pour toi et les autres. Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi j'en ai envie.

\- Facile à dire, tu me tortures délibérément. Sinon moi, je me laisserais aller... oh et puis on s'en fout.

Sachant très bien où il voulait en venir, Nero l'arrêta en haussant les sourcils.

\- Superbe maîtrise, monsieur Torres. Lou ! tu viens de le dire en plus, c'est la voiture de ton pote. Si tu tiens vraiment à m'étaler sur le capot façon porno, on risque de lui bouffer le pare-brise et là...

Luis rit et se lécha les lèvres avant de l'allonger et de passer au-dessus de lui.

\- Pense au moins à ta tête, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

\- J'ai trop envie de toi maintenant alors ma tête, je m'en tape.

Il allait abandonner toute retenue, sans influencer son amant qui hésitait encore.

\- Pas moi !

\- Moi non plus, alors descendez de ma bagnole ! gronda Parada qui venait de se planter derrière eux.

Sursautant, les deux hommes descendirent du capot en quatrième vitesse avec le feu aux joues et Romero accusa son ami du regard. Ils se souvinrent que le temps n'était pas leur allié sur ce coup-là et Luis maudit cette épaisse couche formée par les deux portes extérieures et qui les avait enfermés au point d'isoler les bruits de pas arrivant.

\- Heureusement que tu te maîtrises, hein.

Coupable bien qu'ayant une envie de rire non dissimulée, son ami détourna les yeux mais Nero prit le relais en souriant.

\- C'est de ma faute, j'ai allumé la mèche.

\- Je ne préfère pas imaginer la chose. Si vous tenez à faire ça "façon porno" en toute urgence - il regarda précisément son ami -, trouvez-vous un autre endroit que mon capot. Et puis toi, merci de prévenir quand tu rentres.

Luis reconnut qu'il aurait au moins pu le mettre au courant et le serra dans ses bras, ravi de pouvoir l'avoir contre lui. Les amants se calmèrent et optèrent pour le calme, le maque raccompagnant son amant à sa chambre et le forçant à s'y endormir après l'avoir vu bailler. De toute manière, Nero sentait arriver les problèmes après le coup de fil d'une de ses employées qui avait eu un problème avec un client voleur. Après un très long "au revoir" buccal sur le lit de la chambre commune pendant lequel Luis manqua encore une fois de se laisser aller, Nero le serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser chastement.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de partir mais bon... c'est la vie, Lou.

\- Mmm... tu me manques déjà.

Padilla allait passer la porte mais le plus jeune le tourna une dernière fois pour l'enlacer.

\- Ils vont gueuler ce soir, il va y avoir un match de football américain à la télé. J'aurais vraiment une vie de merde sans Romeo et toi.

Nero lui caressa le visage et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, front contre front.

\- Mais on est là, tous les deux. Je t'aime.

Nero le quitta après un dernier baiser. Luis se sentait mal à chaque fois qu'il entendait ces mots car il se sentait impuissant de ne pas réussir à les prononcer. Il essaya de dormir pour rattraper son sommeil manqué mais ne put se sentir tranquille que quelques heures. Romero avait laissé les hommes s'acheter de quoi faire la fête à leur manière, un peu de bière et de tequila leur suffit pour accompagner le match de football de la soirée. Malheureusement pour le lieutenant, il eut droit aux acclamations des supporters Mexicains depuis le salon, ce qui ne le réveilla pas dans la bonne humeur. Romero se mêla à leurs gars, sans perdre pour autant son sérieux en hurlant inconsidérément sur une télé.

Luis se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se changer les idées par une douche tiède, un mal de tête le prenant de plein fouet. Cette faiblesse physique ajoutée à celle qui le rendait aussi vicieux avec la gente féminine, il en vint à se demander si ses supérieurs hiérarchiques connaissaient tout sur le passé de leurs agents. Il arrêta de penser, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre aspirine dans cette maison pour apaiser son mal. "Arrête de râler. Tu n'avais qu'à prévoir, ce n'était pas compliqué" pensa t-il. Même sa douche lui fut désagréable, elle fut d'ailleurs le pire moment de sa journée lorsqu'il glissa à l'intérieur. Il s'était laissé aller à penser plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru, si longtemps que l'eau avait fini par être complètement froide et il s'écarta après avoir sursauté en constatant le changement de température. Un faux mouvement le fit glisser et lourdement tomber. Il pesta et grogna, plaqué contre le mur de carrelage froid et n'ayant pas la force de se relever alors qu'il n'avait pas pu éteindre le robinet et recevait encore l'eau froide. Malgré l'inconfort, il s'estima heureux de ne pas s'être cogné à la tête après avoir frôlé le mitigeur.

\- Luis ? Ça va ?

La voix de son chef venait de se faire entendre derrière la porte et se retrouvant sans réponse, Romero frappa. N'entendant qu'un inaudible murmure en retour, il demanda avec humour si son ami avait juste eu besoin de solitude pour un plaisir solitaire pour ensuite se faire mal, mais réalisa vite que le plus jeune ne semblait pas plaisanter à l'intérieur et encore moins profiter d'un quelconque plaisir. Dotée uniquement d'un écriteau "Ne pas déranger", la porte ne fermait pas à clé car sa serrure était cassée. Parada vérifia derrière lui et l'avertit avant d'entrer, se précipitant vers lui une fois à l'intérieur. En premier lieu, il attrapa une serviette et éteignit l'eau avant que son ami ne tombe malade. Il posa la serviette sur son intimité voyant qu'il n'était pas résolu à se lever.

\- Fils, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? C'est ta tête ?

Torres déglutit et le nia d'un hochement de tête.

\- C'est rien, je suis tombé. Je pensais à quelque chose et l'eau froide m'a eu par surprise, j'ai reculé trop vite.

L'aîné sortit une autre serviette et la lui posa sur les épaules.

\- Décolle-toi du mur, on va te relever. T'es prêt ?

Un léger rire lui fut adressé et Torres répondit :

\- Oui, même si je n'ai pas trop envie d'être dans le plus simple appareil devant toi.

Ils rirent tous les deux, son ami lui promettant de ne pas le mater et Luis fut enfin debout. Remerciant son ami, il eut de nouveau à répondre à des questions.

\- Tu es à moitié assommé et tu n'as pris qu'une demi-douche. Ça te dirait que je t'amène à ton motel ? Tu en prendrais une correcte - sans te casser la figure - et tu pourrais dormir dans le calme. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais appeler Nero aussi.

\- J'en sais rien, Romeo. Je veux bien mais j'ai l'impression de manquer à mon devoir et de ne rien foutre en ce moment.

\- Tu n'es pas en forme alors tu as l'impression de te ramollir, c'est normal. En dehors de ça, tu n'as raté qu'une seule réunion, tu as fait ton devoir pendant la fusillade, tu reviens ici - de temps en temps - et il y a même du progrès avec les gars. Alors vu que tes écarts sont maîtrisés... tu as le droit d'avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie. Ça, les chefs s'en tapent tant que tu fais ton boulot dans la discrétion.

Il lui tapota la joue avant de le laisser se préparer à son rythme. Comme convenu, Romero accompagna son ami dans cet endroit calme qui était devenu comme un second chez-lui. Torres n'hésitait jamais à prolonger la location et commençait même à parler gentiment avec le gérant du motel. Après s'être assuré de la sécurité de son collègue, Parada lui souhaita une bonne nuit et le laissa se reposer.

ooOOoo

**Deux jours plus tard**

La paix régnait entre tous les clans et dans toute la ville. Nero venait de régler le problème du client voleur mais en avait un autre sur les bras, toujours cet agresseur dont il avait parlé à Romero et qui avait encore frappé. Il ne semblait nullement attiré par l'envie d'avoir des rapports avec des prostituées. Agressif verbalement, menaçant, Hispanique grand au crâne rasé avec un bouc, deux des filles l'avaient suffisamment observé pour en faire une description suffisante. Cet homme attendait dehors en fumant et abordait les femmes dès qu'elles sortaient pour éviter d'entrer dans l'agence. Ensuite il proposait d'aller ailleurs mais en extérieur. Au final, il ne couchait jamais mais les questionnait sur leurs tendances avant d'attaquer. Sachant désormais que sa combine douteuse ne fonctionnerait plus, il choisirait autre chose. Nero dut de ce fait établir de nouvelles règles, publiant une affiche qu'il exposa avec Gemma au moment où celle-ci lui rendit visite.

\- Je n'en revienne pas qu'on doive en arriver là, certains mecs sont vraiment barrés.

\- Le monde est ainsi fait, on n'y peut rien.

Debout à fixer la grande affiche sur la porte d'entrée, Nero et Gemma étaient sidérés de devoir rappeler des choses aussi basiques :

_À notre clientèle,_

_Suite à une série d'agressions sur mes employées, il convient de prévenir que les contrôles seront fréquents tant au niveau de la santé qu'au niveau des identités. Le respect va dans les deux sens alors quand vous entrez ici, c'est pour passer un bon moment sans franchir les limites. Les FEMMES NE SONT PAS DES OBJETS alors par morale, tous les penchants suivants sont exclus :_

_Aucun fantasme nécrophile, pédophile ou zoophile,_

_Pas de coups gratuits sauf ceux autorisés par l'accompagnatrice,_

_Plus aucun client louche qui refuse d'être répertorié n'est accepté,_

_Défense d'éloigner nos accompagnatrices si elles refusent,_

_Aucune exhibition en public,_

_UTILISEZ UN PRÉSERVATIF._

_Les fantasmes de viol sont autorisés à condition d'un respect total de la personne choisie et aussi des interdictions de pratiques générales. Si cela peut éviter d'éventuels passages à l'acte de la part de personnes mal intentionnées, contentez-vous de le simuler et ainsi, vous ne ferez de mal à personne. Aucun client ne sera jugé s'il respecte le règlement._

_Soyez_   _élégants._   _Nous ne sommes pas une agence de porno trash alors si vous voulez du hard, allez donc sur Internet et vous pourrez faire vos dégueulasseries seuls et en tout bien tout déshonneur._

_P.S. : Toute pression sur les femmes après avoir contourné le règlement sera révélée au grand jour._

_Merci de votre compréhension,_

_Mr. Nero Padilla._

À la fin de la lecture, Gemma fit grimper ses doigts sur l'épaule de Nero et lui exposa un écrit.

\- Dis-moi, cette ligne-là... tu l'as écrite par rapport à quelqu'un ou elle t'est venue avec le reste ?

Souriant légèrement, Nero acquiesça.

\- Tu as raison. Un mec attiré par des cadavres a moins de chances de piller des tombes parce qu'on lui refuse la simulation avec nos filles. En plus de ça, il ne voit pas des cadavres à tous les coins de rue sur lesquels il pourrait se jeter. Alors qu'un mec attiré par le viol risque de céder dès qu'il croise une personne qui remplit ses critères de chasse.

\- C'est un bon raisonnement, c'est vrai. T'es un sacré patron, et puis quel tact...

Il allait lui répondre au moment où son téléphone se mit à sonner et plongea une main dans sa poche pour en ressortir l'appareil.

-  _Nero, il faut qu'on parle et c'est plutôt sérieux_.

Il s'éloigna pour pouvoir parler discrètement, Gemma ayant tendance à tendre l'oreille en entendant la voix de son fils.

\- Hé Jax ! Oui, c'est à propos de quoi ?

-  _De Torres_.

Il entendit Nero soupirer au bout du téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore avec lui ? Tu devrais plutôt appeler Parada...

-  _Il se passe que j'ai parlé à Abel. Tara et les enfants étaient à Cristal Park l'autre jour et ce mec s'est pointé, Abel l'a vu parler à Tara et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a reconnu et pas les autres. Il lui a dit bonjour au Club-House parce qu'il pense que c'est un ami de sa mère_.

Nero jura mentalement et serra fort son portable au creux de sa main avant de le recoller à son oreille.

\- Tu as l'air d'en être sûr, Tara l'a confirmé au moins ?

-  _Non, elle ne m'en parle même pas mais je fais confiance à mon fils. Je voulais juste te prévenir toi, j'ignore si tu me caches un truc mais_...

\- Non mais j'hallucine...

-  _Nero, on ne me la fait pas à moi. Je te vois souvent traîner avec ce mec alors j'ignore si tu le connais personnellement, si c'est ton ami ou si ton bizness de putes de luxe est lié au cartel. Je ne veux d'ailleurs pas le savoir, je veux juste que tu sois sincère avec moi. On est amis tous les deux, alors si je viens à apprendre qu'il joue encore la fouine auprès de ma femme_...

\- Jax, c'est mon mec.

Silence total. Le ton de Nero avait été autant hésitant que maladroit car il ne savait jamais comment parler à Jax, et il voulait encore moins révéler sa relation avec Luis au grand jour pour des raisons de sécurité. Il ne sut même pas si c'était chose faite puisque Jax avait raccroché sans rajouter un mot. Suite aux paroles plutôt franches concernant Luis et Tara, il se colla en tête de retrouver son amant avant Teller pour le questionner car le blond ne lui laisserait pas le temps de s'expliquer. Il commença également à bouillonner de rage contre Luis, il s'agissait probablement de harcèlement après ce qu'il avait fait à Tara et même si Luis était toujours sage devant lui, il n'en était peut-être pas de même dès qu'il lui tournait le dos. "Jax a raison cette fois, Luis me cache quelque chose". Il pensa à tout hasard que son compagnon pouvait être attiré par Tara mais chassa vite cette possibilité car selon lui, cela ne tenait pas debout. Homme entièrement gay ne devenait pas bisexuel comme ça.

Le pistage ne fut pas long. Aucune réponse à chacun de ses appels, il se rabattit sur Romero qui lui donna ce qu'il voulait : le motel Harlington. Luis en avait encore pour quelques jours. Ce fut en direction de cet endroit perdu près du désert qu'il se mit en route sans mettre qui que ce soit au courant.

**à suivre...**


	5. Comment oublier

L'agent fédéral était entièrement isolé dans cet endroit. Il y savourait toute la tranquillité du monde mais s'y sentait seul malgré tout, Nero lui manquait et il aurait tout donné pour l'avoir près de lui. Depuis sa blessure à la tête, ses migraines s'accentuaient et il prévoyait de se procurer tout un stock d'aspirines si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas rapidement, sans recourir à des moyens illégaux. En patientant, il végétait sur son lit à regarder par la fenêtre et pensait à sa vie qu'il trouvait de plus en plus lamentable. L'histoire avec Gemma l'avait mentalement remué sur le fait qu'il estimait normal d'avoir reçu une correction, mais au point qu'il en vint à se demander pourquoi il était encore vivant après tout ce qu'il avait fait comme mal dans sa vie.

Il passait ce début d'après-midi allongé sur son lit à se masser la tête avec l'impression de dépérir, et ses yeux sombres oscillaient entre la fenêtre brûlante et le plafond. Il avait tellement l'habitude du soleil que ses maux de tête ne le poussaient pas à baisser les stores et de toute façon, il était de ceux qui prenaient toujours plaisir à regarder le ciel dans toutes ses humeurs.

**POV LUIS**

_Dios mío !_  Je passe mon temps à faire du mal alors que mon métier est de protéger les gens. Romeo, Nero... ils disent m'aimer et moi je leur fais du mal alors qu'ils sont tout pour moi. J'ai intégré les fédéraux pour servir et protéger et c'est par des moyens immoraux qu'on m'a obligé à m'y prendre. Professionnellement j'ai tué, personnellement j'ai violé, et pourtant ce monde s'obstine à me laisser la vie sauve. La mort ne veut-elle pas de moi ? Pourquoi laisser les personnes comme moi fouler la Terre alors que nous n'avons rien de bon à apporter à Votre création ? J'ai beau aimer deux personnes mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir en tête que je passe mon temps à leur faire du mal, ils veulent croire en moi mais c'est impossible. Une partie de mon père continue de flotter dans ma tête, de me frapper, il se rit de moi et m'empêche d'avancer alors pourquoi suis-je encore ici ?

**FIN POV**

**Flashback**

Le jeune Luis Torres partit très tard de chez ses parents, il était âgé de vingt-quatre ans. N'ayant pas eu la possibilité de s'armer d'ambitions et ne disposant d'aucun moyen de se bâtir une vie meilleure, il s'occupait de la ferme familiale et des champs en offrant de temps en temps son aide aux voisins dans le besoin. Il avait été le seul de la famille à être un fervent catholique dans sa jeunesse, il se rendait seul à l'église et sa croyance fut sa première distinction sur le chemin de l'indépendance parentale, mais cet aspect de sa personne fut presque abandonné le jour où son père l'avait traité de "monstre" en apprenant pour son homosexualité. Après vint la rupture avec son petit ami Rodrigo Montoya qui était alors tout pour lui. Depuis ce moment où il s'était senti rejeté de tous, il n'avait plus parlé à Dieu et avait choisi sa voie après avoir quitté la ferme familiale une nuit, sans prévenir ses parents.

Marchant pendant des jours en cherchant une terre promise, il se consolait en se disant que même s'il ne venait pas à connaître le bonheur, le reste du monde ne pourrait pas être pire que la ferme où il avait grandi. Il lui fallut de la volonté pendant deux jours de stop et de marche sans boire ni manger, pour atteindre la capitale : Mexico. Après avoir testé divers petits boulots insatisfaisants en quelques mois et gagné peu, il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire et s'était cru fini. Son seul moment agréable fut le soir où il rencontra un certain Neron Padilla dans un bar et chez qui il passa la nuit, sa meilleure nuit depuis toujours. Il partit le lendemain parce que tout n'était que souffrance et il la connaîtrait à nouveau s'il s'attachait à ce garçon, telle était sa pensée. En dehors de l'inexistence de sa vie sentimentale suite à cela, il n'avait pas non plus de vie sociale.

Après avoir passé son anniversaire à fuir les gangs qui le menaçaient parce qu'il refusait de les intégrer et franchissait leurs territoires, par une froide nuit d'automne, il était assis dans une rue sombre et crade de Mexico à écouter les jacassements et bruits de personnes encore éveillées à cette heure. La transition avait été horrible, passer de la campagne paisible à la ville avait été dur pour lui et ayant les poches vides, il n'avait aucun toit sur la tête depuis deux jours et supportait l'environnement autant qu'il le pouvait. Il gagnait trop peu pour dormir dans un endroit décent, alors il accumulait les motels sordides et ses douches n'étaient que des jets glacés contrastant avec la température extérieure. Cette routine le poussa à dormir dehors, économisant au moins le peu qu'il gagnait pour s'acheter à manger. Amaigri sans être affaibli pour autant, il restait batailleur dès que des voyous l'approchaient, ce qui était fréquent dans cette ville où la vie était éphémère.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'un dealer et son rabatteur l'accostèrent méchamment en crachant qu'il était sur leur territoire, il ne se laissa pas impressionner et sortit de sa poche ce couteau noir qui le suivrait toute sa vie et qu'il avait dérobé à son père. Sur le point de dégainer, les malfrats tournèrent la tête vers une silhouette arrivante dont les pas claquaient sur le sol et à laquelle ils n'avaient pas prêté attention plus tôt. Visiblement, ils le connaissaient et s'en méfiaient car ils tournèrent la tête sans se poser de question, changeant ensuite de trottoir pour s'éloigner. Luis tourna la tête vers l'homme sans ranger son couteau et le détailla malgré le minimum de lumière : plus petit que lui mais d'apparence agressive, cheveux longs, noirs et attachés. Vêtu de bottes, d'un simple jean et d'une chemise bordeaux, il semblait en imposer beaucoup malgré son allure banale et Luis s'étonna de ne jamais l'avoir croisé en arpentant les rues. Après tout, s'il inspirait la crainte aux gangsters, il n'était pas du genre à rester chez lui pour se faire oublier. Il mit de la volonté à ne montrer aucune crainte et l'autre homme fit baisser la tension en se présentant : Romero Parada. Remarquant que la confiance de Torres était difficile à acquérir, il fut honnête et garda ses distances, parlant modestement avec le plus jeune et selon lui, il l'observait depuis plusieurs jours. Ce fut cette nuit-là que Luis trouva son guide, son exemple, la personne qui le garda dans le droit chemin en lui redonnant toute sa dignité. Il avait parlé de lui à ses supérieurs et à leur "agence associée" qui manquait de mains compétentes et fiables, l'armée l'avait accepté après une série de tests d'aptitudes physiques et psychologiques. Luis n'avait que peu révélé sur lui malgré la réussite des tests, mais Romero avait remarqué à quel point le jeune homme semblait torturé en voyant ses cicatrices lors de séances d'entraînements alors que le jeune tentait vainement de les cacher. Il changeait de sujet ou alors se murait dans le silence dès que son patron lui en parlait et pourtant, Torres avait su montrer de la détermination dans le métier.

Commencèrent alors les choses sérieuses et les missions les plus périlleuses. Le directeur avait chargé Romero de former son nouveau protégé en faisant équipe avec lui pour ses premières missions afin de l'aider à acquérir de l'expérience sur le terrain. Au fil des années, ils eurent aussi droit à des missions séparés l'un de l'autre et les résultats étaient indiscutables, même si cela manquait à Torres de ne pas voir son seul ami. Parada en était conscient et savait ce qu'il représentait pour le plus jeune. Très productif même sans l'aîné, Luis restait néanmoins meilleur avec lui et le rendement de leur duo avait impressionné leurs supérieurs depuis le début, au point qu'ils décidèrent de les infiltrer au cartel Galindo de façon stratégique. Romero en premier le temps qu'il ne se fasse respecter et Luis quelques mois plus tard pour ne pas attirer les soupçons et pour être sûr que Torres y soit reçu, Parada avait appuyé son sang-froid, sa capacité à se faire obéir et bien d'autres qualités requises dans ce milieu. Un milieu qui, bien des années plus tard, avait trop influencé Luis. Avec son supérieur, ils ne côtoyaient plus que des criminels et se devaient de changer de personnalité comme de caractère. Le pire moment pour Luis restait le premier jour où il avait été forcé de tuer un homme. En effet, un des leurs avait été reconnu comme étant un traître et le patron lui-même avait désigné Luis pour le punir afin de prouver sa loyauté envers lui, et ne sachant pas qu'il n'avait jamais eu du sang sur les mains. Le pire étant que Torres avait du lui trancher la gorge et le soir venu, il tremblait sans cesse et Parada dut l'empêcher de s'abîmer les mains à force de se les frotter durement en les lavant. Déjà à l'époque, ils vivaient sous le même toit par sécurité, ils ne s'éloignaient jamais l'un de l'autre. Ce meurtre horrible avait noirci l'âme de Torres et Parada s'en faisait de plus en plus pour lui mais au moins, le boss était satisfait que son petit dernier ait réglé le problème à la perfection.

Il avait espéré pouvoir échapper à ses démons, mais lorsque la solitude avait commencé à se faire sentir en plus de la culpabilité et qu'il se surprenait à regarder un homme avec trop de tendresse, il se reprenait avec violence et se questionnait sur son indifférence par rapport aux femmes. Il pensait à Rodrigo et déprimait, de même que s'il pensait à sa famille. Puis un soir, un vague souvenir lui revint : celui de ce jeune homme rencontré dans un bar et avec qui il aurait pu construire quelque chose s'il l'avait voulu. Mais une fois de plus, il avait creusé un fossé entre lui et le bonheur et ce fut cette pensée qui l'avait persuadé qu'il était fait pour souffrir et mourir seul.

**Fin flashback**

Longtemps plus tard, la voie qui lui avait été tracée par son ami Parada le remit sur la route de celui qu'il avait perdu. Ce jour-là, il avait ressenti ce qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de rechercher leur première nuit : de l'amour. Il s'en était surpris lui-même comme si par rapport à leur première nuit, il venait seulement de considérer Nero avec l'humanité qui venait de remonter en lui et qu'il avait reçue de sa part cette fameuse nuit. Désormais, il avait beau avoir Romero et Nero et les aimer tous les deux, tous ses actes lui pourrissaient le cœur et parvenaient à détruire cette image d'eux qu'il voulait garder face à lui quand il s'apprêtait à franchir tout interdit.

TOC TOC

Torres sortit de ses moroses pensées et vit que quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte fermée à clé. Fronçant les sourcils, il fusilla la porte des yeux mais ne bougea pas pour autant du lit en espérant que la personne partirait le plus vite possible. "Un peu de tranquilité, c'est trop leur demander ?" pensa t-il en se tournant dans son lit pendant que la porte continuait de recevoir des coups.

\- Je sais que t'es encore là, j'ai parlé à Romeo.

Nero ! Il se redressa rapidement en restant assis sur le lit mais hésita avant d'ouvrir, saisi d'une imposante appréhension en se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire. Le ton de son amant ressemblait à celui qu'il manifestait en cas d'humeur orageuse et tout à coup, il voulut être seul au monde, que ce soit pour épargner le poids de ses actes aux autres ou pour éviter d'en subir les jugements. Il passa les bras derrière sa tête et s'énerva en se tournant vers la fenêtre, attendant que son amant ne s'en aille. Mais au contraire, il sursauta au moment où la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Padilla l'ayant enfoncée d'un puissant coup de pied. Luis râla et fixa le maque, réalisant qu'il avait visé juste et que ce n'était une visite ni amicale ni romantique. Nero s'en voulut d'avoir fait un tel vacarme de peur d'avoir dérangé le peu de voisins mais par chance, personne n'apparut sur le pas de la porte pour le lui reprocher. Il oublia le problème secondaire et posa un regard sérieux sur son amant qui n'avait pas intérêt à se défiler, ce qu'indiquait justement son expression hésitante.

\- D'accord ! Qu'est-ce qui me vaut une telle entrée, monsieur Padilla ?

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Luis. Je sais que tout repartait sur de meilleures bases avec Gemma mais pour le reste... qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire à propos du parc ?

Il s'énerva en voyant l'autre homme hausser les sourcils par signe d'ignorance mais resta silencieux pour le forcer à parler.

\- Quel parc ? De quoi tu parles ?

Sincèrement confus, Luis se releva et fut pris d'une envie soudaine et inédite : mettre son petit ami dehors. Il n'avait envie ni de réfléchir ni d'écouter ses questions accusatrices.

\- Il se passe qu'Abel a dit à Jax que lui et Tara t'avaient vu au parc de jeu en ville et il me semble que tu n'as pas de gosse.

Fermant soudainement les yeux en y repensant, Torres pencha la tête en arrière.

\- Tu as deviné ça tout seul, grand malin ?

\- Ne prends pas ça à la légère. Alors c'était là-bas que tu te trouvais le jour où Parada m'a appelé... mais qu'est-ce que t'y foutais, bordel ?

Les yeux de Torres se rouvrirent à l'entente de ce changement de langage et il se redressa si vite qu'il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup à la tête.

\- Nero !

\- Magne-toi de me répondre ou sinon...

\- Doucement, fais gaffe. Évite les menaces avec moi.

Luis lui avait coupé la parole en sentant son irritation grimper en flèche, lui qui voulait voir son amant l'instant d'avant... Rien que cette entrée fracassante et son introduction accumulées ne lui annonçaient rien de bon.

\- Je me demande si tu ne cherches pas les histoires, tu aimes ça ou quoi ?

\- Nero, n'insiste pas.

L'accusateur fit deux pas en avant, à deux doigts de craquer. Il exécrait cette habitude qu'avait Luis d'échapper à une conversation quand le sujet était trop chatouilleux pour lui.

\- "N'insiste pas", non mais c'est le monde à l'envers... je commence à croire Jax, tu harcèles Tara et je te promets que si tu as de mauvaises intentions vis-à-vis d'elle, tu auras affaire à moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Tara est mon amie et quand je pense à ce que tu as osé l...

\- ARRÊTE !

Torres serra les poings et se pencha en posant les mains sur sa tête car hurler lui avait donné la nausée à force d'être resté au soleil. "Putain ! même si en faisant des excuses je morfle, je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert" pensa t-il. Nero soupira en fermant les yeux et joignit ses mains. Il se promit de parler à Abel pour savoir si sa mère s'était disputée ou non avec Luis mais en attendant, il avait un comportement suspect et s'il refusait de se justifier, il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas voulu faire pression sur elle pour qu'elle se taise.

Attristé, Luis resta calme.

\- La seule chose que tu sauras, c'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé de mal. Je ne l'ai pas menacée ni attirée sous le toboggan pour lui faire du mal si c'est ce que tu imagines, et ne me dis pas le contraire parce que je le vois dans tes yeux. J'aimerai de temps en temps pouvoir rester sans me justifier tout en sachant que vous me faites confiance.

\- CONFIANCE OU NON, TU M'AVAIS DONNÉ TA PAROLE.

Cette fois, Nero décida d'extérioriser tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur parce que pour lui, le moment était venu de brusquer un peu Luis. Si le Mexicain était incapable de se faire violence et de faire front, il le ferait pour lui.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance après ça ? Tu veux que je te dise... en fait, tu cherches à être seul. Tu rejettes tout le monde et tu t'isoles parce que tu sais que tu n'auras jamais le dessus sur tes pulsions animales. Comme ça, tu te sens mieux et tu t'imagines que tes explosions de violence sont justifiées. Ça t'arrange en fait.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Luis se sentit envahi par la rage devant la froideur déferlante manifestée par Nero qui lui jetait ça à la figure et pourtant, il se tint à sa volonté de tout garder pour lui.

\- Oui ! En t'isolant, elles prennent le dessus parce que personne n'est là pour t'éviter de faire le con et tu sors de ton trou pour abuser d'une innocente.

La bouche entrouverte, Torres la referma avant de pouvoir trouver les mots justes.

\- Comment tu peux t'imaginer une chose pareille ? Mais merde, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je te dise à quel point je suis désolé ?

Nero hocha les épaules.

\- Ce serait déjà un début.

\- Ça ne rendrait service à personne, Nero.

\- Peut-être bien, mais ce serait dans ton intérêt de montrer que tu as des remords.

\- En quoi ce serait dans mon intérêt si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de recommencer ?

Luis baissa les yeux tellement il s'en voulut d'avoir demandé ça, insinuant qu'il y avait de fortes possibilités de récidive qui n'échappèrent pas à Nero.

\- Rien que le fait de l'évoquer prouve que tu es incapable de tenter quoi que ce soit pour y arriver réellement, à croire que tu n'es qu'un animal qui n'obéit qu'à ses bas instincts. J'ai l'impression que si quelqu'un te déroute du bon chemin, tu t'en sers comme excuse pour le suivre sans revenir en arrière.

\- TA GUEULE !

Après avoir frappé dans la commode en hurlant, l'agent Mexicain se décida à éviter le regard de son accusateur pour fixer le sol. Nero ne le montra pas mais fut quelque peu avisé par cette réaction et se prépara à pire. Il chercha donc à faire retomber la fureur qui grimpait en Luis mais ce dernier était déjà à cran, il était trop tard.

Torres jeta un œil à la fenêtre, la chaleur du soleil lui paraissait bien loin à présent.

\- Tu me traites de monstre, Nero ? Si c'est pour en arriver là, laisse ton pote gringo me liquider la prochaine fois parce que venant de toi, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Luis, juste un putain de prédateur sexuel et c'est déjà pas mal.

Luis ferma lentement la bouche et ses yeux ne cillèrent plus. Quant à Nero, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça et se serait désintégré lui-même s'il l'avait pu, mais il tint bon en se disant que tout le monde devait affronter un jour la vérité. Torres baissa la tête tout en s'approchant à pas lents, les larmes aux yeux et afficha un triste sourire... qui n'en fut plus un lorsqu'il releva la tête. C'est alors que le côté le plus sombre de son amant apparut à Nero lorsque Luis explosa et se jeta sur lui pour le cogner contre le mur et le marteler de ses poings. Il ne reconnut plus ce doux visage qu'il aimait et dut parer ce qu'il pouvait comme coups en repoussant la main qui s'acharnait à vouloir l'étrangler.

\- Luis, arrête tout de suite. Pas ça, non, je te préviens...

Nero hésita à se défendre après l'avoir averti mais lorsque le poing de Torres l'atteignit en plein dans l'estomac en lui coupant le souffle, il fut obligé de contre-attaquer en lui rappelant par-là qu'il sortait à peine de l'hôpital. Malheureusement, Luis cracha sur son avertissement car d'autres coups furent assénés et l'agent les entraîna rapidement sur le lit. Secoué malgré sa plus grande taille, le maque tenta de se décaler pour se redresser. Il encaissa le premier coup martelant son visage ainsi que le deuxième, mais au moment où le troisième allait l'atteindre, il l'esquiva rapidement d'un mouvement de tête sur le côté et Luis frappa la tête de lit. Rageant sous la douleur, il fixa sa main en geignant et Nero lui décocha un lourd et décisif coup au visage qui le fit tomber du lit. Calmé malgré sa respiration bruyante, Torres resta au sol en se tenant la main et en fixant le vide, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Furieux d'être impuissant face à ses problèmes, il resta sans faire un seul mouvement et repensa à la fois où son père l'avait battu. Il avait trébuché et avait fini dans cette même position, émotionnellement bloqué, humilié et renfermé.

Respirant tout aussi fort, Nero était toujours allongé la tête contre le mur et l'appela, tout de même soulagé que sa tête n'ait reçu aucun choc. Ce qu'il voulait dire ne sortit pas tout de suite de sa bouche et il observa quelques secondes l'homme au regard perdu.

\- Tu ne serais pas aussi antisocial sans tout ce que tu as du traverser en étant gosse mais que ce soit moi ou ton meilleur ami, tu refuses de nous parler. Il faut que tu te fasses soigner.

Le concerné sortit de sa langueur et s'exclama agressivement :

\- J'ai une tête à me faire soigner ? Personne ne peut m'approcher, j'ai toujours été comme ça.

\- Alors change, parce que ça ne justifiera jamais de violer des femmes. Tu préfères passer ta vie à détruire des gens ? T'es incapable de te contrôler et un jour, tu finiras soit par te faire tuer soit par en tuer une. Ne me force pas à croire que tu es quelqu'un de perfide et mauvais, Luis. Et ce n'est pas à ton métier que je fais allusion.

Nero se remit debout et marcha en direction de la porte, non sans se tourner une dernière fois avec peu d'espoir.

\- Fais en sorte que je puisse ravoir confiance en toi.

Ce fut sur ces mots à l'équivocité blessante que Padilla quitta la chambre sous les yeux de Torres qui le suivit du regard.

\- NERO ! NERO !

Le maque avait ressenti la pire douleur sentimentale de sa vie rien qu'en fermant la porte. Il entendit Luis l'appeler derrière la porte et serra la barrière de bois en réfléchissant. Son amant hurlait avoir voulu s'excuser auprès de Tara, mais n'ayant aucun moyen de le croire sans devoir en discuter avec son amie en lui rappelant le drame, il lui faudrait garder le silence sur ça. Il opta pour partir et le laisser se calmer tout seul même si cela devait se résumer à s'en éloigner quelques jours. Il n'aurait qu'à avoir recours à Romero en tant qu'intermédiaire et encore... "J'aurai mieux fait de rester chez moi. Après tout, tu allais assez mal depuis ta sortie de l'hôpital, je l'ai bien vu, tu avais peut-être besoin de garder tes distances par rapport à tout. J'ai tout foutu en l'air si tu m'as dit la vérité, pardon bébé. Mais tu m'avais fait une promesse... " pensa Nero.

Après ça, il fut pris d'une irrépressible envie de rendre visite à Lucius et monta en voiture, faisant s'assourdir les cris qui abondaient derrière. Il espéra juste que Luis se calmerait au risque d'alerter le gérant. Il pleura en chemin, abattu en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider les deux personnes qu'il aimaient le plus au monde, Luis et Lucius. De son côté, l'agent calma ses sanglots et attendit quelques minutes par terre en fixant ses mains qui tremblaient. Il voulait à tout prix oublier ce qui venait d'arriver et une seule option se présenta à lui. "La seule et unique fois, je ne veux pas devenir comme lui" pensa t-il. Apathique, il se releva en se tenant au meuble et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa main endolorie, attrapa ses clés de voiture. Il voulait respirer un tout autre air que celui-ci, qui l'étouffait désormais.

Il chercha partout en voiture dans les petites villes environnantes et en s'éloignant de la planque collective. Il ne voulait plus croiser la moindre personne connue et finit enfin par trouver ce qui pourrait lui faire du bien.

ooOOoo

**"The Beast", Morreto Springs**

Cette boîte gay se situait à deux kilomètres de Lodi et elle était l'unique du coin, étant de ce fait très prisée par sa clientèle. Luis s'était approché après avoir vu le nom de loin, non éclairé en plein jour mais les couleurs restaient vives. Il s'était éloigné du motel en y laissant délibérément son téléphone dans le but d'éviter tout le monde et regardait tout ce qui constituait ce pays dont il commençait à se lasser. Il avait hâte de rentrer au Mexique pour éviter un homme qui ne lui faisait plus confiance et qui selon lui ne l'aimait plus, malgré ce que lui ressentait toujours. Aussi, il avait l'impression de voir toujours et toujours les mêmes visages, les villes étant petites, peu nombreuses et rapprochées. Il ne voyait plus les gens d'ici que comme des êtres semblant conçus mécaniquement, des automates réagissant de façon identique pour tout. "En attendant que ce trafic finisse et qu'on rentre à la maison, je n'ai rien pour m'aider à oublier ma chienne de vie" pensa t-il.

Sa voiture était garée sur un parking à moitié vide assez proche du "Beast" et il regardait ces "jeunes dévergondés" comme il pensait, qui entraient et sortaient. Torres haïssait ce genre d'endroits autant pour les homosexuels que les hétérosexuels et autres genres. Il avait ses défauts mais la débauche et la lubricité exposée en groupe le répugnaient au plus haut point. Reluquer, mater à plusieurs en dévorant des yeux une personne inconnue était pour lui une insulte et ne comportait pas une once de dignité, pas plus que ça ne lui en apporterait de pénétrer dans cet endroit. Sauf que cette idée fut dans ses prévisions lorsqu'il remarqua un camion de livraison d'alcool passer à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il repensa à son idée d'oublier un peu sa vie et se décida.

Par réflexe, il ouvrit la boîte à gants et saisit son arme au cas où il serait surpris et que le livreur ne se montrerait récalcitrant. Visible, le côté du bâtiment s'avéra non gardé et encore moins surveillé par des caméras. Luis traversa le parking et la rue presque déserte en regardant du côté opposé de l'entrée pour ne pas faire voir son visage. Il se glissa derrière avant de passer subrepticement dans le dos du livreur, tellement chargé qu'il ne fit pas attention avec le bruit des bouteilles qui s'entrechoquaient. Une fois à l'intérieur, il dut longer les murs pour se faire encore plus discret et repensa au fait que lui avait toujours eu du mal à accepter sa condition. Attiré par la musique, il arriva au milieu de la boîte et se sentit mieux par rapport au fait que certains autres savaient au moins exprimer leur liberté. Il regarda les jeunes filles et garçons danser, rire chaleureusement, s'embrasser, boire... il mit tout ça sur le compte de la différence de génération. Tournant les yeux ailleurs que face à cette façon de s'amuser qui n'avait jamais été la sienne, Luis fit demi-tour et vit enfin ce pourquoi il agissait comme un voleur pathétique. Il avait tellement été obnubilé par ces jeunes gens qui se trémoussaient qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à la large caissette remplie de bouteilles de bières en passant. Il agit rapidement et s'en ouvrit deux non sans s'abîmer la main, commençant ensuite à boire sans modération. Il eut beaucoup de chance que le livreur ne l'ait pas vu en partant car il était repassé près de lui après avoir salué les barmen. En effet, Luis avait préféré rester près de son "bonheur" de verre pour ne pas attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit.

Il ne pensa plus qu'à boire jusqu'à en oublier sa journée en écoutant cette musique qu'il détestait, mais commença à râler au début de la cinquième bouteille. Les bouteilles étaient petites mais il avait bu trop vite en oubliant une chose principale.

\- J'aurai du y aller au whisky.

Ressentant un besoin pressant, il chercha à se faire discret en se rendant aux toilettes puisque le chemin était dégagé. Ce n'était pas très urgent mais il jugea plus prudent de faire le vide avant de devoir le faire en sortant. Il stoppa sa marche en passant près d'un angle de mur isolé où il entendit des bruits familiers : gémissements, chuchotements et baisers. Deux jeunes probablement éméchés avaient décidé de se laisser aller en oubliant toute règle de bienséance. Tout de même, ils n'étaient pas seuls... Cette exhibition énerva Luis mais elle l'excita aussi et il tourna la tête vers la piste pour perdre son regard sur un jeune blond qui dansait et attira son attention. Caucasien à la fin de la vingtaine, barbu et plein de vie. Il riait et embrassait celui qui semblait être son petit ami jusqu'à ce que son regard ne croise celui de Luis. Peut-être emporté par sa gaieté ou l'effet de la foule qui s'amusait, il fit un clin d'œil au Mexicain mais ce dernier ne sut pas du tout de quelle manière le considérer et gêné, reprit sa route jusqu'aux toilettes.

Il y fit ce qu'il avait à y faire et s'éternisa pour profiter du calme qui ne durerait pas, ne comprenant d'ailleurs pas pourquoi dans un tel endroit, cette pièce-ci était vide. "Peut-être que je regarde trop la télé" pensa t-il. Même la porte fermée, la musique tonnait encore et lui bourdonnait dans les oreilles. Il mit un temps fou à tourner dans cet espace en cherchant le courage de retourner de l'autre côté. Il en vint à se demander de façon hasardeuse si Nero avait été du genre à se pavaner sur de la musique lorsqu'il avait leur âge et sourit en l'imaginant. "Je crois qu'à l'époque, on ne se serait pas entendus si ça avait été le cas" pensa t-il. Il ressentit une légère nausée due à la bière et la chaleur et posa son front contre le mur pour se le rafraîchir, ressentant également la mélancolie d'imaginer Nero loin avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il se retint de pleurer avec mal et murmura :

\- J'ai tout foutu en l'air, bébé, tout est de ma faute. Si seulement je...

À cet instant, le volume de la musique devint beaucoup plus fort et il fronça les sourcils. La tête toujours contre le mur frais, il écarta ses doigts en jurant et voulu plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles mais entendit une voix jeune :

\- Coucou toi, tu ne t'ennuis pas un peu tout seul ici ? Tu dois être un des livreurs, ton beau visage ne me dit rien. Je t'ai aperçu tout à l'heure, comment tu t'appelles ?

Luis se tourna en pestant tout bas et leva ensuite les yeux au plafond devant celui qui faisait dans un urinoir, se tournant à nouveau par décence. Pas très à l'aise qu'un inconnu l'aborde de cette manière, il veilla à garder ses distances et répondit sans trop d'assurance :

\- Luis.

\- Oh quelle soirée ! j'ai toujours trouvé les noms latinos ultra sexys. Et il semblerait que si le nom file la bave aux lèvres, son porteur est tout aussi séduisant.

\- Je ne suis pas un livreur.

Torres avait changé de sujet afin de laisser la drague de côté, de même que le batifolage frivole avec un inconnu dans les toilettes d'un club ne lui étaient pas familiers. Le jeune qui lui avait lancé une œillade quelques minutes avant sourit avant d'aller se laver les mains.

\- Ravi de te connaître, Luis. Je m'appelle Lorenzo et je viens souvent ici avec mes amis, on y est comme chez nous. À ce que je vois, tu n'es pas un habitué si tu n'es pas livreur parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant et je connais tout le personnel.

\- Je ne suis pas d'ici, je suis originaire du Mexique.

Minaudant, le jeune chuchota pour lui-même.

\- Mignon... un étranger. D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu sembles seul.

Après avoir séché ses mains, Lorenzo l'approcha - un peu trop près au goût de Luis - et huma son odeur.

\- Tu sens fort la bière, comme si tu étais venu juste pour boire un coup. Un mec à oublier ?

Sans envie aucune de lui adresser plus la parole et déballer sa vie privée, Torres passa à côté mais le jeune homme posa doucement la main sur le loquet de la porte au moment où Luis voulut l'ouvrir. L'agent lui jeta un regard suffisamment explicite.

\- Fais attention, Lorenzo. Tu ne me connais pas alors ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je n'ai pas la moindre patience.

Malgré son sérieux avertissement, le jeune homme lui sourit innocemment pour lui montrer que ses intentions étaient bonnes.

\- Je ne cherche pas du tout à te mettre en colère, Luis. Je viens de voir que j'ai touché une corde sensible, c'est tout. Tu as l'air de souffrir, ne reste pas comme ça sinon ça t'arrachera ce qu'il y a de bon en toi. C'est ce que ma meilleure amie m'a dit une fois et je me suis rendu compte que c'était vrai. Ça se voit dans tes yeux.

Le garçon lui posa une main sur le bras gauche mais se sentant intimement attaqué par cette approche, Luis lui serra solidement la main et l'attira contre le mur où il était.

\- Wow... attends.

Lorenzo vit à quel point le regard de Luis changeait et ce dernier sentit entre ses jambes ce à quoi il s'attendait depuis qu'il avait eu droit à la scène des deux qui s'exhibaient et à l'œillade : son érection manifeste. Il entreprit de retourner Lorenzo de force avant de se plaquer contre lui pour entraver ses mouvements.

\- Non, j'ai un mec alors arrête, je voulais seulement t'aider. Luis !

Torres commença à lui ravager le cou par de voraces baisers alors qu'il le sentait se débattre sous la peur. Étant plus musclé, il se colla davantage contre lui et lui passa une main sous la chemise pour caresser ses abdominaux.

\- Il me semblait t'avoir prévenu.

\- Luis, s'il te plait, je voulais t'aider.

\- Ça te plait, mon mignon ? Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus rien de bon en moi, tu sais.

Le jeune homme montra son désaccord et tenta quand même de discuter avec lui alors qu'il recommençait à humidifier sa chair.

\- Je ne te crois pas, il reste toujours quelque chose. Je t'en prie, je suis fiancé.

Pour prouver ses dires, il exposa doucement son doigt portant la bague.

\- Il s'appelle Cameron, il est sur la piste et je l'aime plus que ma vie. Tu considères peut-être que je me suis mal conduit tout à l'heure et c'est sûrement vrai, mais je l'adore et jamais je ne le ferai souffrir.

Les baisers de l'Hispanique dans son cou s'arrêtèrent mais il en déposa un dernier à l'arrière de sa tête avant de le relâcher totalement. Lorenzo écouta sa respiration, garda son calme puis se retourna avant de croiser son regard en gardant un ton conciliant. Il était limpide pour Luis qu'il avait peur de lui.

\- S'il te plait, écoute-moi. Si tu insistes, je peux t'astiquer un coup rapide mais pas de pipe et ne me prends pas. Comprends-moi, tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un au point d'être prêt à mourir pour lui ?

Regrettant ses gestes, Luis le regarda dans les yeux et approuva de la tête.

\- Oui, je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui mais on s'est disputés à cause de moi. Je... je crois que c'est fini.

Le regard du jeune homme devint compatissant, cet aspect faisant apparemment partie de sa personnalité.

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

Le regard marqué d'émotions de l'aîné fut une réponse suffisante.

\- Je passe mon temps à faire du mal aux gens, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, je ne me fais pas d'illusions là-dessus mais ça a nui à ma vie privée.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu faire, Lorenzo.

Il était sur le point de fondre en larmes. À l'instant où le garçon voulut lui poser la main sur la joue, un autre garçon dans la même tranche d'âge entra dans les toilettes.

\- Allez mon chou, Cami t'attend pour repartir chez ses parents... ouh mais qu'avons-nous là ? Salut beau brun ! dis-moi, tu sais que ce petit blondinet est fiancé ?

Il avait parlé avec facétie mais redevint sérieux en voyant que son ami l'était. Torres baissa la tête sans avoir regardé le nouveau et sentit Lorenzo poser finalement la main sous son menton pour mieux le relever. Il s'adressa ensuite à son ami :

\- Il ne me draguait pas, Andrés. Il a du chagrin et un gros réconfort lui ferait du bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Comme prévu, il caressa la joue de Luis alors que son ami s'en approchait tout aussi près et Torres se figea devant ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il n'avait pas vu ce jeune Latino au crâne rasé baver sur lui pendant que Lorenzo lui faisait un clin d'œil depuis la piste. Il était un peu plus grand que Luis, élancé, musclé avec un maillot à manches longues très moulant et avait une voix à la fois douce et virile. Il passa devant lui alors que le blond s'en éloignait pour retourner avec ses amis, là où l'attendait son fiancé. Avant de passer la porte, il se retourna pour sourire à Torres.

\- On se reverra peut-être, Luis. Je l'espère, en tout cas. Peut importe ce que tu as pu faire, je suis sûr qu'il te pardonnera. Tout le monde se dispute mais le seul moyen de régler ça, c'est de parler.

Torres le considéra avec un profond respect et lui répondit avec sincérité :

\- Merci Lorenzo.

Puis voyant le plus jeune lui envoyer un baiser avec la main, il désigna sa main et demanda :

\- C'est pour quand le mariage ?

Lorenzo regarda sa bague avant de dire d'un air rêveur :

\- Le plus vite possible.

Après un dernier regard encourageant, Lorenzo lui refit un clin d'œil et passa la porte. Luis tourna finalement la tête vers le deuxième garçon. Par morale, il ne s'était jamais "approché" des plus jeunes, il ne s'en sentait pas attiré mais s'avoua que celui-ci avait un petit quelque chose qui lui faisait envie. Andrés posa un regard doux et bienveillant sur Torres et il s'appuya au mur très près de lui, là où se trouvait Lorenzo l'instant précédant.

\- Alors Luis... d'après mon ami, tu es d'humeur maussade. Je connais bien le chagrin, tu sais. Il y a une méthode que j'utilise, elle n'est pas terrible quand on a peur de se sentir coupable mais physiquement elle fait toujours du bien. Je ne sais pas si ça te tenterait mais moi, elle m'a toujours remonté le moral. C'est une chose dure à assumer si tu as quelqu'un, évidemment et...

Torres lui avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres et baissa la tête en acquiesçant. En clair, cela le tentait mais il n'en était pas fier et ça se voyait. Andrés approcha son visage, posa un baiser sur son front et lui prit les mains. Il attendit un autre signe de consentement physique au cas où le brun changerait d'avis mais Luis s'en approcha plus pour éviter de lui adresser tout sentiment d'hésitation. Le jeune homme semblait doué pour la douceur et approcha les lèvres de son oreille.

\- Je vais te faire du bien, tu vas voir ! souffla Andrés.

Tremblant, Torres fut mal de voir quelqu'un s'approcher autant de lui par sa seule volonté et avec de bonnes intentions, en dehors de Nero et Romero. Il s'en était toujours senti petit et inférieur depuis ce jour où son père l'avait violemment battu et là, il sursauta au moment où Andrés lui posa les mains sur les hanches. De par sa posture, le jeune garçon était également quelqu'un qui aimait dominer et Luis fut tétanisé à l'idée de tout subir. Le jeune le vit tressauter et caressa sa joue, consentant à se laisser faire après lui avoir débouclé sa ceinture.

\- N'aie pas peur, je marche dans les deux sens. J'aime autant recevoir que donner si tu préfères avoir le dessus.

L'agent lui exprima son approbation d'un hochement de tête rapide et accepta le regard insistant et brûlant du jeune basané qui mêla tout à coup ses lèvres aux siennes. Luis se sentit mal en embrassant un autre homme que Nero mais il avait grand besoin d'oublier leur violente dispute. Il plaqua doucement le jeune homme au mur et l'embrassa de façon plus profonde et possessive. Andrés s'en sépara le temps de lui souffler :

\- Rassure-toi, je vois que tu n'as pas confiance alors je ne ferai rien que tu ne voudras pas. Si tu veux quelque chose de précis, tu peux me le demander et pareil si tu veux que j'arrête.

Andrés s'abaissa en caressant le corps de Luis de haut en bas et débarrassa son érection des tissus qui l'étouffaient, avant de la prendre entièrement dans sa bouche après lui avoir léché le gland. Torres s'appuya au mur et face à un tel savoir-faire, ne put que se retenir de gémir trop fort en le poussant à continuer. Son amour-propre dégringolait alors que le plaisir procuré par la bouche experte du jeune homme se faisait encore plus extrême et dérangeant. Par le fait de faire ça dans un tel endroit, il eut l'impression d'être un adolescent indiscipliné et dominé par ses hormones, mais il continua malgré tout d'exprimer son plaisir en lui caressant la tête. Totalement excité en dépit de sa culpabilité, il se mordit les lèvres en dégustant les mouvements humides et professionnels sur sa hampe pendant que les bras du garçon serraient fermement ses cuisses. Au bout d'une minute d'intensité, Luis incita le plus jeune à stopper sa gâterie et à se relever. Ce dernier obéit sagement en croyant que l'aîné pouvait avoir changé d'avis.

\- Ça va ?

Le brun lui sourit et répondit simplement :

\- Ça va, oui.

Il posa les mains sur le bord du pantalon du jeune homme, le mettant sur la voie par ses pupilles dilatées. Avec le même regard, Andrés le sonda et acheva de dénuder son bas avant de caresser le visage de l'aîné.

\- Déjà qu'il y en a deux qui se donnent en spectacle de l'autre côté... t'as pas peur qu'on nous surprenne ?

Luis se lécha la lèvre et l'embrassa avidement dans le cou avant que le jeune ne balance sous la ferveur de cette invasion buccale :

\- T'as raison, on s'en fiche.

Luis le fit virevolter en le tenant par le bassin, lui baissa son pantalon ainsi que son boxer, caressa son orifice et finit par le sodomiser une fois que le jeune lui fit part de son accord. Ressentant un violent coup de chaleur suite à cette pénétration à sec, il se mit vite en mouvement et toucha le corps du jeune homme par dessous son maillot. Sa peau était tellement douce qu'il chercha à soulever le vêtement et prit la peine de l'embrasser avec timidité et douceur. Il se colla plus à Andrés en l'enlaçant sans trop savoir pour quelle raison mais au moment où il s'en sentit gêné et voulut reculer, le garçon lui prit les mains et les embrassa avec tendresse en lui caressant les doigts. Il semblait doué pour repérer les besoins des autres et au moment où il entendit Luis changer d'émotion, il sut qu'il avait juste besoin de serrer quelqu'un contre lui et l'encouragea à continuer. Attendri mais surtout peiné, il chercha à savoir quel pouvait être son plus gros vide dans la vie : l'amitié, l'affection, l'amour d'un conjoint, le sexe ou même encore le bonheur...

Savourant une étreinte aussi particulière que personnelle alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, Luis finit par se calmer et reprit ses va-et-vient de façon plus rude en respirant le corps parfumé du jeune basané, ses pensées s'envolant sur tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre depuis sa naissance. Il avait balayé les seules belles choses qui avaient pu lui arriver depuis sa rupture avec Rodrigo. Il avait connu Romero Parada qui était devenu son meilleur ami... mais ayant violé des femmes, il avait détruit la confiance que son ami avait en lui. Ensuite il avait retrouvé Nero et connu le bonheur avec lui, ce qui lui avait permis de calmer ses pulsions et même ça, il l'avait fichu en l'air. Nero devait tellement lui en vouloir maintenant qu'il avait déjà du l'oublier, l'histoire avec Tara étant la goutte de trop. Luis était tellement incontrôlable qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui, que ce soit pour satisfaire ses envies ou se battre avec quelqu'un quitte à détruire ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Pour cela, il se haïssait.

Les gémissements de plaisir et de douleurs émis par le jeune homme à chaque moment où son corps claquait contre le sien le forcèrent à se demander s'il n'était pas trop méchant avec lui. Après tout, Andrés n'était pas responsable de ses problèmes.

\- Je ne te fais pas trop mal, Andrés ?

Touché par cette attention, le plus jeune tourna la tête vers son aîné et lui envoya un baiser.

\- J'aime encaisser, plus ça fait mal et plus c'est bon pour moi. Et puis, je rééquilibre avec ma main.

Effectivement, il se masturbait en même temps et s'il aimait la douleur, c'était un double plaisir pour lui.

\- Mmm... vas-y, oui.

Répondant à cet encouragement des plus chauds, Torres lui murmura quelques paroles obscènes en rendant ses coups de reins plus brutaux. Il se plaqua de nouveau contre le jeune et ils achevèrent leurs ébats lorsqu'il éjacula en lui, Andrés le rejoignant en se libérant contre le mur. Épuisé et en sueur à cause de ses vêtements mêlés à la chaleur du bâtiment, Torres tenta tant bien que mal de respirer correctement et par égard pour leur plaisir réciproque, il retourna doucement Andrés et remplaça la main de ce dernier par la sienne, finissant les mouvements sur sa hampe tout en l'embrassant avec plus de douceur. Il sentit le plus jeune lui mordre la lèvre au moment où son sperme s'éparpilla entre eux, salissant leurs vêtements et la main de l'agent avec. Luis referma sa chemise pour masquer les taches sur son débardeur noir et Andrés n'y prêta pas d'attention. Il confia avoir déjà fait ça dans cet endroit avec son ex, mais étant retourné ensuite sur la piste de danse, les souillures avaient été masquées par les lumières. De toute façon, sur une piste de danse, on ne regardait pas les vêtements des autres.

Voyant que Torres semblait revenir à son humeur précédente, il l'attira à lui après qu'ils n'eurent terminé de se revêtir et ils s'enlacèrent longuement contre le mur. Il fut étonné de constater avec quelle facilité Luis étreignait un inconnu, imaginant à quel point la solitude devait le ronger. Ils se déposaient des baisers sur la peau de temps à autre et s'embrassaient encore, profitant des derniers instants car ils le savaient tous les deux, ce qui venait de se produire n'était qu'un "coup comme ça".

Dans une dernière étreinte, Andrés murmura :

\- Tu es d'une présence à la fois douce et rassurante, Luis.

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant, alors que pour toi... c'est plus qu'évident.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, mais si tu ne te centres pas sur ton bonheur et que tu gardes toutes ces mauvaises choses en toi, tu ne seras jamais heureux. Ne les laisse pas te hanter. C'est pour ça qu'on vient ici, mes amis et moi. C'est même ici que Cameron et Lorenzo se sont connus alors cet endroit est symbolique pour eux.

Reculant légèrement, Luis fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

\- Tu as vraiment de très beaux yeux, Andrés, je n'avais jamais vu des yeux pareils.

Souriant, le jeune homme le remercia en lui adressant le même compliment :

\- Tu sais, au départ, j'avais honte d'être homo et comme mes yeux étaient la seule chose que j'aimais chez moi, ça m'énervais de ne pas pouvoir m'en servir pour me trouver quelqu'un. Mon père était soldat et il est mort en ayant accepté ma condition alors que moi non. Il me disait toujours que j'étais un être humain et que tous les humains ont le droit d'être différents. Il disait aussi que tant qu'on ne fait de mal à personne, il n'y a aucun mal à aimer une personne de même sexe. "Aimer est une chose pure et innocente" voilà ce qu'il disait.

Il baissa la tête en se grattant la nuque et au moment où Luis lui releva la tête, il sut qu'il savait qu'il taisait une chose.

\- En fait, je crois que mon père avait viré sa cuti et que c'est pour ça que me mère et lui ont divorcé, ils ne m'ont jamais rien dit. Il avait un meilleur ami avec qui il est mort, un beau soldat noir, il l'évoquait souvent. Tu aurais vu son sourire quand il en parlait... il venait souvent à la maison et ils ne se quittaient jamais. Mais bon, je ne pourrai pas dire que je les ai surpris puisqu'ils étaient aussi mystérieux que des labyrinthes. Typique des soldats, pourtant je le voyais...

Luis, à l'écoute, le regardait en souriant et en imaginant ce père exemplaire qu'il aurait adoré avoir.

\- ... je suis quand même resté des années seul avant d'avoir mon premier mec. On n'est pas restés longtemps ensemble mais j'étais heureux parce que je m'assumais enfin. Après, j'ai pris un assez mauvais chemin mais... ça s'est fini quand on m'a sorti de la galère.

Luis vit une certaine gêne dans son regard et lui précisa que son père à lui avait été le contraire du sien, cruel plutôt qu'aimant, violent au lieu de gentil et que son mauvais chemin ne pouvait pas être pire que celui qu'il avait emprunté lui. Andrés se douta devant ce manque de détails que son amant de passage ne parlait pas facilement mais sachant qu'il avait un problème, il apprécia sa confession et l'embrassa encore une fois, mélangeant son souffle au sien avant de se placer contre le mur à côté de lui.

\- Je vais sortir m'en griller une, tu veux venir ?

\- Non merci, je ne fume pas et il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Attristé, Torres allait passer la porte mais le jeune homme le retourna et l'embrassa doucement.

\- N'aie pas honte de t'être laissé aller, d'accord ?

\- Oui ! accepta l'aîné.

\- Il vaut mieux s'exprimer de cette façon que tout garder au fond de soi pour exploser plus tard.

Comme réponse, Luis lui passa un doigt sur la lèvre en souriant.

\- Ça, je m'y connais. Au revoir Andrés, et encore merci d'avoir passé un moment avec moi. J'exagère peut-être mais tu vas me manquer.

\- Avec un peu de chance on se reverra, mon beau. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

Il vit le plus jeune lui faire un clin d'œil et voulut s'en aller mais à cet instant, il repensa à Nero et au fait de devoir passer sa vie sans lui. Une larme à l'œil gauche, il se tourna à nouveau vers Andrés qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et revint le plaquer au mur avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, le goût de la bière se mêlant à celui d'un alcool exotique absorbé par le jeune homme. Se serrant l'un contre l'autre, il sentit le plus jeune lui caresser le visage.

\- Fais ce qu'il faut et tu seras heureux, d'accord ? Il ne faut jamais rester seul. Je passe mes week-end ici alors si un jour, tu as besoin de parler ou même simplement d'une présence, tu me trouveras toujours.

La tête reposée contre sa clavicule, Torres sourit et s'espaça pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'y penserai. Tu es une personne très spéciale, j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien. J'ai été ravi de te connaître, Andrés.

\- Moi aussi, Luis. Par contre, ce n'était pas exagéré... toi aussi, tu vas me manquer ! sourit le plus jeune.

Ils se lâchèrent les mains à regret et après un dernier baiser, se dirent au revoir pour de bon afin d'éviter de trop s'attacher après en être arrivé là dans des toilettes publics et à moitié ivres, ce qui serait un étrange début d'histoire.

Sortant aussi discrètement qu'il était entré, le Mexicain retourna à sa voiture et resta quelques secondes à regarder le parking en ressassant et analysant ce qu'il venait de faire. Sans réussir à jeter un jugement concis dessus, il hésita à retourner au motel de peur qu'une envie similaire ne le reprenne parce que seul, il n'aurait aucune motivation pour résister après ce qui était arrivé avec Nero. En somme, il voulait éviter toute agression et toute autre "baise rapide" avec un autre inconnu, il y pensa de cette façon. Il rentra donc à la planque miteuse en se faisant violence et en pensant que la présence de son meilleur ami lui ferait beaucoup de bien.

ooOOoo

Sur le chemin du retour, il passa son temps à chercher des réponses aux questions qui se bousculaient dans son crâne, mais elle étaient tellement nombreuses à se disputer la première place qu'il ne put se concentrer pour réfléchir dessus une seconde. Au moins, cela avait écourté le temps et il se fit aussi discret que possible en roulant depuis l'entrée de la planque mais Fernando, qui nettoyait une sorte de grand box au fond de la cour, le remarqua tout de suite. Malgré l'agacement d'être vu, Luis fixa le box en ralentissant le véhicule pour le garer à l'ombre et pensa : "Il y aurait pas mal de place pour entreposer la marchandise, là-dedans". En effet, personne avant l'homme de main n'avait pensé à y faire le vide. Fernando s'étant calmé depuis leur violente dispute, ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête lointain et passèrent à autre chose. Au moins, Luis put atteindre la porte sans croiser un seul des autres.

Entré dans la maison, il entendit son commandant parler au téléphone en passant devant le bureau qu'il avait improvisé pour la paperasse à remplir et entasser. Il évoquait un nouvel élément qui devait les rejoindre dans les prochains jours, un dénommé Federico Gonzales. Torres n'épancha pas sa curiosité et continua de s'approcher de la pièce contenant de quoi s'allonger pour tenter d'y être plus au calme. Une chance pour lui car les gars se tenant parfaitement, Parada les autorisait désormais à sortir à condition de se fondre respectueusement dans la masse. Soupirant en atteignant la chambre, le brun hésita entre s'allonger et s'asseoir sur son lit avant de pester intérieurement. "Même pour ça, je me prends la tête". Finalement, il s'allongea et resta là à réfléchir sur lui-même et sur sa vie. Il chercha à éviter de penser à Nero mais toute pensée le ramena à lui. Nero Padilla, le maquereau super gentil qui peinait à dresser le chien sauvage qui lui servait de mec, c'est ainsi que Luis imagina la chose en cet instant. Il s'en voulut d'avoir haussé le ton sur Padilla sans rien vouloir lui dire pour le parc, il se doutait que l'autre homme était en droit de manquer de confiance puisqu'il n'était pas capable de rester sans agresser qui que ce soit.

Il resta étendu sur son lit défait une bonne vingtaine de minutes en bougeant dans tous les sens, se retournant sans arrêt parce qu'il pensait à Nero. Il imaginait son visage angélique devenir porteur de réprimandes à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient et commença à bouillonner. Son manque de confiance à propos de Tara lui restait en travers de la gorge, accompagné de multiples jugements purement imaginaires de sa part qui modifièrent involontairement son humeur. "Qui sont-ils pour me juger ? Ils ne sont pas dans ma tête et ignorent ce qui me pourchasse. De toute façon, ce serait trop pour eux et je ne veux pas les envahir avec ça, c'est ma croix et pas la leur" pensa t-il avec rage. En plus de ça, il commença à se sentir confiné sachant qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette maison. Sortant de ses réflexions, il tempêta tout en déplorant de ne pas être retourné au motel et après s'être rapidement relevé de sa couche, commença à se défouler sur le mobilier jusqu'à en avoir mal aux membres, cherchant également de quoi se servir pour frapper sur tout ce qu'il trouverait mais il dut se contenter de ses mains étant donné le vide de la pièce, en dehors des meubles. Il finit par s'arrêter sans porter la moindre attention aux dégâts engendrés par son caractère irascible mais en ayant ressenti une douleur à la main qu'il avait abattue sur la tête de lit du motel, il resta planté la tête vers le mur à regarder le papier peint abîmé jusqu'à en avoir mal aux yeux. Il sentit à ce moment précis à quel point la chaleur était désagréable en ce jour et sa crise de colère n'ayant qu'empiré la chose, sa chemise lui collait à la peau.

\- Ah t'es revenu... Nero m'a appelé il y a un peu plus de deux heures, il te cherchait. Tu l'as vu ? Qu'est-ce que...

Romero venait d'entrer dans leur chambre et lui qui croyait son ami encore au motel, il le trouva en train de perdre les pédales dans le chaos de leur chambre. Il avait même achevé le tiroir cassé, faisant par-là tomber certains de leurs vêtements au sol.

\- Torres ?

Il n'entendit que sa respiration irrégulière. Ce dernier resta muet comme une tombe, il était perdu dans ses sombres pensées et de toute façon, il n'avait nullement envie d'évoquer la bagarre. Nero et lui avaient fait comme si de rien n'était entre eux mais l'incident avec Gemma avait jeté un énorme froid entre eux, chacun le savait sans l'avoir deviné chez l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?" pensa Romero devant le silence persistant et lourd.

\- Tu n'as pas bu, dis-moi ?

Il s'approcha de lui en attendant une réponse physique de sa part, un signe prouvant que son ami se serait rendu compte de sa présence mais comme son lieutenant ne se retourna pas, il dut le contourner lui-même. Les yeux cernés, Luis était en pleine implosion et pour ne pas être regardé dans les yeux, se mit à bouger comme un lion en cage en éjectant le peu d'objets encore sur son passage, forçant Parada à reculer par sécurité. Il lui sembla entendre "Nero" à plusieurs reprises et il se décida à retourner fermement son collègue pour croiser son regard fuyant. Torres le dirigea partout autour de lui sauf sur son meilleur ami car il ne voulait pas le lui imposer. Son ami lui tapota la joue et ne voyant aucune solution humainement possible pour l'apaiser, il le conseilla :

\- Tu devrais dormir quelques heures, fiston, ça te ferait du bien. Tu fais tellement de cauchemars la nuit que celle au motel n'a pas du suffire, si elle a été convenable.

Il réitéra sa question sur Nero mais Luis contourna le sujet après un léger "oui".

\- Le problème c'est que plus je pense à lui, plus j'ai envie de le voir... mais on s'est disputés au motel, Parada.

\- Encore... mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive en ce moment ? s'étonna l'aîné.

\- Mais c'est moi... c'est de ma faute. Je m'en veux et je veux le revoir, j'aurai du rester là-bas. Je n'en peux plus, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Cette fois, il posa les yeux sur lui et le commandant lui entoura le cou de ses mains.

\- Pour l'instant, tu es beaucoup trop à l'ouest alors contrôle tes nerfs. Tu le reverras alors ne t'acharne pas à y penser, ne pense plus à lui sinon tu vas péter les plombs,  _mano_. Même si le travail a déjà commencé. Une dispute, ce n'est rien.

Son partenaire ne parvint pas à se calmer et pourtant, il se donnait du mal, c'était évident. Il recommença à tourner en rond à s'en arracher les cheveux et s'arrêta brusquement, expirant très fort avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Où vas-tu, Luis ?

\- Il faut que je sorte.

\- NON !

Parada s'empressa de lui barrer la route, déterminé à le garder près de lui même s'il devrait le frapper pour ça. Devant l'air contrit de Luis, il lui posa les mains sur les épaules tout en s'excusant d'avoir haussé le ton et le vit tout à coup ajouter l'impact de ses mains sur les siennes.

\- S'il te plait, Parada. Je dois m'aérer le cerveau et rien de plus.

Il avait l'air sincère mais son chef prit un ton plus catégorique au cas où il s'agirait d'une tentative pour l'amadouer. Bien qu'il n'y croyait guère car aucun n'était dupe, il avait vu son ami changer sous toutes les coutures depuis sa sortie du placard et il avait même eu recours au mensonge en cas de besoin, y compris avant. Même si Luis avait quelquefois usé de la tromperie, ce n'était que pour se défendre et non pour passer à l'attaque.

\- Pas question, Lou. Tu sais comme moi ce qui se passera si je te laisse sortir dans cet état, même si tu n'en as aucune envie pour l'instant.

\- Je dois juste rester seul, je ne ferai de mal à personne.

\- Tu étais déjà seul avant mon arrivée et ça n'a rien donné de bon, regarde-moi ce bazar. Alors imagine si tu croises une femme...

Il désigna d'une rotation du bras la chambre dévastée et son ami ferma les yeux, s'éloignant vers un coin de la chambre en murmurant :

\- T'as un problème,  _maricón_.

À l'entente du dernier mot, Parada haussa les sourcils en faisant la moue. Il savait que son ami parlait de lui-même et s'en approcha en lui recommandant de ne pas en arriver là, chose qui n'arrangeait rien. Il s'en approcha et lui saisit la main droite.

\- Ça vient de là...

Il avait pointé du doigt l'entrejambe de Torres.

\- ... ou de là ?

Et cette fois, l'emplacement de son cœur. Plutôt que de désigner son propre cœur qu'il considérait comme étant aussi petit que son humanité, Luis montra tout en douceur celui de son ami.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie sexuelle, je veux juste que Nero soit tout le temps avec moi comme tu l'es... et je voudrai tant être un autre homme.

Romero fut soulagé mais les derniers mots lui avaient fait mal, son lieutenant n'allait pas bien du tout.

\- Ne redis jamais ça. Nero t'aime comme tu es et moi aussi, même si tes défauts sont gros comme le monde.

Il l'entraîna vers son lit et l'assit au bord sans se rendre compte à quel point le regard du plus jeune changeait dangereusement.

\- Essaie de dormir... oui ? Luis !

Ce dernier ne le regardait plus de la même façon. En fait, il le dévorait des yeux et Romero s'inquiéta. Étant donné la chaleur, il ne portait en haut qu'une fine chemise à capuche bleue, sans manche et déboutonnée et il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte. Pour couronner le tout, il ne portait rien en dessous et poser les mains sur son ami se révéla avoir été une très mauvaise idée, en particulier près d'un lit. Torres finit par se relever avant d'inverser brutalement leurs places sans laisser le temps à Romero de réagir. Celui-ci passant de calme à agacé, il voulut néanmoins rester serein pour ne pas surexciter l'autre homme.

\- Torres ! je t'interdis de penser à ça, change de regard.

S'abaissant pour poser un genou à côté de son supérieur en détaillant ses tatouages de façon inquiétante, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés aussi près l'un de l'autre depuis le jour où Parada l'avait surpris sur le point d'abuser de Liz. Son bras droit le plaqua avec force et rapidité sur le lit et encaissa le coup à la figure que lui envoya son boss. Pas calmé une seconde, il ne s'occupa même pas des mains qui le repoussaient et se pencha sur son ami pour l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Intérieurement, Romero se demanda si y aller à coups de poings finirait par aboutir à quelque chose avec son ami mais réalisa que non car plus il tentait de le repousser et plus son lieutenant devenait agressif. Comme Torres était aussi solidement bâti que lui, il n'aurait pas le dessus en cas de lutte car il était déjà maintenu sous lui. Il finit par réagir pour l'éloigner de ses lèvres qu'il s'était appropriées furieusement. Il avait une sensation indescriptible en lui à force d'être dans une telle position avec cet homme qui était tout pour lui. Il lui posa une main sur le ventre et l'autre sous la gorge pour le relever doucement et vit que le brun avait tout le mal du monde à ne pas le forcer lui aussi même s'il se maîtrisait encore. Leur respect mutuel était probablement sa dernière barrière encore infranchissable.

\- Tranquille, tu viens de dire n'avoir aucune envie alors si c'est vrai, ne t'en provoque pas. Je te rappelle que tu as un mec alors sois raisonnable. Tu aimes Nero, non ?

Torres tourna rapidement la tête vers le mur et ses lèvres tremblèrent en pensant au proxénète, mais il se reprit et regarda son ami dans les yeux en le suppliant :

\- S'il te plait, laisse-toi faire. Au moins juste une fois... même si moi je ne fais rien, je veux seulement être contre toi.

\- Et ça se résume à m'embrasser ? Tu perds le sens de la réalité, fils. Tu es censé faire ça avec Padilla et pas avec moi, en plus il y a une différence entre "contre moi" et "sur moi".

Luis insista de nouveau, ses prunelles affichant le regret et le désir.

\- Je t'en prie.

Il soupira. Impossible de le raisonner, Parada se rendit à l'évidence : son lieutenant avait à tout prix besoin de contact charnel et affectif, se sentir seul rien qu'à cause d'une dispute le rendait dingue et pour le moment, son compagnon n'était pas présent alors il compensait par la présence d'un autre homme qui l'attirait. Il semblait d'ailleurs confondre affection et passion sans s'en soucier. La seule chose qui en vérité effrayait Romero depuis le début était l'obstination de son ami car il avait toujours eu peur de céder à ses avances. Il était humain après tout et Luis avait un beau physique et l'attirait aussi, quand il se permettait d'y penser. Il n'avait jamais eu de préférences sexuelles comme il lui avait dit, hommes ou femmes pouvaient apporter du plaisir alors cela rajoutait un poids dans la balance. Cependant, faire ça avec lui semblait invraisemblable à ses yeux. Il ne l'avait pas vu grandir mais Luis Torres était sa seule et unique famille, en plus de leur différence d'âge qui le ralentissait dans sa réflexion. Il en sortit en sentant le plus jeune se jeter sur ses lèvres et le choc de son antre humide contre le sien déstabilisa toute sa morale, surtout lorsque la langue de Torres entra brutalement en contact avec la sienne. Il attrapa la cuisse de Luis, le sentit gémir dans sa bouche à ce contact et la fit légèrement remonter contre eux. Il se sentait mal de céder à l'appel de la chair mais avait peur par rapport au fait que s'il ne se laissait pas aller, son ami filerait inéluctablement calmer ses ardeurs sur la première innocente venue car il ne pourrait pas le surveiller indéfiniment. Pensant à ça, Romero s'arrêta malgré son désir naissant et pensa à leur ami.

\- Torres, on ne peut pas faire ça.

Il eut droit à un bref regard coquin du concerné avant qu'il n'entame son exploration corporelle doucement, l'embrassant au passage pour le faire taire. Luis n'était peut-être pas excité l'instant d'avant comme il l'avait prétendu mais à une telle allure, les choses risquaient vite de changer même s'ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser. Étant à la merci de ses pulsions, il était comme une grenade dont la goupille pouvait sauter à n'importe quel moment et au moindre contact intime. Il détacha leurs lèvres, devint plus doux et caressa le visage de son supérieur tout en gardant une bonne maîtrise de lui-même.

\- Je n'irai pas loin, je te le promets.

Contrairement à lui, Romero manqua de certitude face à ce type d'instincts mais il décida pourtant de laisser faire son ami en espérant qu'il disait vrai.

Torres lui prit les mains pour le redresser sur le lit avant d'ôter sa chemise tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Romero en fit autant avec lui et enfin torses nus, il sentit son lieutenant se coller à lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était plus détendu mais son regard sombre brillait, ce qui indiqua à l'aîné que même s'il se promettait de rester neutre, une certaine partie de son anatomie n'allait pas le rester. Parada se laissa envoûter et caressa son ami qui avait la peau aussi douce que celle d'un bébé, malgré les tatouages et les nombreuses cicatrices dont il ignorait lui-même les origines. Romero aussi en avait mais il était de notoriété pour ses supérieurs et son ami qu'elles étaient dues à ses années de combats en tant que commando et agent. Pour les membres de Galindo, c'était une habitude chez eux autant que les tatouages, donc ils ne s'intéressaient pas au sujet. Pour eux, il s'agissait de "blessures de guerre". Torres le rallongea doucement tout en restant au-dessus de lui et en veillant à rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait à Romero, non pas sur ce qu'il ne devait pas ressentir entre ses jambes. Selon la posture, Parada le questionna :

\- Attends, tu as dit que...

\- Je n'attends rien en retour, c'est seulement pour toi, être avec toi d'une façon différente pour une fois. Je ne me toucherai pas et je ne te forcerai pas à faire quoi que ce soit.

Un gémissement trahit Parada lorsque la main de son ami laissa sa verge sortir de son pantalon et il posa sa main sur celle de Luis.

\- Je veux bien, mais Nero...

\- Tais-toi un peu, commandant ! coupa Torres en souriant.

L'homme aux cheveux longs lâcha un hoquet de surprise mais capitula en riant face à l'impétuosité de son ami ainsi que l'irrévérence qu'il adoraient chez lui.

\- D'accord ! Au mieux, on ne lui dira rien à condition de ne jamais refaire ça, à l'avenir.

Torres lui sourit, une légère larme à l'œil gauche. Il était surpris mais touché que son meilleur ami accepte de faire une chose pareille pour lui étant donné l'homme qu'il était.

\- Ça marche, merci mon frère.

Par avertissement, l'aîné lui murmura près de l'oreille :

\- Première et dernière fois, Luis. C'est loin d'être moral de faire ça entre amis.

L'autre homme lui passa un bras sous la nuque et lui sourit dans le cou.

\- Alors essaie de ne pas y prendre trop goût,  _jefe_.

\- Tu es sérieux, là ? Essaie plutôt toi, monsieur "je bande facilement".

Luis accepta la remarque en l'accompagnant d'un air puéril comme il ne se le permettait que rarement, puis l'embrassa à nouveau avant de le saisir plus fermement pour le masturber sans attendre de réaction d'excitation physique. En plus d'en être embarrassé, Romero dut supporter en prime la langue de son ami qui caressa la sienne avec douceur et pourtant, il s'y habitua très vite et savoura ses lèvres à volonté. Il aimait tant la façon d'embrasser de son ami qu'il chercha à le garder contre lui, sentant Luis pleinement heureux. Par réponse, il commença à promener ses mains sur les parties accessibles du corps de Torres : ses muscles, sa poitrine, son visage, son dos... jusqu'aux parties les plus intimes, derrière comme devant. Sursautant et sentant une main se glisser doucement le long du bord de son pantalon, Luis grogna de plaisir mais sut à cet instant que c'était fini pour lui. Cette simple partie de son corps n'avait qu'à recevoir un signe, une légère invitation pour s'emballer et il ne se trompa pas là-dessus d'autant plus que Romero n'avait pas ôté sa main. Bien au contraire, il la glissa entièrement dans le jean noir et défit les attaches une à une. Il ne redescendit de leur nuage commun qu'en entendant une plainte de son ami. Luis avait tourné la tête, les yeux fermés avec force par énervement contre l'érection qui envahissait son vêtement. Navré, Parada lui caressa la nuque.

\- Oh merde ! Désolé, Lou, je me suis laissé emporter.

Parada lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et Torres enfouit son visage dans son cou pour cacher le malaise qu'il aurait été si aisé pour lui de deviner dans son regard.

\- Ce n'est rien. Avec de la chance, ça partira si je n'y fais pas attention.

Parada n'y crut pas un instant étant donné son attitude réticente mais ne lui dit rien d'autant plus qu'intérieurement, il savourait cet instant à chaque seconde. Les rares femmes avec qui il avait couché dans sa vie ne lui avaient jamais porté d'intérêt car cela n'avait été que pour le sexe. Luis était peut-être son meilleur ami, il avait peut-être l'âge d'être son fils mais il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il avait ressenti autre chose qu'une envie animale d'assouvir un besoin d'ordre sexuel.

Le plus jeune délaissa son envie naissante et baissa la tête jusqu'au buste tatoué de Parada, léchant et embrassant sa peau tatouée tandis que sa main accélérait ses mouvements. Entendre les soupirs d'excitation de son boss, respirer et goûter sa chair, lui susurrer des paroles lascives et enfin sentir ses mouvements corporels sous lui donnèrent un gros coup de chaud à Torres. Il retourna s'accaparer les lèvres sévères avec cette fois plus de vigueur et de possessivité, sentant au fur et à mesure le torse de Parada se recouvrir de sueur qu'il prit plaisir à mêler à son propre torse en se laissant tomber sur lui. Leurs caresses et baisers devinrent de plus en plus rapides et bestiaux de même que le plaisir procuré par les va-et-vient de Torres se fit de plus en plus bruyant. L'aîné complimenta son ami sur son "art du maniement de l'entrejambe" entre deux gros gémissements que Luis dut étouffer à cause de leur intensité. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et murmura quasiment dans sa bouche :

\- Attention, Romeo. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu aies fermé à clé en entrant dans la chambre. Je sais que c'est dur de me résister mais quand même... " rit-il.

Ce dernier sembla incapable de réfléchir.

\- Euh... aucune idée, ta main m'empêche de me souvenir. Wow Lou... je vais...

Encore un gémissement que Luis fit taire de ses lèvres sous peine d'être entendus des autres, malgré la distance entre les pièces et le fait qu'ils ignoraient qu'il était de retour. Parada garda son lieutenant bien contre lui et se focalisa sur son corps, qu'il palpait en se délectant de l'épiderme frissonnant. Proche de la libération, il sentit Torres accélérer vivement ses mouvements en lui mordillant la gorge. Passant une main derrière son cou, jamais le boss n'aurait imaginé ça un jour, se faire ainsi toucher par Luis et le toucher également l'un au-dessus de l'autre... D'un couinement explicite, il indiqua à Torres qu'il allait jouir et ce dernier l'embrassa à nouveau pour accueillir le son de son plaisir dans sa bouche. Romero éjacula sur le torse de Luis, ce dernier partageant la semence avec lui tout en la mêlant avec leur sueur en s'allongeant complètement sur lui, puis il conclut en l'embrassant tendrement. Après avoir regagné son souffle, Romero admira la carrure de son ami par-dessus la sienne et glissa ses bras de ses épaules musclées jusqu'à ses mains avant de remarquer le trouble de son ami.

\- Elle est encore là, hein ?

\- C'est pire que tout à l'heure.

\- C'est normal, Lou.

\- Ça ne me dérangeait pas quand je m'occupais de toi. Je croyais que ça s'arrêterait si je n'y touchais pas mais...

Il baissa la tête et commença à pester contre sa réaction mais reçut un doigt sur la bouche qui l'incita à se taire.

\- Tu n'y peux rien, elle ne serait pas partie de toute manière. Tu es encore trop agité et étant donné que tu es facilement mis en condition même sans le vouloir, tu n'aurais pas pu résister, surtout avec mes mains sur toi.

Parada savait que la faute était sienne et le lui exprima de toutes les manières possibles, d'abord avoir cédé et puis ensuite l'avoir touché comme il l'avait fait... cela serait forcément arrivé à n'importe qui d'autre. Sur un ton plus plaisantin, Luis fit semblant de bouder et demanda :

\- Parce que tu aurais fait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, commandant ? Tu sais, je suis très jaloux.

Répondant avec humour, Parada n'en oublia pas le principal pour autant.

\- C'est une image, Luis. Mais oui, je sais que tu es un gros jaloux, cette bagarre avec Gemma Teller l'a assez prouvé. Par contre, ta jalousie est censée se manifester avec Nero et non avec moi. J'ai l'impression que tu prétends que je t'appartiens.

Pas de réponse en dehors d'un sourire plein de sous-entendus devançant un autre baiser, plus lent et plus profond que tous les autres. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression et Romero le savait pertinemment, il avait cédé à son ami par égard pour une future éventuelle proie mais maintenant, leur relation amicale s'était vue ouvrir un nouveau chemin qu'ils devaient vite refermer avant d'aller trop loin. Sans séparer leurs lèvres, Romero caressa le dos de son ami et libéra la bosse du pantalon qui la dérangeait, expliquant à son ami que ce qui avait été accompli dans un sens se devait de l'être dans l'autre. Il ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça et voulait finir ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux commencé. Luis continua de faire glisser son jean noir le long de ses jambes et libéra son érection de son boxer, cette dernière entrant en contact avec le membre presque reposé de parada, une façon de se toucher encore plus intime et qui les attisa davantage.

Il redressa de peu Luis pour lui rendre le même plaisir en le gardant au-dessus de son corps, et le caressa un peu plus vite étant donné que Luis la supportait depuis trop longtemps. Restant à califourchon sur son boss, Torres laissa faire la main experte sur son sexe qui ne demandait que ça. Il lui demanda même d'y aller au maximum car il se sentait partir beaucoup plus vite.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est de te l'avoir fait avant, Romeo, mais... mmm oh putain !

Il grogna, dévorant bestialement le cou de l'aîné et ce dernier le caressa partout où il pouvait en continuant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'éjacule à son tour après avoir senti sa zone érogène provoquée, son torse. Il resta sans bouger sous l'intensité du plaisir et tint la main que Parada avait laissée sur son sexe, l'accompagnant lors de ses derniers mouvements tout en la mêlant à la semence chaude. Ils restèrent sans bouger, tête contre tête à calmer leur respiration, avant de s'embrasser avec plus de retenue. Romero lui caressa la joue et lui conseilla en riant de se raser car se dernier commençait à avoir légèrement le visage piquant. Malgré sa courte participation à la plaisanterie, il redevint sérieux.

\- Ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Romeo.

Haussant les sourcils, son supérieur lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier,  _mano_ , tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait.

\- Justement, tu t'es forcé parce que tu croyais que j'allais déconner et ce serait sûrement arrivé même si je t'ai dit le contraire.

Il crut qu'il aurait droit à un regard assassin après un son aveu mais non.

\- Je sais, Luis, je te connais mieux que n'importe qui. Je sais que même si tu t'étais arraché les cheveux jusqu'au sang, tu n'aurais pas pu tenir et au fond de toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute même si tu le nies. Ne te reproche plus ce qu'a pu provoquer ton père en toi en te tabassant, tu n'es pas le principal à blâmer dans l'histoire. Il faudrait que tu en parles un jour, tu le sais.

S'allongeant à côté de lui, Torres fit la moue.

\- C'est trop dur.

\- Tu y arriveras quand tu te sentiras prêt.

Allongés l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit étroit, ils se turent et Torres lui posa une main sur le visage en nageant dans son regard, méditant en même temps sur leur amitié avant que Romero ne lui conseille une nouvelle fois de dormir une heure ou deux. "Que fais-tu au sein d'un cartel alors que tu es si bon, Romero Parada ? Comment une agence aussi pointilleuse que la nôtre a t-elle pu hériter d'un don du ciel comme toi ? Tu es le meilleur ami qu'un homme puisse avoir et pas moi, comment fais-tu pour me supporter ?" pensa Luis. Son supérieur lui caressa doucement les cheveux en évitant d'approcher ses sutures et resta allongé près de lui en veillant à ce qu'il fasse ce qu'il lui avait demandé, ce qui ne se produisit qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, de quoi passer le temps en respirations chaudes et baisers chastes. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien le temps que Torres ne soit totalement fatigué et ce dernier sombra enfin dans le sommeil, laissant Parada sourire à cette vue inhabituelle. En effet, Luis s'était endormi en passant inconsciemment un bras sur son ventre comme pour être sûr de rester accompagné et Parada dut faire attention à ne pas le réveiller en le déplaçant. Il se rhabilla convenablement et dans le silence car son ami n'avait pas le sommeil lourd, un rien le réveillait et si le hasard était bon avec lui au point de le laisser dormir sans lui imposer de cauchemars cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas tout gâcher. Il ne resta pas dans la chambre mais ferma bien la porte pour qu'il ne soit pas dérangé.

Le repos de Luis s'avéra bénéfique sur le plan physique mais il en fut tout autre pour son moral. Malgré l'empathie à laquelle il avait eu droit, il eut tellement honte de ce qu'il avait poussé son ami à faire avec lui qu'il donna raison à Nero. Il ne faisait que du mal et serait sûrement mieux seul. Mais ce n'était pas le pire : la culpabilité d'avoir sali son seul ami le rongea tout en réveillant une autre envie, une envie qui selon lui, pourrait lui faire oublier ce moment. Pas en tant que pulsion physique mais plutôt mentale, la volonté de faire le mal, ce qui était pire encore. Il se maudit et se leva pour se changer les idées et éviter d'y songer, passant à la salle d'eau pour vérifier avec difficulté l'arrière de sa tête et relevant ensuite les activités des sbires. Le temps ne passait pas vite et la seule personne en ce lieu qu'il voulait voir était justement celle qu'il se privait désormais de regarder tant il avait honte de lui-même. Il s'en rendit compte au moment où il se planta devant la porte du bureau de son chef avant de faire demi-tour. Avec tout ce que Romero avait fait pour lui, il avait fait passer une simple pulsion sexuelle avant leur amitié et pour cela, il se considérait comme indigne de lui adresser la parole. Il sortit et se rendit dans le pré derrière le terrain de la maison, ce pré qui était sa source de calme mais qui ne parvint pas à lui vider la tête cette fois.

Il attendit donc le soir et fit croire à son ami que Nero l'avait appelé, se donnant une excuse pour partir sans qu'il ne le suive à la trace ou par messages. Il se rendit librement à Charming et s'arrêta où il ne serait à la vue de personne. Garant la voiture entre deux immeubles abandonnés, il commença à marcher dans la rue tout en cherchant celle qui provoquerait son envie malsaine mais ces rues étaient quasiment désertes et il allait retourner à sa voiture lorsque l'objet de sa convoitise se présenta à l'angle de la rue. Au téléphone, une femme jeune et vêtue assez vulgairement riait au téléphone. Il s'adossa au mur et attendit qu'elle passe, puis se mit en tête de la suivre. Elle se trouvait être comme lui, du genre à aimer les endroits simples car elle l'avait conduit à une chambre de motel. Situé en fin de route, l'endroit était beau à regarder : façade de peinture beige, une enseigne visible à en attirer les touristes et de belle allure par ses couleurs, un drapeau américain trônant fièrement au bord du toit.

ooOOoo

_\- NOOON... NERO ! NERO !_

_Au volant de sa voiture, le maque regrettait d'avoir laissé son amant au motel après l'avoir entendu hurler de cette manière mais ne parvint pas à faire demi-tour. Il avait l'impression d'entendre encore sa voix résonner dans sa tête et tapa brutalement sur son volant avant de stopper la voiture sur la route. Il hésitait entre croire que Luis faisait exprès de ne rien tenter pour garder le contrôle et lui faire confiance. Bien sûr qu'il voulait le croire puisqu'il l'aimait plus que tout, mais cela débutait mal si Torres trahissait sa propre parole. Nero redémarra en jugeant qu'un peu de distance leur ferait du bien, malheureusement cette pensée s'envola lorsqu'en regardant dans le rétroviseur, il vit de la fumée et freina brutalement avant de se retourner : elle venait du motel Harlington._

_\- Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

_Il fit demi-tour en priant pour que le départ de feu ne soit pas situé dans la chambre de son amant et retourna vite sur les lieux en arrêtant sa voiture suffisamment loin pour qu'elle reste à bonne distance de la fumée. Il courut et constata que le feu venait de la deuxième chambre, celle des voisins bruyants de Luis. Il y fonça et remarqua qu'en plus de l'incendie, deux personnes étaient mortes dans le lit : le couple marié qui selon les dires de son amant, ne cherchait pas du tout à être discret lorsqu'il s'envoyait en l'air. Nero courut chercher le gérant mais comble de l'horreur, il le trouva mort lui aussi et la toute première chambre était ouverte sans personne dedans. Cette fois complètement paniqué, il sut où était vraiment l'origine et fonça à la chambre de Torres._

_Il la trouva vide mais avec la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il s'y glissa et comme pour le rendre encore plus impuissant, il vit Luis plus loin en train d'abattre une femme de sang-froid alors qu'elle était à terre à hurler. Il courut vers lui en le voyant tirer à plusieurs reprises sur la personne sans défense._

_\- Seigneur... LUIS, ARRÊTE._

_L'autre homme ne se tourna pas vers lui et Nero le vit poser l'arme sur sa tempe avant de presser la détente._

_\- NON !_

_Soulagé malgré son désespoir, Nero sut qu'apparemment le chargeur était vide car son amant venait de jeter l'arme en hurlant avant de se mettre à courir aussi vite que possible. Il le poursuivit sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de le rattraper, tremblant de peur et de rage. Comme il ne voulait pas lui parler, Luis ne chercha qu'à s'échapper sans prononcer un mot pour expliquer ses gestes. Tout à coup, Nero le frappa à la joue et l'obligea à le regarder. Jamais il n'aurait su décrire ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux à ce moment-là. Peur, haine, rage, souffrance, regrets... tant de sentiments aussi forts que contradictoires. Luis avait levé les bras devant son visage en serrant les poings de peur de recevoir encore un coup. Quant à Nero, il pleura et le maintint aussi fort que possible._

_\- Tue-moi, Padilla, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre de toute façon._

_\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait une chose pareille ? Tu as buté quatre personnes innocentes, tu as complètement perdu l'esprit._

_\- LÂCHE-MOI._

_Luis se débattit pour se relever et sans savoir ce qui l'y poussa malgré ce qu'il venait de le voir faire, Padilla le serra contre lui encore et encore. Luis s'accrocha à lui mais sembla partir dans un autre monde sachant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais en arrière._

\- LOU !

Nero se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur. Il venait de hurler sans s'en apercevoir et pleurait tant ce cauchemar lui avait fait du mal. Trempé et le cœur s'emballant, il ôta son débardeur et le jeta avec nervosité à l'autre bout du lit. Il ne dormait pas sur ses deux oreilles à cause de la bagarre, il en était à son deuxième cauchemar et le premier avait été pire encore. Il ne cessa de se demander si le problème venait vraiment de son compagnon ou s'il pouvait venir de lui et de son manque de confiance, ou encore les deux.

Le lendemain, les problèmes s'amoncelèrent lorsque Lyla vint le consulter en agitant son portable.

\- Une des filles ne répond sur aucun de ses téléphones, elle est toujours joignable alors ça m'inquiète un peu.

\- Ah bon... laquelle ?

\- Janice, on s'est parlées hier et elle allait bien. Peut-être qu'elle est tombée sur ce mystérieux voleur de téléphone, il opère dans son quartier.

Nero délaissa son ordinateur en partageant sa crainte mais cita en plus l'agresseur de prostituées du moment.

\- Ah oui, ce type est flippant.

En effet, l'agresseur de prostituées n'était pas encore démasqué et sévissait encore à Charming, et il espéra que les deux choses n'avaient aucun rapport.

Nero décida d'attendre un peu et de tenter de la rejoindre plus tard, mais il était stressé maintenant.

**à suivre...**


	6. Être humain

Luis détailla avec minutie celle pour qui il avait encore une fois enfreint la morale, et il marmonna en la voyant remuer dans son sommeil :

\- Tu as un visage digne d'une princesse, tu le sais ? Tu me fais penser à cette beauté naturelle au bord de chez moi, pendant mon enfance.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent très peu comme si elle se trouvait sous l'influence de psychotrope et n'avait pas conscience de son état. Elle sembla le regarder sans vraiment le regarder et ses yeux restèrent ainsi sans que Luis n'y prête attention.

\- Il y avait ce champ de lilas près de mon ancienne maison, je me sentais bien à chaque fois que je le regardais. Il était mal entretenu et asséché alors je m'en occupais de temps en temps, j'y apportais un peu d'eau et je le travaillais. Je marchais entre les allées en sentant l'odeur, elles menaient à un petit jardin rempli de zinnias que j'adorais. C'était un paradis de couleurs et je n'y ai jamais mis un pied.

Il la regarda sans ciller et continua :

\- J'avais tellement peur d'en écraser une par accident que je restais là à les regarder, c'était vraiment magnifique. Ils... c'était comme s'ils faisaient une course contre le temps, ils n'étaient jamais fanés ni abîmés. J'ai fini par laisser tomber l'église du village et c'était au bord de ce champ que j'allais prier. Je m'agenouillais dans la terre, je la touchais et je m'y allongeais aussi pour mieux la sentir. Certains auraient dit que c'était sale mais la terre, on ne serait rien sans elle. C'est elle qui m'a nourri et même si ça paraît débile, je l'aime comme si elle était une partie de moi.

Il continua à lui parler un petit moment en lui caressant la tête, regrettant l'homme qu'il était devenu depuis ce temps et se demandant s'il aurait été meilleur en étant hétérosexuel. "Peut-être que j'aurai eu plus de respect pour elles, sauf si Nero et Romeo ont raison. Mon enfance aurait encore tout balayé" pensa t-il. Il continua de gamberger en faisant fondre la couleur du champ avec celles de la jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs et d'un beau roux clair, portait apparemment des lentilles qui trônaient sur la table de nuit à côté d'une lampe qu'elle avait débranchée pour y mettre son chargeur de portable, et avait posé un cadre exposant une photo d'elle avec une autre jeune femme. Il se rendit compte à quel point il l'avait mal jugée à cause de ses vêtements en la voyant la première fois, elle n'était pas trop maquillée et ses cheveux étaient aussi lisses que de la soie, sans oublier qu'elle avait la peau douce comme un bébé. Les yeux de la rousse se refermèrent lentement alors qu'il cessait de parler et il lui sembla enfin réaliser qu'il n'avait pas parlé dans le vide. Il espéra juste qu'elle ne lui en ferait aucune remarque une fois éveillée et qu'elle prendrait son souvenir raconté comme un tour joué par son imagination.

**Flashback**

Luis avait veillé une partie de la nuit près du motel qui abritait la personne ciblée, en prenant garde à ses sorties hors de la chambre ainsi que celles des autres clients, vérifiant la rue en face et tout autour de lui. Il adorait ce jeu de traque, compétence acquise au sein de l'armée et des fédéraux. Après s'être assuré que sa proie résidait seule dans cette chambre, il avait attendu les premières lueurs du jour et l'avait observée par la fenêtre. En revanche, il avait du faire attention car celle-ci était entrouverte, il s'en était aperçu en faisant le tour du motel et avait du recourir à la plus grande discrétion. Il l'avait vue se préparer minutieusement à quelque chose, assise sur le lit et se maquillant face à un petit miroir rond qu'elle peinait à faire tenir entre ses genoux. Il avait saisi l'occasion en entendant un téléphone sonner. Après s'être caché à un angle de mur, il l'avait entendue jurer sur le manque de réseau et la porte de la chambre s'était ouverte. Refusant d'attendre une autre occasion, il avait sorti son pistolet et était arrivé si vite qu'elle n'avait pas pu se tourner vers lui, assommée sur le coup et Luis s'était dépêché de la traîner à l'intérieur en regardant autour de lui.

**Fin flashback**

Elle se réveilla enfin et ouvrit les yeux sur Torres, qui ne perdit pas de temps en la voyant émerger de son sommeil et grimpa sur elle. Celle qui était enjouée au téléphone et respirait la liberté il y a encore quelques heures se retrouvait désormais prisonnière d'un inconnu de qui elle respirait déjà avec hargne l'odeur masculine alors qu'il la plaquait sur son lit. Cet écrasement soudain sur sa personne n'avait pas plus pour but de la maintenir que celui de la prévenir qu'il lui arriverait des bricoles si jamais elle venait à élever la voix pour alerter les autres occupants.

\- Je n'avais pas rêvé alors... qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu m'as frappée, on se connaît ?

\- Non, et je ne suis pas là pour faire connaissance.

Clignant des yeux, la belle rouquine détailla sa position dominante et détourna les yeux en pouffant.

\- Je vois le genre, j'ai l'habitude des gars comme toi. Tu es un guetteur en manque de sexe qui veut se les vider gratuitement...

\- Ah ! Ah ! Attention, d'accord ?

Luis dressa sa main avec la ferme intention de l'abattre sur elle en cas de rébellion et la jeune femme lui jura qu'elle ne parlerait plus de ça. Ne cherchant pas à le rendre incontrôlable, elle voulut regarder par la fenêtre pour voir de quel couleur était le ciel et ainsi connaître approximativement l'heure. Seulement, par précaution, son agresseur avait fermé les volets et elle n'eut d'autre option que de lui poser directement la question.

\- Quelle heure il est ?

Surpris, l'homme demanda :

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es attendue quelque part ?

Malgré sa moquerie, il resta courtois comme il l'avait prévu au départ et jeta un œil à son propre téléphone.

\- Il est exactement neuf heures seize du matin, ma mignonne. C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas te brusquer.

Elle soupira et serra la mâchoire en le voyant ôter sa chemise sans tarder. Encore couvert par un débardeur blanc, il le garda mais son physique ne laissa pas de marbre la jeune femme qui paniqua lorsqu'il s'étala de tout son long sur elle.

\- Ne fais pas ça. Écoute-moi, je...

\- Ne dis rien, ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Il regarda le corps prisonnier sous le sien tout en réfléchissant sur le fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi cela ne l'attirait pas. Il tenta quelques caresses au niveau du buste, sur et sous le vêtement : hanches, ventre, seins avant de remplacer sa main par sa bouche. Il s'arrêta d'embrasser le téton droit de la jeune femme en l'entendant tenter de l'en empêcher. Elle assumait son métier mais haïssait par-dessus tout les hommes tels que lui qui cherchaient à en profiter et à s'approprier une personne comme s'ils en avaient le droit. Luis releva la tête en abandonnant sa réflexion sur l'attirance, leva le doigt et lui tapota la lèvre en souriant avant de dire :

\- Au fait, pardonne-moi de t'avoir assommée. J'y suis allé un peu fort mais bon... tu devrais être en forme étant donné que tu as pu dormir assez longtemps et de toute manière, je n'ai pas grand chose à te demander.

Reprenant son sérieux, il se redressa et ouvrit son pantalon et lorsqu'elle voulut reculer, il lui attrapa brutalement le poignet.

\- Écoute, ce sera vite fini si tu te laisses faire. Je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal alors plus vite je finirai et plus vite je partirai.

Aussi sincère qu'il avait pu l'être, cela ne la mit nullement en confiance car elle n'avait aucune envie de voir sa dignité lui être volée.

\- Eh ! ce n'est pas parce que je suce des queues pour gagner ma vie que je fais ça avec le premier voyou qui cherche à profiter de moi.

CLAC

Torres ne voulait ni plaisanter ni perdre son temps, il voulait agir et repartir et la mit en garde immédiatement.

\- Boucle-la ou ça va mal finir pour toi, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas là pour plaisanter alors ne me cherche pas.

Il ferma les yeux en stigmatisant son habitude à sortir de ses gonds et lorsqu'il la vit fermer la bouche en baissant les yeux vers la partie de son corps qui l'inquiétait le plus, Luis mit fin à son questionnement interne.

\- Je ne vais pas procéder de cette manière, je ne voudrais pas que tu me la mordes. J'ai seulement une chose à te soumettre : une fois fait, tu garderas le silence sinon je te tuerai. C'est assez clair pour toi ?

Peu atteinte par la menace de meurtre dans une ville pareille, elle n'y prêta guère attention mais resta fixée sur le reste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui sera fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, putain ?

Il ne répondit pas et la garda allongée de force avant de se repositionner sur elle.

\- Si tu avais juste voulu tirer un coup, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait pendant que je dormais ? Si tu es aussi obsédé, hein !

Torres baissa le regard jusqu'à sa main droite qu'il caressa.

\- Parce que pour ce que je veux, j'ai besoin que tu sois consciente.

"Avoue plutôt que tu as envie de la voir se débattre pour mieux bander et lui cogner dessus" souffla une voix en lui. Se forçant à fermer les yeux, il pesta contre cette pensée qui s'insinuait dans une partie de lui alors qu'il n'en avait eu aucune envie.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Elle ne m'a rien fait de mal.

\- Attends, à qui tu parles ?

Effrayé, il rouvrit les yeux et chercha à la détendre mais la jeune femme eut encore plus peur de lui maintenant, redoutant ce dont un homme qui se parlait tout seul serait capable de lui faire endurer. Malgré sa frayeur, elle se montra très courageuse et voulut reprendre le dessus en le griffant au visage mais perdant patience, Luis la gifla plus fort que la première fois et profita de la semi-inconscience engendrée chez elle pour sortir son érection de son jean. Il la regarda ensuite et attendit qu'elle reprenne ses esprits avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Désolé, je voulais être gentil. Je te laisse une chance de repartir de zéro, saisis-la.

\- T'as un gros problème, toi.

Luis fronça les sourcils.

\- Je sais, merci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? Qu'on en finisse...

Baissant le regard entre ses jambes, Torres se montra très direct.

\- Touche-moi.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère.

\- C'est tout ce que je veux.

Il lui attrapa une main et insista sur la pression en la sentant essayer de se dégager, puis la descendit jusqu'à son membre dur. Sentant l'érection contre sa main, elle voulut réitérer sa fuite mais Torres perdit tout contrôle et la gifla à nouveau, sentant son excitation gagner en puissance.

\- Tu la prends et tu fais ce que je t'ai dit. La prochaine fois...

\- Sale pervers, tu es vraiment un phénomène.

Il s'approcha si près de son visage que ses yeux sombres terrorisèrent la jeune rousse. Il lui mordit assez durement le cou avant d'articuler sur chacun de ses mots :

\- Si tu me parles encore de cette manière, je te prends entièrement et je te garantie que je vais te faire mal.

Les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux brillants, le brun se tint là à la fixer dangereusement. Sa main libre se dirigea lentement vers la gorge de la victime et celle-ci plaça la sienne dessus en le priant d'arrêter. Les émotions mitigées sur le visage ombrageux se succédèrent puis la jeune femme le dévisagea avec peur et renoncement.

\- Si tu me promets que ça ira vite et que tu ne me feras pas mal, je me laisse faire mais à une condition... calme-toi. On se calme tous les deux et je le fais. Tu es d'accord ?

Torres ôta sa main et réfléchit à la proposition, l'air grave. Il se demanda si le fait qu'elle se laisse faire sans réagir n'allait pas tout gâcher étant donné son habitude de forcer les choses pour arriver à jouir mais malgré ça, il accepta sa demande et décida même d'être tolérant avec elle, sortant son couteau uniquement pour la dissuader de se défendre au cas où. Il baissa la main droite de la victime jusqu'à son pénis et lui ordonna de le caresser sans en profiter pour le pincer ou autre. Commençant sa pénible tâche en parcourant la hampe de long en large, elle vit son ravisseur se lécher la lèvre et tourner la tête pour dissimuler son soupir de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, à force de l'entendre exprimer son plaisir malgré un air renfrogné, elle ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- On dirait que tu n'es pas fier de toi. Tu choisis la branlette parce que tu n'as pas de capote sur toi ? Ou parce que la pénétration te bloque ? Sauf si c'est la violence qui t'excite...

\- Arrête tout de suite avec tes questions, tu parles beaucoup trop.

Son couteau noir dans sa main droite, il le laissa discrètement tomber à proximité d'elle, se pencha et plaqua de façon très tendre ses mains sur chaque côté de sa tête pendant qu'elle continuait. La rouquine le regarda et l'interrogea, mais sa question resta sans réponse car Torres l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Décontenancée, elle lui lâcha la verge et repoussa son visage avec stupéfaction. Il resta calme et même, il lui sourit.

\- Dans le métier, on n'embrasse pas les clients et tout le monde sait ça.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas ton client. J'ignorais même quel était ton métier jusqu'à ce que tu ne me le révèles et puis je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça, c'est plaisant.

Elle fronça les sourcils sous l'incertitude.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser avec toi.

Il lui ordonna de se remettre au travail en se laissant faire cette fois-ci et elle obéit, préférant penser au moment où ils en auraient terminé. Le brun plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa d'une façon douce qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Il aimait la manière dont cette femme parvenait à lui donner du plaisir par une simple masturbation et même sa façon de lui rendre ses baisers lui plut. Ainsi, il se cala Nero en tête et enfonça sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme qui tenta de résister les premières secondes, avant d'accepter cette présence humide et agressive alors que le poids de Torres l'empêchait de se débattre plus. Elle s'arrêta un instant et devant la mine sérieuse qu'il afficha, demanda rapidement :

\- Je n'y comprends rien. Tu n'as l'air si méchant et physiquement, t'es loin d'être repoussant, tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un au lieu d'agir comme un salaud. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en t'en prenant à une femme de cette manière ?

Il déglutit et perdit sa tête dans son cou quelques secondes pour couvrir sa chair du souffle de son expiration et releva un regard changé, humide et anormalement souriant.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Une mort plus rapide, peut-être.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ?

\- Si, parce que je n'aurai jamais le courage de le faire moi-même.

Elle posa une main sur son visage et le tâta doucement.

\- En dehors de ce que tu cherches à me faire, il ne faut jamais rechercher la mort et je te dis ça par expérience. Tu me rappelles un homme que j'ai connu, très fragile et en dehors de la réalité. C'était mon père, il était schizophrène et quand il...

\- Moi, je vais très bien.

\- Ne le prends pas mal mais il le disait aussi.

Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte à cet instant et Torres sursauta avant de sortir son arme de l'arrière de son jean sous l'effet de la surprise, qui s'empara également de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se mit en tête que s'il sortait son arme, c'était parce qu'il avait décidé d'en finir avec elle de peur d'être découvert suite à ça. Le regard soudainement tourné vers la porte, Luis ne réalisa pas que son couteau avait atterri entre les mains de la rousse et celle-ci fit un mouvement d'écart rapide en lui entaillant profondément la hanche. Il se retint de hurler mais plié sous la douleur, il parvint à la frapper au visage avant de plaquer une main sur la lacération. Une main sur sa tête, la jeune femme était tellement choquée d'avoir fait ce qu'elle avait fait qu'elle en baissa l'autre main. Le brun lui arracha le couteau des mains et le balança loin avant de lui lancer un regard blessé.

\- Je ne t'aurai rien fait.

\- Je te demande pardon, j'ai eu peur que...

La personne refrappa à la porte et cette fois-ci, une voix s'éleva :

\- Janice, tu es là ?

Horrifié, Luis reconnut la voix de Padilla et paniqua.

\- T'es une des filles de Nero ? C'est pas vrai...

Au moment où elle allait répondre, il craignit un hurlement pour alerter le maque et lui plaqua sa main gauche sur la bouche, de l'autre pointant son arme sur son visage. Figée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à son patron, la jeune femme émit un sanglot aigu sous la peur de l'arme qui était pointée à quelques centimètres de son œil. Torres, les yeux brillants de peur et sous l'effet de sa surexcitation toujours présente, garda la main sévèrement appuyée sur sa bouche, préférant étouffer la jeune femme que l'entendre hurler.

\- Shhht !

Étant donné le caractère déviant qu'il avait manifesté depuis le début et ce qui arrivait maintenant, il ne chercha plus à faire ce pourquoi il était là et s'imposa deux options : il pouvait soit attendre le départ de Nero, prendre la fuite et ainsi laisser la vie sauve à Janice - mais dans ce cas elle le dénoncerait car elle avait vu son visage -, soit il pouvait de nouveau attendre que Nero parte et la faire taire sur le champ, un oreiller et son arme faisant très bien l'affaire. Si tel était le cas, il devrait agir discrètement et faire en sorte de ne pas attirer de curieux, lui qui était blessé allait probablement chanceler une fois debout.

Après avoir tenté à plusieurs reprises d'appeler son employée, Nero la crut finalement absente et se retrouva en manque de solutions. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur à côté pour réfléchir avant d'entendre son téléphone sonner : c'était Parada. Il hésita à répondre de peur d'avoir plus d'ennuis sur les épaules mais devant l'insistance des appels, il se releva et décrocha, s'éloignant pour retourner à sa voiture en même temps.

\- Salut Parada !

_\- Salut ! tu sais, il serait temps que tu me rendes mon lieutenant parce qu'on a du boulot qui nous attend._

Les craintes du maque aggravées, il stoppa sa démarche et fixa la porte de Janice en craignant le pire. Il espéra que son amant ne l'avait pas tuée s'il était venu ici, ou s'il y était encore.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir si encore je savais où il est.

_\- Pardon ?_

Nero déglutit de peur de dire la vérité.

\- On s'est battus hier matin et...

_\- Encore ? Attends, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Il m'a juste parlé d'une dispute en revenant, il m'a même dit le soir qu'il retournait te voir._

\- Il t'a menti.

_\- Tu sais qu'il ne doit pas rester seul, tu aurais du m'appeler tout de suite après ça. Pas étonnant qu'il était dans un tel état hier, il a saccagé la chambre. Il allait mal et il crevait d'envie de te voir._

Se rongeant les sangs, Nero renifla, désespéré. Il pensait savoir la réponse mais ne voulait pas voir tout le monde débouler devant le motel, c'est pourquoi il garda le silence.

\- Mais où il peut être ?

_\- Pourquoi vous vous êtes battus, cette fois ? Ça a peut-être un lien !_

\- Je lui ai envoyé la vérité en pleine figure, comme un con. On s'engueulait et c'est venu comme ça. Jax m'a appris que Luis avait parlé à Tara à Cristal Park alors ça m'a foutu en rogne, j'ai foncé au motel après t'avoir demandé où il était et je lui en ai parlé. Il s'avère que c'est vrai pour Tara.

Parada exprima quelques jurons en espagnol avant de poursuivre :

_\- Ne me dis pas qu'il l'a suivie !_

\- Je n'en sais rien et il n'a rien voulu me dire là-dessus. Il m'a reproché de ne pas lui faire confiance et moi... j'étais tellement remonté contre lui que je l'ai traité de prédateur sexuel. C'est sorti tout seul.

_\- Et merde ! lui qui réussissait à améliorer un peu les choses... on a plus qu'à le retrouver._

Des larmes dans la voix, Nero eut de plus en plus de mal à émettre un son.

\- Je suis un abruti s'il s'est juste excusé comme il me l'a dit.

Entendant la respiration de Nero devenir haletante au bout du fil, l'aîné tenta néanmoins de le rassurer.

_\- Allez, ne t'en fais pas, on le retrouvera. Il est complètement accro à toi, peu importe de quelle façon mais il refera surface._

Un silence désagréable s'imposa à eux et Parada dut raccrocher pour entamer des recherches de son côté. L'autre silence qui suivit plongea Nero dans une bulle de nervosité impossible à contenir et qu'il menaça de faire exploser, mais son téléphone sonna encore. Il répondit sans volonté à Lyla.

\- Oui, j'écoute.

_\- Nero, c'est Lyla. Debbie m'a dit avoir vu un type entrer dans la chambre de Janice tôt ce matin en voulant aller la voir, comme elle a pensé à un client alors elle est repartie. Tu crois qu'il l'aurait emmenée ailleurs après avoir couché ?_

\- Ce mec était comment ?

_\- Bah elle a dit brun, il avait l'air timide et assez effacé, bronzé... il devait avoir peur d'être suivi vu l'endroit où il allait._

\- Putain !

Il récupéra sa gaffe à temps mais Lyla n'avait pas percuté, elle plaisanta même :

_\- T'as raison, ce n'est pas ce qui manque par ici et de toute façon, elle les trouve tous beaux. On n'est pas dans la merde, ça peut être n'importe qui._

Il sourit mais l'inquiétude par rapport à leur amie les ramena à leur sérieux. Elle était en danger avec son amant et il le savait. Plissant les yeux lorsqu'il prit sa décision, Padilla rassura Lyla autant qu'il le put et lui assura de régler la question avant de raccrocher. Il y avait un infime risque qu'il se trompe mais une employée qui ne donne pas de signe de vie et épiée par un inconnu semblable à Torres, disparu également... il espéra de tout cœur se tromper et se tortura les méninges quelques minutes en se demandant s'il devait en référer à Romero et le mêler à ce problème, si problème il y avait.

Nerveux, tremblant, il s'approcha de la porte avant de frapper à nouveau et soupira un grand coup.

\- Luis ?

Comme prévu, aucun son ne fit écho à son appel mais il continua :

\- Si tu es là, ne fais surtout pas de bêtise. C'est une fille bien alors je t'en prie, réponds-moi et sors de là. Je ne te ferai rien, je veux juste te parler.

À l'intérieur, Torres avait reculé à l'autre bout de la pièce jusqu'à se coller dans un angle de mur, assis face au lit de la jeune femme qu'il menaçait toujours de son pistolet d'une main instable et il avait récupéré son arme blanche au passage. Janice avait eu beau s'excuser en mettant le coup de couteau sur le compte de la terreur, Luis n'était plus en état de se poser la moindre question sur la véracité de sa version. Exprimant ses regrets une nouvelle fois, la rousse le supplia de la laisser partir.

\- Tu vas aller tout cracher à Nero si je te laisse filer. On dirait qu'il sait que je suis là et il me verra dès que tu ouvriras la porte.

\- Et si je te donne ma parole ? Je peux faire semblant...

Torres pencha la tête tant il fut surpris de l'entendre insister alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Pourtant, il se mit à penser à tout et à rien et sourit en la regardant.

\- Allez, va-t'en avant que je ne change d'avis.

Janice le remercia et se décala jusqu'au bord du lit, prête à partir mais s'arrêta au lieu de se lever.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu as besoin de soins ou tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Mon père s'est gravement blessé dans une de ses crises et il a failli mourir dehors, un peu plus et on le perdait.

\- Je ne suis pas malade ! soupira le Mexicain.

\- Avec tout mon respect, tu en es sûr ?

Tremblant et pris d'un rire peu commun chez lui, Luis observa le canon de son arme et chercha la délivrance.

\- Il faut croire que mon heure est enfin arrivée.

Janice tendit la main vers lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait juste commettre une erreur de plus mais il n'entendit plus rien de façon rationnelle.

\- Arrête, t'es dingue.

Il cessa de rire et la regarda sérieusement :

\- Pas du tout, juste lucide. On en a fini tous les deux alors s'il me voit, ce sera mort.

\- Je ne pige pas un mot de ce que tu dis mais pose ton arme, tu n'as quand même pas mérité de mourir... Tu n'es pas allé jusqu'au bout, après tout.

Son agresseur perdit une larme.

\- Mais tu n'es pas ma première, tu sais ! et les autres n'ont pas eu autant de chance que toi. Tu comprends à quel point je l'ai mérité, maintenant ? Je n'arrive pas à me retenir, je n'ai jamais pu et je ne pourrai jamais.

Son regard fixa celui de la jeune femme qui resta conciliante à son égard malgré ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Pardon de t'avoir forcée à me faire ça, je voulais juste... partir comme le monstre que j'ai toujours été. T'es content, papa ? J'arrive.

Ses derniers mots furent murmurés en fixant ses mains, coupables d'avoir blessé tant de monde. Il regarda à nouveau son arme et avec le plus grand sérieux, l'approcha de son visage sous les protestations grandissantes de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux pour trouver le courage de presser la détente tellement ses mains menaçaient de lui faire rater son coup. Janice scruta autour d'elle et se saisit d'un vieux réveil sur la commode qu'elle lança sur lui, visant au maximum son arme. Par miracle, elle put la dévier mais le coup partit et l'homme lâcha son arme près de sa cuisse en sursautant. Elle accourut vers lui et éloigna son arme au moment où il tentait de la reprendre, puis chercha à voir sa blessure. Luis désespéra contre la distance qui le séparait désormais de l'outil de mort mais se soulagea en imaginant Nero parti, pensant qu'il mourrait de sa blessure car Janice ne pourrait jamais le soulever. Cette dernière tourna en rond en le regardant et lorsqu'elle voulut appeler les secours, son portable se trouva être déchargé et elle eut tout juste le temps de voir l'écran s'éteindre. Torres avait fait exprès de s'en servir pendant qu'elle dormait afin de vider la batterie.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, je vais chez les voisins.

L'agent ferma les yeux sous la douleur et lui prit le bras en soufflant :

\- Laisse tomber.

Il désespéra en lui répétant que de toute façon il avait mérité son sort, mais Janice voulut se rendre à la chambre voisine en priant pour qu'elle soit occupée. Elle déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et passa hâtivement le seuil en refermant soigneusement, voulant se diriger à côté lorsqu'un homme lui attrapa les épaules. Elle sursauta et cria avant de reconnaître son boss.

\- Calme-toi Janice, ce n'est que moi. Tout va bien ?

Elle réfléchit et voulut honorer sa parole, à savoir ne pas balancer Torres mais il lui fallait vite faire partir Nero pour secourir le blessé.

\- Euh oui, j'ai juste eu un coup de chaud à l'instant.

\- Au point de sortir en catastrophe de chez toi ?

\- Je me suis levée en retard et...

Elle prit garde à ne pas se retourner pour regarder la pièce derrière mais il aurait été plus qu'improbable que le coup de feu soit passé inaperçu.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, là ? J'ai entendu le coup de feu.

Son patron lui fit bien comprendre qu'il ne la croyait pas et lui demanda simplement :

\- Il est à l'intérieur ? Dis-moi s'il t'a fait du mal.

\- Non, j'ai réussi à me défendre. Il n'a pas été méchant, enfin pas trop.

Nero se reprit en repensant à la détonation.

\- Par pitié, dis-moi qu'il est encore vivant.

Elle crut déceler une touche d'espoir dans ses yeux et sa voix.

\- Oui... mais qui est-ce ?

\- Je le connais, va dans ma voiture.

\- D'accord ! mais vas-y en douceur.

Soulagé, Nero la vit s'éloigner vers son véhicule et entra pour voir Luis qui s'appuyait contre l'angle de mur pour se maintenir debout, la respiration saccadée. Il repensa à son cauchemar, de même que leur dispute lui revint en tête et l'espace d'un instant, il laissa de côté ce qu'il venait de se passer avec une de ses protégées. Il s'approcha, anxieux de le voir tousser.

\- Regarde-moi.

Le fédéral n'obtempéra pas, englué dans sa honte, sa rage et sa douleur. Il ne chercha ni à l'écouter ni à le regarder et ne fit que tourner plus la tête vers le mur. Avançant au maximum, Nero préféra maintenir une atmosphère apaisée avant de répéter celle de la chambre du motel car il n'avait aucune envie d'en revenir aux mains avec l'autre homme.

\- Je suis tellement navré de t'avoir balancé ça à la figure, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu as suffisamment cherché à t'en sortir pour que personne n'ait le droit de prononcer des mots pareils.

\- Et à quoi bon puisque je n'ai jamais été capable de tenir.

Nero voulut lui poser une main sur l'épaule mais l'agent grimaça de douleur en voulant brusquement lui échapper, accentuant encore son mal.

\- Ne me touche pas.

Nero changea de sujet, nerveux de voir que Luis ne se tenait pas droit.

\- Tu ne lui as vraiment pas fait de mal, au parc ?

Luis grogna et répondit par un simple hochement négatif avant de dire sèchement :

\- Je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça.

\- Regarde-moi un peu.

Le Mexicain devint agressif.

\- Casse-toi, Nero.

\- Regarde-moi, c'est un ordre. Tu as encore attaqué une de mes amies alors tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, mon vieux.

Il s'énerva et voulut le stabiliser en le plaquant au mur par les épaules mais lui fit encore plus mal. Torres voulut le repousser pour de bon même s'il lui fallait aggraver sa blessure. Malheureusement, sa claustrophobie se manifesta à un degré élevé alors que blessé, il avait besoin d'espace et d'air.

\- Non ! non ! paniqua t-il.

Nero le relâcha en levant doucement les mains, puis il tenta une approche plus affective en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Fais attention à ta tête, calme-toi un peu.

\- Tu m'as jeté.

\- Mais sûrement pas ! Luis, je t'ai laissé au motel pour que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu as fait. J'ignorais que tu t'imaginerais des choses à propos de nous mais écoute-moi, je ne veux pas que tu t'énerves pour le moment. Je veux seulement parler pour qu'on en finisse au plus vite.

\- C'est déjà fait et pour moi, ce sera bientôt fini.

S'interrogeant en voyant son agitation et sa respiration, Nero scruta son visage ainsi que sa posture : en sueur, incliné en avant sur le côté droit et son avant-bras droit plaqué sur son abdomen, la bouche pleine de salive et de sang mélangés. Torres ferma les yeux avec force et sentit son amant le maintenir debout au moment où il s'effondra.

\- Bébé, dis-moi que c'est tout sauf ce que je pense.

Il le relâcha en veillant à ne pas lui faire plus de mal et resta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Tu es blessé ?

Il n'eut droit qu'à la toux de son compagnon comme réponse.

\- Oui, question idiote si t'as essayé de la baiser. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Après avoir craché son sang sur le sol, Luis souffla :

\- Ce serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre. Elle m'a planté avec mon couteau quand j'ai regardé la porte.

À l'entente du mot "couteau", Nero ferma les yeux avec force en imaginant une énorme entaille et menaça de pleurer sous la colère.

\- Alors ça, c'est le coup de grâce. Une simple dispute et toi tu ressens le besoin primaire de te défouler sur la première venue pour en arriver là. Mais pourquoi, putain ? Tu n'as vraiment aucune déférence pour qui que ce soit ?

Le Mexicain le pointa du doigt en retenant une envie de le frapper en dépit de son état de faiblesse.

\- C'est toi qui m'as tourné le dos après m'avoir jeté ça en pleine figure.

\- Je n'aurai pas du te dire ça, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis parti sans me retourner que ça voulait dire que je t'ai quitté. Tu as vraiment replongé parce que tu croyais que j'avais mis fin à notre relation ? Jamais je n'y penserai une seconde, je préfère encore te casser la figure à chaque connerie que tu feras mais jamais je ne partirai loin de toi. En tout cas, ça ne valait pas le coup de prendre encore une femme en chasse. Tu me déçois vraiment.

\- Pour ne pas changer. Autant rester comme je suis si personne n'a confiance en moi ! cracha Luis.

\- C'est ça, jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses tuer ?

Torres s'étonna de recevoir les lèvres de Padilla sur les siennes et ce dernier sentit des larmes s'écouler entre leurs visages.

\- Tu es mon mec et je crois en toi, sinon je ne serais pas près de toi à essayer de stopper tous tes débordements. C'est la même chose pour Parada, tu sais qu'il tient à toi parce que tu es comme son fils et il te soutient aussi.

\- Vous feriez bien de me laisser tomber.

Le visage plein de mépris envers lui-même, Luis tourna la tête vers le mur pour dégager Nero de son champ de vision puis ses yeux se plissèrent sous la douleur qui empirait. Quant à Nero, il ne put contenir plus longtemps la haine en lui. Il serra les dents mais résista à l'envie saisissante de lui mettre son poing dans la figure au moment où Janice lui attrapa la main en le conseillant de conduire son violeur à l'hôpital. Ne sachant pas à quoi était due l'attention non méritée qu'elle put porter à Torres, Nero en fut tout de même redevable lorsqu'elle lui adressa une mine mélancolique.

\- J'ai utilisé son couteau. Il l'avait lâché sans s'en rendre compte et il a eu peur en t'entendant, alors il a pris son arme. J'ai eu la trouille et en sentant ça près de ma main, je me suis défendue. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, je ne veux pas avoir du sang sur les mains même si c'est le sien.

Torres lui adressa un regard reconnaissant avant qu'elle n'offre son aide à Nero pour l'amener précautionneusement à la voiture.

\- Je sais où on va aller, je ne peux pas l'emmener encore à l'hôpital sinon ils trouveront ça louche. J'ai une amie qui pourra faire l'affaire, c'est son jour de repos.

\- Va derrière avec lui, je vais conduire ! décida Janice.

\- Direction le club des Sons, ma belle.

Janice ne souligna pas la mention de l'hôpital bien qu'elle se posa des questions. En voiture, les mains de Nero tremblèrent et en plus de ça, lui et l'autre homme étaient mal installés. L'agent toussa et commença à s'agiter mais Nero le canalisa pour éviter tout faux mouvement.

\- Arrête de bouger ou ça va empirer.

\- J'ai mal, Nero.

\- Je sais.

D'un rire soudain, Torres demanda :

\- T'as pas une impression de déjà-vu ?

\- C'est loin d'être drôle, bébé.

La conductrice haussa les sourcils en promenant ses yeux dans les rues autour et se retourna l'espace d'une seconde.

\- C'est ton mec ?

Agacé en regardant son compagnon, Padilla le confirma en accompagnant ses mots d'une main sur le front du blessé.

\- Eh oui ! ce couillon désespérément pervers est mon petit ami.

\- S'il est homo, pourquoi il attaque les femmes et pas les hommes ?

Torres, pris de douleur, se fit oublier pendant que Nero murmura :

\- Bonne question à laquelle lui-même n'a aucune réponse.

La jeune femme siffla et taquina son patron à propos de ce côté bisexuel dévoilé.

\- Nero qui aime les hommes. Tu imagines si Warren l'apprenait ? Parce que pour un client, je trouve qu'il te mate plus toi que les filles, je suis certaine qu'il vient à Diosa juste pour toi.

Sur un ton grincheux bien qu'à moitié dans les vapes, le Mexicain se redressa tant bien que mal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Qui est-ce qui te mate ?

Cette fois, Nero ne put se retenir de rire.

\- Tais-toi et rallonge-toi.

\- Mais qui...

\- Ferme ta bouche, j'ai dit.

Ils l'écoutèrent en riant enchaîner des menaces peu crédibles durant de longues minutes sur ce mystérieux client. Arrivés au club-house, Luis eut beau être allongé mais reconnut le toit par la fenêtre et crut sa dernière heure arrivée pour de bon.

\- Oh non, Nero ! Si tu voulais m'achever, il fallait le faire tout à l'heure.

\- Évite de bouger et attends ici, je reviens.

\- Très marrant, je ne risquerais pas d'aller bien loin de toute manière.

Janice sortit de la voiture en même temps que son patron, qui s'éternisa à disposer son amant correctement sur le dos. Janice décida de rentrer chez elle sous les conseils du colosse car elle ne vivait pas loin mais ce dernier se sentit redevable.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer à pied ? Sinon prends ma voiture...

\- Non, merci Nero mais j'ai besoin d'évacuer ce que j'ai vécu alors je vais marcher un peu.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, il la rappela après avoir un peu refermé la porte.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il a osé te faire, ça va aller ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, c'est sa responsabilité. Il l'a fait aussi, en plus.

Observant son agresseur dans la voiture qui commençait à vouloir se redresser, Janice s'alluma une cigarette en signalant à Nero qu'il risquait de se faire encore plus mal et après une remarque en frappant à la fenêtre, il se rallongea.

\- Il a seulement voulu que je le branle un peu et il m'a giflée quand je l'ai insulté. Sinon il cherchait à rester gentil, c'est ce qu'il disait. Enfin, à sa manière.

\- Le con !

\- Ça ne va pas améliorer ma journée mais je vais m'aérer un peu. Je n'irai pas voir les flics, tu peux me faire confiance. Donne des nouvelles au cas où, je n'aimerais pas avoir une vie sur la conscience.

Nero, sans avoir imaginé cela un seul instant, la prit dans ses bras en la remerciant.

\- Sinon, c'est quoi son problème ? demanda t-elle.

Nero prit un air dur alors que son ton fut nettement plus souple.

\- Son problème...

Il tapa sur la vitre de la voiture et Luis sursauta en sortant de son demi-sommeil.

\- ... c'est que mon mec a une araignée au plafond.

Regardant le brun poser une main sur son front, elle rajouta :

\- Plutôt dans le pantalon.

Ils partagèrent un peu d'humour pendant que Luis se demandait de quoi ils parlaient, mais il abandonna l'idée de les écouter en voyant qu'ils faisaient exprès de parler tout bas.

\- Au fait, il aime aussi les femmes ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Disons qu'il en avait l'air parce qu'il bandait.

Embarrassé, Nero évita de la regarder.

\- C'est le fait d'être brutal avec les femmes qui lui fait cet effet mais s'il s'en est pris à toi, c'est juste un hasard. On s'est battus et rien que ça a du le rendre fou.

\- Que c'est beau, l'amour... allez, je te dis à demain. Je vais quand même prendre ma journée et surtout changer de motel.

\- Entendu ! merci encore, Janice.

Nero insista pour lui donner de quoi changer de résidence car elle avait les poches vides. Cette aide étant la bienvenue, Janice revint sur une chose avant de le laisser.

\- Tu sais, je ne lui ai pas demandé mais je crois qu'il me racontait des choses quand je dormais.

\- Des choses ?

\- Oui. J'ai été très peu éveillée un moment si je peux dire ça comme ça, j'avais la tête ailleurs, je ne réalisais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mais je jurerai l'avoir entendu me parler, me raconter certains trucs.

Nero croisa les bras, intéressé.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop mais j'aurai dit un souvenir, je pense. Il avait l'air heureux d'en parler mais comme j'étais à moitié dans les pommes, j'ignore si c'est vraiment arrivé où si c'est un effet de mon imagination. Il vient de la campagne ?

Nero sourit, c'était vrai.

\- Oui, il a grandi en campagne mexicaine.

Souriant également, la jeune femme conclut :

\- Bon ben voilà ! tu devrais voir ça avec lui. Tu le salueras pour moi ?

Nero accepta tout en appréciant cet élan de générosité et la jeune femme avoua avoir craqué sur sa fragilité. Luis lui avait rappelé son père.

\- Attention, c'est mon mec ! plaisanta Nero.

\- T'inquiète, je ne risque pas de flasher sur un homosexuel surtout que je le suis moi aussi.

\- C'est vrai en plus ! rit Nero.

Riant, Janice salua son patron pour de bon et après l'avoir vue s'éloigner, ce dernier rouvrit vite la voiture pour faire sortir le blessé. Il soutint Luis avec attention et minutie contre la voiture le temps de refermer la porte.

\- Nero, je...

\- Ne parle pas.

Il porta un baiser sur son front et lui caressa les cheveux en voyant l'expression blasée de l'agent se radoucir en constatant qu'en effet, il n'avait pas l'intention de se séparer de lui. Il toucha par inadvertance les sutures et ôta la main.

\- On pensera à t'enlever tes fils, c'est bon normalement.

\- Je le ferai tout seul, je n'ai besoin de personne.

\- C'est ça, oui. Ils sont derrière, pas devant.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, je hais les hôpitaux.

\- On est nombreux à l'avoir remarqué mais il faut quand même laisser faire des professionnels. Allez Luis, on y va. Espérons que personne ne pose de questions.

Entamant les quelques mètres les séparant de l'entrée, Luis murmura :

\- L'opprobre total.

Nero l'entraîna à l'intérieur en riant. Par chance, les effectifs des motards furent nuls et il amena d'abord Luis en sécurité avant de chercher la personne qu'il espérait voir. Après avoir désespéré de trouver Tara, il tomba sur Chuck au bar qui portait un pack de bières et qui lui indiqua où la trouver : à l'arrière. Effectivement, il la trouva à rire en compagnie de Gemma qui était venue pour reprendre les garçons. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir Nero qui se tenait droit comme un piquet derrière Tara, une appréhension évidente à lui demander quelque chose. La complainte de son ex ne se fit pas prier.

\- Hé bien chéri, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec cette tête là.

\- Tu vas bien, Nero ?

Tara fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est Jax, il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

\- Non ! ton mari va bien, rassure-toi. J'ai juste un gros service à te demander, tu peux venir avec moi ?

Peu rassurée pour autant, Tara échangea un regard avec la matriarche et accepta de le suivre mais Nero demanda à son ex de rester avec les enfants dehors, ce qui piqua sa curiosité au point de jeter des regards jusqu'à ce que ses deux amis ne disparaissent de sa vue. Pendant leur trajet, Tara dut demander au colosse de cesser de s'agiter tant cela la perturbait.

\- Avant toute chose, Tara, je te présente toutes mes excuses d'avoir à te demander ça mais c'est urgent et...

\- Nero ! tu me fais vraiment peur alors ne tourne pas autour du pot, tu seras gentil.

Pourtant, il en rajouta le reste du chemin menant... à la chambre de Jackson, plus précisément à son lit sur lequel il avait pris la liberté d'allonger celui qui se tortillait en transpirant de douleur. Le reconnaissant sans mal, Tara ne prit pas la tangente mais se demanda ce que l'homme qui était incapable de s'entendre avec son mari fabriquait sur son propre lit.

\- C'est une farce, c'est ça ?

Entendant le son de sa voix, Torres tourna la tête vers l'entrée en ouvrant les yeux avant de reprocher son idée à Nero.

\- J'aimerai mais non.

\- Ça n'en finira jamais... et en plus lui ! Oui monsieur Torres, je parle de vous. C'est Jax qui l'envoie ici ?

Stressé, Nero hésita à lui dire la vérité mais choisit d'être honnête avec elle sans trop en révéler.

\- Non et à vrai dire, il n'est même pas au courant et j'aimerai que tu ne lui en parles pas, si tu veux bien.

Tara soupira et s'approcha de Luis avant de poser une main sur son front fiévreux.

\- Pas étonnant. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Se reprenant d'avoir posé la question, elle leva le bras au moment où Nero allait se perdre dans un mensonge pour protéger Luis.

\- Ou non ! à vrai dire, je préfère ne rien savoir. Je vais chercher le nécessaire et je reviens, qu'on en finisse vite avant que tout le monde ne rentre.

\- Merci Tara, je t'en dois vraiment une ! souffla Nero.

Il referma la porte après qu'elle ne fut hors de vue et s'approcha rapidement de son compagnon pour capter son attention, mais Luis voulut parler d'abord.

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi après notre bagarre, j'ai voulu penser à autre chose même si je devais faire quelque chose de mal pour ça.

Nero lui posa une main sur le front avant de prendre la sienne.

\- Janice m'a dit ce que tu lui as fait. C'est plutôt différent de d'habitude, qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu à juste lui demander ça ?

\- Au départ, quand je l'ai assommée, j'étais enragé à force d'avoir pensé à nous. Alors en attendant qu'elle se réveille, j'ai préféré me calmer parce que si je m'y mettais en étant énervé, je l'aurai sûrement tuée. Je me suis dit que j'allais rester tranquille et à son réveil, elle était différente, gentille mais... elle a choisi de se laisser faire à condition que je fasse vite et sans la frapper. Comme en plus je n'avais pas de protection, j'ai réfléchi et je n'ai pas voulu lui faire de mal pour rien, sauf que je me suis demandé si j'allais y arriver dans ces conditions. Plutôt que d'en rajouter, je l'ai embrassée...

Il posa la main sur la joue de Nero et le regarda avec des yeux brillants.

\- ... de la même manière que je t'embrasse toi, après je lui ai demandé de me toucher. Pendant ce temps, c'était à toi que je pensais. De cette manière, je pensais réussir à... tu vois ?

\- Oui ! sourit Nero.

Torres ferma les yeux en laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et Nero lui déposa un baiser sur la main en la gardant contre sa joue. Dans ces aveux, il y avait autant décelé un acte désespéré qu'une vengeance envers lui mais il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom.

\- Ça va aller, on va arranger ça.

\- Arrête de me dire ça à chaque fois, je sais ce que je suis puisque tu me l'as dit toi-même.

\- Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

\- Non, tu avais raison. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ne suis que le Mexicain vicieux qui a fouillé ta ville à la recherche de chair fraîche.

Il grogna de douleur après avoir fait un faux mouvement et ferma les yeux.

\- Si tu permets, on en reparlera plus tard. Laisse-moi faire, je vais te débarrasser de tes vêtements.

Nero lui ôta sa chemise et son débardeur avec délicatesse pour mieux voir la blessure : profonde mais sans réelle gravité en dehors du risque d'infection. Tout en ôtant les tissus, il caressa la peau frissonnante et offerte en posant les mains là où il n'y avait aucun risque. Il déposa quelques baisers sur le buste de l'agent et le regarda dans les yeux. Affirmant que la jeune femme ne l'avait pas raté, Nero lui serra la main et se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser. Restant au-dessus de lui, il lui murmura ses sentiments toujours vivaces avant de se lier à lui plus longuement. Il se releva exactement au moment où Tara revint dans la chambre les bras chargés de matériel. Depuis l'incident avec Cameron, les Sons avaient fait le plein de matériel médical en cet endroit et cela s'était avéré fortement utile. Non surprise de les voir se tenir la main étant donné qu'il était humain qu'un sauveur le fasse à un blessé pour le garder conscient en lui parlant, elle s'avança doucement en se demandant de quelle nature était leur relation et par là même, se figea devant la multitude de cicatrices recouvrant la partie découverte de Torres.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, Nero. Vous faites partie de deux bandes qui n'ont rien à voir l'une avec l'autre alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ? Parce que des trafiquants de drogue, ça ne trempe pas dans le porno.

Fuyant rapidement le regard de Tara, Nero sentit Luis forcer la prise sur sa main en geignant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

\- Rien pour moi. C'est juste que c'est loin d'être n'importe quel homme qui est allongé sur le lit de mon mari, avec qui il est incapable de s'entendre alors que toi, tu t'entends parfaitement bien avec les deux. J'ai juste peur que ça ne créé plus d'histoires. Il est qui pour toi, ton meilleur ami ?

Nero retourna la question dans sa tête et puis en un éclair, unit son regard à celui de Luis en souriant. Il pensa "une moitié est déjà au courant alors au diable ceux qui nous jugeront" et se demanda en cet instant si Jax l'avait pris au sérieux car il ne l'avait toujours pas revu depuis qu'il lui avait avoué à propos d'eux.

\- Je l'aime.

Bouché bée, Tara stoppa sa recherche dans son sac médical et les regarda l'un après l'autre alors que Luis resta figé de l'avoir entendu annoncer ça. Se redressant, Knowles fixa le maque et pouffa.

\- Ça par exemple ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ce mec m'a fait ?

Gêné, Nero voulut répondre mais Luis l'en empêcha. S'il devait assumer ses actes et essuyer des remontrances, ce serait maintenant et il ne s'y opposerait pas. Comme prévu, Tara se précipita sur l'occasion pour se vider de sa colère.

\- Décidément, tu es comme Jax. La criminalité est une pandémie dans laquelle toutes les bactéries se cognent. Tu côtoies le pire dans ce monde et non seulement ça ne te fait rien, mais en plus tu en redemandes. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à être attirés par le danger et par la mort ?

\- De par ton métier, tu frôles le danger et la mort.

\- Ne change pas de sujet. Le danger ne représente qu'une infime part des patients mais lui... CET HOMME M'A VIOLÉE.

Se sentant également prêt à hausser la voix, le maque se tourna mais Luis attrapa le gilet avant qu'il ne s'emporte verbalement sur Tara dans le but de défendre le coupable qu'il était.

\- Tara, je te...

\- Nero, laisse-la dire.

Ce dernier reprit son calme et lorsque Torres le rabaissa vers lui, il se pencha pour poser son front sur le sien et un silence lourd s'imposa. Pendant que Tara s'appuyait sur la table au-dessus du sac, Torres murmura en caressant le bras de son compagnon :

\- Elle aurait le droit de me laisser crever et tu le sais.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Tara les avait entendus et allait se tourner au moment où la porte s'ouvrit en catastrophe sur Gemma.

\- Enfin, tu es là. Je te cherchais, j'ai entendu hurler. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous vous disputez, maintenant ?

Elle vit le Mexicain allongé sur le lit et murmura :

\- Torres, c'est pas vrai...

Elle s'en approcha vivement et grimaça devant l'entaille qui lui déchirait l'abdomen.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Tara leva les yeux au ciel et railla :

\- Parce que vous vous en êtes fait un pote, vous ?

La douleur le privant de plus en plus de la parole, Nero devança son amant et résuma :

\- Il a pris un coup de couteau.

\- Oh merde ! c'est grave ?

Padilla évoqua le risque d'infection et la chirurgienne s'approcha avec ce dont elle avait besoin. Malgré son inquiétude, Gemma dut retourner s'occuper des enfants et les embrassa tous les trois chacun leur tour avant de plaisanter sur une chose qui venait de lui revenir en tête.

\- Au fait Luis, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne rentrerais jamais dans cet endroit même sous la menace ? Parce que pour finir dans le lit de mon fils, il y a un progrès considérable.

Le blessé se fit mal en riant et commença à fermer les yeux. La reine des bikers leur adressa son soutien avant de repasser la porte de peur que Abel n'arrive, remerciant sa belle-fille au passage. Se calmant après avoir entièrement vidé son sac concernant la ville de Charming toute entière, Tara inspira un grand coup et dévisagea son agresseur qui suait sous la douleur et risquait de perdre connaissance, avant de poser une main sur Nero.

\- Tu le connais si bien que ça ?

Gardant les yeux sur Luis, Nero se laissa aller.

\- On s'est rencontrés il y a très longtemps, on était encore jeunes. Mais j'avoue que j'en ai appris plus sur lui ces derniers temps qu'à cette époque. Parada m'a parlé de ce qu'il t'a fait... et qu'il continue à faire. Je veux l'aider, c'est tout.

\- Et il y en a eu d'autres après moi...

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

Haussant les sourcils, pas surprise, Tara préféra taire ses critiques sur le vice de cet homme mais n'hésita pas à exprimer à son ami à quel point leur cas était désespéré.

\- On ne peut pas faire disparaître ce type d'envies et les méthodes connues sont loin d'être fonctionnelles, tu sais.

\- Le contrôle de soi reste la meilleure et c'est pour ça que je reste avec lui. S'il ne se maîtrise plus, je serai là.

\- Je te souhaite bien du courage.

Profitant du fait que son amant avait les yeux clos, Nero parla moins fort vers elle :

\- En plus, je crois que Jax est au courant de ce qu'il t'a fait.

\- Non, je crois qu'il a seulement des doutes. Mais s'il venait à en avoir la preuve, il le tuerait.

Nero ne posa aucun regard sur elle à cause du sérieux de son intention car oui, il protégerait Luis quoi qu'il lui en coûte et il ne serait pas le seul. La zone de guerre qu'était Charming depuis des lustres ne serait plus rien suite au coup de tonnerre déclenché par la furie d'un cartel pour venger un des siens. La totalité des hommes étant ignorante de l'infiltration d'agents et de l'appui du gouvernement mexicain, ils n'écouteraient que Romero Parada et sa soif de sang car ce dernier aimait son meilleur ami au point de le rejoindre dans la mort.

\- Si c'est ce qu'il veut, il aura du monde sur son chemin.

Tara comprit parfaitement que Nero parlait autant de lui que du cartel tout entier mais à cet instant, Luis récupéra un peu de lucidité et rouvrit les yeux, lui attrapa le col de la chemise et n'hésita pas à le menacer de toute son énergie restante.

\- N'y pense même pas, Nero, une amitié ne se fout pas en l'air comme ça. On paie tous un jour pour ce qu'on a fait et si je dois prendre une balle, ça arrivera.

\- Tais-toi, tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Ah ouai ? Il n'est pas question que tu prennes une balle pour moi alors que je l'ai méritée.

Nero se pencha et resta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

\- Tête de nœud, va. Je t'aime et je prendrais tout un chargeur pour toi.

Tara n'en revint pas de voir à quel point leur relation était intense et Luis éclata d'un rire sans amusement avant de tousser, éclaboussant le bord de sa lèvre avec du sang avant de sentir le maque les essuyer tous les deux par un simple baiser.

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- N'empêche... qui est la tête de nœud, là ? Pas question que ça arrive.

Il releva la tête avec difficulté et embrassa Nero avec passion et douleur. Moyennement calmée, Tara évita de les dévisager.

\- Un seau d'eau froide, ça vous tente ? Allez Nero, écarte-toi. On a assez perdu de temps en bavardage, l'infection s'approche à chaque seconde.

Elle s'avança avec tout ce dont elle avait besoin, en particulier une seringue qui n'inspira aucune confiance aux deux hommes, Torres en particulier.

\- Euh...

\- Tara, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le maque.

\- C'est un sédatif, je vais juste vous endormir alors on se calme. C'est ça ou bien un anesthésiant alors si vous voulez avoir une vue complète sur votre blessure pendant que je vous rafistolerai, c'est votre choix. Je crois que si je voulais vous tuer, le faire à côté de Nero serait purement suicidaire.

Malgré son insistance et l'appui du maque, le fédéral resta de glace.

\- Non, ne le faites pas. Ne m'endormez pas.

\- Luis, tu ne vas pas me refaire la scène de l'hôpital... c'est une personne de confiance.

\- Ne la laisse pas faire.

Nero le garda en position en forçant sur sa prise et Tara prit ses distances par sécurité.

\- Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas du poison.

Pris de peur, Luis voulut se relever mais tira sur sa blessure et il hurla de douleur en retombant sur le dos. Au moment où Tara voulut défendre sa position, Nero l'informa du problème :

\- Il a la phobie des aiguilles. Luis, tu n'as vraiment pas le choix et de toute façon, je suis près de toi. On va faire comme à l'hôpital, si tu veux bien.

Les larmes aux yeux à cause de son dernier mouvement, le plus jeune avait l'air d'un animal pris au piège et s'agrippa au cou de son amant.

\- D'accord !

\- C'est très bien. Alors regarde-moi et respire convenablement.

Les deux hommes se mirent d'accord pour qu'il soit endormi et Tara le piqua aussi doucement que possible. Pendant l'administration du sédatif, Padilla sentit le souffle rapide dans son cou et le rassura par des mots doux, souriant intérieurement qu'un homme tel que Luis Torres puisse avoir une phobie aussi banale que celle des aiguilles. Une pensée qui avait également saisi la jeune femme. Son souffle se stabilisant de plus en plus, Nero sut qu'il devait commencer à fermer les yeux et il le rallongea avec prudence. Pourtant, Torres attrapa le bras de Tara au moment où elle s'éloignait d'eux et Nero posa la main sur la sienne dans le cas où il aurait seulement eu un moment de panique.

\- Doucement.

\- Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit au parc mais au cas où votre mari me tuerait... je suis désolé... de...

Ses derniers mots moururent dans sa bouche lorsqu'il sombra dans le sommeil et Nero lui embrassa la main avant de s'asseoir correctement à ses côtés, à l'opposé de la blessure. Tara le regarda un court instant et commença son travail avec précision. Désinfection, sutures... sous l'œil admiratif de Nero, elle maîtrisait parfaitement ses outils.

\- J'en profiterai pour enlever ses fils après. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas encore été à l'hôpital !

Nero la remercia en souriant avant de lui répondre comme il se devait.

\- Non, il ne veut plus y mettre les pieds et il voulait les enlever tout seul.

\- C'est trop risqué et inconscient de faire une chose pareille.

Observant son travail, Nero se permit de se lever un peu pour ne pas lui mettre la pression et la laisser faire à son rythme. Il regarda la chambre en détail, chose qu'il n'avait faite que trop vite le jour où Jax lui avait demandé de mettre fin à sa relation avec Gemma. Il vit des photos, des vêtements partout, des cartons, de la musique et des posters... une vraie chambre d'adolescent.

Après avoir imaginé l'enfance de son ami à partir du décor, il retourna auprès de son homme et lui caressa le visage.

\- Fais attention, je crois l'avoir entendu gémir et je ne voudrai pas qu'il se réveille.

\- Ok !

Effectivement les choses ne seraient pas avantageuses pour eux si cela arrivait.

\- Tara !

\- Oui ?

Il attendit qu'elle ne finalise la dernière suture et commence à nettoyer le contour. Puis il se lança pendant qu'elle cherchait de quoi enlever les fils derrière la tête de Luis.

\- Je ne veux pas juger ta haine pour lui, mais tu sais ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un au point de lui pardonner les pires choses qu'il peut faire.

\- Que trop bien, je passe à mon temps à attendre un mari qui rentre peu souvent à la maison, qui ne rentre que couvert de sang et qui ne me parle pas de ses journées. De toute façon, je ne voudrais rien savoir sur ce qu'il fait même s'il me proposait d'en discuter. Viens, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

\- Oui ! que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Il faut tourner son corps sur la gauche pour que sa blessure ne touche rien.

Nero fit ce qu'il put et se débrouilla très bien, restant droit et stabilisant l'agent pendant que Tara éclairait l'arrière de sa tête avec une lampe de Jax. Cette fois, elle ne put retenir une plainte choquée car même si elle n'avait rien dit à propos des cicatrices devant, celles de son dos étaient bien plus grandes. Nero expliqua juste qu'elles venaient du passé de Luis, n'étant pas à la bonne place pour en parler car l'autre homme n'apprécierait pas du tout.

Cette fois fut plus courte et Luis leur donna l'impression qu'il allait se réveiller, mais il n'en fut rien. Nero espéra que le produit lui donnait droit à un sommeil qui lui permettrait de bien récupérer. La tâche terminée, Tara lui indiqua comment le reposer doucement sans tendre sa peau et Padilla l'embrassa tendrement avant de remercier à nouveau son amie.

\- On va sortir un peu, Nero. S'il dort bien, il vaut mieux le laisser.

Ils continuèrent de parler bas en s'éloignant et se rendirent à la cuisine où Tara manqua de s'écrouler sur la table.

\- Il a l'air à l'aise mais en général, les bons sommeils sont rares chez lui et après, il peut nous faire passer des journées d'enfer si on le brusque.

\- Jax a un bon sommeil, c'est son téléphone portable qui me pose problème. Moi, je réponds pour sauver des vies et lui, il accourt avec son flingue à toute heure pour en supprimer.

\- Pour ça, je crois qu'on se ressemble. Luis déteste les téléphones mais accourt dès que son boss le lui demande. Nos mecs sont de véritables cinglés, drogués au goût du risque et à l'adrénaline.

Riant tous les deux, Tara corrigea néanmoins :

\- À une chose près, oui.

Nero baissa doucement la tête.

\- Je sais, oui. Il a des qualités aussi, Tara, il n'est pas parfait mais il a des moments rien qu'à lui.

Tara s'approcha de son visage avant de poser doucement une main sur son bras droit. Elle vit dans l'expression faciale de Nero cette flamme qu'elle savait avoir aussi dès qu'elle faisait mention de Jackson.

\- Ils nous rendent dingues mais on en est dingues.

\- Tu l'as dit.

\- Mais bon... il y a eu un temps où mon mari n'a pas été le plus fidèle du monde et je l'ai accepté. Un jeune chef biker comme Jax... toute la ville le regarde et ça s'est étendu jusqu'en Irlande. Il n'est pas parfait non plus. Il est borné et tête brûlée, il peut être un parfait idiot et on se dispute comme des gens normaux.

Riant, Nero énonça les quelques différences qu'il percevaient :

\- Luis et moi, on a plus tendance à se battre qu'à se disputer. Ça arrive mais ça finit toujours par des coups et en général, c'est lui qui commence. Le plus souvent, ça concerne son problème avec les femmes.

\- Nos gars ont le sang chaud et sont incapables de se tenir à la vue d'une femme.

\- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche, mais bon... Jax les respecte, lui.

\- Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de sourire lorsqu'une de ces pouffes lui pose la main dessus.

Les deux amis rirent dans la joie de ce moment de détente et se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient trop approchés l'un de l'autre au moment où leurs lèvres ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. D'autant plus que Tara avait gardé la main sur lui et qu'ils s'étaient entrechoqués en plaisantant. Ils pensèrent à reculer mais l'inverse se produisit. Les pupilles dilatées, ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser lorsque...

\- HÉ !

Peut-être que Gemma leur avait fait très peur en les surprenant, mais ils en furent soulagés alors qu'ils avaient failli commettre la plus grosse erreur de tous les temps.

\- Oh merde ! rougit le maque.

Tara tourna en rond en soufflant :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Couverts de honte et vraisemblablement déboussolés, ils n'échappèrent toutefois pas à la colère de Gemma.

\- Non mais vous avez perdu la tête, tous les deux ? Tu es mariée avec mon fils, Tara. Et toi, Nero, avec un mec comme tu as... vous avez envie de mourir, c'est ça ? Et là, je ne parle pas seulement de Luis parce que si Jax l'apprenait, je crois que... à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien mais toi, Nero, il te casserait la gueule.

Tara n'avait pas fini de parcourir la pièce et s'excusa autant auprès de Nero que de Gemma, l'homme répliquant qu'il était autant coupable qu'elle. Quant à Gemma, elle ne se laissa pas avoir par ce genre d'excuses communes qui faisaient que les gens tournaient en rond sans rien effacer vraiment. De ce fait, elle répondit assez sèchement à Tara :

\- Le mot "pardon" ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, mais ce n'est pas de moi que tu devrais te soucier.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas de leçon à donner en la matière, hein Nero ?

La voix de Torres les obligea à se retourner tous les trois mais leur plus grande crainte fut de réaliser par son expression que même s'il n'avait rien vu, il en avait entendu suffisamment. Une partie de lui dépassait du mur, signifiant qu'il ne comptait pas en voir plus.

\- Mais que faites-vous ? Vous devez rester couché ! lui dit Tara.

Tout de même inquiète pour sa blessure, elle lui recommanda d'éviter tout mouvement brusque. Ne pensant guère que cela aurait changé les choses, elle avait changé de sujet. Il avait tout de même été son patient durant quelques minutes.

\- Je ne veux pas rester sur le lit de votre mari et de toute façon, je ne suis pas chez moi ici. Et comme en plus j'ai l'air d'être de trop... merci encore, doc.

Il avait conclu sans regarder personne et finit par tourner les talons sans répondre à Nero qui voulut le retenir. Gemma fixa ses amis d'un œil menaçant et les avertit à nouveau avant de rejoindre Luis.

\- Attends !

Elle dut l'appeler une fois de plus pour qu'il se tourne en soupirant, tentant vainement de cacher sa douleur alors qu'il était proche de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Ne te fais aucune idée, il n'y a rien entre eux. Ils ont déconné mais ils sont juste amis.

Luis acquiesça à sa grande surprise, il ne sembla même pas en colère.

\- Je le sais. Ce n'est pas le fait que Nero vienne à tourner autour de quelqu'un d'autre un jour qui me fasse mal, c'est le fait qu'il le fasse à cause de moi. J'ai causé ma propre peine, Gemma, alors je ne m'en prends qu'à moi.

Il entendit Nero prononcer son prénom au loin et tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Boitant et évitant les pas trop larges, encore groggy par l'effet du sédatif contre lequel il avait été plus fort, il attrapa son blouson que Nero avait pendu et l'enfila, sans être assez rapide pour éviter son compagnon. De toute façon, il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas été bien loin.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, ne t'en vas pas. Où veux-tu aller dans cet état ?

Un faux rire vite effacé sur son visage, Luis siffla :

\- Très loin d'ici.

Coincé, Nero ne sut comment se rattraper mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Parada pour ta blessure ?

Luis haussa les sourcils.

\- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ? C'est le cadet de mes soucis mais j'imagine qu'il le devinera tout seul, sauf si c'est toi qui lui passe un coup de fil histoire que je sois baisé à mon arrivée.

\- Luis, je suis franchement désolé, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me racheter ?

\- C'est le genre de question qui ne sert vraiment à rien alors laisse tomber.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Gemma.

Luis se contenta de hausser les épaules mais elle insista en lui posant la main sur son épaule. Sans regarder Nero, il répondit :

\- Lequel a fait souffrir l'autre en premier ? Je suis le sujet qui mène à tous les problèmes, alors je vais rester un peu seul loin de tout le monde et les emmerdes me suivront.

Tara préférait rester silencieuse mais se sachant responsable, soutint les siens.

\- Lou, non. On ne faisait que parler de toi et Jax, avec Tara. On parlait de vos comportements entre vous et avec les autres, mais on s'est juste emportés en rigolant.

\- Il a raison. Je ne vais pas mentir, on a failli s'embrasser mais c'était une pure connerie.

Enfilant son blouson, Luis n'écouta pas mais regarda la porte de côté.

\- Il faut croire que tu avais raison, je suis malade.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Se retournant en sentant le parfum de Nero qui venait de s'avancer pour se placer juste derrière, Luis voulut rester impassible mais sa mélancolie transperça ses rétines.

\- Parce que je t'ai contaminé. Si tu permets, on se verra plus tard.

\- S'il te plait, reste. On ne s'est pas touchés, je te le jure.

\- Je vous crois. Je ne ferai de mal à personne alors ne cherche pas d'excuse pour masquer ton peu de confiance et me garder parqué ici.

Gemma s'y mit une dernière fois mais réussit à faire perdre patience à l'agent qui commença à changer de ton.

\- Ne me cherche pas, toi.

\- Luis !

Nero s'était fait tellement ferme qu'il s'en était attiré un regard mauvais de la part de Torres.

\- Nero ne voulait pas faire ça. Il n'a pas la tête sur les épaules en ce moment.

\- Ouai... Depuis qu'il est avec moi, tu me l'as déjà bien fait comprendre.

\- Je veux juste te dire qu'il n'a pas les idées claires mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Pleurant légèrement, Torres répondit :

\- Oh si !

Malgré son envie de frapper tout le monde et de s'écrouler, il se reprit. Ses mots l'abattant lui-même, Torres posa la main sur la poignée et regretta d'avoir répondu en entendant la voix de son compagnon, pensant que Gemma avait voulu gagner du temps pour que celui-ci ne trouve autre chose pour le retenir ici.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que je t'ai blessé.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça, ni de parler d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans cet endroit, je ne me sens pas bien.

\- C'est normal, tu es blessé. Ils ne te chasseront pas, Lou.

Le regard du plus jeune s'assombrit lorsqu'il le tourna sur Nero. L'espace lui sembla plus respirable étant donné que Tara avait déserté la pièce mais l'insistance des aînés fut écrasante.

\- On n'est pas du même camp, ces mecs et moi, tu as l'air de l'oublier.

Lentement, le maque hocha la tête avant de lui plaquer les mains sur les joues.

\- Chéri, je sais que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu veux t'en aller. Et puis pour changer de conversation, j'ai mis Jax au courant pour nous deux.

Luis haussa les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

Gemma s'approcha de Nero, la bouche entrouverte alors que Torres s'emportait.

\- C'est vrai ? Et que... qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Tu peux me dire en quoi ça le regarde ?

\- Il l'aurait su un jour.

\- Comment tu peux le dire à l'avance ? grogna Torres.

\- Parce que vous vous battez dès que vous vous regardez et qu'on en a tous marre, les tiens comme les siens et ça nuit à vos relations professionnelles. Je t'aime même si tu es borné et que tu peux être un salopard avec tout le monde, mais je t'aime et j'aurai fini par lui jeter à la figure.

Gemma et Luis sourirent en même temps et Nero lui donna la preuve physique de ses paroles en l'embrassant. Gemma le pointa du doigt en insistant après avoir critiqué son manque de réponse.

\- Qu'a t-il dit, alors ?

\- Il m'a raccroché au nez.

\- Voilà qui en dit long ! rit Torres.

Il se détourna rapidement sans écouter d'éventuels rappels, ouvrit la porte puis respira enfin cet oxygène qui le dégoûta rapidement. Une senteur de tabac et de cuir, de cambouis et de ferraille qui lui donna une nausée immédiate. Regrettant d'être venu par l'intermédiaire de sa dernière victime et dans la voiture de Nero, il n'eut ni le cœur ni la force de lui demander de le reconduire chez lui, il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec personne quitte à marcher longtemps pour rentrer à sa planque. Il pensa au motel mais il n'avait aucune envie d'y remettre les pieds pour le moment. Il allait prendre la direction du portail lorsqu'une large voiture bleue foncée y fit son entrée. Luis envisagea de contourner la cour en longeant les murs comme un prisonnier lorsque Padilla l'approcha à nouveau. Il lui posa une main sur la nuque mais alors qu'il allait lui parler, il vit également arriver les visiteurs avant de sourire.

Chibs dans une voiture de gang, c'était une première. Il était accompagné d'un membre des Niners et en voyant Torres, Chibs interrogea Nero et le gangsta fusilla le membre de Galindo du regard. Torres décida quand même de traverser la cour pour s'adosser à l'ombre derrière l'entrée et éviter les regards, se félicitant intérieurement d'être sorti de cet infect endroit. Maintenant, il en avait pour des heures à marcher sous le soleil et il savoura l'ombre quelques instants.

Telford, comme toujours, resta maître de lui-même et se renseigna sans en demander trop.

\- Nero, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Parada n'avait pas prévu de rendez-vous, il va arriver ?

\- Non, Torres a été blessé alors j'avais besoin de Tara.

\- Tu aides ces mecs ? T'es malade, mon vieux. Crois-moi, te mêle pas à ces types tant qu'ils te foutent la paix.

Nero improvisa avec toute son assurance :

\- Non, c'est juste qu'on se connaît très bien lui et moi.

\- Mouai ! En tout cas, je préfère ça parce que la dernière fois que les membres de Galindo ont mis les pieds ici, la moitié des flics de la ville a rappliqué pour une broutille.

\- Et c'était à cause d'eux ?

\- Pas du tout. Un sale enfoiré a trouvé amusant de passer un coup de fil anonyme pour raconter des histoires.

Nero perdit le sourire qui s'emparait de lui et s'alarma en voyant que l'autre homme sortait, probablement pour suivre Torres.

\- Putain, c'est pas vrai.

"S'ils ne se connaissent pas par une bonne expérience, je n'ai pas envie qu'il l'emmerde" pensa Nero. Il ne fut pas le seul à fumer de l'intérieur car Chibs s'était mis à appeler l'autre homme en hurlant avant de suivre Nero. Rapidement en chemin, Chibs lui expliqua le coup de l'entrepôt avec les  _Lobos_ , la provocation de Laroy et le coup de folie de Torres après la fusillade. Nerveux, le maque se demanda comment pouvait être l'homme qu'il aimait dans un état aussi second mais comme lui dirait Luis selon lui, il faisait son travail.

Luis était contre le mur et semblait entretenir un dialogue à sens unique dont il se serait volontiers passé. Ou plutôt, il écoutait l'autre homme le menacer en fermant les yeux et en humidifiant sa lèvre sèche. Cette ignorance fut d'ailleurs très mal accueillie par le gangsta et il explosa au moment où Luis lui demanda de "fermer sa gueule". Par chance, il reçut du renfort et Nero se posta entre lui et celui qui s'énervait.

\- Dayton, laisse tomber. Tu es chez nous alors aucune embrouille ici ! ordonna Chibs.

-  _Estoy chingado con este coño..._

Nero tourna discrètement la tête vers le Mexicain.

\- N'en rajoute pas, Luis.

\- Hé ! j'te parle, gobeur de tacos. Regarde-moi ou je te préviens que tu vas morfler.

Luis soupira et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

\- Arrête ton foutu monologue ou je t'arrache la langue.

L'Écossais voulut à tout prix éviter que Parada ne vienne à apprendre que son lieutenant avait été agressé sur le territoire des Sons, et Nero voulut empêcher sa tête brûlée de petit ami de faire le malin pour au final souffrir davantage.

\- C'est quoi ton problème,  _mano_  ? Tu te souviens que les Sons et les Niners font affaire, non ? Et lui en fait partie même si c'est de l'extérieur.

\- Si je m'en souviens... les Sons nous ont piégés et on s'est fait encercler par les Mayans et cette bande de givrés.

\- Tu es là, pourtant. C'est que ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça ! balança Nero.

\- Et pour combien de temps avec ces malades qui nous découpent dès qu'on leur tourne le dos ?

Luis ricana.

\- Ne me tends pas la perche.

\- Terrain glissant, Nero ! chuchota le motard.

Dayton lui jeta un regard furtif et répondit agressivement au maque.

\- Les Niners et les Mayans sont en guerre depuis toujours et là, ils se ramènent avec un autre clan Hispano. On ne les connaît même pas et celui-là essaie déjà de casser la gueule à Laroy.

S'approchant dangereusement, Luis sentit Nero l'empêcher d'aller plus loin alors qu'il grognait :

\- Ton connard de chef m'a craché au visage.

\- Je ne suis pas un as de l'espagnol mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que " _puto"_  ne veut pas dire "mon petit cœur". Alors n'insulte pas un mort parce que c'est toi qui l'a cherché. Laroy n'aurait pas aligné une bande de mec désarmés pour ensuite les dézinguer comme un lâche.

\- On recommence quand tu veux ! provoqua Luis.

\- Enfoiré !

Dayton voulut lui asséner un coup dans l'estomac mais Nero, qui avait déjà prévu ça depuis le début, se plaça rapidement de dos et prit le poing à sa place, grognant de douleur et chancelant.

\- DU CALME ! Nero, ça va ? demanda Chibs.

Le motard fit reculer Dayton qui présenta ses excuses à Nero par politesse mais insulta encore Torres, et ils repartirent pendant que le blessé reprocha à Nero d'avoir pris un tel risque.

\- Tu n'étais pas en état de chercher la bagarre, imagine s'il avait frappé sur ta blessure. Alors arrête, maintenant.

Les deux autres hommes hors de vue, Padilla ne se priva plus une seconde et fondit sur les lèvres de son compagnon sans se presser contre lui, mais il le sentit répondre avec un immense plaisir tout en lui conseillant de ne pas trop lui faire plaisir. Riant, ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger et Nero lui releva le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Garde en tête que si jamais on revenait à se foutre sur la gueule un jour, tu seras toujours mon mec.

L'autre homme hocha la tête sans masquer les regrets qui s'emparèrent de lui.

\- Cherche quand même un plan de secours, on n'a pas une grande espérance de vie dans les cartels.

\- Tais-toi, tu n'en penses pas un mot.

\- Pas un mot, c'est vrai.

Luis l'embrassa encore et Nero lui imposa de le raccompagner sans lui demander son avis. Ils s'installèrent dans le véhicule du géant qui se renseigna sur son état avant de réfléchir à ce qu'ils diraient à son Romeo. Luis ne fut pas friand de la vérité cette fois-ci et Nero proposa à son amant de mentir pour lui éviter une raclée une fois rétabli. Reconnaissant, Torres tira sur la ceinture pendant que Nero ralentissait pour ne pas le secouer. Il lui conseilla d'ailleurs de l'enlever pour empêcher toute pression sur la blessure et lui ralentit la vitesse du véhicule. Au bout d'un moment où il vit le plus jeune se détendre en admirant les paysages, Nero lui passa doucement une main sur la sienne.

\- Tu veux me dire ce que tu as fait juste après qu'on se soit battus ?

Submergé par une panique intérieure, Luis avait complètement oublié ce moment intime dans les toilettes. Il avait encore moins pensé à ce qu'il dirait à quiconque puisqu'il croyait que Nero avait rompu avec lui. Romero, il aurait pu gérer mais maintenant...

\- Nero, je dois te dire que...

Ralentissant davantage pour le regarder suite au silence, le maque lui demanda s'il y avait eu une autre femme avant Janice et la réponse négative de son compagnon lui redonna le sourire. Par précaution, il précisa aussi ne pas s'être drogué. Suite à cela, Torres voulut parler mais Nero lui coupa la parole devant ses yeux qui se fermaient en disant qu'il lui dirait en arrivant, une fois tous les deux seuls. Luis ne put se reposer car n'ayant pas sa ceinture, il n'aurait pas tenu sa position stable et donc préféra continuer à regarder l'extérieur. Cependant, il envoya un message à son chef durant la route afin de le rassurer.

Arrivés sur place, Parada ne perdit pas une minute pour sermonner son ami mais avant qu'il ne le bouscule, Nero préféra laisser exprimer son imagination concernant le mensonge. Ils devaient lui dire pour la blessure car l'aîné s'en rendrait compte tôt ou tard, Luis avait besoin de repos. Après la bagarre, Nero était parti et se retrouvant seul, Luis avait souhaité se libérer l'esprit en marchant un peu dans la vallée déserte. Sauf qu'il n'y était pas seul et avait fini par se battre avec un autre homme qui se trouvait être armé. Telle fut leur version.

Malgré son inquiétude soudaine à la vue de la mine fatiguée de son lieutenant, Romero voulut jeter un œil à la plaie mais sembla croire à leur version en s'imaginant l'humeur de son ami à ce moment-là.

\- Je suis content que tu ailles bien,  _mijo_ , tu devrais aller dormir un peu. On a de quoi nettoyer ça s'il le faut.

S'enlaçant et s'embrassant, le boss laissa ensuite à Nero le soin d'aller s'occuper de lui car il lui sembla que Luis avait eu du mal à le regarder. Évidemment, cela lui revint, il était perturbé à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait faire la veille. "Fiston, je ne m'éloignerai pas de toi. Ça n'a jamais été une bonne idée et ça ne le sera jamais. Je dois veiller sur toi" pensa t-il.

Dans la chambre, Luis avait tenu à se déshabiller seul mais le voyant pester contre son incapacité, Nero se proposa. Il le laissa torse nu en gardant son pantalon et l'autre homme s'assit en se penchant doucement en arrière alors que son amant se posait à côté de lui.

\- Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire, au fait ? rappela Nero.

Torres le fixa immédiatement. Un gros mensonge lui suffisant en ce jour, il se refusa à mentir une fois de plus.

\- J'ai voulu boire quand tu es parti.

Il s'arrêta un instant mais se sentit mieux en entendant la voix de son homme.

\- Je t'écoute, bébé.

\- Je suis entré dans un endroit assez spécial parce que j'avais envie de boire, alors je me suis laissé aller et...

Nero caressa sa main en lui déconseillant de devenir comme ça mais resta à l'écoute.

\- ... et j'ai baisé un mec.

**à suivre...**


End file.
